Her Draco
by Princess Expecto
Summary: Minął ponad rok od czasu II bitwy o Hogwart. Wszyscy uczniowie powrócili do szkoły, by powtórzyć rok. Harry wciąż trwał przy Rudej, lecz związek Rona i Hermiony nie przetrwał. Pewien Ślizgon od czasu początku przyjaźni z Potterem zaczął interesować się Granger. Czy to co powstanie między nimi będzie miłością czy tylko zwykłym zauroczeniem, które rozpadnie się pod wpływem impulsu?
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

 **M** roźne powietrze uderzało delikatnie o szyby dormitorium. Mimo tak nieprzyjemnej temperatury na zewnątrz w pomieszczeniu było rozkosznie ciepło. Ściany obite czerwoną tapetą ogrzewał rozpalony kominek. Naprzeciw paleniska stała szkarłatna, pikowana kanapa o złotych wykończeniach. Na niej siedziała dziewczyna. Jej kręcone, kasztanowe włosy opadały beztrosko na książkę, którą czytała. Jej lekturą była "Historia Hogwartu" Bathildy Bagshot. Przewróciła kartkę. Opuszkami palców przejechała po stronicy rozkoszując się jej nierówną teksturą. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Brunetka niechętnie odłożyła książkę na mahoniowy stolik znajdujący przed kanapą.

\- Kto tam? - zapytała.

\- Ginny.

Wpuściła przyjaciółkę do środka. Wskazała jej miejsce na kanapie, którą wcześniej zajmowała. Rudowłosa usiadła.

\- Przyszłaś w konkretnym celu, czy po prostu porozmawiać? Czytałam - powiedziała Hermiona i zajęła miejsce obok Ginevry.

\- Chodzi o Harrego. Znów miał koszmar. Ron powiedział mi przed chwilą, kiedy pobiegłam do ich dormitorium. Obudził się z krzykiem.

Miona zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Chodzi o ten sen co zwykle? Seria śmierci?

\- Tak.

Po wygranej Harry wciąż obwiniał się za śmierć tylu niewinnych ludzi, w tym Dumbledora, Lupina, Tonks, Freda, Zgredka oraz wielu, wielu innych. Pluł sobie w twarz za to, że nie wykonał zadania szybciej, że nie przyłożył się do niego bardziej. Prawie każdej nocy budził się z wrzaskiem. Budziła go wizja wygranej Voldemorta i śmierci każdego, na kim mu zależało. Każdy martwił się o Wybrańca. Najbardziej jednak przejmował się Syriusz, ojciec chrzestny chłopaka, a zarazem jego jedyna rodzina.

\- Chyba trzeba napisać do Łapy. Szczególnie teraz, przed świętami. Harry wróci na Boże Narodzenie do Doliny Godryka i znów przejdzie obok ruin swojego pierwszego domu. Może zacząć obwiniać się również o śmierć rodziców. Nie wiem, czy było to rozsądne ze strony Syriusza. Kupować dom akurat tam, gdzie oni zginęli, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło.

\- Dobrze, że ma nas - powiedziała ruda klepiąc przyjaciółkę na ramieniu, dając jej tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie ma co się martwić i wszystko będzie dobrze - Nas, no i Draco.

Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy. Kto by pomyślał, że z wrogów staną się dobrymi kumplami. Wszystko zaczęło się od heroicznego wyczynu Pottera w Pokoju Życzeń w trakcie bitwy o Hogwart. Po uratowaniu życia zarówno Malfoyowi jak i Zabiniemu, Harry zyskał ich dozgonną wdzięczność, przeprosiny za lata nienawiści oraz ich przyjaźń. Tak skromny i prosty, przynajmniej dla Gryfonów, gest polepszył również kontakty Wybrańca z rodzicami Malfoya. To z kolei przyczyniło się do odtworzenia rodzinnych relacji Syriusza ze swoją kuzynką, Narcyzą. Tym prostym sposobem można było wytłumaczyć fakt, dlaczego Harry tak często gości w Malfoy Manor i odwrotnie.

\- Myślę, że ta cała wizja nie zachwyca Rona. Wciąż uważa, że Draco ma w tym jakiś ukryty interes. Jak dla mnie to on jest zwyczajnie zazdrosny. Fakt faktem, ale Harry dzieli teraz czas na trzy, a nie dwa jak dotąd. Przy okazji, kiedyś wtrącił coś o tym, że Draco może ci zawrócić w głowie, a to źle się skończy. Takie duperele.

\- Jest niemożliwy. Już od początku tego roku nic nas nie łączy. I to nie była tylko i wyłącznie moja decyzja. Równym głosem uznaliśmy, że nie nadajemy się na parę. Przyjaciele owszem, ale nic więcej. To tak jakbym nagle zaczęła chodzić z Harrym. Nie uważasz, że wyglądałoby to komicznie? - zaśmiała się brunetka.

\- Ale pamiętaj - Wybraniec jest mój. Z drugiej strony zależy mi tylko na pieniądzach i wcale go nie kocham. Jak go zamorduję po tym, jak przepisze na mnie wszystkie swoje dobra, ja i moja rodzina wreszcie będziemy się kąpać w forsie - zachichotała cytując jeden z artykułów "Czarownicy" zaraz po tym jak Ginny i Harry ogłosili się oficjalnie parą.

Nastała chwila ciszy.

\- Z drugiej strony to Draco...

\- Chodzi z Greengrass - skwitowała rozmowę Hermiona.

\- Czyżby zazdrosna? - zapytała rudowłosa uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Miona już otwierała usta, by jej się odgryźć, gdy w okno zastukała biała sowa śnieżna z małym liścikiem przywiązanym do nóżki.

\- Cześć Harry. Pobiegłam tak szybko jak mogłam. Już ci lepiej? - zapytała z troską Hermiona siadając na skraju łóżka przyjaciela.

Ginny oparła się o filar łóżka i spojrzała na chłopaka zmartwionymi oczami.

\- Tak, lepiej - odpowiedział słabym głosem.

\- Przed chwilą rzygałeś, stary - jęknął Ron - Nie kłam, bo one i tak to odkryją.

Seamus, Dean i Neville przyglądali się całej scenie w milczeniu.

\- Było aż tak źle? - zapytała Miona delikatnie.

\- Kogo tym razem widziałeś? - Ruda wyłożyła kawę na ławę.

\- Ciebie, Ginny - powiedział po chwili.

Zapadło ciężkie milczenie.

\- Ty leżałaś... Bez ducha, a ja... Ja nie mogłem... Nie mogłem - załamał mu się głos i zakrył twarz rękami.

Wtedy dziewczyna usiadła blisko niego i przytuliła go mocno głaszcząc go po czarnych włosach. Uciszyła go.

\- Jestem tu. Nic mi nie jest. Nie bój się Harry, nie bój. Hermiona przyniosła ci coś na uspokojenie.

Brunetka podeszła do najbliższego stolika i nalała wody do jednej ze szklanek. Odkorkowała również małą fiolkę, którą trzymała przez cały ten czas w ręku. Wlała jej zawartość do szklanki i podała przyjacielowi.

\- Eliksir słodkiego snu. Wypijesz i spokojnie zaśniesz. Ja będę tu przez całą noc - powiedziała Ginny spokojnym głosem.

Chłopak powoli pił wodę, ale do dna. Ledwo ułożył się na łóżku, zasnął.

\- Śpijcie wszyscy - pożegnała się Hermiona i zbiegła po schodach do pokoju wspólnego.

W drodze do prywatnego dormitorium, które należało jej się jako Prefektowi Naczelnemu, spojrzała na zegar znajdujący się nad kominkiem. Była godzina wpół do drugiej w nocy. Pięknie, na pewno jutro zachwyci wszystkich swoim niesamowitym wyglądem. Jęknęła w duchu, wypowiedziała hasło i nawet nie ruszając do łazienki padła na łóżko i zasnęła.


	2. Rozdział 1

**ROZDZIAŁ 1: "Piołun. Brakuje ci piołunu."**

 **N** astępnego dnia była sobota, więc Gryfonka postanowiła wykorzystać cały wolny czas na naukę. Z drugiej strony nie miała zamiaru spędzać tak pięknego dnia w zamku. Ubrała się ciepło, a książki wzięła ze sobą. Trzymając torbę na ramieniu, a kurtkę oraz zimowy zestaw w rękach, zbiegła po schodach na sam dół. Przy wyjściu omal nie wpadła na rudowłosą przyjaciółkę wtuloną w swojego chłopaka.

\- Cześć Harry, Ginny - przywitała ich z uśmiechem Hermiona.

Po tym krótkim powitaniu usłyszała za sobą aksamitny głos:

\- Witaj, Granger.

Odwróciła się. Za nią stał Draco Malfoy wraz ze swoją dziewczyną Astorią Greengrass. Widocznie nie przeszkadzał mu fakt zerwania z jej siostrą tydzień wcześniej, by chodzić już z następną dziewczyną. Dracon ubrany był w czarny, prosty płaszcz, a szyję osłonił kremowym szalem. Jego dziewczyna ubrana była również bardzo schludnie, w podobnych kolorach. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, jakby pomijając fakt, że Astoria stoi tuż obok.

\- To jak? Gotowi? - zapytał Harry zacierając ręce.

\- Oczywiście, Potter. Zawsze i wszędzie - zaśmiał się Smok.

\- Ona też idzie? – zapytała Greengrass chłodno wskazując na Mionę.

\- Miałam się pouczyć… - zaczęła brunetka. Widziała, że nie jest mile widziana przez dziewczynę Ślizgona.

\- Oj, Miona, chodź z nami! Godzinka czy dwie cię nie zbawią – nalegała Ginny.

Mimo wymownego wywrotu oczami Greengras, cała piątka udała się w stronę pubu Pod Trzema Miotłami. Zamówili piwa kremowe i zaczęli rozmowę.

\- Zrobiliście już to wypracowanie dla Flitwicka? – jęknął Draco – Stary gargulec musiał nam dowalić coś przed świętami…

\- Przesadzasz Smoku. To tylko dziesięć zaklęć do opisania. Ja już swoje zrobiłam – powiedziała Hermiona upijając łyk napoju.

\- Ale to ty, Granger – mruknęła Astoria ślepo patrząc się w swój kufel.

\- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał Draco ujmując jej rękę i głaszcząc delikatnie.

\- O nic – poderwała się i wyszła trzaskając drzwiami.

Wszyscy obecni w pubie spojrzeli w stronę ich stolika. Jednak czwórka przyjaciół nie miała zamiaru zwracać na to uwagi.

\- Co ją ugryzło? – zapytała Ginny.

\- Nic. Jest nieznośna od tygodnia. Zaczyna mnie już wkurzać – żachnął blondyn.

\- To oczywiste – powiedziała Hermiona wywracając oczami.

\- Niby co?! – Gryfon i Ślizgon jednocześnie spojrzeli na nią.

\- Jeszcze niedawno umawiałeś się z jej siostrą. Pewnie Dafne jest teraz zazdrosna i zaczęły się kłócić. To proste jak budowa cepa. Naprawdę na to nie wpadłeś?

\- Masz rację… To może mieć coś z tym wspólnego – powiedział Smok udając zamyślenie.

Cała czwórka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Zaczęli rozmowę o szkole, ale jej temat powoli schodził na święta. Harry miał spędzić je po raz pierwszy z Syriuszem w nowym domu, Ginny w Norze, choć oboje siebie pozapraszali. Hermiona i Draco mieli pozostać w swoich domach. Mimo ich szczerych chęci oboje nie mogli wyrwać się z domu choćby na jeden dzień – ich rodziny zaplanowały wszystko dobitnie.

\- Chyba was przeprosimy. Musimy z Harrym coś jeszcze zrobić – powiedziała Gin uśmiechając się słodko. Pociągnęła Harrego za rękaw i wyszła z Trzech Mioteł.

Nastała niezręczna cisza. Do tej pory zawsze rozmawiali w towarzystwie innych, nigdy sami. Nie tylko brunetka nie wiedziała, co robić. Blondyn potarł kark w geście zmieszania. Dlaczego skończyły im się tematy zaraz po wyjściu Ginny i Harrego? Przecież rozmawiali swobodnie ze sobą. Gdy zostali sami – cisza.

\- Em… Tego… - zaczął Draco – Ja… Chyba muszę już iść. Astoria pewnie i tak zrobi awanturę. I tak mam jej już dosyć, może to zakończę?

Po tych słowach uśmiechnął się do Hermiony. Podszedł do baru i zapłacił. Wrócił po płaszcz. Przewiesił sobie go przez ramię i wtedy stało się coś, czego dziewczyna nie mogła się spodziewać. Draco Malfoy podszedł do niej i cmoknął ją w policzek. Owszem, byli przyjaciółmi, ale on nigdy jej nawet nie przytulił. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy pożegnał się w ten sposób.

\- Do zobaczenia, Granger.

I wyszedł.

* * *

Wieczorem, gdy Hermiona siedziała nad książkami, nie mogła się skupić. Co chwilę odbiegała myślami w stronę przyjaciela z Slytherinu. Ciekawość co do związku Malfoya z Greengrass rosła z minuty na minutę. Tylko dlaczego? Przecież nie powinno ją to obchodzić? Niech Draco robi co chce. To jego życie. A to, że zmarnuje je z tą słodką idiotką, to jego sprawa. Zresztą, kogo tu okłamywać, rozstaną się nim dziewczyna powie „Quidditch".

Wstała od biurka zawalonego książkami i usiadła na kanapie. Patrzyła w ogień, w to jak bawią się płomienie. Podskakując wesoło rozgrzewały pomieszczenie. Mimo to, myśli Gryfonki wciąż zajmował pewien zabójczo przystojny blondyn ze Slytherinu.

* * *

\- Ale Draco, kochanie! – Astoria uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu.

Chłopak tylko ją strzepnął. Pusta idiotka zaczynała go męczyć. Może i nawet dobrze się ze sobą prezentowali. Może i nawet rodzice byliby zadowoleni z połączenia się rodów Malfoyów i Greengrassów. Jednak on by tego nie wytrzymał. Brunetka mimo to nie dawała za wygraną. W końcu nie można było zawieść publiczności, jaką był Pokój Wspólny wypełniony Ślizgonami.

\- Przecież było nam tak razem dobrze, Smoku! – podeszła i szepnęła wprost do jego ucha – Jesteś taki niesamowity…

\- Greengrass odwal się ode mnie. Masz szczęście, że jestem w miarę dobrze wychowany i nigdy nie uderzę kobiety, ale ty zaczynasz mi działać na nerwy. Odejdź ode mnie i zostaw mnie w spokoju – syknął.

\- Teraz już Greengrass? A gdzie się podziało moje imię?! – warknęła i spoliczkowała go – Koniec z nami – dodała na odchodnym.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła do swoich przyjaciółek zanosząc się płaczem. Jednak wszystkie Ślizgonki były bardziej zapatrzone w Draco, który ponownie był wolny. Ponownie czekał na jakąś dziewczynę. Teraz stał się zwierzyną. Kto pierwszy ją dopadnie – wygrywa. Każda myślała tak samo. Opracowywała wymyślny plan, jak porozmawiać z chłopakiem, by wzbudzić w nim zainteresowanie swoją osobą. Każda poza Pansy Parkinson. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna kończyła właśnie pisać wypracowanie na zaklęcia siedząc w swoim ulubionym fotelu w rogu Pokoju i podjadając fasolki wszystkich smaków. Skrzywiła się, gdy wzięła tę o smaku kociej karmy. W tym samym czasie usłyszała kłótnię najbardziej pożądanego Ślizgona z jedną z popularniejszych dziewczyn. Wymownie wywróciła oczami. Dała im co najwyżej pięć minut na zakończenie związku. Spojrzała na zegar, by pilnować czasu. Za trzy dziewiąta. Chwilę później Astoria obróciła się do chłopaka plecami i pobiegła do innych dziewczyn. Pansy ponownie zerknęła na zegar. Dwie po dziewiątej. Zaśmiała się cicho. Ma się to wyczucie.

\- Dużo osób się gapiło? – zapytał blondyn, gdy podszedł do przyjaciółki.

\- Nie… Tylko trzy czwarte Slytherinu – zachichotała – Uważaj na cokolwiek, co będziesz jadł i pił. Popatrz, jak się na ciebie gapią. Chwila nieuwagi i będziesz wzdychał nawet do Bulstrode.

\- Cholerna amortencja – powiedział chłopak i dyskretnie obejrzał się wokoło.

Faktycznie oczy wszystkich dziewczyn patrzyły się prosto na niego, co chwilę zerkając na Pansy wzrokiem mówiącym „zabiję cię, szmato".

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu do ciebie tak wzdychają. Masz kasę.

\- I urok osobisty. I wygląd. I charakter. I wychowanie. I pochodzenie… - zaczął wyliczać, lecz dziewczyna mu przerwała.

\- I przede wszystkim jesteś bardzo skromny.

\- No! – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niej.

Pansy zaśmiała się. Lubiła towarzystwa Draco nawet mimo tego, że nie byli już parą. Dobrze rozumiała przyjaciela, była dla niego oparciem w sprawach, których nie mógł zrozumieć Blaise. Czasami jednak warto mieć przyjaciół płci przeciwnej.

\- Czasami zastanawiam się, czemu z tobą zerwałem, wiesz? – powiedział patrząc się ślepo w jej wypracowanie.

\- Nie wystarczałam ci. Chciałeś czegoś więcej. A ja po prostu nie byłam na to gotowa. Poza tym, o ile mi wiadomo, to lepiej się dogadujemy jako przyjaciele niż jako para. No i, gdybyśmy byli razem, Blaise całkowicie ocipiałby z samotności – skwitowała poprawiając swoje kruczoczarne włosy.

Chłopak wybuchnął śmiechem sprowadzając na siebie jeszcze więcej spojrzeń. Nie przejął się tym jednak i dalej kontynuował rozmowę.

\- Przy okazji, on chyba kogoś ma – dodała jakby od niechcenia – Ale nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kto to może być?

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Kobieca intuicja.

Wtedy do pokoju wspólnego wszedł czarnoskóry chłopak. Był w podłym humorze. Blaise rozejrzał się po Pokoju Wspólnym. Gdy odnalazł wzrokiem przyjaciół, ruszył w ich stronę.

\- Cześć. Co u was? – mruknął.

\- U mnie wspaniale. Skończyłam pisać to cholerne wypracowanie dla gargulca – powiedziała Pansy uśmiechając się. Liczyła, że wywoła tym samym uśmiech u przyjaciela.

\- U mnie jeszcze lepiej. Właśnie zerwałem z Greengrass – zaśmiał się Draco.

Mimo to Blaise ich nie słuchał. Myślami był daleko… Chociaż nie aż tak daleko. Jego myśli zostały w pewnym ślizgońskim dormitorium wraz z zabójczo piękną dziewczyną…

* * *

Czarnowłosy chłopak siedział na korytarzu nie zważając na konsekwencje przyłapania go tam w trakcie ciszy nocnej. W końcu, od kiedy to Ślizgoni przejmowali się zasadami? Zniecierpliwiony spoglądał co po chwilę na zegarek. Było grubo po dwudziestej trzeciej. Obiecał sobie, że zaczeka tu jeszcze tylko piętnaście minut. Gdy minął ten czas wstał zdenerwowany z kamiennej ławki i ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę lochów. Jednak kiedy tylko postawił trzy kroki w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego, ktoś zarzucił mu swoje ramiona na szyję. Blondynka ucałowała go w policzek.

\- Teo – wyszeptała czule.

Cmoknął ją delikatnie, a dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Nawet wtedy Teodor Nott to dostrzegł. Nawet wtedy widział ją dokładnie. Ciemność nigdy nie zawładnęła nad Księżycem. Nad Luną Lovegood.

* * *

\- Słyszałyście o Lunie?! – przy stole Krukonów było bardzo głośno. Najgłośniej rozmawiała żeńska część domu z Cho Chang na czele.

\- Luna i Teodor? Niemożliwe – Padma Patil nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała od przyjaciółek.

W końcu kto uwierzyłby w związek PomyLuny z jakimkolwiek Ślizgonem? Nie, to było po prostu niemożliwe. Owszem, Luna była piękna i inteligentna, ale przy tym wszystkim dziwaczna i niecodzienna. Jeżeli ktokolwiek widział ją u boku chłopaka, to był to jedynie Neville Longbottom, który był w niej zakochany już od dłuższego czasu. Czyżby Krukonka umyślnie chciała złamać chłopakowi serce?

Stół Ślizgonów również nie milczał. Nikt nie spodziewał się po Teodorze, jednym z najbardziej przystojnych chłopaków w Domu Węża, związku z wariatką. Tym bardziej, z wariatką z innego domu. Tym bardziej z wariatką o nazwisku Lovegood.

Gdy Hermiona schodziła na śniadanie, omal nie wpadła na Ginny, która, wyjątkowo, szła z Luną obejmując ją ramieniem. Już miała zapytać, gdzie jest Harry, ale wtedy zobaczyła, że Luna płacze. Mimo, że nie przepadała za nią, zrobiło jej się żal dziewczyny.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała patrząc na opuchnięte oczy koleżanki.

\- Wszyscy… Wiedzą… - wychlipała.

\- Chodzi o nią i o Notta.

Blondynka spuściła głowę zanosząc się jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem. Hermiona podniosła jej podbródek dwoma palcami w górę tak, by widzieć jej niebieskie oczy.

\- I co z tego? Zobaczysz, jeżeli cię kocha, nic sobie z tego nie zrobi – powiedziała starając się pocieszyć koleżankę.

Wtedy, jak na zawołanie, w ich stronę podszedł Nott. Nie szedł sam. Był w towarzystwie Blaise'a i Draco. Teodor nie powiedział nic tylko odkleił Lunę od Ginny i przytulił ją. Ucałował jej blond włosy i powiedział cicho:

\- Nie martw się, Gwiazdeczko. Nie będą nas oceniać. Nie mają prawa.

I odeszli wtuleni w siebie.

\- Dziwnie się złożyło – skomentował Malfoy.

\- To prawda. Nigdy nie uwierzyłabym, gdyby Luna nie wpadła na mnie w drodze na śniadanie.

Cała czwórka spojrzała na parę, która zasiadała przy stole Krukonów. Nott wiedział, co robi. Gdyby zasiedli wśród Ślizgonów, Luna byłaby martwa.

\- Ciekawe co za szuja to rozgadała – powiedziała Gin.

\- Pewnie ktoś zazdrosny i nie trzymający się regulaminu – zaśmiał się Zabini – Czytaj: Ślizgonka. Odwaliły się od Draco i teraz czepiają się Teo. Sprawiedliwość… A mną to się nigdy nie interesują!

\- Daj spokój, Blaise. To nie jest śmieszne – powiedziała Hermiona ostrym tonem – Luna jest bardzo wrażliwa, jeżeli chodzi o uczucia. Jeśli to się nie uciszy to ją zniszczą. Mam nadzieję, że Nott nie jest kretynem.

\- Nie. Teo jest w miarę stały w uczuciach – odparł Draco – Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby obejmował jakąś dziewczynę tak mocno i zwracał się do niej „Gwiazdeczko" – przy tym ostatnim musiał stłumić śmiech.

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę jeść – powiedziała Ginny i złapała Hermionę za rękę. Ciągnęła ją tak do samego stołu, gdzie usiadła pomiędzy Harrym, a przyjaciółką.

Miona wyrwała się z jej uścisku.

\- Co jest z tobą? – zapytała pocierając nadgarstek. Ruda złapała ją naprawdę mocno.

\- Jak było wczoraj? – Wiewiórka nagle zmieniła temat.

\- Jak to wczoraj?

\- No w Trzech Miotłach. Po tym jak wyszłam z Harrym.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

\- Zrobiłaś to specjalnie? Czy ty chcesz mnie zeswatać z Malfoyem, czy jak?

\- W sumie, dlaczego nie! Nie wpadłam na to. Wczoraj chciałam pójść z Harrym jeszcze do Miodowego Królestwa. Ale dzięki za pomysł z tym swataniem.

Brunetka pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Proszę cię. On jest z Astorią. Nie chcę mieć Ślizgonek na karku.

\- Poprawka, on BYŁ z Astorią. A Ślizgonki jakoś się załatwi.

Hermiona miała coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy po jej prawej stronie usiadł Ron. Cmoknął ją w policzek na powitanie.

\- O czym tak żywo rozmawiacie? – zapytał i ugryzł spory kęs bułki cebulowej.

\- Słyszałeś o Lunie? Zastanawiamy się, jak jej pomóc – skłamała Ginny zanim Miona zdążyła wymyślić coś sensownego.

\- Nie, nie słyszałem.

I tak ich rozmowa potoczyła się na temat relacji Luny z Teodorem. W głębi duszy, Hermiona była wdzięczna przyjaciółce za tak szybką reakcję. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty rozpoczynać niedzieli od kłótni.

* * *

Każdy kto miał trochę oleju w głowie, całą niedzielę spędzał w zamku nawet nie wyglądając za szybę. Paskudna śnieżyca trwała już od kilku godzin i wcale nie zapowiadało się na jej szybkie zakończenie. Hermiona, tym razem nie jako jedyna, spędzała ten czas w bibliotece kończąc pracę na eliksiry dla profesora Slughorna. Każdy czuł już atmosferę świąt. Na dobrą sprawę, gdyby nie ostatni rok, nikt nie odrabiałby prac zadanych przez nauczycieli. No, oczywiście poza Hermioną. Jej nos rył po książce, gdy szukała dokładnego składu Wywaru Żywej Śmierci.

\- Piołun. Brakuje ci piołunu.

Omal nie podskoczyła na krześle, gdy zza jej pleców usłyszała głos. Jego właściciel pochylił się nad nią i wskazał na pergamin. Hermiona czuła dokładnie zapach jego delikatnych perfum. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na chłopaka. Draco zdążył już zająć miejsce obok.

\- Pisz. Zaraz jest kolacja.

Posłusznie wzięła pióro i zamoczyła je w kałamarzu. Gdy skrobała nazwę i krótki opis zioła, powiedziała:

\- Dzięki.

Odłożyła pióro, zakręciła kałamarz i podmuchała w miejsce, na którym chwilą pisała, by atrament szybko wsiąknął. Zwinęła wypracowanie w rulonik i związała je cienkim, czerwonym sznurkiem z lnu.

\- Zawsze oddajesz tak wypracowania – stwierdził Draco nie odrywając wzroku od pergaminu, który wkładała do torby Miona.

Poczuła się lekko niezręcznie. Skąd on to wiedział?

\- Naprawdę, już tak późno? Która jest godzina?

\- Za pięć dziewiętnasta. A teraz chodź póki pani Pince nie zlokalizuje źródła rozmów – zaśmiał się cicho i złapał dziewczynę za rękę.

Hermiona drgnęła i oblała się rumieńcem. Dracon sam zdziwił się swoim zachowaniem i puścił dziewczynę. Unikając jej spojrzenia powiedział tylko:

\- Przepraszam – i zniknął w korytarzu.


	3. Rozdział 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2: Expecto Patronum**

 **N** a kolacji Gryfonka usiadła po prawej stronie od wejścia, tak by mogła obserwować spokojnie stół Ślizgonów. Powoli przeżuwając kęsy wpatrywała się w trzy ostatnie miejsca od wyjścia, które zajmowali Draco, Blaise i Pansy. Zastanawiała się nad tym, co działo się w bibliotece. Reakcja była spontaniczna, co najbardziej ją zastanawiało.

\- O czym tak rozmyślasz, Hermiś? – zapytała Ginny chichocząc. Właśnie kończyła swoje paszteciki z kurczakiem, ale o wiele ciekawsze od pasztecików było zachowanie jej przyjaciółki.

\- A tak jakoś. Myślę o egzaminach.

\- Gapiąc się nieustannie w stół Ślizgonów? Masz tam odpowiedzi, czy jak? – tym razem ruda już zaśmiała się.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem.

\- Opowiem ci coś, ale nie tutaj – powiedziała cicho dyskretnie wskazując głową na Rona.

Rudowłosa skinęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała i powróciła do konsumowania swoich pasztecików.

* * *

Draco rzucił się na łóżko niewiele myśląc. Był wykończony, mimo że dopiero przeminął weekend bez żadnych imprez. Jutro miał oddać wypracowanie na eliksiry, które na szczęście już skończył. Natomiast we wtorek musiał oddać pracę na zaklęcia, co już nie było takie oczywiste. Na śmierć o nim zapomniał.

\- Nie martw się Smoku – powiedział Blaise – Też nie tknąłem tego cholerstwa.

Czarnoskóry chłopak również usiadł na łóżku. W pokoju brakowało jedynie Notta. Prawdopodobnie chłopak ponownie wymknął się gdzieś z Luną. Blaise wyciągnął z szuflady kawałek pergaminu i naskrobał coś na nim szybko.

\- Mogę pożyczyć Georgię? Muszę coś wysłać.

\- Jasne – mruknął Draco i wskazał na klatkę, w której siedziała płomykówka. Teoretycznie powinien ją wypuszczać do sowiarni, ale miał taką zasadę, że w weekend sowa była razem z nim.

Blaise zwinął pergamin w rulonik i przywiązał go do nóżki sowy. Gdy tylko wypuścił sowę przez okno usłyszał pytanie:

\- Z kim tak piszesz?

\- Nie twój interes – odpowiedział Diabeł niezbyt uprzejmie.

Draco zaśmiał się.

\- A co ty taki drażliwy? Z Greengrass się umawiasz?

\- Jasne, z obiema naraz.

\- Diabełku, spokojnie. Nie chcesz – nie mów.

Blaise bez słowa wszedł do łazienki trzaskając drzwiami, by wziąć jak najdłuższy prysznic izolując się od świata.

* * *

Hermiona leżała w łóżku przewracając się z boku na bok słysząc wciąż głos w głowie powtarzający cicho i delikatnie, jakby szeptem: „Piołun. Brakuje ci piołunu". Nawet tyle godzin później czuła obok siebie wyraźny zapach perfum blondyna. W końcu poddała się. Zerwała się z łóżka i weszła do łazienki. Spojrzała w lustro mówiąc do siebie:

\- Popadasz w paranoję, Miona. Uspokój się i idź spać.

Przywołała Stworka. Poprosiła go o szklankę ciepłego mleka. Gdy skrzat zniknął, w duchu dziękowała Harry'emu za uprawnienie do korzystania z usług Stworka. Hermiona nie lubiła wysługiwać się innymi, ale nie było możliwości, by wyszła poza Pokój Wspólny w czasie trwania ciszy nocnej. To była sytuacja awaryjna. Po chwili skrzat aportował się w jej dormitorium z charakterystycznym trzaskiem. W rękach trzymał srebrną tacę, a na niej wypolerowany kielich, z którego unosiła się para od mleka dopiero co zdjętego z palnika oraz półmisek z ciasteczkami z czekoladą. Położył tacę na stoliku nieopodal kominka.

\- Ciasteczka są od Mrużki, Madame Granger – powiedział kłaniając się nisko.

\- Dziękuję ci Stworku. Poczęstuj się, jeśli chcesz.

\- O, nie. Stworek już jadł, Madame. Stworek może odejść?

\- Oczywiście. Dobranoc Stworku – powiedziała sięgając po ciasteczko.

Skrzat skłonił się i deportował z trzaskiem. Wyśmienite wypieki Mrużki w połączeniu z tłustym mlekiem uspokoiły dziewczynę. Powoli zaczęła czuć się senna. Gdy położyła się do łóżka, powieki opadły jej natychmiast.

* * *

\- Panie Potter, proszę o zebranie wypracowań – powiedział Filius Flitwick rozpoczynając tym samym lekcję.

Harry przeszedł się po klasie. Mimo dużej ilości uczniów wypracowań było dziwnie mało. Widocznie większość uczniów żyła już Bożym Narodzeniem.

\- Widzę, że będą piękne oceny – mruknął z niezadowoleniem nauczyciel – Rozumiem, że już w piątek większość z was wyjeżdża na święta, ale to nie zwalnia was z pracy na moich lekcjach. To samo tyczy się myślenia.

Nastała cisza. Tylko w tyle klasy ktoś żywo rozmawiał.

\- I uważania, panie Malfoy – dodał profesor.

Chłopak odwrócił się przodem do ambony, ale z jego twarzy nie zniknął ironiczny uśmieszek, z którym zawsze się prezentował. Nadal rozmawiał z Pansy, śmiejąc się co po chwilę, ale robił to ciszej.

\- Uważanie będzie dziś szczególnie ważne, ponieważ zamierzam z wami omówić na dzisiejszej lekcji zaklęcie Patronusa…

Po klasie przeleciał szmer zachwytu. To zaklęcie nie należało do łatwych, zawsze wzbudzało podziw innych. Na ustach członków GD pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Każdy z nich opanował to zaklęcie już w piątej klasie, nawet w formie cielesnej. Jednak pobyt Umbrige w szkole spowodował coś dobrego.

\- Pan Potter będzie moim asystentem. Ba, właściwie to on poprowadzi dzisiejszą lekcję. Na następnych zajęciach odbędą się praktyki, a po świętach zaliczenie.

\- Patronus, jak pewnie wszyscy wiecie, to rodzaj pozytywnej siły, którą można używać jako ochrona przed dementorami lub posłańca z wiadomością, gdy nie mamy czasu na sowy. Można wyczarować dwie formy tego zaklęcia: cielesną lub w postaci chmury jasnego dymu. Cielesny Patronus jest indywidualny, lecz może się zmieniać pod wpływem silnych emocji jak na przykład zakochanie. Moim Patronusem jest jeleń. Jest to związane z Patronusem mojego ojca, który przybierał taki sam kształt. Nie dowiecie się jaką formę ma wasz dopóki tego nie sprawdzicie. Aby wyczarować Patronusa, potrzebujecie trzech rzeczy: skupienia, formułki – Expecto Patronum – oraz najważniejszej rzeczy szczęśliwego wspomnienia. Zanim jednak przejdę dalej, powtórzmy jeszcze raz formułę. EXPECTO PATRONUM.

Klasa powtórzyła chórem. Harry kazał powtórzyć im to jeszcze dwa razy, zanim przeszedł dalej.

\- Teraz chciałbym wam pokazać w pełni cielesnego Patronusa. Następnie sami będziecie próbować rzucić to zaklęcie. Nie za pierwszym razem uda wam się wyczarować zwierzę, mgiełka to też dobry efekt jak na pierwszy raz.

Zamilkł. Klasa uczyniła to razem z nim. Zamknął oczy i przywołał najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie, które kiedykolwiek miał. Ponowne odnalezienie Syriusza po Bitwie.

\- Expecto Patronum – wyszeptał, a z jego różdżki wystrzelił ogromny biały jeleń. Zaczął okrążać klasę wywołując zachwyt większości uczniów. Każdy poczuł się lepiej, a jego zmartwienia jakby zniknęły. Po chwili jednak to jeleń rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a uczucie błogości minęło.

\- To, co czuliście to właśnie ta pozytywna siła, o której wam mówiłem. Jest ona ucieleśnieniem tego, czym żywi się dementor, ale z powodu braku jakichkolwiek lęków nie może jej zaatakować. Dlatego zawsze warto znać to zaklęcie – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do klasy – Teraz wasza kolej.

Hermiona, Ron, Neville, Luna i wszyscy członkowie Gwardii Dumbledora wykonali zadanie poprawnie za pierwszym podejściem. Wydra, terier, dwa króliki biegały beztrosko po sali motywując pozostałych do działania. Po piętnastu minutach z różdżek większości uczniów wypływała mgiełka. W mniejszości znajdował się Draco Malfoy, którego różdżka nie chciała uwolnić ani miligrama uspakajającej chmurki. Harry skinął na Hermionę, by poszła mu pomóc, ponieważ sam zajmował się jedną z Puchonek. Dziewczyna podeszła do Draco, który miał nieco przygaszoną minę. Patrzył z podziwem na Pansy, której Patronus zaczął przypominać jakiegoś bliżej nieokreślonego gada.

\- Co jest, Malfoy? Czemu nie ćwiczysz? - zapytała

\- Nie potrafię. Nie idzie mi.

\- Skup się. Znajdź jakieś wspomnienie. Najlepsze jakie masz. Uda się, zobaczysz - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć z o wiele mniejszym entuzjazmem. Zamknął oczy i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Nic się nie wydarzyło.

"Służba u Voldemorta musiała mu naprawdę zaszkodzić. Chyba nigdy nie uda mu się wyczarować cielesnego Patronusa" - pomyślała Hermiona.

Położyła rękę na ramieniu chłopaka. Jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Sytuacja była podobna do tej z biblioteki, ale teraz to Miona czuła się głupio. I tym razem nie mogła wyjść z klasy szybkim krokiem jak on z biblioteki. Mimo tych myśli nie zsunęła ręki.

\- Postaraj się, Draco. Wierzę w ciebie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej tym razem z pewnością w oczach. Zamknął je, by lepiej się skupić i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Z jego różdżki wyleciały strumienie białej mgły. Wyczarował niecielesnego Patronusa.

\- Udało się! - powiedział zaskoczony - Naprawdę się udało!

Biała chmura zniknęła chwilę później. Spróbował kolejny raz. Ponownie Patronus wystrzelił z różdżki. Tym razem utrzymał się dłużej.

\- Dziękuję ci, Granger.

\- Sobie podziękuj. Sam go wyczarowałeś.

Wymienili uśmiechy. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, by wrócić do Luny, która wciąż utrzymywała swojego królika-Patronusa. Za nim skakał również królik Neville'a. Gdy zrobiła dwa kroki, usłyszała za sobą:

\- Granger!

Odwróciła głowę.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Ten... Tego... W sumie to nie ważne - powiedział Draco i powrócił do ćwiczeń. Za sobą usłyszał cichy śmiech Pansy, który ucichł, gdy na nią spojrzał.

Patronus Ślizgonki był waranem, teraz widać było to dokładnie. Okrążał dziewczynę jak domowy piesek roztaczając wokół siebie aurę beztroski.

A w głowie Draco kręciło się tylko jedno pytanie. I wcale nie była to ciekawość o formę jego Patronusa. To była ciekawość, jak do cholery udało mu się wyczarować cokolwiek...

* * *

Piękna Ślizgonka siedziała na kolanach swojego przyjaciela, Teodora Notta, który czekał na swoją dziewczynę z Ravenclawu. Za dziesięć minut miała skończyć zaklęcia. Dziewczyna wstała nagle.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Nott.

\- Jak wyglądam? - zapytała poprawiając zielono-srebrny krawat z jedwabiu.

\- Jak milion dolarów. Czyli jak zwykle. Ale chwila... Czekasz na Pansy. Czyżbyś zmieniła orientację, Davis?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. Teodor schlebiał jej jak zawsze. Nie lubiła swojego ciała, wciąż uważała, że jest za gruba, a z drugiej strony narzekała na wielkość swoich piersi. Była piękna. Tak, Tracey Davis przyćmiewała swoją urodą niejedną dziewczynę. Nawet w takim prostym ubraniu. Zimowy mundurek szkolny składał się z czarnych jeansów, białej koszuli, czarnego bezrękawnika z naszywką Hogwartu i obowiązkowo krawatu, którego kolor odpowiadał domowi. Dziewczyna wciąż otrzepywała się z nieistniejących kłębków kurzu na ubraniu. W końcu z braku lepszego pomysłu wyjęła z torby szczotkę i przeczesała nią długie do pasa, proste włosy. Na sam koniec użyła karmelowych perfum.

\- To już z pewnością nie dla Pansy. A jednak nadal interesują cię chłopcy. Kto, jak i dlaczego? - zaczął wypytywać chłopak.

\- Piszesz "Pamiętniki Ślizgona" czy coś w tym stylu? Nie twoja sprawa - zaśmiała się ukazując swoje białe i idealnie proste zęby.

\- Powiedzmy, że tak. Pracuję właśnie nad powieścią autobiograficzną, w której opisuje swoje codzienne życie w tej budzie. Ale do tej powieści mam dostęp tylko Lunia. Nikt poza nią tego nie przeczyta.

\- Bo weźmie cię za kretyna?

\- Już mnie mają za kretyna. Przykro mi, ale nie mam zamiaru marnować czasu na idiotów, którzy oceniają moją Lunę nie znając jej.

Zajęcia z Flitwickiem skończyły się. Z klasy wypadła rozpromieniona Granger trzymając najlepszych przyjaciół za ramiona. Cała trójka ruszyła w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Za nimi wyszła grupka kilku Gryfonów, Puchonów i Krukonów komentujących pozytywnie lekcję z Harrym. Na ich końcu szedł Neville razem z Luną. Rozmawiali żywo o wspólnych zabawach ich Patronusów.

\- Lunia! - Teodor rozpromienił się i podszedł do dziewczyny.

\- Teo! - powiedziała całując go w policzek - Nosisz amulet przeciw gnębiwtryskom? Pełno ich tutaj, na lekcji nie mogłam się skupić.

\- Oczywiście Gwiazdeczko - odpowiedział wyjmując spod koszuli coś, co wyglądało jak zasuszony plaster rzodkiewki na brązowym rzemyku.

\- To ja... To ja sobie już tego... Już pójdę - wyjąkał Neville.

\- Tak, idź już sobie Longbottom - powiedział Nott chłodnym tonem.

\- To... Do zobaczenia Luna.

\- Pa Neville! Pamiętaj, że za tydzień też ćwiczymy Patronusa w parze! - krzyknęła za odchodzącym Gryfonem.

Na te słowa chłopak odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się do panny Lovegood. Jednak gdy tylko ujrzał mordercze spojrzenie jej chłopaka, powrócił do podróży na siódme piętro zamku.

* * *

Draco wychodził z lekcji z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego Patronus wciąż nie był w pełni wykształcony, ale cudem dla chłopaka było to, że wyczarował cokolwiek. Pansy wychodziła z klasy jako ostatnia rozmawiając z Blaisem. Oboje próbowali domyślić się, jaki kształt osiągnie czar Zabiniego. Obstawiali węża bądź jaszczurkę, chociaż Draco widział w nim tylko połamany kij. Luna wpadła w ramiona Teo, tym samym kończąc rozmowę z Nevillem. Oboje stanowili nietypową parę, ale Malfoy widział szczere uczucie płynące ze strony chłopaka. Dobrze widzieć, że przyjaciel jest szczęśliwy. Gdy próbował ominąć ociekającą lukrem parkę, wpadł na Tracey Davis, Ślizgonkę z siódmej klasy. Była wielką kokietką, ale nikt nie miał jej tego za złe, ponieważ umiała to wyważyć. Uwodziła chłopaków swoim wyglądem i osobowością, choć sama nie lepiła się do pierwszego lepszego. Była naprawdę porządną i szanowaną dziewczyną w Domu Węża.

Brunetka podeszła do Draco i cmoknęła go w policzek. Tak samo przywitała Pansy. Gdy podeszła do Blaise'a, stało się coś dziwnego. Chłopak złapał ją za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował w usta. Dziewczyna zdziwiła się, ale nie przerwała pocałunku.

\- Mówiłam! Mówiłam ci, że Blaise kogoś ma! – powiedziała rozradowana Pansy.

Tracey puściła chłopaka i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem na twarzy.

\- Ale… My nie jesteśmy razem.

Zabini złapał dziewczynę za ramię i odwrócił ją tak, by widziała jego twarz.

\- Pansy wszystko zepsuła. Chciałem się dzisiaj o to zapytać. Ale skoro już wiesz… Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź?

Davis zamilkła. Wbiła wzrok w swoje trampki i trwała tak przez minutę. W końcu podniosła głowę i odsunęła się kilka kroków.

\- Przepraszam, ale ja…

I odwróciła się puszczając się niemal biegiem w stronę lochów. Zabini patrzył jak ucieka, a gdy zniknęła za rogiem zaklął głośno i uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Na korytarzu huknęło głośno.

\- Blaise… - zaczęła Pansy.

\- Daj mi spokój – warknął i pobiegł za Tracey do Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Pansy. Blaise jest na ciebie wściekły, ale to minie – powiedziała Luna swoim rozmarzonym głosem.

Parkinson mruknęła tylko coś w odpowiedzi z niezadowoleniem.

* * *

Harry leżał na sofie w Wieży Gryffindora opierając swoją głowę na kolanach Ginny, która głaskała go delikatnie po włosach. W Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów w kominku ogień bawił się wesoło. Od czasu do czasu słychać było trzask palonego drewna.

Ron wyjątkowo siedział nad lekcjami. Wciąż nie odrobił pracy dla Slughorna, a ponieważ miał następnego dnia eliksiry, przysiadł nad książką i pisał.

\- Sprawdzisz mi wypracowanie? – zapytał Hermionę, gdy jego pióro przestało zawzięcie skrobać po pergaminie.

Dziewczyna przejrzała tekst i nie dopatrzyła się żadnych błędów. Ron natomiast zapomniał o jednym składniku. Wskazując palcem na rubrykę „ingrediencje" powiedziała:

\- Brakuje ci piołunu.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych trzech słów jej myśli pognały jak szalone do sytuacji z biblioteki, a z biblioteki na lekcję zaklęć. Ponownie czuła delikatny zapach jego perfum…

\- Hermiona… Hermiona. MIONA! – krzyknął w końcu zniecierpliwiony Ron.

Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się.

\- Mogę dostać z powrotem moje wypracowanie, Hermiś? – zapytał.

Podała mu kartkę bez słowa. Chłopak dopisał składnik i zaczął bacznie obserwować przyjaciółkę.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytał.

\- Hermiś przypomniała sobie zaklęcia. Ze szczegółami. W końcu warto było – zastępowałem nauczyciela – zaśmiał się Harry puszczając do przyjaciółki oko.

O co mogło mu chodzić? Sam skierował ją do Malfoy'a jako kogoś do pomocy, ale nie mógł wiedzieć o... No, właśnie. O niczym. Chyba że Ginny opowiedziała mu swoją historię przepełnioną żartami na temat Miony i Ślizgona.

Ginny zachichotała.

\- Czy to jest jakiś spisek?! – zapytał w końcu Rudzielec – Czemu nic nie wiem?!

\- Nie ty jeden nic nie wiesz… – westchnęła Hermiona i ponownie zaczęła czytać wypracowanie przyjaciela.


	4. Rozdział 3

**ROZDZIAŁ 3: Ognista Whisky**

 **Ś** więta przyszły o wiele szybciej, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał. W piątek wieczorem zdecydowana większość szkoły kończyła pakowanie, ponieważ w sobotę rano odjeżdżał pociąg do Londynu. Luna pakowała swoje rzeczy w szybkim tempie, chyba jako jedyna z jej dormitorium. Padma wciąż zamiast układać wszystko w walizce przeglądała Proroka Codziennego, a Cho trajkotała wesoło z Mariettą. Luna nie miała nic przeciwko koleżance, ale przeszkadzały jej nieustanne śmiechy dziewczyn w dormitorium. Gdy ona się uczyła, one śmiały się. Gdy ona próbowała spać, one śmiały się. Gdy ona próbowała skleić parę zdań do Teo, one śmiały się. A to ją nazywają Pomyluną…

\- Wychodzę – rzuciła szybko i zbiegła po schodach w podskokach do Pokoju Wspólnego Krukonów.  
Tanecznym krokiem przebyła Salon i wyszła z Wieży Zachodniej. Udała się w stronę Wieży Gryffindora, by porozmawiać z Ginny. Tylko ona ją rozumiała i tylko ona była dla niej całkowitym wsparciem. Nawet Teo nie wiedział o niej tyle, co Gryfonka.  
Zatrzymała się przed portretem Grubej Damy, która rzuciła głośną uwagę o bezczelności Krukonki i zakpiła, że w Gryffindorze trzeba znać hasło do Pokoju, a nie odpowiedzi na głupie łamigłówki. Luna obdarzyła postać jedynie ciepłym uśmiechem i wyciągnęła różdżkę.  
\- Alohomora? Nie uważałaś na lekcjach, dziewczyno? – prychnął portret.  
Puściła uwagę mimo uszu i skupiła się na szczęśliwym wspomnieniu. Wyczarowała pięknego królika, któremu w myślach wydała polecenie. Patronus wbiegł w obraz, by wykonać zadanie. Po chwili drzwi uchyliły się od środka. Przed oczami dziewczyny ukazała się postać… Neville'a. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej i zaprosił ją do środka.  
\- Cześć Luna. Co tu robisz?  
\- Chciałam porozmawiać z Ginny. Wysłałam do niej Patronusa z prośbą, by przyszła otworzyć mi drzwi. Miałyśmy się spotkać w waszym Salonie.  
\- Właśnie zauważyłem twojego królika. Na początku myślałem, że to przewidzenie, bo wziąłem go za żywe zwierzę, ale przypomniałem sobie o Patronusach – powiedział uśmiechając się niepewnie.  
Dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest. Po schodach prowadzących do dormitorium dziewcząt zbiegała właśnie Ginny. Była ubrana w zielony, długi do kolan sweter, czarne rurki i balerinki w tym samym kolorze. Swoje rude włosy spięła w kucyk.  
\- Cześć Luna! – przywitała przyjaciółkę i przytuliła się do niej.  
\- Witaj Ginny. Idziemy?  
Chłopak spojrzał na obie dziewczyny pytającym wzrokiem.  
\- A dokąd to?  
\- Na kolację Neville, na kolację – zaśmiała się Rudowłosa – Za chwilę dochodzi dziewiętnasta. Nie jesteś głodny?  
\- Jestem. Mogę iść z wami? – zapytał.  
Blondynka rozpromieniła się.  
\- Oczywiście. Ginny, nie masz nic przeciwko? – zapytała Luna.  
\- Nie, jasne, że Neville może iść z nami. Luna usiądziesz przy naszym stole? Nott raczej wybaczy ten jeden jedyny raz.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Em… Luna – zaczął chłopak.  
\- Tak?  
\- Ładnie wyglądasz – wydusił po chwili.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedziała dziewczyna poprawiając swój kremowy sweter.

* * *

W pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów nie było prawie nikogo. Większość uczniów była albo na kolacji, albo kończyła pakowanie swoich rzeczy. Jednak w głębi Salonu, na miękkim fotelu siedział czarnowłosy chłopak. Był niesamowicie zajęty dziewczyną, która siedziała mu na kolanach. Nie robił sobie nic z tego, że ma dziewczynę. Nie robił sobie nic z tego, że ją zrani. Ot, taka ślizgońska natura. Ale kto posądzałby o to świętego Teodora Notta?

* * *

Teodor szedł na kolację w towarzystwie Draco i Pansy. Blaise nie miał ochoty opuszczać pokoju. Wciąż nie otrząsnął się po sytuacji z Tracey, która nie dała mu odpowiedzi. Wchodząc na Wielką Salę spotkał Lunę w towarzystwie Ginny i Longbottoma. Zmierzył go nienawistnym wzrokiem i szybko objął Lunę w talii pokazując, czyja naprawdę jest. Gryfon szybko zajął siebie rozmową z Ginny.  
\- Cześć Teo – powiedziała blondynka i wspięła się na palce, by pocałować chłopaka w usta.  
Ślizgon rzucił wredny uśmiech w stronę Neville'a, który mówił sam za siebie: „Wygrałem".  
\- Usiądę dzisiaj z Ginny i Nevillem – dodała.  
Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Notta. Tym razem zagościł on na twarzy Gryfona.  
\- Do zobaczenia po kolacji – powiedziała i dołączyła do przyjaciół.

* * *

Hermiona wyszła z Wielkiej Sali w towarzystwie Ginny, Luny, Neville'a, Harry'ego i Rona. Całkiem pokaźne towarzystwo zaczęło kierować się schodami na górę, ale dogoniła ich grupka Ślizgonów.  
\- Luna… Nie idziesz z nami? – zapytał Nott zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył, jak dziewczyna zaczęła wchodzić po schodach rozmawiając z Nevillem.  
\- A, Teo. Przepraszam zapomniałam.  
Zbiegła po schodach i zarzuciła chłopakowi ramiona na szyję. Cmoknął ją w czoło.  
\- Granger, Weasley – też pójdziecie? – rzucił Malfoy.  
Ron obrócił się zdziwiony.  
\- Nie ty Rudzielcu. Twoja siostra.  
\- Ginny nigdzie nie idzie – postanowił.  
\- Nie będziesz za mnie decydować, braciszku – warknęła Wiewiórka i pociągnęła Hermionę w stronę Ślizgonów.  
\- A pakowanie?  
\- Proszę cię. Jakby pakowanie kufra trwało wieki… - prychnęła i zarzuciła ramiona na Pansy i Hermionę – Prowadźcie.

* * *

Zarówno Miona jak i Ginny po raz pierwszy odwiedziły Salon Ślizgonów. Był zielony. Też odkrycie. Mimo wszystkich opowieści o brzydocie i zimnym klimacie Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu obie stwierdziły, że to bujda. Pokój był elegancki i gustowny, ale i przytulny. Było w nim dużo foteli, które wyglądały na naprawdę wygodne.  
\- Witamy w Slytherinie. Ognistej Whisky? – zapytał Draco.  
Ginny kiwnęła głową z aprobatą. Hermiona nie była przekonana, ale w końcu ugięła się pod namową przyjaciółki. Draco wspiął się po niskich schodach do dormitorium. Ledwo otworzył drzwi stanął jak spetryfikowany. Na łóżku Zabiniego leżała Tracey Davis, a on pochylał się nad nią całując namiętnie. Wszystko byłoby pięknie i normalnie, w końcu Smok nie takie rzeczy widział, gdyby nie to, że dziewczyna była bez stanika i zaczęła pozbywać się innych części garderoby.  
\- Puk, puk. Można? – powiedział kryjąc śmiech.  
Davis zerwała się z piskiem i złapała prześcieradło, by zakryć to, co powinno być zakryte. Blaise obrócił się na bok i podparł ręką głowę tak, że był zwrócony twarzą w stronę Dracona.  
\- Zawsze masz odpowiednie wejście. Po prostu zawsze – powiedział – Czego tu?  
\- Ja po Ognistą, mamy gości – odpowiedział jakby pomijając fakt, że w pokoju znajduje się półnaga dziewczyna okryta jedynie prześcieradłem.  
\- Kogo?  
\- Gryfonki. Weasley i Granger.  
Tracey uniosła brew.  
\- Draco… Wiesz nie chcę cię wyganiać, ale… Jesteśmy tu trochę zajęci – powiedziała kładąc mocny nacisk na ostatnie zdanie.  
\- Ah, tak.  
Chłopak podszedł do szafki, która służyła jako barek i wyjął z niej alkohol oraz kilka szklanek.  
\- Miłej zabawy – powiedział na odchodnym.  
\- Pieprz się – odpyskowała Davis.  
\- Najpierw wasza kolej…

* * *

\- Ostrzegam, żeby nie wbijać do naszego dormitorium, bo jeżeli ktokolwiek jeszcze zobaczy Tracey półnagą, to on wydrapie jej oczy.  
\- Blaise i Tracey? – zapytała Pansy.  
\- Blaise i Tracey – potwierdził blondyn.  
Nalał każdemu Ognistej.  
\- Za nowy rok! – podrzucił hasło na toast.  
\- Za nowy rok.  
Hermiona upiła łyk i momentalnie zaczęła się krztusić. Nie jako jedyna. To samo stało się z Luną. Ginny natomiast nie miała tego problemu.  
\- Oho, widać, kto tu żywo imprezuje – powiedział Malfoy i posłał czarujący uśmiech w stronę Wiewiórki.  
\- Nie podrywaj mnie, Draco, bo jak przyłapie cię Harry to będziesz wisieć przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali za jaja – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.  
\- Których nie ma… - dodała cicho Pansy tłumiąc chichot.  
\- SŁUCHAM? NIE DOSŁYSZAŁEM! – obruszył się blondyn.  
\- Też cię kocham, Smoczątko ty nasze.  
Miona czuła się lekko nieswojo w tym towarzystwie. Luna, przez spotykanie się z Nottem zdążyła przywyknąć, ale ona nie jest Luną. Pomyślała, że mogłaby się wywinąć napisaniem listu do rodziców, ale z drugiej strony nie chciała zostawiać Rudej samej, by nie zrobiła niczego głupiego.  
\- Co jest, Granger? Czemu jesteś taka spięta? – zapytał Malfoy.  
W tym momencie z jednego z dormitorium rozległ się donośny jęk. Dziewczyna poczuła się jeszcze dziwniej słysząc każdy dźwięk dochodzący z sypialni, gdzie znajdowała się Tracey i Blaise. Ślizgoni musieli być do takiego obrotu spraw przyzwyczajeni, Ginny nie zwracała na to uwagi, a Krukonka była w innym świecie, jak zwykle. Na twarzy Miony pojawił się ogromny rumieniec. Dracon zaśmiał się głośno.  
\- Przepraszam, Granger, ale nie sądziłem, że będziesz mieć z tym kłopot – powiedział, gdy opanował się nieco – U nas jest to normalne. Gryffindor jest grzeczniejszy? – zapytał unosząc brew.  
\- Powiedzmy – bąknęła.  
\- Chyba powinnam już iść – powiedziała Lovegood budząc się z transu – Muszę dokończyć pakowanie. Do zobaczenia na peronie.  
Ucałowała każdego w policzek z wyjątkiem Notta, który zasłużył na długi pocałunek. Wyszła z lochów w tradycyjnych dla niej podskokach. Sekundę później Wiewiórka musiała sobie coś przypomnieć, ponieważ zaczęła biec w stronę wyjścia i krzyknęła:  
\- Luna, zaczekaj!  
Hermiona została w Pokoju Wspólnym z samymi Ślizgonami.  
\- Może też pójdę…  
\- Zostań, Granger – powiedział blondyn łapiąc ją za rękę, gdy chciała odejść.  
Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na jego dłoń trzymającą jej nadgarstek. Skóra Draco była mleczna, jej oliwkowa. Zaczęła śledzić ciało właściciela owej ręki. Biała koszula podwinięta była do łokci, a na lewym przedramieniu wciąż znajdował się Mroczny Znak. Gdy zorientował się, gdzie dziewczyna wbiła wzrok, momentalnie puścił ją i zakrył szybkim ruchem ręki tatuaż.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedziała spuszczając głowę.  
Usłyszeli trzask drzwi. Zarówno Pansy jak i Teodor zniknęli. Stało się coś dziwnego. Kilka sekund od trzasku Draco podszedł bardzo blisko szybkim krokiem do Hermiony i objął ją w talii. Docisnął ją do ściany i pocałował w szyję. Oderwał się od dziewczyny. Odsunął się na odległość metra i powiedział nie patrząc na nią:  
\- Odprowadzę cię.  
\- Nie musisz.  
Nie spojrzała na niego wychodząc, choć sama czuła jego wzrok na swoim ciele. Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów, przejechała palcami po miejscu, które pocałował chłopak. W głowie delikatnie jej szumiało, choć nie wiedziała, czy to od odrobiny alkoholu, którego jej organizm nie miał, czy od zapachu otaczającego śnieżnobiałą skórę Malfoy'a.

* * *

Podróż pociągiem nie mogła trwać wiecznie. Mimo to brązowowłosa Gryfonka nie potrafiła pozbyć się tego okropnego wrażenia, że nie poruszają się nawet o centymetr.  
\- Spokojnie, Miona, w końcu będziemy w Londynie – powiedziała Ginny widząc, co dzieje się z przyjaciółką – To tylko kilka godzin.  
Siedziały w przedziale same. Na kolanach Hermiony wylegiwał się rudy pers. Luna była w przedziale Ślizgonów, a Parvati dołączyła do swojej siostry Padmy.  
\- Idę do Harry'ego i Rona. Zaraz wracam.  
Krzywołap miauknął z niezadowolenia, gdy musiał opuścić ciepłe nogi dziewczyny. Opuściła przedział i ruszyła na początek wagonu. Otworzyła drzwi.  
\- Cześć Harry, Ron. Jak tam u wa… - urwała.  
Na siedzeniach siedział Wybraniec i rudzielec, ale poza nimi był tam również pewien zabójczo przystojny blondyn. Rozmawiał żywo z Potterem na temat świąt. Przerwali konwersację, gdy tylko otworzyła swoje usta. Zamarła. Wycofała się i ruszyła szybkim krokiem do swojego przedziału pozostawiając chłopaków z zdziwionymi minami. Jedyną osobą, która rozumiała jej reakcję był Draco. Smutno popatrzył na drzwi, które zamknęły się z trzaskiem i powrócił do rozmowy z kolegami.

* * *

Pociąg zatrzymał się na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte dokładnie o godzinie szesnastej. Ginny wysiadła z niego trzymając kufer w jednej ręce, a w drugiej klatkę z małą sówką zwaną Świstoświnką. Obok niej szły dwie przyjaciółki, Luna z kufrem i klatką z białą łasicą oraz Hermiona z kufrem i wiklinowym koszem, w którym wylegiwał się rudy kocur. Każdy z uczniów był zawalony swoimi rzeczami. Wkrótce wszyscy rozeszli się wpadając w ramiona swoich rodziców lub opiekunów.  
Ginny wraz z Ronem zostali powitani przez państwa Weasley, George'a z Angeliną, Percy'ego z Penelopą oraz Billa z Fleur. Luna rzuciła się w ramiona ojca, który wyglądał dziwacznie – jak zwykle. Na Harry'ego czekał Syriusz, który prezentował się o wiele lepiej niż w czasie wojny. Blaise został uściskany przez matkę, która stała wraz z nowym partnerem. Hermiona przytuliła państwa Granger, a Draco został wylewnie przywitany przez matkę, a chłodno przez ojca.  
Wraz z tą chwilą mieli pożegnać Hogwart w tym roku, by powrócić po dwóch tygodniach w nowym, dwutysięcznym roku. Ostatnim roku w Hogwarcie…


	5. Rozdział 4

**ROZDZIAŁ 4: Święta**

 **O** szybę samochodu regularnie uderzały płatki śniegu. Nie była to jednak niebezpieczna śnieżyca. Białe płatki sypały się z nieba jak pierze z rozerwanej poduszki. Cały świat otulała zimna biała pierzyna.  
Hermiona wyglądała przez szyby głaszcząc Krzywołapa i wyliczała w myślach zmiany, które zaszły tu przez ostatnie pół roku. Latarnie oświetlały ulice Londynu. Po kilkunastu minutach jazdy zauważyła, że wjeżdżają na teren London Borough of Brent, gdzie znajdował się jej dom. Z lekkim uśmiechem obserwowała udekorowane lampkami domy i bałwany na podjazdach. Kilka osób przechadzało się, ale większość, z uwagi na fakt, że już dawno było ciemno, siedziała w domu i spędzała czas z rodziną.  
Biała Toyota Avensis zaparkowała na zasypanym śniegiem podjeździe. Jean Granger, matka Hermiony, jako pierwsza opuściła samochód i poszła otworzyć drzwi. Natomiast Paul Granger, ojciec dziewczyny, wysiadł i otworzył bagażnik wyjmując z niego kufer i wiklinowy kosz, w którym siedział kot. Miona wyszła z samochodu jako ostatnia trzymając rudego persa w ramionach. Spojrzała na swój dom. Ciemne, zewnętrzne ściany były oświetlane jedynie przez blask pobliskiej latarni i malutkie światełka zawieszone pod dachem i daszkiem nad wejściem tworząc świąteczny klimat. Klomby przed wejściem uginały się pod ciężarem białego puchu. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. Była w domu.  
\- Chodź kochanie, bo się przeziębisz – powiedziała pani Granger wybudzając córkę z zamyślenia.  
Hermiona weszła do domu uprzednio pozbywając się z butów nadmiaru śniegu. Zdjęła kurtkę i buty, a szalik, czapkę i rękawiczki położyła na półce. Krzywołapa już nie było. Pewnie zniknął w odmętach jej pokoju. Jej tata zaniósł kufer i klatkę na górę, a ona sama poszła za nim. Gdy tylko ojciec zostawił ją samą, szybko rozpakowała się i przebrała w wygodniejsze ubranie, by po upływie kilkudziesięciu minut zejść na dół na kolację.  
Salon był udekorowany świątecznie, ale choinka wciąż na nią czekała. Ich rodzinną tradycją było wspólne ubieranie choinki. Świeże drzewo stało przy kominku w doniczce przygotowane na następny dzień.  
\- Czemu jesteś taka małomówna, kochanie? Stało się coś? – zapytała w końcu pani Granger.  
\- Nie, wszystko jest ok. Podróż mnie nieco zmęczyła – odpowiedziała Hermiona kończąc jeść kanapkę – Pójdę już spać, dobrze?  
Ucałowała oboje rodziców i wspięła się po schodach na górę. Przebrała się w ciepłą piżamę i wskoczyła pod wychłodzoną kołdrę. Było jej tak zimno, że wstała i podkręciła kaloryfer. Gdy położyła się ponownie, w nogi łóżka wlazł rudy Krzywołap.  
Rankiem, dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia, Hermiona obudziła się przed wszystkimi. Na dworze było jeszcze ciemno. Zegar wskazywał kilka minut przed siódmą. Dziewczyna podeszła do szafy, z której wyjęła jeansy, czarny, gruby sweter, bieliznę i białą podkoszulkę. Weszła do łazienki i wzięła ciepły prysznic. Ubrała się, uczesała włosy i umyła zęby. Z szafki w lustrze wyjęła puder, tusz do rzęs i błyszczyk. Nałożyła delikatny makijaż i po cichu zeszła po schodach. Weszła do kuchni. Z lodówki wyjęła bekon, kilka jajek, mleko i masło. Chlebak opuściły natomiast dwie kromki pieczywa tostowego. Włączyła czajnik z wodą. Bekon wrzuciła na patelnię, by się podsmażył, a jajka wbiła do rondelka, w którym uprzednio roztopiła łyżeczkę masła. Gdy rozbełtane jajka lekko się ścięły, dodała odrobinę mleka i zaczęła mieszać. Wrzuciła kromki do tostera. Wyskoczyły idealnie po zdjęciu rondelka z jajecznicą z ognia. Posmarowała oba tosty masłem i położyła je na talerz obok jajecznicy i podsmażonych plastrów bekonu. Zalała torebkę herbaty wrzątkiem i wraz z kubkiem, talerzem i sztućcami poszła do salonu, gdzie usiadła na szarej sofie i włączyła telewizję. Przed nią ukazał się obraz programu BBC 1. Zdążyła idealnie na wiadomości. W sumie nic specjalnego się nie stało. Wspomnieli o zbliżających się świętach, aferze korupcyjnej i zablokowaniu jednej z tras wylotowych z Londynu. Spokój i cisza. Hermiona nie była do tego przyzwyczajona. U boku Harry'ego była w ciągłym stresie, co chwilę coś się działo. Może i lepiej, że to już koniec. Ugryzła tosta i wzięła się za jajecznicę, kiedy zaczęła się prognoza pogody. W regionie Wielkiego Londynu ma padać śnieg, a minusowa temperatura wszędzie ma być znośna. Wprost idealnie na zakupy dla spóźnialskich. Takich jak ona. Było zbyt wcześnie rano, by wyjść do jakiegokolwiek sklepu. Postanowiła poczekać z wyjściem do dziewiątej.  
Przykryła się kocem i zmieniła kanał na BBC 2. Trafiła akurat na program podróżniczy, który jest puszczany co tydzień o tej samej porze. Tym razem podróżnik-prezenter pokazywał widzom jak niesamowita jest Nizina Amazonki. Wsłuchała się w słowa prezentera. Obejrzała cały program w skupieniu. W trakcie napisów końcowych uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy nie była poza granicami Wielkiej Brytanii. Postanowiła, że po ukończeniu szkoły to zmieni i wybierze się w podróż po Europie z… Właśnie, kto pojedzie? Ron nie wchodzi w grę bez Harry'ego, ale ten z kolei nie będzie chciał spędzić jak najwięcej czasu z Ginny. I tym oto sposobem pomysł upadł. Chyba, że Luna… Nie, podróż z Luną to chyba jednak nienajlepszy pomysł.  
\- Witaj kochanie – zaspany głos pani Granger wyrwał Hermionę z rozmyślania o podróży – Czemu wstałaś tak wcześnie?  
\- Jakoś tak się obudziłam – powiedziała dziewczyna wstając i odnosząc talerz wraz z kubkiem do kuchni – Idę na zakupy.  
\- O której wrócisz?  
\- Nie zajmie mi to długo. Najwyżej trzy godziny i jestem z powrotem.  
Ubrała się ciepło i wyszła z domu. Biały puch skrzypiał jej pod nogami. Udała się na najbliższy przystanek autobusowy, by dojechać do centrum handlowego, gdzie miała zamiar zrobić zakupy. Wysiadła przy przejściu dla pieszych, które prowadziło do na wpół przeszklonego budynku kuszącego „najtańszymi i najlepszymi ofertami w całym mieście". Najpierw postanowiła kupić prezent tacie. Weszła do sklepu Hugo Boss i rozejrzała się za krawatami. Wybrała podobny do tego, który nosiła w Hogwarcie, czerwony w złote skośne pasy. Zapłaciła i wraz z torbą ruszyła do księgarni. Znalazła tam ciekawą książkę podróżniczą o Australii (wybrała ją z dwóch powodów – była świetna oraz przypominała o wyjeździe, z którego rodzice nic nie zapamiętali). Znalazła również powieść historyczno-fabularną dla mamy. Kupiła obie książki i ruszyła do ostatniego celu swojej przedświątecznej podróży zakupowej – do drogerii, gdzie kupiła perfumy Banana Republic W. Wyszła z centrum handlowego i ponownie skierowała się na przystanek. Złapała autobus w ostatniej chwili. Z trzeba torbami zakupów zajęła miejsce na tyłach autobusu. Wróciła kilka minut po dwunastej. Prezenty zaniosła na górę i ukryła pod swoim łóżkiem. Zbiegła na dół i zaczęła pomagać rodzicom przy dekoracji choinki. Po kilku godzinach drzewko lśniło złoto-czerwonym blaskiem. Wiele ozdób było wykonanych własnoręcznie przez Hermionę – w tym wyczarowane dwa lata temu herby domów, gryfy i godło Hogwartu.  
Następnego dnia była Wigilia. Już rano pod pachnącą choinką znalazły się prezenty. Miona dołożyła swoje, jak zwykle zapakowane w złoty, błyszczący papier i szkarłatną wstążkę. Każdy miał poznać zawartość swojej paczuszki dopiero dwudziestego piątego grudnia z samego rana. Ot, taka rodzinna tradycja. Popołudniu cały dom wypełniały zapachy. Pieczony indyk, pudding, kompot z suszonych śliwek. Nieangielska Wigilia w angielskim stylu. Potrawy zostały podane po osiemnastej. Cała rodzina wspólne pomodliła się, przeczytała fragment Biblii i podzieliła się opłatkiem składając życzenia, by w końcu zasiąść do uroczystej kolacji. Rozmowy nie ustawały nawet i po zakończeniu jedzenia. Rodzice Hermiony mogli wreszcie nadrobić pół roku rozłąki. To i tak było mało zważając, że w ciągu ostatniego półtora roku widzieli się tylko przez miesiąc. Ale cieszyli się. Cieszyli się, że ich mała, słodka Hermiona była najmądrzejszą dziewczyną i najlepszą czarownicą, jaką tylko mogliby sobie wymarzyć.  
\- Dobranoc mamo, tato – pożegnała oboje rodziców całując ich w policzek.  
Dziewczyna weszła po schodach na górę i usiadła na łóżku. Patrzyła przez okno, z którego widok rozpościerał się na oświetlone światłem latarni przedmieścia. Równo o północy wstała i poszła się przebrać. Gdy wróciła, usłyszała charakterystyczny pisk. Po drugiej stronie okna siedziała złoto-biała płomykówka. Do jej nóżki przywiązana była mała koperta. Hermiona napoiła ptaka, po czym wróciła do koperty wykonanej z delikatnego, ozdobnego papieru w odcieniu metalicznego srebra. Koperta była zalakowana ozdobną, szmaragdową pieczęcią, a po środku widniała duża litera M. Dziewczyna z żalem serca, że musi zniszczyć coś tak pięknego, przełamała pieczęć i otworzyła list. Była w nim jedynie mała karteczka i zawiniątko w atłasowym woreczku.  
\- Wesołych Świąt – przeczytała.  
Wyjęła z koperty woreczek, w środku którego znajdował się piękny naszyjnik z maluteńką, dwumilimetrową fiolką zamkniętą koreczkiem wykonanym z białego złota. Wisior był spleciony z białego włosia jakiegoś zwierzęcia, prawdopodobnie konia. W środku fiolki znajdowała się gęsta srebrna ciecz. Połyskiwała w świetle księżyca.  
\- Nie, to nie może być…  
Ale tak. To była najprawdziwsza krew jednorożca.

* * *

Był dwudziesty drugi grudnia, wieczór. Draco Malfoy siedział w bibliotece przeglądając ślepo kartki Proroka Codziennego. Nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Czekał na ważną sowę w sprawie zamówienia, które złożył. Wtedy do pokoju weszła jego matka, Narcyza Malfoy.  
\- Synu. Przybył pewien jegomość. Mówi, że składałeś u niego jakieś zamówienie dotyczące czegoś ważnego… Nic więcej nie chciał mówić - powiedziała.  
\- Tak, już idę.  
Zanim jednak zszedł na dół, wkroczył do swojego pokoju i porwał sakiewkę leżącą na blacie mahoniowego biurka. Z wrodzoną, jak na arystokratę przystało, gracją zaszczycił przybysza swoją obecnością w przedpokoju kilka minut później.  
\- Witam pana, paniczu Malfoy – powiedział sprzedawca kłaniając się nisko.  
\- Omińmy zbędne ceregiele – odparł chłodno potrząsając sakiewką pełną galeonów – Poproszę o moje zamówienie.  
\- Zgodnie z obietnicą, paniczu.  
Ze swojego sięgającego kostek płaszcza ze smoczej skóry wyjął długą fiolkę wypełnioną srebrną cieczą. Podał ją Malfoy'owi i wyciągnął rękę po zapłatę. Otrzymał ją natychmiast.  
\- Obyło się bez ofiar? Zgodnie z umową? – zapytał oglądając fiolkę.  
\- Tak. Biedaczysko samo się wykrwawiło. Coś go zaatakowało. Wokoło było mnóstwo krwi, my go nie dotknęliśmy. Tylko jak wyzionął ducha to oczy zakryliśmy i tego… - rozgadał się kupiec, ale Draco przerwał mu bezczelnie.  
\- Idź już. Dostałeś swoją zapłatę, więc idź.  
Mężczyzna skłonił się i wyszedł. Dracon zaczął wchodzić po schodach do swojego pokoju. Pokonał już połowę schodów, gdy dogoniła go matka głośno stukając obcasem o marmurową podłogę.  
\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego zawartość tej fiolki wygląda jak krew jednorożca?! – zapytała Narcyza z ogromnym wyrzutem w głosie niemal tracąc panowanie nad sobą.  
Draco obrócił się twarzą do matki.  
\- Hm… Bo może, to jest krew jednorożca? – odpowiedział wywracając oczami i wbiegł na górę trzaskając drzwiami.  
Usiadł na swoim skórzanym, obrotowym fotelu i dojechał do biurka. Postawił na nim fiolkę i wyjął różdżkę. Transmutował brzydką, prostą fiolkę w fiolkę w kształcie łzy z korkiem z białego złota. Otworzył szufladę. Wyjął z niej pęczek kilkuset włosów jednorożca i splótł je zaklęciem w mocny warkocz. Zaczepił wisiorek na rzemyku z włosów i zaklęciem dorobił srebrne zapięcia. Naszyjnik był piękny. Idealny. Idealny dla niej.  
Wtedy uświadomił sobie coś absurdalnie prostego. Czy on kiedykolwiek wysyłał jakiejkolwiek dziewczynie tak bezcenny prezent? Nigdy. Więc czy Granger… Czy Hermiona była wyjątkowa? Od pewnego czasu przestawał panować nad swoimi emocjami, gdy był w jej towarzystwie. Zupełnie nie wiedział dlaczego. Nie mógł się w niej zakochać. To byłoby zbyt banalne. Może odnalazł w niej po prostu niesamowitą przyjaciółkę? Nie… Pansy była jego przyjaciółką, a póki co nie zrobił jej własnoręcznie naszyjnika z fiolką wypełnioną krwią jednorożca…  
Jednak naszyjnik przejął go bardziej niż osoba, którą miał nim obdarować. Wpadł mu do głowy jeszcze jeden pomysł. Ponownie chwycił różdżkę w dłoń i wyszeptał słowa zaklęcia. Na idealnie gładkiej powierzchni fiolki pojawił się pochyły napis. Teraz fiolka była idealna. Teraz nadawała się dla niej.  
Z zestawu pasmanteryjnego wybrał elegancką kopertę i pasującą do niej etykietkę, na której napisał bardzo krótkie życzenia bożonarodzeniowe. Znalazł również atłasowy woreczek, do którego wsunął naszyjnik. Wszystko włożył do koperty, na której uprzednio wypisał adres dziewczyny. Rozlał odrobinę szmaragdowego laku, przyłożył swą pieczęć i gotowe.  
\- Georgia, czas na ciebie, maleńka – powiedział gładząc delikatnie płomykówkę.  
Przywiązał kopertę do jej nóżki i wziął ją na ręce. Zbliżył swoje usta do jej puchatej główki i szepnął:  
\- Zanieś to Hermionie. Uważaj na siebie.  
Ptak odleciał z głośnym trzepotem skrzydeł, a blondyn patrzył jak znika za horyzontem.

* * *

Hermiona siedziała na oknie wciąż przyglądając się zarówno prezentowi, jak i kopercie wraz z listem. Po krótkiej analizie domyśliła się, że prezent może pochodzić jedynie od Malfoy'a. Szukała w tych trzech rzeczach jakiejś wskazówki, czemu otrzymała tak drogocenny i niezwykły prezent. Nie łączyło ich nic poza przyjaźnią. I to tylko przyjaźnią poprzez Harry'ego. W akcie desperacji, choć i przy okazji rozbawienia, zaczęła rozmawiać z sową Dracona.  
\- Cześć, malutka. Wiesz może, co padło na mózg twojemu właścicielowi? – zapytała.  
Sówka zahuczała cichutko i powróciła do picia wody.  
\- A… Rozumiem. Bardzo mocno bolała go głowa, jak spadł z tych marmurowych schodów?  
Ptak wydał kolejny odgłos.  
\- I mówisz, że wtedy zamówił to cudo?  
Georgia ponownie zahuczała. Całą sytuację, jako postronny świadek, obserwował rudy pers. Siedział na łóżku patrząc na swoją właścicielkę jak na idiotkę, która kilka dni temu została zwolniona z zamkniętego oddziału w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Niestety przedwcześnie, a powroty schizofrenii objawiają się rozmową z ptakiem. Taki był koci punkt widzenia. Może i Krzywołap wyglądał jak kot, miauczał jak kot i zachowywał się jak kot, ale w głębi swojej duszy był filozofem rozważającym największe problemy tego jakże skomplikowanego i usianego w niebezpieczeństwa świata.  
Z samego rana Hermiona odesłała sowę do domu Malfoy'a z przywiązaną do jej nóżki kopertą, zawierającą list tak samo wylewny jak ten, który otrzymała. Na środku kartki napisała tylko jedno słowo: „Dziękuję".  
Zeszła do salonu i rzuciła się pędem, jak mała dziewczynka, w stronę choinki. Dla niej przeznaczone były dwie paczki i jedna koperta. Zanim zabrała się za rozpakowywanie prezentów próbowała odgadnąć ich zawartość.  
\- W jednym będą książki – na pewno od taty. W drugim może być praktycznie wszystko… W zeszłym roku był to aparat fotograficzny… W tym roku pewnie te stare filmy, które oglądałyśmy kiedyś razem z babcią… W kopercie na pewno będzie trochę pieniędzy – wyliczyła mówiąc sama do siebie.  
Delikatnie rozerwała papier każdego prezentu. Czas podnieść wieczka. Pierwszy prezent nie był wcale książką. Były w nim piękne, grafitowe szpilki na kilkucentymetrowym obcasie i kopertówka w tym samym kolorze z eleganckim zapięciem podobnym do staromodnych portmonetek. Otworzyła wieko drugiego prezentu. Wtedy odebrało jej mowę. Jej brązowym oczom ukazała się niesamowicie piękna suknia bez ramiączek w kolorze srebra. Była długa aż do ziemi, bardzo prosta. W talii była przełamana grafitową wstęgą wszytą w jedwabiście gładki materiał. Przyłożyła ją do siebie.  
\- Idealna – szepnęła sama do siebie.  
Odłożyła suknię delikatnie do pudełka i sięgnęła po kopertę. Zamiast pieniędzy zawierała list.

„ _Kochana córeczko!_  
 _Dzień twoich narodzin był dla nas najpiękniejszym dniem na świecie. Byłaś, jesteś i będziesz naszym ukochanym i jedynym Słońcem. Jesteś piękna, inteligentna, odpowiedzialna, kulturalna. Gdyby nie twoja troska o nas, prawdopodobnie nie spędzilibyśmy tych świąt razem._  
 _Wszyscy wiemy, że jest to twój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie, który był dla ciebie drugim domem. Chcemy przekazać ci ten skromny podarunek, byś mogła wykorzystać ostatnie dni w nim z jak największym efektem._  
 _Jednak to nie koniec niespodzianek z naszej strony. Z okazji świąt chcielibyśmy zabrać cię na krajoznawczą wycieczkę do hrabstwa Devon. Powinnaś spakować się na tygodniowy wyjazd, ponieważ zostajemy tam do aż do Nowego Roku. Myślę, że zarówno Harry jak i jego ojciec chrzestny ucieszą się, że będą mogli gościć cię w swoich progach._  
 _Twoi na zawsze,_

 _Mama i tata_ "


	6. Rozdział 5

**ROZDZIAŁ 5:** **Dom Harry'ego Pottera, Dolina Godryka**

 **G** dy Państwo Granger zeszli na dół, zauważyli jak Hermiona z namaszczeniem ogląda sukienkę, buty i kopertówkę. Była zauroczona prezentem, a równocześnie pluła sobie w brodę, że jej prezenty dla rodziców wypadają tak blado przy tym, co od nich otrzymała.  
\- Nie kupiliśmy biżuterii, bo nie mogliśmy nic znaleźć. Podoba ci się? – zapytała jej matka, siadając obok niej na podłodze przy choince.  
Hermiona nie mówiąc nic rzuciła się mamie na szyję i uściskała mocno. Dopiero gdy ją puściła, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i powiedziała:  
\- Dziękuję.  
Wtedy pani Granger zauważyła, co jej córka ma na szyi. Podniosła lekko naszyjnik i zaczęła go dokładnie oglądać.  
\- To chyba nawet lepiej, że nic nie znaleźliśmy, bo to jest idealne. Piękny rzemyk. A jaki delikatny… Z reguły warkocze z końskiego włosia powinny kuć i być nieprzyjemne, prawda?  
\- Ale to nie jest zwykły koń. To włos z ogona jednorożca, a ciecz w buteleczce to krew. To co mam na szyi jest niewyobrażalnie cenne i wartościowe. Jednorożce, tak samo jak feniksy, uzdrawiają. Nawet ludzi na pograniczu śmierci i życia.  
\- Skąd miałaś na coś tak pięknego pieniądze? – zapytał zdziwiony ojciec.  
\- Nie kupiłam tego. Dostałam. Od… - zawahała się.  
\- Od?  
\- Przyjaciela – dokończyła.  
\- Harry Potter wysłał ci taki piękny prezent? Wiedziałam, że chłopak ma złote serce, ale…  
\- To nie od Harry'ego. On i tak wspomoże mnie finansowo po zakończeniu szkoły. Chciał dać mi i Ronowi coś wyjątkowego. Ja… Już od dawna zbierałam pieniądze na własny dom.  
\- A gdzie?  
Hermiona w duszy odetchnęła z ulgą. Przynajmniej skończyły się wypytywania o prezent. Tłumaczenie całej historii o Draconie Malfoy'u po tych siedmiu latach nienawiści nie byłoby dobrym rozwiązaniem, jeżeli przed obiadem chcą wyjechać do domu Pottera.  
\- W Dolinie Godryka. Harry i Syriusz kupili dwa domy. Jeden dla siebie, drugi dla mnie. Po zakończeniu roku oddam mu umówioną wcześniej sumę.  
\- A co chciał Ron?  
\- Ron poprosił o pomoc przy odbudowaniu Nory. Nie trzymała się za dobrze od czasu podpalenia.  
\- Skąd Harry ma na to wszystko pieniądze? Nie uważasz, że to trochę naciąganie z waszej strony?  
\- Harry oddziedziczył dużo pieniędzy po rodzicach. Syriusz miał dużo złota ze skarbca rodowego Blacków. Po śmierci Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcyza Malfoy zrzekła się praw do jej majątku na rzecz kuzyna. Tak więc Harry i Syriusz otrzymali dwukrotność tego, co mieli dotychczas. Po spieniężeniu domu przy Grimmauld Place znów zyskali. Jeszcze dodatkowo Harry otrzymał nagrodę od Ministerstwa za pokonanie Voldemorta. Od samego początku chciał się z nami podzielić, bo „gdyby nie my nic, by się nie udało". Oboje z Ronem podziękowaliśmy mu za ten gest i przyjęliśmy naszą część. Moja część poszła na kupno domu, jestem winna Harry'emu jedynie trzysta galeonów. Ron wszystko wydał na odbudowę Nory.  
Matka zastanowiła się chwilę.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że zaprosisz nas do swojego domu – powiedziała z uśmiechem.  
\- Ale na razie musimy pognębić chłopaczka o złotym sercu.  
Rodzina zaśmiała się. Nawet rudy filozof obserwujący całą rozmowę z wysokiego stopnia schodów miauknął cicho z zadowoleniem.

* * *

Tego samego dnia w domie Syriusza i Harry'ego panowała podobna świąteczna atmosfera. Czarnowłosy chłopak wyszedł z łóżka o siódmej i po ciemku zszedł do salonu, gdzie czekała na niego choinka z prezentami. Poza prezentami dla Syriusza i Pottera czekały tu również na swoich właścicieli podarunki dla Hermiony, Rona, Ginny i innych, którzy mieli przyjechać tu na tydzień. Zaczął przeszukiwać pudełka. Nie znalazł nic dla siebie. Poczuł się jak małe dziecko. Ostatnie lata był rozpieszczany przez panią Weasley, która przysyłała mu najróżniejsze prezenty od swetrów po słodycze. Zawsze otrzymywał również prezenty od przyjaciół i od pewnego czasu od Syriusza. Stwierdził jednak, że przyjaciele na pewno podarują mu coś, kiedy przyjadą do niego.  
\- Zachowuję się jak dzieciak – zaśmiał się, analizując własne zachowanie i zaczął udawać Dudley'a sprzed kilku dobrych lat – Nie dostałem trzysta czterdziestego drugiego prezentu! GDZIE JEST MÓJ TRZYSTA CZTERDZIESTY DRUGI PREZENT?!  
Wtedy na swojej ręce poczuł ślinę i ciepły oddech. Aż podskoczył i szybko chwycił za różdżkę. Zamiast jadowitego węża czy świeżej czyrakobulwy jego zielone oczy spoczęły na szczeniaku. Był on wielkości dorosłego beagle'a, ale zupełnie go nie przypominał. Miał półdługą, szorstką sierść w kolorze piaskowym. Jego brązowe oczka bacznie śledziły każdy ruch chłopaka. Po chwili Harry skojarzył wygląd psa. W podobną rasę przemieniał się Syriusz!  
\- Widzę, że Tonks znalazła ciebie, zanim ty znalazłeś ją – zaśmiał się jego ojciec chrzestny, wchodząc do salonu.  
\- Tonks?  
\- A, widzisz. Za życia zawsze zazdrościła mi umiejętności zmieniania się w psa. Postanowiłem spełnić jej marzenie. Cześć Tonks – wytłumaczył i pogłaskał suczkę po piaskowym łebku.  
\- Ta rasa… Ty zmieniasz się w tego psa…  
\- Nie do końca. Ja jestem kundlem. A ty masz przed sobą rasową przedstawicielkę wilczarza irlandzkiego. Ma siedem tygodni, a jest taka duża. Wyrośnie wyższa ode mnie jako psa.  
\- Chyba powinienem kupić sobie jakąś encyklopedię ras, bo z moją głową do psów to przy pierwszej okazji palnę, że jest yorkiem.  
\- Oj, na pewno nie jest tak źle. Wilczarz irlandzki to naprawdę łatwa nazwa do zapamiętania – powiedział z uśmiechem.  
Szczeniak zadarł małą główkę do góry i zaczął obserwować rozmowę, machając ogonkiem.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że polubi Ginny. W końcu, gdy zamieszkacie razem, a mnie tu nie będzie…  
\- Jak to ciebie nie będzie? – Harry aż wytrzeszczył oczy.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że mieszkanie z wujkiem i żoną byłoby niezbyt normalne? – zaśmiał się Syriusz – Spokojnie, stary dziad nie da ci spokoju. Kupiłem sobie mały domek niedaleko, kilka ulic dalej. Będę często wpadał.  
\- Mam nadzieję – powiedział Harry i poszedł do kuchni, żeby zrobić śniadanie.

* * *

Ginny biegała po pokoju, szukając albumu ze zdjęciami.  
\- Ginny pospiesz się! Mamy pojawić się u Potterów za dwie minuty! Nieładnie byłoby się spóźnić, kiedy korzystamy z najszybszego środka transportu! – Molly Wealsey krzyknęła ze schodów.  
\- Już mamo! Muszę znaleźć tylko ten cholerny album!  
\- JAK TY SIĘ WYRAŻASZ, DZIECKO?!  
\- Zajebiście… - mruknęła pod nosem rudowłosa.  
W końcu znalazła paczuszkę. Leżała oczywiście centralnie przed jej oczami na biurku. Złapała ją i zbiegła po schodach. Wskoczyła do kominka i rzuciła garść proszku pod nogi mówiąc wyraźnie:  
\- Dom Harry'ego Pottera, Dolina Godryka.  
I zniknęła w zielonych płomieniach.

* * *

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego musimy jechać kuligiem. Sieć Fiuu jest o wiele szybsza! – jęknął Draco ubierając długi czarny płaszcz.  
\- Podróżowanie przez kominki niszczy ubrania – odpowiedziała Narcyza Malfoy ubierając futro z norek, korzystając z pomocy męża.  
\- Będziemy jechać pół dnia…  
\- Dokładnie. Tylko pół dnia – odparł Lucjusz Malfoy.  
Klasnął w dłonie, a służba zabrała wszelkie bagaże i załadowała je na sanie z zadaszeniem. Cała trójka wsiadła do pojazdu, a jeden ze skrzatów usiadł na miejscu woźnicy i popędził dwa gniade konie angielskie, by zawiozły ich do celu.

* * *

Grangerowie jechali samochodem już trzecią godzinę. Krzywołap obserwował zmieniające się otoczenie swoim leniwym wzrokiem. Hermiona gładziła go po grzbiecie, przeglądając Historię Hogwartu, chyba już setny raz w ciągu swojego życia. Było ciemno, gdy dziewczyna usłyszała:  
\- Kochanie, jesteśmy na miejscu.  
Zamknęła księgę z głośnym trzaskiem. Pers wpakował się do wiklinowego koszyka i pozwolił się zamknąć. Wysiadła z samochodu i podeszła do bagażnika, wyjmując swój kufer. Cała trójka stanęła przed drzwiami. Otworzył im przystojny, czarnowłosy mężczyzna przed czterdziestką.  
\- Witajcie, kochani! Wejdźcie.  
Zaprosił ich do środka. Chwilę później w ramiona brunetki rzuciła się dwójka przyjaciół. Zarówno Harry, jak i Ron ucieszyli się z powodu jej wizyty.  
\- Cześć chłopaki. Jest Ginny? – zapytała.  
Rudowłosa pojawiła się znikąd.  
\- Cześć piękna.  
Wzrok Wiewiórki przykuł nietypowy naszyjnik. Obejrzała go z bliska.  
\- Skąd masz to cudo? – powiedziała, wytrzeszczając oczy – Czy to jednorożec?  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i pogładziła srebrny warkocz. Kiwnęła głową. Rodzice pożegnali się z córką. Wyjaśnili jej, że przyjadą po nią pierwszego stycznia pod wieczór. Syriusz odebrał kufer Hermiony i zaniósł go do pokoju, który miała zająć. Cała czwórka przeszła do salonu. Wtedy brunetka zobaczyła małego przedstawiciela psowatych. Krzywołap nastroszył się, ale wilczarz irlandzki był miło nastawiony do kotka.  
\- Dostałem psa od Syriusza. Nazywa się Tonks – wyjaśnił Harry, drapiąc psa za uchem.  
\- Całkiem miły piesek, Granger.  
Hermiona odwróciła głowę. Stał za nią Draco Malfoy, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego do cholery zawsze pojawiasz się tak znienacka? To lekko przerażające – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.  
\- Kochana, takie już mam hobby. Widzę, że spodobał się prezent.  
\- I to bardzo. Jest piękny.  
Ginny spojrzała po nich z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. W oczach miała iskrę triumfu. Hermiona zaśmiała się w duchu z zachowania przyjaciółki.  
\- Hermiś, idziemy spać? Jest bardzo późno – powiedziała, puszczając do niej oczko.  
\- Jasne Ginniś – zachichotała Granger.  
Obie dziewczyny weszły po schodach i udały się do sypialni. Hermiona rozpakowała swoje rzeczy zaklęciem. Jej łóżko znajdowało się po prawej stronie pokoju. Naprzeciwko stało drugie łóżko, które zajmowała Ginny. Poza tym w pokoju był również stolik z dwoma fotelami, mała komoda i szafeczki nocne. Obie dziewczyny miały także do dyspozycji własne łazienki.  
\- Harry zadbał o każdy szczegół, prawda?  
\- A i owszem. Od samego początku chciał urządzić ten dom tak, by mógł gościć każdego z nas. Nawet po naszym ślubie chce zachować ten układ.  
\- Ślubie? Już wszystko zaplanowaliście?  
\- Planowaliśmy, ale oficjalnie nie jesteśmy zaręczeni. Chcemy zaczekać do zakończenia szkoły. Mama jeszcze nie ochłonęła po Bitwie i śmierci Freda. Nie chcemy jej dokładać sprawy ślubu, bo wykończyłoby to ją nerwowo.  
\- Też fakt.  
\- Ale zamiast gadać o mnie i Harrym, to lepiej gadaj, co z tobą i Draco. Ten naszyjnik to dosyć drogi prezent, nie uważasz?  
\- Tak, ale Malfoy ma kasy jak lodu. Podejrzewam, że dla jego matki to coś nie wartego uwagi. Śmieć z bazaru.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, Herm. Krew jednorożca jest cholernie cenna. W końcu ten, kto zabija to zwierzę, staje się potępionym.  
\- Zawsze można znaleźć rannego…  
\- Powiedzmy sobie szczerze. Populacja jednorożców jest maluteńka, populacja tych rannych jeszcze mniejsza. Nie sądzisz, że musiał się naganiać, żeby sprawić ci taki prezent? Może chce ci coś przez to powiedzieć?  
\- Proszę cię, Ginny. Wszędzie widzisz spiski – jęknęła dziewczyna.  
\- To nie spisek, kochanie. To jest fakt.  
\- Dobra weź idź spać, bo chyba nałykałaś się popiołu, jak przełaziłaś przez kominek.  
\- Tak, tak. Ja ci mówię, jeszcze kilka tygodni i zobaczysz, że najbardziej inteligenta dziewczyna od czasów Merlina będzie spotykać się ze szkolnym ciachem z Slytherinu – zaśmiała się Ruda.  
\- Prędzej Nott zacznie zdradzać Lunę albo Malfoy wyczaruje cielesnego Patronusa – prychnęła.  
Hermiona przebrała się w koszulkę nocną i położyła się do łóżka. Rudy kot-filozof ponownie obserwował całą sytuację i z cynicznym uśmieszkiem na pysku, niewidocznym dla postronnych obserwatorów, oceniał postawę właścicielki. Kobieta-Merlin, a jednak taka głupia i niedomyślna. Jak Malfoy znajdzie na niebie nową gwiazdę i nazwie ją Hermiona albo założy własne królestwo i nazwie je Hermiona, albo wytapetuje każdy milimetr kwadratowy Hogwartu w jej zdjęcia, to też będzie jedynie przejaw przyjaźni? Nie sądzę, Hermionko, nie sądzę.


	7. Rozdział 6

**ROZDZIAŁ 6:** **Dziwka Malfoya robi naleśniki**

 **G** dy tylko dziewczyny zamknęły drzwi od swojej sypialni, Ron zrzucił z twarzy sympatyczny uśmieszek.  
\- Co to do cholery miało być?! - warknął - NASZYJNIK Z WŁOSIA JEDNOROŻCA?! MYŚLISZ, ŻE WYRWIESZ HERMIONĘ NA KASĘ?!  
Draco zachował stoicki spokój, choć w jego wnętrzu wszystko się buzowało.  
\- Jak na razie mam lepsze wyniki od ciebie, Weasley.  
Harry uznał, że czas wkroczyć do akcji, gdy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel zrobił się czerwony jak burak ze złości na Ślizgona.  
\- Idziemy spać - oświadczył - Jeżeli macie sobie skakać do gardeł, to załatwicie to jutro.  
\- Mówisz jak moja matka, Potter - zaśmiał się blondyn i jednym ruchem różdżki otworzył kanapkę i posłał ją pościelą ze skrytki - Dobranoc, Rudzielcu.  
Ron wszedł po schodach tupiąc głośno. Trzasnął drzwiami swojego pokoju. Chwilę później z kuchni wydobył się głośny śmiech. Syriusz miał świetny ubaw z całej sytuacji.  
\- "Jak na razie mam lepsze wyniki od ciebie". Haha, coraz bardziej zaczynam cię lubić młody.  
\- Z wzajemnością, wuju - powiedział młody Malfoy uśmiechając się do Syriusza.  
Harry mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Nie dręcz go, Draco. Ron nadal jest horrendalnie zazdrosny o Mionę. Nie chcę, żeby były pomiędzy wami jakieś zgrzyty. Oboje jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi.  
\- Dobrze, Dziecię z Blizną - powiedział śmiejąc się z nowego przezwiska, które wymyślił dla kumpla - Jak Wiewiór będzie grzeczny, to i ja nie będę kąsał.  
Gdy Harry zaczął wchodzić po schodach na górę, by się położyć, usłyszał głos ojca chrzestnego, który szedł za nim:  
\- Musiałeś im przerwać w tak ciekawym momencie?

* * *

Draco został na dole sam. Tonks podążyła wiernie za właścicielem, więc jedynym jego towarzyszem była Georgia. Sówka była grzeczna, nie zapowiadało się, by miała hałasować. Zdjął ubranie i nałożył białą bokserkę. Wsunął się pod chłodną pościel i usiłował zasnąć. Jednak zamiast tego rozmyślał o Hermionie, która spała w tej chwili pod tym samym dachem, piętro wyżej. Nosiła jego naszyjnik. Spodobał jej się. Naprawdę jej się spodobał. Miał nadzieję, że jutro ponownie ją w nim zobaczy. W sumie nie wiedział, dlaczego mu tak na tym zależy. Miona jest przyjaciółką. Dobrą przyjaciółką i piękną oraz inteligentną dziewczyną. Jego myśli popędziły nagle w stronę zaklęć i Patronusów. Był jej wdzięczny za słowa wiary w jego osobę. Był również ciekawy, jak wypadnie na zaliczeniu. Może wcale nie tak źle? Gdyby tylko znów mogła zwrócić się do niego po imieniu...  
I zasnął.

* * *

Hermionę obudziło z samego rana łaskotanie po nosie. Gdy otworzyła oczy, zamiast sufitu pokoju, w którym spała, zobaczyła jedynie coś rudego. Usłyszała ciche mruczenie tuż przy uchu. Otworzyła usta i w tym momencie znalazł się w nich ogon. Chwyciła w ręce kota i zrzuciła go na inną część łóżka.  
\- Krzywołap, do cholery – skarciła persa, plując futrem.  
Było ciemno. Ginny jeszcze spała. Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek. Była piąta. Co ją ostatnio bierze na takie wczesne pobudki? Weszła do łazienki i ogarnęła się trochę. Rozczesała włosy, ale postanowiła, że nie będzie się jeszcze przebierać. Może jak wypije szklankę wody, to zaśnie. Powoli i cicho zeszła po schodach do kuchni. Nie była duża, ale połączona z salonem i jadalnią sprawiała wrażenie całkiem sporej. Miała tylko dwie ściany i brak drzwi wejściowych. Zamiast tradycyjnego stolika znajdowały się tu wysepki kuchenne i krzesła od strony salonu, które wypełniały miejsce pozostałych ścian. Dziewczyna podeszła do blatu przy lodówce, gdzie znajdował się dzbanek z filtrem. Nalała wody z kranu i poczekała, aż przeleje się ona przez niezbyt skomplikowany system. Gdy tak się stało, wypełniła szklankę wodą. Wtedy poczuła czyjeś ręce na biodrach. Domyśliła się, że Draco najwidoczniej musiał usłyszeć, jak weszła do kuchni. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Z niewiadomych przyczyn nie przeszkadzał jej już dotyk chłopaka. Był nawet całkiem miły. Jednak gdy jego ręce znalazły się na jej brzuchu i zaczęły go delikatnie gładzić, zauważyła, że to nie były te dłonie. Dłonie blondyna były zimne, delikatne i miały długie, chude palce, podczas gdy te gładzące jej brzuch, były krępe, ciepłe i chropowate.  
\- Przespałaś już się z nim, a ten cholerny naszyjnik to zapłata? – wysyczał właściciel rąk.  
Odwróciła się momentalnie. Przed jej oczami pojawił się Ron. Na jej twarz wpełzło przerażenie. Chłopak złapał ją za ręce.  
\- Tak czy nie? – warknął.  
\- Ron, puść… - powiedziała błagalnym tonem, próbując wyrwać swoje nadgarstki z jego silnego uścisku.  
\- Jesteś dziwką Malfoy'a?  
\- Ron…  
\- Jesteś jego dziwką?!  
Hermiona zapłakała. Była przerażona, a jej ręce zaczynały puchnąć od silnego uścisku. Wtedy ktoś złapał Rona za kark i dwoma ruchami uwolnił dziewczynę z rąk chłopaka. Rudzielec wylądował na podłodze. Oczom dziewczyny ukazał się jej wybawca. Draco stał przed nią z zatroskaną miną. Niewiele myśląc, rzuciła mu się w objęcia i zaczęła gorzko płakać. Ron zmierzył ich oboje nienawistnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Zobaczysz… On cię wykorzysta i zostawi jak szmatę – zwrócił się do Hermiony.  
\- Przykro mi, nie osiągnąłem jeszcze twojego poziomu, Weasley – warknął blondyn gładząc kręcone włosy dziewczyny – Idź spać, bo jeszcze agresywniej będziesz atakował podłogę, z moją pomocą, jeżeli będziesz chciał na nią choćby spojrzeć.  
Chłopak zaklął i zerwał się z podłogi. Minął ich w drzwiach, trącając Malfoy'a swoimi barkami. Draco przyrzekł sobie w duchu, że kiedyś go zatłucze. Gdy usłyszał jak Rudy wchodzi na górę, przypomniał sobie o obecności Hermiony. Jego ciało przeszło dziwne uczucie ciepła. Oparł swój podbródek o czubek jej głowy, a jego ręce wędrowały po plecach dziewczyny w uspokajającym geście. Gdy szloch stał się mniej gwałtowny, odsunął się od niej na kilka centymetrów, a wskazującym palcem uniósł jej malutki podbródek tak, by mogła spojrzeć w jego błękitne oczy.  
\- Spokojnie. Jestem tu – powiedział, niemal szepcząc.  
Posłał jej najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziała. Odwzajemniła go, choć wiedziała, że wyglądała żałośnie z zapuchniętymi oczami i zaczerwienionym nosem. Objął ją ramieniem i zaprowadził na rozłożoną kanapę, gdzie spał. Puścił ją pierwszą. Usiadła po turecku, nie będąc pewna, co właściwie robi. Następnie usiadł on. Poprawił poduszki tak, by stworzyły wygodne oparcie. Położył się pod kątem, opierając swoją głowę o poduszkę i zagłówek sofy. Dziewczyna wciąż siedziała po turecku skulona kołysząc się lekko.  
\- Miona, chodź tutaj…  
Drgnęła lekko. Nigdy, przenigdy nie zwracał się do nie po imieniu. Zawsze była tylko Granger i to i tak w najlepszym wypadku. Chłopak złapał ją delikatnie za rękę i zmusił, by położyła się obok niego. Objął ją ramieniem. Ona jedną rękę wsunęła pod jego plecy, drugą objęła jego brzuch. Głowę położyła na jego klatce piersiowej. Wtuliła się w niego. Było idealnie. Zaczął ją delikatnie głaskać po ręce. Na jej ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Była ubrana jedynie w czerwoną satynową koszulkę nocną. Westchnął głęboko.  
Jej głowa unosiła się i opadała z każdym jego oddechem. Zastanawiała się, czemu nie krępuje ją obecność Malfoy'a ubranego jedynie w bokserki i biały podkoszulek. Zaczęła gładzić jego tors. Przez koszulkę wyczuła każdy mięsień, który kurczył się pod wpływem jej dotyku. Nie był umięśniony jak chłopak ćwiczący na siłowni. Był normalny. Idealny i perfekcyjny, jak zawsze.  
Nienawidził jej za to, co robi. Prowokowała go każdym swoim ruchem do sytuacji sprzed kilku dni. Jej ciepła ręka gładząca jego tors nie była dobrym rozwiązaniem, jeżeli cała historia ma się skończyć dobrze. Z każdą sekundą rosło jego podniecenie obecną chwilą i pożądanie wzbudzone obecnością dziewczyny. Tylko dlaczego tak się czuł? Była tylko przyjaciółką. Opanował emocje, nie chciał źle wypaść.  
„Dziś bawimy się w pocieszyciela, Draco"- powtarzał w myślach.  
Po chwili dziewczyna zasnęła w jego objęciach. Przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie i ucałował jej głowę, wciągając jej zapach. Była taka inteligentna. Była taka piękna. Była taka idealna.  
A naszyjnik, który miała na szyi delikatnie połyskiwał w świetle księżyca…

* * *

\- Dzień dobry, Hermiś. Jak się spa… - zaczęła Ginny obracając się na drugi bok, lecz urwała, gdy zobaczyła, że jej jedynym towarzyszem był Krzywołap.  
Ruda wstała z łóżka i przebrała się. Miała na sobie czarne leginsy, czarne balerinki i biały sweter. Na nogi ubrała również białe ocieplacze. Weszła do pokoju Harry'ego. Spał jeszcze. Ucałowała go w czoło i wyszła, nie robiąc zbędnego hałasu. Zeszła po schodach. Usłyszała śmiechy dobiegające z kuchni. Zajrzała do pomieszczenia. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy zobaczyła jak Draco próbuje ubrudzić nos Hermiony płynnym ciastem.  
\- Przypalę przez ciebie naleśniki! – zaśmiała się.  
Złapała za patelnię, a placek zrobił obrót i pięknie wylądował z powrotem na rozgrzanej blasze. Malfoy skłonił głowę i zaczął klaskać teatralnie. Hermiona dygnęła chwytając swoją satynową koszulkę w dwa palce. Wtedy Draco objął ją w talii i dotknął swoim czołem jej czoła. Ich oddechy złączyły się w jeden. Uspokoili się nieco. Miona zamknęła oczy, a usta Dracona zbliżały się do jej ust coraz bardziej.  
Wtedy po schodach zbiegł radośnie Syriusz i powiedział donośnym głosem:  
\- Witam wszystkich. Jakie piękne zapachy! Widocznie coś straciłem…  
Jego wzrok spoczął na wlepionych w siebie Draco i Hermionę. Odskoczyli od siebie momentalnie.  
\- I to dużo – powiedziała Wiewiórka wychodząc zza rogu.  
\- Ginny! – jęknęła Hermiona z wyrzutem.  
\- Co? – zaśmiała się.  
Na twarzy Miony pokazał się kwiecisty rumieniec. Draco to zauważył i parsknął śmiechem. Mimo to sam był zażenowany, a jego wzrok uważnie podziwiał kafelki na podłodze w kuchni.  
\- Naleśniki ci się przypalają, Hermiono – powiedział Syriusz, powstrzymując się od śmiechu.  
Dziewczyna zerwała się z miejsca i odratowała placek. Nałożyła go na talerz i wcisnęła go Ginny.  
\- Jedz, zanim znowu palniesz coś głupiego. Dżemy i syropy są już na stole.  
Ruda zachichotała, ale wykonała polecenie przyjaciółki. Draco odsunął Mionę od kuchenki i powiedział:  
\- Idź się przebrać zanim jej braciszek zejdzie, bo nie chcemy powtórki z ranka, prawda?  
Herm pokiwała głową i poszła do pokoju. Ubrała cienki kolorowy sweter w paski do kolan i jeansy. Z szafki wyjęła swoje czarne wysokie trampki. Weszła do łazienki i szybko ogarnęła swój wygląd, ponownie czesząc włosy i nakładając delikatny makijaż. Gdy zeszła na dół, to Syriusz zajmował się robieniem naleśników, a Malfoy siedział sobie wygodnie w jadalni ubrany w ciemne jeansy i czarną koszulkę z trójkątnym wcięciem przy kołnierzu. Wyglądał… Zachęcająco. Hermiona zachichotała cicho z własnego określenia. Usiadła pomiędzy nim a Ginny. Syriusz podał jej talerz z dwoma naleśnikami.  
\- Dzięki.  
Wtedy do jadali weszli Harry i Ron. Rudzielec zmarszczył brwi na widok miejsca zajętego przez Hermionę. Draco to zauważył i nie podnosząc wzroku na nowoprzybyłych musnął rękę Hermiony, sięgając po dżem powodując tym samym uśmiech na jej twarzy. Odwzajemnił go.  
Na stole pojawił się talerz z dziesięcioma naleśnikami. Część była zrobiona przez blondyna i Herm, a część przez Syriusza.  
\- Naszymi kucharzami byli dzisiaj Hermiona i Draco, więc podziękujcie im ładnie, że chciało im się ruszyć tyłek i zrobić coś dla każdego. Nie są samolubni jak co poniektórzy – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział patrząc na Harry'ego wymownie.  
\- Wciąż będziesz mi wypominać sprawę sprzed dwóch dni? – zaśmiał się i zaczął wyjaśniać wszystkim, o co poszło.  
Nie słuchała go jednak trójka osób. Hermiona, która patrzyła ukradkiem na Draco, Draco, który udawał, że nie widzi jej spojrzeń i wcale nie cieszy się z nich jak oszalały i Ron, który widział całą tą sytuację i miał ochotę ich zabić.  
A postronny rudy obserwator ponownie widział całe zajście. Jego pani widocznie uznała, że warto przestać się wygłupiać i wpuścić kogoś do swojego serca. Tak ładnie razem wyglądali. Krzywołap westchnął po kociemu i dał się porwać sielance. W tym momencie ktoś trącił go nosem, a kot wpadł w takie przerażenie, że zaczął biegać po pokoju w panicznym pędzie. Nieświadoma niczego Tonks odebrała to jako zaproszenie do zabawy i zaczęła gonić persa po pokoju, wywołując tym samym głośny śmiech każdego, kto widział to zajście.


	8. Rozdział 7

**ROZDZIAŁ 7: Annus superior – semper melior***

 **K** ilka minut po dwunastej Ginny oświadczyła, że wybiera się na spacer. Nikomu nie chciało się ruszać z domu mimo ładnej pogody, a Ruda z reguły akceptowała odmowy. Uczepiła się jednak Miony.  
\- Idziesz ze mną. Nie ma nie.  
Brunetka w końcu uległa namowom przyjaciółki i ubrała ciepłą kurtkę i buty. Harry skorzystał z okazji i wcisnął im Tonks. Wypadałoby, żeby psiak się przewietrzył. Dziewczyny wyszły z domu i ogarnął ich chłód, bijący z każdej strony. Słońce, które świeciło zachęcająco było tylko przykrywką dla siarczystego mrozu. Przeszły kilkanaście metrów i stanęły przed średniej wielkości domkiem w stylu dworków z XIX wieku i połączeniu odrobiny nowoczesności. Hermiona wyjęła różdżkę i odśnieżyła podjazd, a także schodki, prowadzące do wejścia.  
\- Nawet w środku zimy prezentuje się idealnie – westchnęła Ginny.  
\- Ale będzie pusty…  
\- Ty będziesz w nim mieszkać.  
\- Sama.  
\- A Krzywołap to co? Ozdoba na ścianę? – zaśmiała się Wiewiórka – A tak serio, przecież widziałam, co działo się dzisiaj w kuchni. Dlatego chciałam cię zabrać na spacer. Pogadać. Ile cię nie było? Musiałaś wstać bardzo wcześnie, skoro byłaś już wtedy w miarę ogarnięta.  
\- Ja… Wstałam o piątej. Chciałam iść do kuchni po wodę i wtedy… - zawahała się.  
Ginny była jej przyjaciółką, ale bała się, że ją wyśmieje z całej zaistniałej sytuacji. Najpierw Miona upewnia ją, że Malfoy to przyjaciel, a potem zasypia mu w ramionach. Boże, jakie on ma ramiona…  
\- Miona, co wtedy? – zapytała, pstrykając jej palcami przed twarzą.  
\- Ron przyszedł i zaczął mnie wyzywać. Był wściekły. Złapał mnie za ręce, bardzo mocno… I… I wtedy przyszedł Malfoy. Oczepił go ode mnie i rzucił na podłogę. Wymienił kilka słów z Ronem, a potem twój brat poszedł na górę.  
Na twarzy Rudej pojawił się cień uśmiechu, ale nie przerwała przyjaciółce. Gdy przerywała, zachęciła ją do dalszego opowiadania.  
\- Byłam przerażona, więc wtuliłam się w niego i… On położył mnie na kanapie w salonie i zasnęłam obok niego. Nie mówiliśmy prawie nic.  
Przyjaciółce Hermiony urosły skrzydła ze szczęścia. Była szczęśliwa z faktu, że Miona przyznała się do wszystkiego bez bicia, jak i z faktu, że zaczęła akceptować Dracona, przynajmniej podświadomie, jako materiał na chłopaka. Wtedy w jej głowie zaświtała pewna myśl.  
\- Właściwie...Czemu mówisz na niego po nazwisku? Draco – tak ciężko to wymówić?  
\- Nie… Ja po prostu tak jakoś… On też mówi do mnie Granger.  
No, nie do końca była ze sobą szczera. Jeszcze dziś rano była dla niego Mioną.  
\- To zacznij mówić do niego po imieniu. Wtedy ty będziesz dla niego Hermioną.  
\- Ale, kiedy ja nie…  
\- Nie chcesz?  
\- Nie, nie o to chodzi… To będzie takie dziwne…  
\- Na razie dziwna jesteś tylko ty. Jako jedyna nie zwracasz się do niego Draco – prychnęła Ruda.  
Nawet nie zauważyły, kiedy wróciły z powrotem do domu Harry'ego. Tonks była cała mokra od śniegu, w którym zdążyła się wytarzać. Drzwi otworzył im blondyn, któremu poświęciły całą rozmowę. Odebrał od Miony smycz i wziął wilczarza na ręce mówiąc:  
\- Trzeba cię wysuszyć, piesku.  
Hermiona ruszyła na górę. Gdy była dosłownie na ostatnich stopniach usłyszała, jak Ginny mówi do Malfoy'a, że musi z nim porozmawiać. Zignorowała to jednak i zamknęła się w pokoju, żeby poczytać w spokoju.

* * *

Draco poszedł za Rudą do gabinetu Harry'ego, który zamknęła na klucz. Usiadła na biurku i poleciła chłopakowi, by również usiadł, ponieważ może jej to zająć dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Chcę się ciebie o coś zapytać – zaczęła niepewnie.  
\- Wal śmiało.  
\- Czy tobie zależy na Hermionie?  
Zatkało go. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Sam nie wiedział, co czuje, więc jak miał się przyznać do tych uczuć. Pomyślał, że ta cisza była zbyt długa, a Ginny mogła wyciągnąć z niej błędne wnioski, ale zanim zdążył się ponownie odezwać ona to zrobiła:  
\- Jeżeli chcesz ją potraktować jak zabawkę, a potem wyrzucić to wiedz, że będziesz miał ze mną do czynienia. Nie dam nikomu jej skrzywdzić. Harry i Ron zresztą też nie.  
Czyli wyciągnęła zbyt pochopne wnioski.  
\- Ginny, ja… Ja sam nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje – wykrztusił w końcu – Hermiona jest niesamowita, naprawdę. Ja…  
Zrezygnował z wytłumaczeń, bo zauważył, że nie jest w nich dobry. Zamknął usta i wbił wzrok w podłogę.  
\- Tylko ostrzegam. Jeżeli nie masz zamiaru jej skrzywdzić, to masz i nawet moje błogosławieństwo i inne gówna z tym związane w pakiecie.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Po rozmowie z koleżanką postanowił zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim jeszcze raz i spokojnie przeanalizować sytuację, w której się znajdował. Wyszedł z gabinetu, nie kontaktując ze światem zewnętrznym. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się i zaczął cieszyć się dniem.  
Gdy tylko nastała noc, wrócił do swojego poprzedniego stanu. Leżał na kanapie i patrząc w sufit, myślał o Hermionie. O jej włosach, o jej oczach, o jej dłoniach. O tym, jak pomogła mu wyczarować Patronusa. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na niej. Sięgnął po różdżkę i szepnął:  
\- Expecto Patronum.  
Z różdżki wyleciał chmura białego dymu i ogarnęła pomieszczenie. Chłopak poczuł jak poczucie bezpieczeństwa i błogość powoli i leniwie rozlewa się po jego całym ciele. Wtedy uświadomił sobie coś, czego nigdy by się nie domyślił.  
\- Ona jest moim szczęśliwym wspomnieniem.  
Gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, ogarnęła go niesamowita radość i chęć powiedzenia tego tak po prostu Ginny, ale także niesamowita panika. Całe jego ciało jak i umysł reagowało na jej obecność. A skoro tak się dzieje, musiał się zakochać. I to było przerażające. Musiał się jej wyzbyć jak najszybciej z serca. Nie dla swojego dobra, dla jej dobra. Jeżeli wciągnie ją w chore układy z arystokrackimi rodami, ona tego nie przeżyje. Nie chce zobaczyć płaczącej Hermiony po raz drugi. Jedno obiecał sobie w duchu. Nigdy nie dopuści jej do łez. Nigdy, przenigdy. Właśnie dlatego musi przestać na nią reagować. Musi być dla niej zimny. Niech znajdzie sobie kogoś lepszego, kto będzie na nią zasługiwał. A on musi znaleźć sobie inne szczęśliwe wspomnienie…

* * *

Nie tylko blondyn nie spał tej nocy. Hermionę męczyły koszmary aż do pierwszej dwanaście, kiedy poczuła się bezpieczna. Obudziła się szczęśliwa i zrelaksowana. Jej umysł podpowiedział jej obecność Patronusa. Kto normalny ćwiczyłby to zaklęcie o tak późnej porze? Normalny, nikt. Ale Malfoy przecież nigdy nie był normalny. Wysunęła się z łóżka i bezszelestnie zeszła do połowy schodów. Usłyszała cichy głos, niemal szept:  
\- Ona jest moim szczęśliwym wspomnieniem.  
Oparła się o balustradę pod wpływem nagłego ciepła, które ogarnęło ją całą. Lecz to nie była sprawa Patronusa. To było czyste, najczystsze szczęście. Wszystkie problemy i wątpliwości zniknęły. Wszystko, czego w głębi duszy się obawiała, po prostu wyparowało, nie zostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu. Jednak impuls szybko minął. Chłodny rozum oświetlił jej drogę przypominając, że nie zależy jej na Malfoy'u, że nie potrzebuje nikogo do szczęścia. Dodatkowo podsunął jej myśl, że chłopak wcale nie musiał myśleć akurat o niej.  
Wiedziała, że rozum ma rację, ale jak szalona chciała popędzić za sercem, łamiąc wszelkie zasady i standardy. W końcu nie zakochujesz się codziennie. Jak to się mówi, bierz, ile dają.

* * *

Mimo pamiętnej nocy Hermiona nie zauważyła coraz częstszych sytuacji, kiedy to Malfoy zbliżał się do niej bez żadnego powodu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Stał się chłodny i wyniosły. Taki jak kiedyś. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna stwierdziła, że chłopak widocznie przejrzał na oczy i doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie mógł pokazać się z nią publicznie. Z szlamą. Nieoficjalnie oczywiście. Oficjalny tytuł Hermiony brzmiałby „nieurodzona szlachetnie mugolaczka". Przecież każdy arystokrata jest dobrze wychowany i nie używa takich słów. Przynajmniej w towarzystwie.  
Nastał trzydziesty pierwszy grudnia, ostatni dzień roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego. Za kilkanaście godzin mieli wkroczyć w nowe millenium. Takie było zdanie większości ludzi. Jednak ona, jako ponadprzeciętnie wyedukowana osoba, nie widziała w tej dacie niczego specjalnego, ponieważ nowe tysiąclecie miało zacząć się wraz z nadejściem roku dwutysięcznego pierwszego. Mimo tego dała porwać się zabawie, wiedząc, że jeżeli będzie zbyt przybita, zwróci na siebie zbytnią uwagę przyjaciół.  
\- Hermiś, chodź wybierzemy ci sukienkę – wyskoczyła około dwudziestej drugiej Ginny.  
\- Jaką znowu sukienkę?  
\- Chyba nie chcesz świętować Nowego Roku w dresie, co?  
\- Wszystko jedno – mruknęła brunetka, ale i tak podążyła za przyjaciółką do ich pokoju.  
Ruda wyjęła z szafy piękną czarną sukienkę bez ramiączek przed kolano. Nie była obcisła, a zarazem ukazywała wszystkie atuty dziewczyny. Podała ją przyjaciółce wraz z pełnymi srebrnymi szpilkami.  
\- Szukałam pod naszyjnik. Przebieraj się. Makijaż zrobię ci za chwilę.  
Hermiona niechętnie wzięła ubrania do ręki i poszła do łazienki. Wcześniej jednak wzięła prysznic. Po chwili wyszła z łazienki już w gotowym zestawie. Podeszła do stolika w pokoju, gdzie leżał naszyjnik od Malfoy'a i założyła go na szyję.  
\- Wyglądasz pięknie – zaszczebiotała Ginny.  
Posadziła przyjaciółkę na krzesło i kazała jej zamknąć oczy. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia. Po kilkunastu minutach Hermiona mogła udać się do łazienki. O mały włos nie zeszła w niej na zawał. W lustrze nie poznała samej siebie. Miała wyprostowane włosy, nienaturalnie długie jak dla niej, mocny makijaż podkreślał jej oczy, a wyregulowane brwi były o wiele ładniejsze niż te poprzednie.  
\- Nie wyglądam jak tania dziwka? – zapytała, obracając się.  
\- Boję się, co powiesz na mój i twój strój, który przygotowałam na urodziny Draco – zaśmiała się.  
\- Na co?!  
\- Na urodziny Draco. To co prawda dopiero w czerwcu, a nasze ciuchy to projekt wstępny, ale co tam…  
\- Skąd wiesz, że w ogóle nas zaprosi?  
\- Zaprosi, koteczku, zaprosi.  
\- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna – mruknęła smutno.  
Ginny zmarszczyła czoło.  
\- Co się stało, Hermiś? Opowiadaj.  
Hermiona wyżaliła się przyjaciółce, a wtedy Ginny miała ochotę się zabić. Była wściekła na siebie za tą rozmowę z Draco. Widocznie chłopak wziął sobie jej słowa głęboko do serca i tak bardzo nie chciał zranić Hermiony, że już samymi staraniami o to zadawał jej ból. To mężczyzna. On nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet.  
\- Nie martw się. Może miał złe dni – pocieszała Ruda przyjaciółkę.  
\- Faceci, o ile mi wiadomo, nie mają okresu, żeby mieć „złe dni" – prychnęła Hermiona.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że Draco to facet…?  
Obie roześmiały się. Wspólna rozmowa zawsze poprawiała im humor. Ginny wstała i ubrała się w prostą chabrową sukienkę oraz buty na bardzo wysokim obcasie w tym samym kolorze. Swoje włosy rozpuściła i wyprostowała lekko zakręcone końcówki. Gdy skończyła robić makijaż, obie zeszły na dół, a pozostawionym tam chłopakom wprost opadły szczęki na ich widok.  
Ron nie mógł zdecydować się, która wyglądała piękniej – Hermiona czy jego siostra. Chciał być obiektywny, więc nie wypowiedział się w kwestii żadnej z nich. W pozostałych dwóch przypadkach wszystko było z góry wiadome. Ginny pocałowała namiętnie Harry'ego pozostawiając na jego ustach trochę czerwonej szminki. Hermiona nie czuła się zbyt pewnie w swoim nowym wydaniu. Jej zdaniem wyglądała nienaturalnie i brzydko. Zupełnie innego zdania był natomiast Draco. Stał wpatrzony w nią jak w obrazek. Zapomniał o swoich przyrzeczeniach przed samym sobą. Chrzanić konsekwencje. Nie będzie gryzł się z sumieniem, że nie skorzystał z jedynej i idealnej okazji, by spróbować z Hermioną. Skoro zależy mu na niej, będzie próbował, choćby miał zszargać sobie całą opinię. Podszedł do niej bliżej i uśmiechnął się. Ona natomiast była niewzruszona. Na jej twarzy pojawiły się jedynie przebicia smutku.  
\- Przepraszam – zaczął – Zachowałem się jak dupek. Miałem niezbyt ciekawe dni. Nie powinienem być w stosunku do ciebie taki nieprzyjemny.  
Hermiona uradowała się niesamowicie. Mimo to nic nie dała po sobie poznać. Pozwoliła sobie jedynie na delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Nic się nie stało, ale sama zastanawiałam się, co zrobiłam źle, że przestałeś się tak nagle do mnie odzywać.  
Myślała o nim. Ona naprawdę o nim myśli! Draco poczuł, że jego serce zaraz wyskoczy z piersi i odtańczy taniec radości na środku salonu. Jednak jego twarz została taka jak przed usłyszeniem tej informacji.  
\- Czasami, my faceci, zachowujemy się po prostu jak debile – przyznał.  
Ujął jej rękę. Przez jej ciało przebiegł dreszcz jak wtedy w bibliotece. Mimo to teraz nie chciała uciekać. Oboje, bez słów, usiedli na kanapie. Nie puścił jej dłoni. Nie chciał i nie zamierzał. Po kilku minutach zaczął ją delikatnie gładzić. Po kolejnych kilku minutach oparła się głową o jego ramię. Minęły kolejne minuty, a on objął ją ramieniem. Chwilę później jedna z jej rąk objęła chłopaka. Kilka minut potem palce ich wolnych dłoni splotły się, a oni czuli się już całkowicie swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie. Niecałe pięć minut później z wzajemnego zapatrzenia wyrwały ich głosy prezentera i wszystkich pozostałych znajdujących się w pokoju:  
\- Dziesięć!  
Draco i Hermiona wstali, nie patrząc sobie w oczy.  
\- Dziewięć!  
Spojrzeli na siebie.  
\- Osiem!  
On chwycił jej rękę.  
\- Siedem!  
Ona zarumieniła się po cebulki włosów.  
\- Sześć!  
Objął ją w talii.  
\- Pięć!  
Przycisnął ją bliżej siebie.  
\- Cztery!  
Zarzuciła swoje ręce na jego szyję i wplotła palce w jego blond włosy.  
\- Trzy!  
Zamknęli oczy, a ich oddechy się zmieszały.  
\- Dwa!  
Usta Hermiony i Draco prawie się stykały.  
\- Jeden!  
Pocałował ją delikatnie po chwili przechodząc w bardziej namiętny pocałunek.  
\- SZCZĘŚLIWEGO NOWEGO ROKU! – krzyczał na całe gardło prezenter.  
Usłyszeli jedynie huk otwieranego szampana, lecz nie mieli zamiaru przestać. Draco poznał smak jej pięknych, pełnych, malinowych ust. Ona mogła zachłysnąć się nim w całości. Czuła go nie tylko ciałem, ale i sercem. Nie przeszkadzał im fakt, że prawdopodobnie właśnie w tej chwili każda osoba znajdująca się w salonie przygląda im się z niemałym zainteresowaniem. Trwaliby tak bez końca, gdyby nie pisk sowy, która przyniosła korespondencję.  
Draco niechętnie puścił Hermionę i otworzył oczy. Ona zrobiła to jeszcze bardziej niechętnie. Patrzyła jak podchodzi do okna i odbiera od puchacza list. Sowa momentalnie odleciała. Nie musiał czytać, od kogo dostał list – rodowa pieczęć od razu wskazywała na jego rodzinę. Otworzył kopertę i wyjął kartkę. Po chwili upuścił zarówno kopertę jak i list i wybiegł z salonu trzaskając głośno drzwiami od gabinetu Harry'ego.  
Zapadła grobowa cisza. Ze spadającej koperty wyleciała jeszcze jedna rzecz. Była to fotografia przedstawiająca piękną dziewczynę w ich wieku. Miała długie falowane blond włosy o ciemnym odcieniu do pasa i ciemne, orzechowe oczy. Hermiona przyznała w duchu, że wygląda jak modelka. Podniosła przedmioty z podłogi i mimochodem spojrzała na list.  
Zamarła.  
Do jej świadomości dotarło jedynie jedno zdanie:  
„ _Mam nadzieję, że cieszysz się, tak jak ja z ojcem, z powodu twoich zaręczyn z Juliettą Moore_ ".

* * *

* _Rok miniony zawsze lepszy. (przysłowie łacińskie)_


	9. Rozdział 8

**ROZDZIAŁ 8: Juliette Moore**

 **N** owy Rok to czas świętowania niemal we wszystkich domach na świecie. Nie każdy obchodzi go w tym samym czasie, ale to bez znaczenia. Mówi się, że rok, który dopiero się rozpoczyna przynosi nowe nadzieje, ale i również nowe obawy. Takie nastroje panowały również w rodzinie Moore'ów, która postanowiła przenieść się kilka miesięcy temu z Francji do rodzimej Anglii. Najstarsza córka, Juliette, ukończyła bowiem Akademię Beauxbatons z najwyższymi stopniami. Jej rodzice jednak odczuwali niedosyt w jej edukacji i postanowili przenieść ją na ostatni rok nauki do odbudowanego po wojnie Hogwartu. Jednak rozprawa ojca, dotycząca przynależności do grupy zwanej śmierciożercami, pokrzyżowała ich plany, więc dziewczyna miała przybyć do angielskiej szkoły na ostatnie pół roku, na początku stycznia.  
Nic tak nie smuci jak widok płaczącej dziewczyny. Może jedynie widok płaczącej tak pięknej dziewczyny jak Julie. Siedziała skulona na fotelu i łkała cicho. Patrzyła przez panoramiczne okno na oświetlone w nocy centrum City of London. Nowoczesny wygląd apartamentu, w którym mieszkała, miał jednocześnie mocne ślizgońskie akcenty. Zielona atłasowa narzuta, na niskim futurystycznym łóżku lśniła w świetle, padającym z najróżniejszych w świecie lamp.  
\- Kochanie – usłyszała nagle.  
Nie podnosła głowy. Wciąż siedziała skulona, twarz jak najszczelniej chowając w kolana. Zaciągnęła mocniej sweter, by ukryć swoje ręce. Chciała uciec od tego świata.  
\- Kochanie – powtórzyła jej matka, nachylając się nad nią.  
\- Nie chcę rozmawiać – syknęła.  
Matka westchnęła.  
\- Ja naprawdę starałam się powstrzymać to wszystko. Ale ojciec…  
\- Co ojciec? – warknęła.  
\- Ojciec się uparł, mówił, że i tak musisz to zrobić.  
\- A ty, jako przykładna matka, broniłaś dzielnie swojego dziecka?  
\- Nie, zachowałam się jak przykładna żona, która nie sprzeciwia się woli męża.  
\- W którym wy wieku żyjecie?! XVII?!  
\- Nie, ale nasza rodzina jest tak stara, że…  
\- Że co? – przerwała niegrzecznie – Że musicie się stosować do zasad, które pasują do tamtych lat? Że musicie mnie zmuszać do małżeństwa? Ja go nie znam! Jak mogę myśleć o tym, żeby być z nim przez resztę życia?!  
Jej krzyk przywołał do pokoju ojca. Odsunął matkę od córki tak gwałtownie, że upadła na ziemię. Złapał Juliettę za włosy i przygwoździł do kawałka ściany pomiędzy oknami panoramicznymi i warknął:  
\- Ty wredna, niewdzięczna suko! Jak możesz sprzeciwiać się woli głowy rodu?!  
Wymierzył jej bolesny policzek. Wyjął zza pasa sztylet i docisnął zimną klingę do twarzy dziewczyny.  
\- Wchodzimy w układy z najbardziej wpływową rodziną czystej krwi w całej Anglii!  
\- Wchodzicie w układy z byłymi śmierciożercami – syknęła.  
Ostrze wpijające się w policzek nie rozbiło na niej żadnego wrażenia. Za często je widziała, by mogła teraz wpadać w panikę. Furia w oczach ojca wzrosła.  
\- Czarny Pan zawsze był z nami i zawsze będzie – powiedział chłodno, ukazując swoją lewą rękę, gdzie znajdował się wypalony, choć już wyblakły to wciąż widoczny, tatuaż.  
\- Ponoć przeszedłeś na dobrą stronę, ojcze. Gdyby nie ten fakt, to siedziałbyś w Azkabanie.  
\- Oficjalnie. Jednakże wiem, że oni, tak samo jak ja, pamiętają o czasach świetności naszego Lorda.  
\- Jesteś szalony.  
\- A ty jesteś tylko głupią dziwką, która poślubi Dracona Malfoy'a i da mu się pieprzyć, choćby miałaby być to ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobi w życiu.  
W drzwiach pokoju ukazała się śliczna dziewczynka w wieku sześciu lat przebrana w długą pelerynę i przydużą tiarę. W małej rączce ściskała mocno, wystruganą z drzewa cisowego, różdżkę do zabawy. William Moore puścił starszą córkę i uśmiechnął się do młodszej. Zachęcił, by do niego podeszła. Julie wiedziała, że chce ją skrzywdzić dla przykładu, więc za nim sześciolatka zbliżyła się z uśmiechem do ojca, przykryła ją własnym ciałem, rzucając się na kolana i przytulając ją mocno.  
\- Martha idź do mamy.  
\- Dobrze Julie.  
Marya Moore, matka dziewczynek, podeszła, niemal czołgając się, do córek i chwyciła młodszą za rączkę. Wyprowadziła ją z pokoju. Juliette patrzyła, jak odchodzą. Z melancholii wyrwał jej kolejny policzek ojca.  
\- Jestem dla ciebie wyjątkowo łaskawy. Powinienem już dawno temu zabić ciebie na oczach matki i Marthy. Twoja siostra jeszcze wyrośnie na ludzi. Ciebie zniszczyła Francja, niewdzięczna szmato.  
Jednym ruchem zerwał z niej górę ubrań. Półnaga dziewczyna okryła swoje piersi i zaczęła cicho płakać. Jej ojciec zdjął ciężki, skórzany pas i wymierzył cios. Juliette krzyknęła z bólu. Jeszcze jeden cios. Wrzasnęła. Ostatni bat i dziewczyna niemal straciła przytomność. Ojciec wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając córkę zapłakaną i na wpół przytomną, z czerwonymi śladami na plecach po ciężkim pasie, którym wymierzył karę za jej własne poglądy.

* * *

Draco siedział w gabinecie na fotelu z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Tego właśnie się obawiał. Będzie ją musiał opuścić mimo tego, że ani on, ani ona tego nie chcieli. Poślubi przyjaciółkę Tracey Davis, bo tego wymagało dobro rodu. To wszystko było żałosne. Juliette owszem była miła i ładna, ale chłopak nie znał jej dobrze. Poza tym nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Hermiony. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.  
Dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach weszła do pokoju i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Strącił ją momentalnie. Teraz był pewien, że musi zapomnieć.  
\- Nie rozumiesz? To koniec. Zanim zdążyło się zacząć, już musiało się skończyć. Nic na to nie poradzisz.  
Hermiona nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Usiadła na biurku Harry'ego i patrzyła zasmuconymi oczami na chłopaka. Będzie musiała o nim zapomnieć. Na początku stwierdziła, że będzie to całkiem łatwe – i tak nigdy go nie kochała. Po chwili jednak jej świadomość przywołała obraz sprzed kilku minut.  
\- Kiedy ja…  
Nie mogła tego powiedzieć. Powinna zastosować się do tego, co podpowiadał jej rozum. Wrócą do starego trybu życia jako znajomi i nikt więcej. Pogładziła naszyjnik, który dostała od Dracona. Zatrzymała się na fiolce. Zawahała się. W końcu szybkim ruchem rozpięła zapięcie i podała naszyjnik chłopakowi.  
\- Daj to narzeczonej. Na pewno jej się spodoba – powiedziała i obróciła się, szybko wychodząc z pokoju.  
Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie. Po jej policzkach spływały ogromne łzy. Po drugiej stronie drzwi stał chłopak, opierając się dokładnie tak samo jak ona. W prawej ręce trzymał mocno naszyjnik i patrzył na wyryty na fiolce ledwo widoczny napis.

* * *

Peron był pełen ludzi. Piękny pociąg czekał i zachęcał swoim wyglądem uczniów do zajmowania miejsc. Wśród nich był Draco Malfoy. Na jego ramieniu spoczywała ręka matki, rozpromienionej od ucha do ucha. Niestety nie można było tego powiedzieć o jej synu. Jego przybita mina zdradzała wszystko, o czym wtedy myślał. Jego ojciec, widząc zachowanie Dracona, wyjął z płaszcza czarne pudełeczko i podał synowi.  
\- Oficjalnie oświadczysz się pannie Moore w lutym. Jej rodzina nalegała na Walentynki. Od teraz jesteście parą. Koniec z innymi dziewczynami. Pannie Moore należy się szacunek, jako twojej przyszłej żonie.  
Chłopak kiwnął głową i schował pudełko z pierścionkiem. Należał do jego świętej pamięci babki. Tej samej babki, która urodziła ciotkę Bellę, jego matkę i Andromedę, której córka Tonks została zamordowana przez Bellatrix Lestrange. Miła rodzinka. Mordujmy się wszyscy nawzajem, bo przecież ród musi być najważniejszy.  
\- Proszę wsiadać!  
Chłopak złapał za kufer i klatkę z sową i bez pożegnania ruszył do pociągu. Idąc do przedziału Ślizgonów, minął Ginny Weasley. Nie powiedziała nic, tylko popatrzyła na niego smutno. On nawet nie podniósł wzroku, przepuścił ją jedynie, by mogła przejść. Draco wrzucił swój kufer i klatkę na półki przy suficie pociągu. Usiadł na wygodnym, obitym zieloną skórą siedzeniu. Patrzył na peron. Po chwili zauważył dziewczynę ze zdjęcia, które przesłała mu matka. Na żywo była jeszcze piękniejsza. Juliette żegnała się właśnie z młodszą siostrą, Marthą, oraz matką. Ojca nie było na peronie. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go Blaise, który razem z Pansy zajęli miejsca naprzeciw niego.  
\- Witaj Smoku! – powitał go przyjaciel.  
\- Cześć Diable – mruknął, nie odrywając spojrzenia od blondynki, która znikała właśnie we wnętrzu pociągu.  
\- Jak minęły ci święta? – zapytał, podnosząc wymownie brew.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- A Hermiona?  
\- Jeszcze lepiej – mruknął – Pocałowałem ją.  
Pansy uśmiechnęła się. To samo zrobił Blaise. Draco natomiast nie zmienił swojego wyrazu twarzy.  
\- Wiedziałam, że coś się w końcu stanie!  
\- I stało się… - jego ton głosu był niemalże grobowy.  
Do trójki przyjaciół zbliżyła się piękna, wysoka blondynka. Była ubrana w długą do kolan, prostą, czarną sukienkę z golfowym wykończeniem dekoltu i czarnym skórzanym pasem. Przyciemniane pończochy dodawały nieco koloru skórze dziewczyny. Na nogach miała natomiast proste czarne szpilki. Poruszała się z gracją. Gdy zatrzymała się przy Ślizgonach, odrzuciła swoje długie włosy do tyłu. Cała trójka wstała.  
\- Witaj, Draco. Jestem Juliette Moore. Pewnie już wiesz, że… - zaczęła, uwalniając powoli swój piękny głos.  
\- Wiem – przerwał jej chłopak, po czym zwrócił się do zbitych z tropu przyjaciół – To Julie. Moja przyszła fiancée.  
\- Ale jak to narzeczona? A Herm… - zaczęła Pansy, lecz Blaise kopnął ją dyskretnie w łydkę.  
\- Bardzo mi miło – powiedział, ujmując dłoń nowoprzybyłej i składając na niej delikatny pocałunek – Blaise Zabini, przyjaciel Draco.  
Pansy natomiast skinęła głową:  
\- Pansy Parkinson.  
\- Zechcesz z nami usiąść? – zapytał chłodno Malfoy.  
\- Oczywiście.  
Zajęła miejsce obok przyszłego partnera. Zgodnie z zaleceniami rodziny starała się być blisko niego. Draco ujął jej rękę, by zachować pozory. Wtedy pociąg ruszył. Chłopak po raz ostatni zobaczył rodziców. Na ich twarzach malował się triumfujący uśmiech, gdy zobaczyli syna z Moore. On natomiast był zdziwiony zachowaniem dziewczyny. Nigdy nie spotkał takiej, która zachowywała się, jakby miała lodowe serce. Juliette traktowała go jak równego sobie, lecz umiała okazać należny mu szacunek. W końcu to ona przyłącza się do rodziny Malfoy'ów, nie odwrotnie.  
\- Czego taka piękność szuka w pochmurnej Anglii? – zapytał w końcu Blaise.  
\- Po ukończeniu Beauxbatons moi rodzice postanowili, bym wyuczyła się tego, co w naszej Akademii nie było uczone. Chciałabym poznać więcej przydatnych zaklęć. U nas dominowały lekcje tańca, historii i savoir-vivre, ale mieliśmy również eliksiry, transmutację, zaklęcia… Lecz w bardzo okrojonym zakresie. Te ostatnie pół roku ma mnie przygotować do dalszego życia u boku Draco – wyjaśniła i złapała chłopaka za ramię, opierając swoją głowę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Gdzie chciałabyś trafić? – Pansy nie traktowała Julie jeszcze jak swojej.  
\- Do Slytherinu, oczywiście. Inne domy nie są warte...  
Draco w końcu nie wytrzymał.  
\- Dziewczyno, do cholery! Nie ma już wojny. Wypowiadaj się tak, jak chcesz, a nie jak wypada w arystokratycznym gronie. Zachowaj sobie te gierki na spotkanie z moimi starymi – warknął.  
Juliette wyprostowała się i spuściła głowę.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz.  
Draco zerwał się z miejsca.  
\- Idę się przejść.  
Młody Malfoy musiał przyznać, że gdyby dziewczyna nie zachowała się tak ulegle i miała więcej własnego zdania, mógłby się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Nie wyobrażał sobie jednak z nią życia do końca swoich dni. Tak widział natomiast Hermio… Nie mógł myśleć o Gryfonce. Nie wiedział, gdzie iść, więc pozostał na korytarzu i patrzył przez okno na zmieniający się krajobraz.

* * *

Hermiona siedziała w przedziale z kolanami pod brodą. Nie odezwała się ani słowem od czasu wejścia do pociągu. Ginevra patrzyła na nią z zatroskaną miną, zajmując miejsce naprzeciw.  
\- Hermiś, nie możesz się zasmucać. Trzeba żyć dalej. To nie jego decyzja.  
Po policzku dziewczyny spłynęła łza. Ostatnio była zdolna tylko do tego, do płaczu. Wyzwalał on emocje, które kryła w swoim sercu. O wiele za długo. Pierwszy, nagły ich upust przyszedł wraz pocałunkiem. Wszystko jednak nabrzmiało wraz z listem od Malfoy'ów. Nadmiar emocji zaczął kipieć jak mleko, zbyt długo podgrzewane sytuacją w jej otoczeniu. Uwalniał się z niej wraz ze łzami jak para wodna w gotującej się wodzie.  
\- On cię kocha.  
Wtedy już nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła głośnym płaczem. Właśnie to ją najbardziej bolało. Świadomość, że ją kocha, a ona kocha jego. Nagle poczuła na sobie czyjeś ramię. Nie była to jej przyjaciółka. Obejmował ją nie kto inny jak Ron.  
\- Idź – powiedziała tylko.  
\- Przepraszam cię. Zachowywałem się jak idiota. Zepsułem ci całą szansę.  
\- To nie ty. To ona ją zepsuła. Julie z Beauxbatons. Jest zabójczo piękna. Przy niej Draco na pewno zapomni o mnie. A ja nie zapomnę o nim…  
Ron czuł się nieco niepewnie, gdy opowiadała mu o relacji, łączącej ją ze Ślizgonem, jednakże przytulił ją mocno, a ta wypłakała się w jego czerwony sweter. Po chwili do przedziału wszedł również Harry. Otwierając drzwi, Hermiona kątem oka zobaczyła jak Luna całuje się z Teodorem Nottem. Niemal tak namiętnie jak i ona z Malfoy'em…  
\- Hermiono, masz ochotę na sok dyniowy? – zapytał nieśmiało Wybraniec, wiedząc, że pocieszanie nie należy do jego najlepszych stron.  
\- Nie, Harry. Dziękuję.  
Wszyscy usiedli obok niej i przypatrywali się jej w milczeniu. Ona natomiast ślepo śledziła zmieniający się szybko krajobraz za oknem.


	10. Rozdział 9

**ROZDZIAŁ 9: Tiara Przydziału**

 **D** raco Malfoy ruszył do wagonu Ślizgonów. W ręku trzymał podłużne pudełeczko zawiązane czerwoną wstęgą. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do przyjaciół i przyszłej żony, podając Julie opakowanie.  
\- Prezent. Wybacz moje karygodne zachowanie. Więcej się to nie powtórzy – powiedział, całując jej dłoń.  
\- Przyjmuję przeprosiny.  
Chłopak usiadł obok niej, smutnym wzrokiem przyglądając się, jak rozpakowuje prezent. Gdy tylko uniosła wieczko, jej oczom ukazał się piękny naszyjnik z fiolką i grubym warkoczem z włosia z ogona jednorożca. Piękny naszyjnik… Przeznaczony dla innej.  
Julie aż odebrało mowę. Wyjęła delikatnie biżuterię i zaczęła ją dokładnie oglądać. Od razu rozpoznała materiały, z których została wykonana ozdoba.  
\- Jest piękny. Dziękuję – powiedziała w końcu.  
Malfoy odebrał od niej biżuterię, a gdy Moore podniosła do góry swoje blond włosy, nałożył jej naszyjnik. Prezentował się pięknie na tle czarnej sukienki, którą miała na sobie dziewczyna. Całą scenę obserwowali Pansy i Blaise, którzy zachodzili w głowę, skąd Draco wytrzasnął takie cudo. Może kolejna pamiątka rodowa?  
\- Gdzie go kupiłeś? – zapytała blondynka.  
\- Nigdzie. Sam go zrobiłem – powiedział Draco wypranym z emocji głosem.  
Wtedy na stoliku zmaterializował się skrzat.  
\- Ojej, panicz Malfoy podarował panience Moore pierwszy prezent! Jaka będzie to radosna nowina! – zaskrzeczał i zniknął.  
Wtedy Julie odetchnęła z ulgą i zaczęła mówić:  
\- Draco, przepraszam cię za wszystko. Ja…  
\- Ale o co chodzi? – przerwał jej.  
\- Nie przerywaj mi, bo mamy najwyżej minutę. Pomysł małżeństwa nie wypłynął ode mnie. Mój ojciec zmusił mnie do tego. Mówił coś o jakimś dawnym długu do spłacenia. Twoja rodzina spłaci go, gdy się pobierzemy. Oczywiście wszystko zostało zrobione za naszymi plecami. Mój ojciec wysyła skrzata, by nas podglądał czy zachowujemy się tak jak powinniśmy. On ma moją młodszą siostrę i matkę! Powiedział, że jak się nie zgodzę to on je…  
Rozpłakała się. Chłopak niewiele myśląc, przytulił ją do siebie. Wtedy usłyszeli cichy trzask. Nic nie pojawiło się jednak między nimi, czyli skrzat szpiegował ich tak, by nie widzieli, że on jest w ich obecności. Draco zaczął układać myśli. Po pierwsze, Julie wcale nie chciała tego małżeństwa. Po drugie, będą nieustannie infiltrowani ze strony jej rodziny. Po trzecie, jej ojciec jest psychopatą. Po czwarte, jak to wszystko złoży się do kupy, otrzymuje się prosty komunikat. Koniec z Granger.  
\- Pomóż mi, proszę – wyszeptała wprost do jego ucha.

* * *

Malfoy biegł korytarzem pociągu i zaglądał do każdego przedziału. Musiał go gdzieś znaleźć. Potter był mu najbardziej potrzebny na świecie. W końcu znalazł go w towarzystwie Ginny, Rona i jej… Hermiona zasnęła na kolanach Rudzielca. W sercu Dracona coś pękło. Mimo to chciał dalej porozmawiać z Potterem.  
\- Harry, mogę prosić cię na chwilę?  
Czarnowłosy chłopak wstał i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- O co chodzi?  
Draco gestem ręki poprosił, by się przybliżył. Gdy Harry był dostatecznie blisko, zapytał go szeptem:  
\- Czy domowe skrzaty, niepracujące w kuchni, mogą przebywać na terenie Hogwartu?  
\- Tak.  
Malfoy obrócił się nagle i uderzył pięścią w okno.  
\- Kurwa!  
Harry spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony.  
\- O co ci chodzi, Draco?  
\- O moją narzeczoną – mruknął smutno – Do zobaczenia.  
Gdy wrócił do wagonu Ślizgonów, momentalnie zajął miejsce przy Julie. Przybliżył swoje usta do jej ucha i szepnął:  
\- Twój skrzat będzie nas śledził na terenie Hogwartu. Nie wiem, co robić.  
Gdy skończył, dla zmylenia szpiega, pocałował ją w policzek. Wtedy ona obróciła swoją głowę do niego i oparła czoło o jego czoło. Zaczęła głęboko oddychać.  
\- Wormflower nie umie czytać. Możemy ją zmylić porozumiewając się listownie. Inaczej domyśli się, że coś nie gra – wyszeptała tak cicho, że tylko on mógł usłyszeć jej słowa. Dla pozostałych brzmiało to jak miłosne wyznanie.  
Sztuka. Gra aktorska. Scena. To wszystko będzie obecne w jego życiu. Kiwnął delikatnie głową na znak, że zrozumiał jej słowa.

* * *

Pociąg przybył na stację w Hogsmeade. Powozy już od dawna czekały. Hermiona wysiadła z pociągu trzymając wiklinową klatkę, w której spał Krzywołap i swój kufer. Wsiadła do pierwszego powozu z brzegu. Za nią uczyniła to Ginny, Harry i Ron. Neville i Luna zajęli miejsca w innym powozie. Odszukała wzrokiem Malfoy'a. Wtedy poczuła się, jakby ktoś wbił jej sztylet w serce. Draco szedł obejmując Juliettę ramieniem. Wraz z nimi szli Parkinson i Zabini.  
\- Nie ma co, szybko zapomniał – prychnęła oburzona.  
Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niej smutno.  
Powóz ruszył. Po dwudziestu minutach dojechali pod bramy zamku. Po wejściu w jego mury każdy z uczniów zdejmował szkolny płaszcz. Chwilowe zimno zniknęło, gdy Hermiona przeszła w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Każdy z uczniów był ubrany w czarne bądź inne ciemne spodnie, choć z reguły wybierali jeansy, białą koszulę, czarny bezrękawnik z logo szkoły i krawat w kolorach domu, do którego przynależał. Jedynym wyjątkiem była Juliette Moore, która zamiast zasiadać przy jednym ze stołów, została poproszona osobiście przez dyrektora, by zająć miejsce na podwyższeniu, niedaleko mównicy. Gdy wszyscy zebrali się w Sali, Minerwa McGonagall z Tiarą Przydziału w ręku powiedziała:  
\- Przed wami siedzi nowa uczennica, Juliette Moore. Przybyła do Hogwartu na ostatnie pół roku nauki po ukończeniu Akademii Magii Beauxbatons. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiecie ją ciepło.  
Założyła brązową czapkę na głowę dziewczyny. Tiara Przydziału wnet przemówiła:  
\- Juliette… Od wieków twoja rodzina trafiała do Slytherinu. Jednak widzę, że masz predyspozycje i warunki do każdego z domów Hogwartu. Twoja odwaga pasuje do Gryffindoru, twoja lojalność do Hufflepuffu, twoja inteligencja do Ravenclawu, a spryt to cecha Slytherinu. Gdzie by cię tu przydzielić…  
Tiara ostatni raz miała taki kłopot z przydzieleniem ucznia, gdy Harry Potter pierwszy raz przekroczył mury tego zamku.  
\- Jeżeli nie przydzielisz mnie do Slytherinu, mój ojciec się na mnie zemści – szepnęła cicho dziewczyna – Nie mogę zdradzić rodziny.  
\- O nie, kochana, twój ojciec jest dobrym człowiekiem. Nic ci się nie stanie – odpowiedziała Tiara cicho, by potem wrzasnąć na całe gardło – GRYFFINDOR!  
Źrenice dziewczyny rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Obok swojego ucha usłyszała trzask. Wormflower musiała się deportować do domu, by powiedzieć o wszystkim ojcu. Wszystko się zatrzymało. Dziewczyna nie zauważała tego, jak schodzi po schodach, by dołączyć do wiwatującego stołu Gryfonów. Usiadła i wbiła wzrok w ławę. Nawet nie zauważyła, że siedzi pomiędzy Nevillem Longbottomem a Ronem Weasley'em. Nie zdawała sobie również sprawy, że naprzeciwko niej siedzi Gryfonka o kręconych brązowych włosach i bacznie obserwuje ozdobę znajdującą się na jej szyi.

* * *

\- JAK ONA ŚMIAŁA?! – warknęła Hermiona, siedząc w swoim dormitorium razem z Ginny.  
\- Nic nie wiedziała ani o naszyjniku, ani o twoich relacjach z D… - zaczęła Ruda, lecz przyjaciółka jej przerwała.  
\- NIC MNIE TO NIE OBCHODZI! WREDNA SUKA! ON JEST JEJ WART!  
Weszła szybko do łazienki i poprawiła sobie makijaż. Poperfumowała się i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała Wiewiórka.  
\- Przejść się.  
Hermiona wypadła z swojego dormitorium, a następnie z Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Przechodziła się korytarzami, aż nogi sprowadziły ją na sam dół. Była przy Wielkiej Sali, gdy usłyszała jakieś dźwięki zza rogu. Był to dziewczęcy chichot i odgłosy pocałunków. Wiedziała, że nie powinna podglądać, ale była w tak podłym humorze, że gdyby był to ktoś, kogo szczerze nie lubiła, odjęłaby tej osobie co najmniej kilkadziesiąt punktów. Cicho, na palcach, podeszła bliżej zagięcia ściany i wychyliła głowę. To, co zobaczyła, odebrało jej mowę i zdolność poruszania się. Namiętnie całującą się parą byli Teodor Nott i Pansy Parkinson. Gryfonka poczuła niesamowitą wściekłość na nich oboje. Przez tych idiotów Luna będzie cierpieć. Postanowiła się ujawnić, by nie pokazać Ślizgonom, że zostaną bezkarni.  
\- Jesteście niemożliwi. Ron miał rację, co do Ślizgonów. Zawsze byli, są i będą zdradzieckimi szujami. TAK DOBRZE SŁYSZAŁEŚ, NOTT! – dodała krzykiem, gdy chłopak ze zdziwioną miną popatrzył na Gryfonkę – JEŻELI MYŚLISZ, ŻE CI SIĘ UPIECZE, TO JESTEŚ W BŁĘDZIE, NĘDZNA ŚWINIO! LUNA DOWIE SIĘ O WSZYSTKIM!  
Gdy skończyła na nich wrzeszczeć, wróciła prawie biegiem do swojego dormitorium, gdzie czekała na nią Ginny. Hermiona wyciągnęła z szuflady pergamin i naskrobała szybki list do Krukonki. Podała go Rudowłosej mówiąc:  
\- Wyślij to Lunie jak najszybciej. Musi się o tym dowiedzieć.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Nott ją zdradza. Nie wiem, jak długo to trwa, ale razem z Pansy zaszli już daleko, więc można się domyślić, że długo.  
Na twarzy Ginn malowała się wściekłość i smutek jednocześnie. Było jej niesamowicie żal Luny. Teodor okazał się zwykłym gnojem, a Pansy… To już lepiej nie mówić. Wyszła z pokoju ze zwitkiem papieru i ruszyła do swojego dormitorium, by posłać Świstoświnkę z pierwszym listem w tym roku.  
Do pokoju weszła bardzo szybko, nie zwracając uwagi, co się w nim dzieje. Gdy mała sówka wyleciała przez otwarte okno w stronę Salonu Krukonów, Ginny zaczęła się rozglądać. Jej rzeczy były już na miejscu, więc postanowiła się rozpakować. Powoli wyjmowała ubrania z kufra i układała je w szafce. Kiedy chowała go pod łóżko, drzwi otworzyły się nagle, a w nich pojawiła się dziewczyna o blond włosach. Na jej szyi lśnił piękny, srebrny naszyjnik. W ręce trzymała kufer oraz klatkę z śnieżnobiałym kotem.  
\- Mogę? U was jest jedyne wolne miejsce.  
Ginny wygięła brew w łuk, rozważając za i przeciw przyjęcia nowej Gryfonki.  
\- Skoro musisz – powiedziała w końcu z wielką niechęcią w głosie.  
Juliette postawiła swój kufer na łóżku, które kiedyś zajmowała Lavender Brown. Z klatki wypuściła swojego kota, który usadowił się wygodnie na poduszce. Na jego szyi zalśniła czarna skórzana obróżka z srebrną blaszką, na której było wyryte imię kota – Lumos. Blondynka podeszła do współlokatorki i podała jej rękę.  
\- Julie.  
\- Ginny – powiedziała, ściskając jej dłoń – Dziewczyna Harry'ego, przyjaciółka Hermiony, siostra Rona i tak dalej i tak dalej. Znasz tu kogoś? – zapytała, by wyciągnąć od nowej jak najwięcej informacji.  
\- Jedynie Dracona, Blaise'a i Pansy. I to tylko z pociągu.  
\- O, kumpluję się z nimi. Draco był u Harry'ego w domu na Sylwestra. Dobrze się dogadywali z Hermioną – powiedziała niby obojętnym tonem, po czym dodała - Łady wisiorek.  
\- Dostałam od Draco. Mamy się pobrać.  
\- A, faktycznie! Hermiona powiedziała mi o liście. Zarówno ona jak i Draco byli wstrząśnięci. Dopiero co zaczynało im się układać – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z takim naciskiem, jakby chciała dopowiedzieć „a to wszystko jest twoja wina".  
Julie wyjęła z kufra kawałek pergaminu i zaczęła skrobać po nim piórem. Gdy skończyła podała go Ginny.  
\- Przeczytaj.  
Ruda wykonała polecenie. Jej wzrok szybko przeleciał tekst, w którym dziewczyna zawarła tą samą historię, którą Draco usłyszał w pociągu. Chciała jak najszybciej popędzić do pokoju Hermiony, by wszystko jej przekazać, ale Julie powstrzymała ją. Podała jej kolejny zwitek pergaminu, na którym napisała:  
„Nie mów jej nic. Napiszę do niej list. Śledzi mnie skrzat. Nie może się niczego dowiedzieć"  
Ginn skinęła głową na znak zrozumienia. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny, rozumiejąc jej sytuację.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz – powiedziała Ruda.


	11. Rozdział 10

**ROZDZIAŁ 10: Listy**

 **H** arry i Ron siedzieli sami w dormitorium, a wraz z nimi suczka Harry'ego. Seamus. Neville i Dean zostali jeszcze w Pokoju Wspólnym, wymieniając wrażenia z sylwestra. Chłopaki grali w Szachy Czarodziejów i rozmawiali o ich najlepszej przyjaciółce. Hermiona nie trzymała się dobrze. Wiedzieli, ile kosztuje ją samo widzenie Julietty w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów.  
\- Malfoy to ma jednak przesrane z tym swoim arystokratycznym pochodzeniem – powiedział Ron, przestawiając swój pion na następne pole.  
\- Draco to ma przesrane z tym cholernym małżeństwem – dopowiedział Harry, bijąc swoją wieżą pion Rona – Gdyby nie Moore, pewnie on i Hermiona byliby razem. W sumie nawet do siebie pasują.  
\- Ja tam nie narzekam. Nie mógłbym żyć z świadomością, że ten gnój dostawia się do Hermi. On i Julie pasują do siebie. Tak samo bogaci, tak samo zasranie idealni.  
\- Przeginasz Ron. Może ona wcale nie jest taka zła? Czy dlatego, że jest piękna, nie może być inteligentna?  
\- Bo jest blondynką – zaśmiał się przyjaciel.  
\- Idziesz po stereotypach, stary. Przy okazji, przekażę Fleur, że jest pustą lalą.  
\- Oj, wiesz, że nie miałem nic złego na myśli. Poza tym Fleur jest inna…  
\- Bo Fleur to ćwierć wila i żona Billa? O Boże, nawet się zrymowało – zaśmiał się Harry.  
Ron również się roześmiał.  
\- Ale tak na poważnie. Trzeba zająć się Mioną. Nie może nam się dziewczynka wykończyć. Jak znajdzie sobie jakieś zajęcie, to łatwiej zapomni.  
\- Też prawda. Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że czytanie niestety odpada – powiedział Rudzielec.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Hermiona i tak przeczytała już wszystkie książki w bibliotece.  
Oboje zaśmiali się i powrócili do gry, odkładając na bok temat przyjaciółki. Tonks westchnęła cicho. Eh, ci faceci…

* * *

\- Chciała mnie pani widzieć, pani profesor? – zapytała Hermiona, otwierając drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora.  
\- Owszem, panno Granger. Siadaj.  
Gryfonka zajęła wskazane jej miejsce.  
\- Jako Prefekt Naczelna ma pani za obowiązek pilnować porządku w szkole, rozdawać punkty oraz odejmować je, a także wiele innych spraw. W ciągu najbliższych kilku dni będzie miała pani dodatkowe zadanie.  
\- Jakie?  
\- Będzie pani oprowadzać po szkole i zapoznawać z naszym systemem pannę Moore.  
Żołądek Hermiony zrobił podwójne salto i zaplątał się w jelita. Pięknie. O niczym innym nie mogła marzyć tylko o spędzaniu więcej czasu z tą jędzą.  
\- A drugi Prefekt Naczelny? Nie mógłby tego zrobić za mnie? – zapytała, choć wiedziała, że naraża się dyrektorce.  
\- Pan Brown? Oczywiście będzie wykonywał to zadanie razem z panią. Chcemy, aby nowa uczennica poczuła się w Hogwarcie jak w domu. Zrozumiała to pani? – w jej głosie pojawił się chłód.  
\- Owszem, pani profesor.  
\- Możesz już iść.  
Hermiona wstała z fotela i udała się w stronę wyjścia. Idąc przez szkołę rozmyślała nad tym, co będzie musiała znosić w obliczu zarozumiałej Gryfonki. Zapewne, przy pierwszej lepszej okazji zacznie mówić jej o tym, jaki Malfoy jest niesamowity i na pewno, to wiedziała na sto procent, zarzuci tekstem w stylu: „Draco wspominał mi o tobie". Dziewczyna cała się buzowała. Postanowiła nie przechodzić przez Pokój Wspólny. Do swojego dormitorium weszła prywatnym wejściem. Wypowiedziała hasło, a obraz uchylił się przed nią. Czym prędzej weszła do łazienki i odkręciła wszystkie kureki z ciepłą wodą. Musiała wziąć długą gorącą kąpiel. Rudy kot leżał na jednym z foteli w jej małym salonie i wygrzewał się przy kominku. Z zaniepokojeniem obserwował właścicielkę. Hermiona poczuła na sobie wzrok zwierzęcia. Podeszła do persa i pogłaskała go po głowie.  
\- Spokojnie, Krzywołapku. Nie planuję samobójstwa. Prędzej morderstwo.  
Kot nastroszył się. Pięknie, panno Granger. Umiesz wystraszyć nawet własnego kota. Dziewczyna weszła do swojej sypialni i wyciągnęła z niej świeżo wypraną, czerwoną nocną koszulkę. Na jej widok myśli pognały w stronę Malfoy'a, który pewnie w tej chwili rozmyśla nad swoją narzeczoną. Ruszyła wolnym krokiem w stronę łazienki. Wanna była pełna. Dodała do niej kilka kropel olejku lawendowego. Powinna to zrobić w trakcie nalewania wody, ale zupełnie o tym zapomniała. Zdjęła ubrania i położyła je na szkarłatnym dywaniku tuż przy wannie. Spięła swoje loki brązową spinką i weszła do środka. Pod wpływem nagłego kontaktu z ciepłą wodą jej kończyny zdrętwiały lekko. Hermiona oparła swoją głowę o krawędź wanny i zamknęła oczy. Pozwoliła, by olejek ukoił jej nerwy i zrelaksował jej ciało. Jednak nawet piękny zapach lawendy nie był w stanie wyrzucić z jej myśli Ślizgona.

* * *

Draco Malfoy leżał już w swoim łóżku. Położył się bardzo wcześnie jak na niego. Był przykryty delikatnym prześcieradłem i gapił się w zielony baldachim swojego łóżka. Po raz tysięczny z rzędu powtarzał sobie w myślach, że jest głęboko w dupie. Po ukończeniu szkoły ożeni się z przerażoną ojcem Julie, a Hermiona zniknie z jego życia na zawsze. Chrzanił koniec szkoły. Najbardziej bolał go fakt, że nie może wykorzystać tych ostatnich dni, by być z Hermioną. On już teraz musiał wszystkim pokazywać jak bardzo jest zakochany w Moore, której prawie nie znał.  
Juliette Malfoy. Jak to dziwnie brzmi. Musiał jednak przyznać, że mimo początkowej niechęci do narzeczonej, zaczął się do niej przekonywać. Wykonywała tylko rozkazy ojca-tyrana. Gdyby udało jej się to wszystko odkręcić, każde z nich mogłoby pójść własną drogą.  
\- Marzenie ściętej głowy, Draco – mruknął do siebie.

* * *

Juliette siedziała przy biurku w dormitorium, które zajmowała razem z Ginny Weasley i Parvati Patil. Przy blasku świecy pisała długi list do matki. Musiała się dowiedzieć wszystkiego. Każda informacja od niej mogła się przysłużyć dziewczynie. Musiała wiedzieć jak najwięcej. Gdy skończyła, przejrzała list jeszcze raz.  
\- Mogę pożyczyć twoją sowę, Ginny? – zapytała.  
\- Świstoświnka jest u Luny. Musiałam wysłać jej wiadomość. Harry może pożyczyć ci Hedwigę – powiedziała Ruda – Idź do niego. Gdyby nie chciał ci pomóc, powołaj się na mnie.  
Julie uśmiechnęła się do niej i wyszła z dormitorium. Przeszła do dormitorium chłopców i znalazła pokój, który zajmował między innymi Wybraniec. Zapukała grzecznie.  
\- Wlazł – usłyszała.  
Uchyliła drzwi. Harry Potter wraz z Ronem Weasley'em siedzieli na jednym z łóżek i grali w, nie wiadomo już, którą z rzędu, partię Szachów Czarodziejów. U nóg łóżka leżał piaskowy wilczar irlandzki, który od razu podniósł głowę na widok nowoprzybyłej.  
\- Witaj Juliette. Co cię tu sprowadza? – ton Wybrańca był niesamowicie zimny. Najwyraźniej nie chciał jej widzieć.  
\- Mogłabym pożyczyć twoją sowę, by wysłać list do matki?  
\- Przykro mi, ale moja sowa nie będzie dostarczać twoich listów.  
\- Ginny mi powiedziała, że mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc.  
\- Ginny ci powiedziała? – zapytał, unosząc brew.  
\- Proszę. To bardzo ważne.  
\- No, dobrze. Klatka Hedwigi stoi na oknie – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia.  
\- Dziękuję.  
Dziewczyna otworzyła klatkę, a sowa śnieżna wyleciała z niej i usiadła na parapecie. Julie przywiązała do jej nóżki list i podała jej adres. Zanim ją wypuściła dodała:  
\- Ten list ma dostać się tylko w ręce mojej matki, zrozumiałaś?  
Sowa uszczypnęła ją delikatnie w palec, dając do zrozumienia, że zna swoje zadanie. Wyleciała z trzepotem skrzydeł przez otwarte okno.  
\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję.  
Gdy wychodziła zatrzymał ją głos Pottera:  
\- Julie… Proszę oszczędź Hermionie wstydu i nie upokarzaj, dobrze?  
Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i wyszła. W drodze do dormitorium zastanawiała się, czemu miałaby to robić. Wtedy w jej głowie zaświtały słowa Ginny, która mówiła coś o relacji Dracona z Granger. Idealnie. Każdy uważał ją za złą, a ona nie mogła tego odkręcić i zaprzeczyć oskarżeniom. Mogła jedynie przytakiwać i utwierdzać wszystkich w przekonaniu, że jest wredną suką.  
Odtworzyła drzwi do dormitorium. Ginevra leżała już w łóżku. Parvati Patil również już spała. Julie wzięła więc swój nocny strój i przebrała się w łazience, biorąc wcześniej kąpiel i wykonując wieczorną toaletę.  
Idąc do łóżka zmaterializował się przed nią skrzat ubrany w łachmany.  
\- Witaj Wormflower – powiedziała Julie, wymijając sługę i kierując się w stronę łóżka.  
\- Panna Moore jest zadowolona z Hogwartu? Wormflower widziała, że panna Moore zaprzyjaźniła się już nie tylko z panem Zabini, panną Parkinson i oczywiście panem Malfoy'em, ale i również młodą panną Weasley! Pan będzie zadowolony!  
\- Wormflower, mam do ciebie pytanie.  
\- Słucham panienki.  
\- Dlaczego mnie szpiegujesz?  
Skrzat zawahał się.  
\- Ja wykonuję rozkazy.  
\- To czemu nie wykonasz moich i nie zaprzestaniesz swoich działań?  
\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, pan zabronił.  
I zniknęła z głośnym trzaskiem. Dla Julie oznaczało to spokój aż do świtu. Wormflower udała się do mieszkania na spoczynek. To samo miała zrobić dziewczyna. Gdyby nie godzina policyjna, skorzystałaby z tego czasu i opowiedziała każdemu swoją historię. A tak musiała działać w konspiracji przed własną służbą i wyrodnym ojcem. Pozostawało jej jedynie czekać. Czekać na list od matki, którego tak bardzo potrzebowała.

* * *

Draco wciąż nie mógł zasnąć. Gdy jego przyjaciel, Blaise, wszedł do pokoju udawał, że już dawno jest objęciach Morfeusza. Teraz, gdy czarnoskóry chłopak sam pogrążył się we śnie, Draco postanowił wstać z łóżka. Wyciągnął duży kawałek pergaminu, pióro i kałamarz. Zapalił świecę przy biurku, usiadł przy nim i zamoczył końcówkę pióra w atramencie. Wtedy w głowie pojawiła się pustka i kompletny brak pojęcia, o czym mógłby napisać. Po kilkunastu minutach bezczynnego gapienia się w pergamin zaczął.  
„Droga Hermiono,  
Jest bardzo późno, wiem, i z góry przepraszam Cię, że nie daję Ci spać. W związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami musiałem jednak napisać ten list. Powinienem powiedzieć Ci to w twarz, ale nie potrafię i nie mogę.  
Przepraszam cię.  
Za wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, robię czy będę robić. Te kilka dni spędzonych wspólnie w domu Harry'ego pozwoliły mi zrozumieć, że jesteś dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko dobrą koleżanką czy nawet przyjaciółką. Zauważyłem, że chcę cię chronić, osłaniać Cię i zawsze służyć ci ramieniem, w które mogłabyś płakać. Jesteś jedyną dziewczyną, która w ciągu całego życia sprawiła, że oszalałem. Doprowadziłaś mnie do tego stanu. Jesteś wyjątkowa. Dziękuję ci za to, że jesteś i naprawdę szczerzę żałuję tego, jak potoczyła się cała ta historia. Oddałbym wszystko, by właśnie w tej chwili być przy tobie i nie patrząc na konsekwencję mieć cię w swoich ramionach. Mówić ci, jaka jesteś piękna i ile dla mnie znaczysz. Mówić ci jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy…  
Juliette nie jest taka zła jak się wydaje. Jest zastraszana przez ojca i…"  
Urwał i spojrzał na to, co do tej pory napisał. Skreślił dwa ostatnie zdania, ale i to nie wystarczyło, by dać upust złości, która się w nim kłębiła.  
\- Co za gówno! – warknął i zmiął pergamin – Najpierw piszę, co do niej czuję, by zacząć temat Julie? Pięknie, Draco. Jesteś tak samo głupi jak Miona inteligentna.  
Zabini poruszył się na łóżku, ale Draco nie zrobił sobie z tego nic i zaczął pisać ponownie.  
„Droga Hermiono…"


	12. Rozdział 11

**ROZDZIAŁ 11: Przeprosiny**

 **R** ano Hermionę obudziła wielka kupa rudego futra na głowie. Owa kupa futra zaczęła miauczeć jej do ucha, czerpiąc z tego wielką radość. Rudy sadysta. Zrzuciła kota z twarzy, powodując na jego pyszczku wielkie oburzenie. Jak ona śmiała? Był wszak zacnym przedstawicielem kociej rasy, gatunku czczonego w Starożytnym Egipcie! A ona, co? Nic sobie z tego nie robi. Krzywołap prychnął i wskoczył na fotel w salonie. Z pogardą obserwował, jak jego właścicielka zwleka się z łóżka i klnie na niego, gdy zobaczyła, że obudził ją o szóstej. No, a co! Woda z miętą sama się nie zrobi! Sardynki w sosie pomidorowym zresztą też nie. Odczytała myśli pupila i sięgnęła do pojemnika, gdzie trzymała karmę. Wsypała suche kulki do jednej z jego misek, a drugą uzupełniła wodą z dzbanka, który stał na biurku.  
\- Smacznego, Krzywołapku – powiedziała, głaszcząc kota po rudej głowie.  
Kot popatrzył na nią jak na idiotkę. Na znak protestu wspiął się na biurko i usiadł na listach, które dopiero zauważyła dziewczyna.  
\- Spadaj, wredne stworzenie – powiedziała, udając takie samo oburzenie, jakie malowało się w oczach persa – Muszę to przeczytać.  
Kot przez dwie minuty jakby rozważał opcje za i przeciw. W końcu, z wielką łaską, przesunął swój zacny tyłek dwa kocie kroki dalej, udostępniając tym samym listy. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po koperty i spojrzała, kto do niej napisał. Jeden list był od Draco, drugi od Julietty. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy brunetki. Nie miała nawet zamiaru ich czytać. Podeszła do kominka i wrzuciła obie koperty w ogień. Patrzyła na palący się papier dopóki nie został z nich popiół.  
\- Popatrz jak ładnie się paliły, Krzywołapku.  
Kot prychnął zdegustowany. No jasne! Po co szanować czyjąś pracę. Co z tego, że ktoś siedział nad takim listem kilka godzin, a ona wyrzuca pracę do kominka. Panna Granger nas zaskakuje. Dziewczyna otworzyła dużą szafę i wyjęła z niej jeden z trzech zestawów do mundurka. Przebrała się, a następnie weszła do łazienki i szybko wykonała poranną toaletę. Wyciągnęła również swoje kosmetyki i zrobiła szybki makijaż. Było wpół do siódmej. Cisza nocna skończyła się wraz z wybiciem szóstej. Postanowiła się przejść. Przeszła przez Pokój Wspólny. Nikogo tam nie zastała. No, jasne. Kto normalny zrywa się z łóżka przed świtem? Nikt, chyba, że ma wrednego kota. Zeszła po schodach i zaczęła krążyć w okolicach Wielkiej Sali. Była już otwarta, ale śniadanie jeszcze się nie zaczęło. Mogła jedynie zasiąść przy stole Gryfonów i napić się gorącej herbaty z cytryną, która przyjemnie ją rozgrzała. Owszem, w zamku było ciepło, ale nie ma to jak ciepły napój z samego rana. Miona bawiła się pustym pucharkiem, który wciąż ogrzewał jej zimne ręce, gdy w Sali pojawił się ktoś jeszcze. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę. Draco Malfoy również wstał dzisiaj wcześniej. Na jej widok rozpromienił się i podszedł do stołu, przy którym siedziała. Zanim zdążyła go zdrowo opieprzyć za jego zachowanie, czyli za nic właściwie, pochylił się nad nią i złożył na jej ustach soczysty pocałunek. Cała złość na niego momentalnie odleciała jak hipogryf na wolności. Objęła go zarzucając ręce na jego umięśnione ramiona, zmuszając go tym samym, by usiadł obok niej. Otworzyła usta, by mogli pogłębić pocałunek. Zachichotała, gdy język chłopaka zaczął wplatać się w jej własny. W końcu puścił ją jednak i oparł swoje czoło o jej i zapytał cicho:  
\- Przeczytałaś list? Wiem, że wysłałem go późno, ale musiałaś wiedzieć.  
Hermionie zrobiło się zwyczajnie głupio. Spuściła wzrok, unikając jego pięknych błękitnych oczu.  
\- Dlaczego? – chłopak domyślił się, że tego nie zrobiła.  
\- Był też list od Julietty – odpowiedziała wymijająco.  
\- Julie do ciebie napisała?  
Odsunęła się od niego gwałtownie.  
\- Teraz już Julie? – prychnęła i nalała sobie herbaty do pucharu.  
\- Muszę ją jakoś nazywać – odpowiedział z lekkim zdenerwowaniem w głosie.  
Wywróciła oczami.  
\- No, jasne. Przecież mnie możesz nazywać Granger, ale ona będzie dla ciebie twoją Julie.  
\- Miona, przestań proszę – powiedział stanowczo – Nie przeczytałaś listu, więc proszę zrób to.  
\- Nic z tego. Spaliłam go.  
\- CO ZROBIŁAŚ?!  
\- Spaliłam. Nie chciałam czytać nic, co było od ciebie.  
Draco wstał i szybkim krokiem ruszył do wyjścia. Dziewczyna zerwała się i pobiegła za nim.  
\- Draco, przepraszam!  
Zatrzymał się. Użyła jego imienia. Drugi raz. Odwrócił się do niej. Mimo jej przeprosin nadal czuł się urażony. Spojrzał w jej orzechowe oczy.  
\- Zastanów się dwa razy zanim coś powiesz. Czasami to naprawdę może zaboleć. Szczególnie kogoś, komu na tobie zależy.  
Wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali przybity, a Hermiona patrząc jak odchodzi czuła nienawiść do samej siebie, że jest tak beznadziejnie głupia i rani wszystkich w około. Powinna porozmawiać z Moore. Nie muszą się nawzajem kochać. Wystarczy, żeby nie chciały wydrapać sobie nawzajem oczu.

* * *

Ogromny zegar wybił godzinę siódmą, tym samym budząc Julie i jej kota. Lumos przeciągnęła się leniwie i zeskoczyła z łóżka. Dziewczyna również opuściła wygodny materac i udała się w stronę łazienki. Gdy nacisnęła klamkę zobaczyła, że drzwi są zamknięte. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Łóżko Parvati było pościelone, a Ginny miała rozwaloną pościel. Stwierdziła, więc, że Ruda zajmuje łazienkę. Julie wygrzebała z szafy mundurek i gryfoński krawat. Przyjrzała się im. Musiała powiedzieć, że nawet jej się podobały. Nie były tak wygodne i ładne jak te w Beauxbatons, ale jak na mundurek szkolny nie było powodu do narzekania. Wyjęła z szafki również swoje figi, pomijając stanik. Nie miała zamiaru zachowywać się jak grzeczna uczennica i nie mieć nic z życia tylko dlatego, że za kilka miesięcy wychodzi za mąż. Nikt nie zabroni jej bawić się na boku. Przecież nie jest jeszcze mężatką. Dopiero za kilka miesięcy wszystko się zmieni. Drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się szeroko.  
\- Cześć Julie. Poczekać na ciebie?  
\- Gdybyś mogła.  
\- Masz pięknego kota – dodała Ruda, biorąc Lumos na ręce.  
\- Dzięki. Też twierdzę, że jest śliczna.  
\- Kotka?  
\- Mhm. Dobra idę do łazienki, bo spóźnimy się na śniadanie.  
Julie wzięła szybki i gorący prysznic. Rozczesała swoje długie blond włosy i wysuszyła je, by stały się z powrotem mocno falowane. Stała przed lustrem obserwując swoje nagie odbicie. Na jej młodym ciele było wiele blizn, które przypominały jej baty otrzymane od ojca. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że czerwone pręgi zmieniły kolor na fioletowy. Dotknęła siniaków. Nie zapowiadało się na ich szybkie zniknięcie, więc sięgnęła po maść i wtarła ją w plecy. Gdy wszystko się wchłonęło, posmarowała całe ciało malinowym masłem nawilżającym. Jej skóra wydzielała teraz piękny zapach tych owoców. Ubrała się, zapinając białą koszulę pod szyję. W końcu zdecydowała się ją rozpiąć i wyeksponować swój dekolt. Ubrała czarne szpilki i sięgnęła po różdżkę. Przy jej pomocy błyskawicznie uplotła prosty warkocz wodospad. Beauxbatons jednak się do czegoś w życiu przydaje. Sięgnęła do kosmetyczki i nałożyła wyrównujący fluid, trochę pudru i róż na policzki. Znalazła czarny tusz do rzęs, by je podkreślić. Pomalowała swoje usta czerwoną szminką i błyszczykiem, by nadać im połysku. Poperfumowała się wodą toaletową o zapachu owoców leśnych. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Pomalowała paznokcie bezbarwnym lakierem i nałożyła sygnet z szmaragdem, który otrzymała od ojca. Transmutowała kamień w rubin. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Tak przygotowana spokojnie mogła opuścić dormitorium.  
Gdy Ginny zobaczyła Moore dosłownie odjęło jej mowę. Patrzyła na nią jak na obrazek z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma. Kotka na jej ramionach zeskoczyła i otarła się o nogę właścicielki.  
\- Jezu kochany – wydusiła w końcu dziewczyna – Nie zbliżaj się do Harry'ego, bo nie chciałabym siedzieć w Azkabanie za zabójstwo z premedytacją.  
Obie dziewczyny zaśmiały się i ruszyły w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Była już pełna uczniów mimo tego, że śniadanie rozpoczęło się piętnaście minut temu. Ginny zajęła miejsce koło Hermiony, a w jej ślady poszła Julie. Spojrzała na brunetkę, która była w wyjątkowo podłym humorze. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że nie z jej powodu.  
\- Julie.  
\- Miona.  
Obie dziewczyny odezwały się równocześnie.  
\- Ty pierwsza – zachęciła ją Julie.  
\- Przepraszam. Zachowuję się jak idiotka, a to nie twoja wina, że…  
\- Wiem – przerwała jej w obawie o to, że skrzat powtórzy wszystko jej ojcu – Ja również cię przepraszam. Zostańmy koleżankami.  
Miona uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i kiwnęła głową. Wtedy na śniadanie wszedł Ślizgon, o którego biła się połowa żeńskiej części Hogwartu. Malfoy przeleciał wzrokiem stół Gryfonów. Gdy odnalazł Hermionę omal nie upadł na ziemię z wrażenia. Przed dobre trzy minuty stał i gapił się w jedno miejsce z otwartymi ustami ze zdziwienia.  
\- Chodź Draco, bo patrzą na ciebie jak na normalnego inaczej – pogoniła go Pansy.  
Usiedli przy stole Ślizgonów. Minutę później każdy usłyszał burzliwą kłótnię, która toczyła się przed Wielką Salą. Uważni mogli usłyszeć słowa w niej wypowiadane.  
\- TY WREDNY SUKINSYNU! – wydzierała się dziewczyna – TY CHOLERNY DUPKU!  
\- Luna uspokój się!  
Aha, czyli Luna odczytała wiadomość od Hermiony. Właśnie w tej chwili rozprawia się ze swoim byłym chłopakiem.  
\- NIE CHCĘ CIĘ WIDZIEĆ NA OCZY!  
Wtedy Krukonka wbiegła do Sali. Nikt nigdy nie widział jej tak wyprowadzonej z równowagi. Wyglądała jak rozwścieczona kobra, która zaraz miała zacząć pluć jadem na każdego, kto spojrzy na nią krzywo. W połowie stołu należącego do Ravenclawu zatrzymała się i odwróciła się. Zaczęła biec w stronę Ślizgonów. Odnalazła Pansy i chwyciła ją za szatę. Podniosła ją i uderzyła ją z liścia w twarz.  
\- TY WREDNA, PLUGAWA DZI…  
\- Niech pani dokończy, panno Lovegood – zimny głos McGonnagal przerwał Krukonce.  
\- Dziewczyno… - dopowiedziała, zwieszając głowę.  
\- Cieszę się, że nie powiedziałaś niczego gorszego. Odejmuję Ravenclawowi dwadzieścia punktów za tak karygodne zachowanie. Proszę zasiąść przy stole i spożyć śniadanie.  
Luna podeszła do stołu zajmowanego przez Krukonów i klęła pod nosem. Była niesamowicie wściekła. Natomiast przy stole Ślizgonów zarówno Nott jak i Pansy siedzieli jakby niewzruszeni całą tą sytuacją. Trzymali się za ręce. Hermiona przyglądała się całej sytuacji z obrzydzeniem do nowej pary i współczuciem dla Luny. Umówiła się z Ginny, że przed lekcjami pójdą z nią pogadać. Gdy zabrała się za picie herbaty, poczuła na sobie czyjś przeszywający wzrok. Odwróciła głowę. Draco Malfoy siedział i patrzył na nią zasmuconymi niebieskimi oczami. Chciała podejść i go przeprosić, ale nie potrafiła. Nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć, by wytłumaczyć swoje idiotyczne zachowanie.

* * *

\- Luna, nie był widocznie ciebie wart i tyle. Teraz wiesz, że Nott to jedna wielka kupa gnoju i tyle – powiedziała Ginny, głaszcząc przyjaciółkę po włosach.  
Luna szlochała głośno i wtulała się w bezrękawnik Rudej. Hermiona siedziała obok nich, od czasu do czasu klepiąc blondynkę pocieszająco po ramieniu.  
\- Przy… najmniej… Mionie… się… udało… - wychlipała.  
Brunetka spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
\- No… z… Draco…  
Dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko, a Ginny spojrzała na nią zaniepokojona. Mimo to Hermiona pozostała niewzruszona. Teraz ważniejsza była Luna niż ona.  
\- Draco Malfoy jest zaręczony. Z tą nową Gryfonką.  
\- Tą z pięknym naszyjnikiem? Julie?  
\- Tak.  
Hermiona posmutniała. Ten naszyjnik był jedyną rzeczą, którą otrzymała od niego. Jako jedyna rzecz przypominał jej, że komuś na niej zależy nie jak na siostrze, lecz jak na kobiecie. Teraz należał on do Julietty i nie powinna z tego powodu rozpaczać. Skoro tak się stało, widocznie miało się stać. Nikt nie powiedział, że droga, którą obrała, będzie łatwa i przyjemna.  
\- Miona.  
Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok.  
\- Chodź ze mną na chwilę, proszę.  
Wyciągnął rękę do dziewczyny. Chwyciła ją. Ruszyli korytarzem, aż znaleźli się w Sali Trofeów. Zamknęli za sobą drzwi.  
\- Draco, przepra…  
Chłopak nie czekając, pocałował ją tak jak przed śniadaniem. Na wybaczenie. Po to, by wiedziała, że mu na niej zależy. Po to, by o nim nie zapomniała.


	13. Rozdział 12

**ROZDZIAŁ 12: Wszystko będzie dobrze**

 **M** arya Moore siedziała w fotelu w pokoju córki. Ogromne panoramiczne okna umożliwiały jej obserwację tego, co dzieje się w sercu Londynu. Stolica Wielkiej Brytanii nawet w nocy była tętniąca życiem. W ciągłym pędzie zwykli ludzie nie dostrzegliby pięknej sowy śnieżnej nad swoimi głowami. Hedwiga miała dostarczyć list jak najszybciej i tylko do rąk matki Julie. Gdy zobaczyła kobietę o długich prostych kasztanowych włosach, siedzącą i wyczekującą jakichś wieści, przyspieszyła lot. W końcu zaczęła pukać dziobem delikatnie w szybę. Marya uchyliła okno tak, by sowa spokojnie wleciała do środka. Odwiązała list z jej nóżki i wzięła w ręce kopertę. Otworzyła ją i wyjęła pergamin złożony na cztery części. Zaczęła czytać.  
„Kochana matko,  
Ojciec wysłał za mną skrzata. Wormflower nie spuszcza mnie z oka. Nie mogę zachowywać się normalnie z powodu jej obecności. O wszystkim donosi ojcu. Ani Draco, ani ja nie chcemy tego ślubu. Ja, bo go nie znam i chciałabym wyjść za mąż z miłości, a nie z przymusu i z powodu presji rodziny. On, bo jest szczęśliwe zakochany. Nie chcę mu tego odbierać. Dziewczyna, którą kocha jest z mojego domu. Gryfonka. Nie umiem jej spojrzeć w oczy. Nie chcę, by przeze mnie musieli się rozstać. Wiem, że twoje zdanie nic nie wnosi w wolę ojca, ale proszę… Proszę, wyślij mi w odpowiedzi wszystko, co mogłoby zaszkodzić temu małżeństwu. Wszystko. Gdybyś bała się o życie, zabierz Marthę i ukryjcie się u dziadków. Nie wydadzą was, przecież wiesz.  
Uważaj na siebie,  
Julie."  
Kobieta przeleciała list wzrokiem po raz trzeci. Wyjęła pergamin i zaczęła szybko pisać. Gdy kończyła list, do pokoju wpadł pijany mężczyzna. Jego czarne włosy opadały mu na twarz. Zatoczył się bliżej żony i powiedział:  
\- KOBIETO! DO KOGO PISZESZ?  
Jego wzrok przewertował treść pisanego przez Maryę listu, a biedna kobieta trzęsła się ze strachu. Kiedy dotarło do niego, co właśnie przeczytał wpadł w furię. Wyjął swój sztylet i jednym ruchem rozciął żonie policzek. Krew zleciała na pergamin. Biała sowa śnieżna, widząc tą scenę zleciała z szafy i zaczęła dziobać i drapać pazurami twarz mężczyzny. Ogłupiła go na chwilę, a pani Moore wykorzystała ją do włożenia listu w kopertę i dobycia różdżki.  
\- Petrificus Totalus!  
William Moore padł jak długi na ziemię, a atakująca sowa podleciała na biurko. Marya uwiązała u jej nogi list i wypuściła ją przez okno. Gdy Hedwiga odlatywała, słyszała jedynie nagłe odgłosy wyrzucania rzeczy z szafy. Uciekała. Nareszcie.

Ginny szła korytarzem wraz z Luną, aby przed lekcjami mogły jeszcze porozmawiać. Dziewczyna całe szczęście wróciła do swojego normalnego stanu. Po wypłakaniu się i wyżaleniu przyjaciółce znów zaczęła wesoło rozmawiać o narglach i innych stworzeniach. Cieszyła się nawet ze zbliżającej się lekcji zaklęć, która rozpoczyna nowy semestr. Mieli zaliczać Patronusa. Ruda również cieszyła się na tę lekcję, ponieważ od letniego semestru miała uczęszczać na większość zajęć z Harrym. Co prawda, oficjalnie była uczennicą szóstego roku, a Harry siódmego, ale kilkunastu wybranych uczniów miało mieszane zajęcia ze starszym rocznikiem. Ona i Luna były takimi wyjątkami.

Wspinając się po schodach na Wieżę Gryffindora, obie wpadły na Neville'a, który dosłownie zbiegał na dół. Widać było po nim, że zaspał na śniadanie i musiał lecieć, by zdążyć cokolwiek zjeść. Kiedy jednak zobaczył, na kogo wpadł, uśmiechnął się tylko i pomógł wstać Lunie, a potem Ginny, które wpadły do wnęki z witrażowym oknem.  
\- Przepraszam was. Idziecie do Salonu? – zapytał.  
\- Nie, Neville. Miałyśmy właśnie zamiar wspiąć się na górę, a potem zjechać po poręczy – zaśmiała się Ruda ironicznie.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się głupio. Wiewiórka nie winiła go za żadne idiotyczne zachowanie, kiedy przebywał w towarzystwie Luny, ponieważ nawet głupi zauważyłby, że jest w niej zakochany do szaleństwa. Jedynym wyjątkiem była sama panna Lovegood, która albo nie widziała, albo nie chciała widzieć uczucia, którym Neville ją darzy.  
\- Przygotowany? – zapytała, swoim rozmarzonym głosem Luna.  
Longbottom zgłupiał.  
\- Na co?  
\- Na zaklęcia, głupolu – zaśmiała się serdecznie.  
Neville chciał zapaść się pod ziemię, a Ginny musiała odwrócić twarz, żeby nie roześmiać się razem z przyjaciółką. Chłopak był różowy na twarzy. Spojrzał na Lunę. Tak pięknie wyglądała, gdy się śmiała. Jej srebrno-niebieskie oczy lśniły wtedy jak najszlachetniejsze szafiry. Piękne blond włosy opadały jej beztrosko na twarz niczym złote wstążki. Luna była infantylna, to fakt, ale w tej całej swojej zdziecinniałości i marzycielskim postrzeganiu świata, była piękną i inteligentną kobietą. I Neville to widział.  
\- Neville… Jesteś tam jeszcze?  
Chłopak otrząsnął się i tuż przed sobą zobaczył roześmiane szafirki panny Lovegood.  
\- Jeszcze jestem. Chodźcie, zaraz są lekcje.  
Luna zachichotała i wspięła się na palce, by wyrównać się wzrokiem z chłopakiem. Nie była od niego dużo niższa, ale stopień pogłębiał tą różnicę. Cmoknęła go w usta, a on skamieniał. Ginny uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Luna złapała Neville za rękę i powiedziała:  
\- Idziemy? Zaraz są lekcje.  
Specjalnie używając jego słów, wymusiła, by obudził się z dziwnego transu, w który wpadł po tym słodkim buziaku.  
\- Wy idźcie. Ja zapomniałam, że umówiłam się z Harrym przed lekcjami – wytłumaczyła Ginny, a dla podkreślenia swoich słów, zeszła kilka schodów w dół.  
Luna posłała jej promienny uśmiech i ruszyła z Nevillem po schodach. Ruda wiedziała, że wreszcie wszystko zaczyna się układać. Nie tylko u Hermiony i Draco. Ale u każdego. Wszystko dobrze się skończy. Wiedziała również, że przeczucie ją nie zawiedzie.  
Przerwała swoje przemyślenia i zaczęła schodzić po schodach w lekkich podskokach. A co, niech każdy wie, jaka jest szczęśliwa.

Pierwszą lekcją, którą Hermiona miała dziś w planie, były zaklęcia. Mieli zdawać zaklęcie Patronusa. Oczywiście Flitwick wiedział, że jest to magia na tyle zaawansowana, i że nie każdy sobie z nią poradzi. Brał jednak pod uwagę fakt, że prawie dwa lata temu odbyła się Bitwa o Hogwart, a w jej trakcie większość uczniów nauczyła się więcej niż w ciągu całych sześciu lat nauki w szkole. Mimo to opiekun Ravenclawu postanowił być łagodny. Hermiona stała tuż za nauczycielem, gdy otwierał drzwi. Obok niej stali Harry i Ron. Draco zniknął jej z oczu zaraz po zajściu w Sali Trofeów. Zgrzyt zamka wyrwał ją z rozmyślań, gdzie też może podziewać się Ślizgon. Weszła do klasy, a swoją torbę położyła przy ścianie. W jej ślady poszli wszyscy inni, którzy przybyli na lekcje. Nauczyciel machnięciem różdżki usunął wszelkie ławki i krzesła.

\- Jak mówiłem przed świętami, dziś będziemy zaliczać zaklęcie Patronusa. Uprzedzam tych wszystkich, którzy boją się, że tego nie zdadzą – jest to zaliczenie na dodatkową ocenę. To zaklęcie wychodzi znacznie ponad zakres standardowej wiedzy nie tylko ucznia, ale i przeciętnego czarodzieja. Niemniej jednak, byłbym bardzo zadowolony, gdyby udało się to większości z was. Jako pierwszego zapraszam do siebie pana Pottera.  
Harry śmiało wyszedł na środek klasy i wypowiedział formułę zaklęcia. Oczom wszystkich ukazał się błękitny jeleń naturalnych rozmiarów. Przeszedł się majestatycznie po klasie i zniknął.  
\- Brawo, panie Potter. Nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. Właśnie zdobył pan dla swojego domu dwadzieścia punktów.  
Wybraniec uśmiechnął się do nauczyciela i powrócił do grupy.  
\- Kto teraz? Może pani Lovegood?  
\- Profesorze, zdaje mi się, że widziałam wysoko uniesioną rękę, pana Notta – powiedziała Luna uśmiechając się wrednie w stronę byłego chłopaka.  
\- O, pan Nott… Zapraszam, więc.  
Chłopak wyszedł z tłumu. Kiedy przechodził koło dziewczyny, zatrzymała go ręką.  
\- Najpierw amulet, panie Nott. Zapomniał mi go pan zwrócić.  
Teodor zdjął z szyi wisiorek, który od niej otrzymał i wcisnął w jej delikatną rękę.  
\- A trzymaj sobie tą cholerną rzodkiewkę. I tak nic ci nie da, bo głąbigroszki nie istnieją.  
\- Istnieją, idioto. To kwiaty. A amulet chroni przed gnębiwtryskami.  
Chłopak już miał coś odwarknąć, gdy Flitwick chrząknął jednoznacznie. Wściekły wyszedł na środek sali i niemal krzyknął zaklęcie. Mimo to z jego różdżki wyleciały jedynie strzępki niebieskawego dymu.  
\- Cóż, panie Nott… Nie mogę dać Slytherinowi nic powyżej trzech punktów.  
Teodor był nawet zadowolony, że za to, co mu wyszło otrzymał w ogóle jakieś punkty. Powrócił do grupy. Wtedy przyszła kolej Luny. Stanęła przed Flitwickiem z uśmiechem na twarzy, a w jej głowie szumiała jakaś piosenka, którą śpiewała często z ojcem. Po chwili jednak oczyściła umysł ze zbędnych informacji i skupiła się na najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniu. Wypowiedziała formułę. Z jej różdżki wyleciał królik. Zaczął wesoło skakać wokół niej. Wtedy z trzaskiem otworzyły się drzwi do klasy. Królik zniknął, a oczy wszystkich znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu zwróciły się w osobę, która do nich dołączyła. Blondyn w zielonym krawacie mruknął:  
\- Przepraszam – i dołączył do uczniów.  
Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. Mimowolnie poprawiła sobie włosy.  
\- Nie musisz nic ze sobą robić. I tak wyglądasz ślicznie – usłyszała szept tuż przy swoim uchu.  
Aż podskoczyła. Zamiast jednak blond czupryny, ujrzała kątem oka Krukona o ciemnych włosach. Był to drugi Prefekt Naczelny Hogwartu.  
\- Alex… - zaśmiała się dziewczyna.  
On, bez słowa, pocałował jej kasztanowe włosy. Przez jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Zdziwiła się zachowaniem chłopaka. Nigdy nie przejawiał w stosunku do niej żadnych nadzwyczajnych uczuć. Był dla niej po prostu miły. Poczuła, że odsuwa się od niej. A raczej ktoś go odsuwa.  
\- Odwal się od niej – warknął Alexander Brown.  
\- Z wzajemnością – odparował Draco, zbliżając się do Hermiony.  
Ręka Malfoya złapała jej dłoń, a ona uśmiechnęła się wciąż patrząc na kolejne osoby, które wychodziły, by zaliczyć zaklęcia. Jack Russel Terier Rona biegał radośnie po klasie, gdy opiekun Ravenclawu poprosił do siebie Hermionę. Puściła zimne palce chłopaka i wyszła na środek klasy. Uniosła wysoko różdżkę i wypowiedziała zaklęcie.  
\- Expecto Patronum.  
Z jej różdżki wyleciały niebieskie i srebrne stróżki dymu, które w końcu uformowały wydrę w tych samych kolorach. Wesoło pląsała się wokół dziewczyny, jakby tańczyła w wodzie. Wszyscy obserwowali tą scenę z uwagą. Na twarz młodego arystokraty wdarł się delikatny uśmiech. Nie z powodu działania Patronusa, ale z powodu samej czarownicy, która go wytworzyła. Hermiona tańczyła z wydrą przez trzy minuty, aż Flitwick poprosił, by nie przemęczała się tym zaklęciem. Różdżka dziewczyny przestała strzelać delikatnymi wstążkami chmury, a zwierzę zniknęło.  
\- To może teraz… Pan Malfoy?  
Chłopak zachwiał się niepewnie, ale wyszedł na środek klasy. Gdy mijał Hermionę pozwolił musnąć jej dłoń swoją, powodując tym samym uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny. Uniósł swoją różdżkę i zamknął oczy, żeby się skoncentrować.  
\- Expecto Patronum!  
Nic jednak się nie wydarzyło.  
\- No trudno, może kiedy indziej, panie Malfoy – powiedział nauczyciel, ale chłopak przerwał mu.  
\- Proszę dać mi jeszcze jedną szansę.  
\- No, dobrze – mruknął profesor Flitwick po chwili namysłu.  
Draco nabrał powietrza w płuca i zamknął oczy. Powoli zaczął wypuszczać powietrze z klatki piersiowej. Skupił się na niej. Na jej oczach. Na jej włosach. Na tym, jak pięknie się uśmiecha.  
\- Expecto Patronum – niemal wyszeptał.  
Z końca jego dziesięciocalowej różdżki, wykonanej z głogu, wystrzeliły trzy ogromne niby wstęgi z dymu, które po kilku sekundach uformowały zwierzę. Nie było one duże i wcale nie pasowało do typowego Ślizgona. Z ust jednej z dziewczyn wydarło się westchnienie. Była to Hermiona. Jako jedyna wiedziała, co oznacza taka, a nie inna postać Patronusa Dracona. On naprawdę ją kochał.  
Mała błękitna wydra była tego niemal żywym przykładem.


	14. Rozdział 13

**ROZDZIAŁ 13: Krawat, Patronus i kłopoty**

 **H** edwiga zastukała w okno swoim dziobem. Harry wpuścił ją do środka. Nie wyglądała najlepiej. Jej pazury były zakrwawione, dziób również, ale to nie była jej krew. Chłopak uznał, że musiała polować po drodze.

\- A gdybyś zgubiła list, głuptasie? – zapytał, głaszcząc ją po śnieżnobiałych piórach.

Sowa uszczypnęła go w palec pieszczotliwie. Hedwiga zawsze była przy nim. Harry cierpliwie znosił jej fochy i humory, bo była jego prawdziwą przyjaciółką. Miał nadzieję, że wkrótce zaakceptuje Tonks, która zarówno dla Hedwigi jak i Krzywołapa była zbyt bezpośrednia. Całkiem spory wilczarz irlandzki wspiął się przednimi łapami na szafkę i wcisnął głowę pomiędzy tułów a rękę Harry'ego. Z bezmyślnym wzrokiem i wywieszonym jęzorem zaczął gapić się na sowę, która przyglądała się mu z pogardą.

\- O wilku mowa – skwitował czarnowłosy chłopak – No, Tonks, zmykaj. Muszę odebrać list od Hedwigi.

Pies odbił się przednimi kończynami i zrobił piruet, by zgrabnie wylądować tyłem do właściciela. Tonks wskoczyła na łóżko Harry'ego i zwinęła się w kłębek. Tymczasem chłopak dobrał się do listu, a samicę puchacza śnieżnego odesłał do sowiarni. Koperta była brudna, miała brązowe plamy. Była zaadresowana do Maryi Moore. Pomyślał, że być może matka Julie nie miała możliwości zmiany koperty na nową, więc użyła tej córki. Wyszedł z listem do Salonu licząc, że spotka tam jeszcze Julie. Nie mylił się. Dziewczyna siedziała na sofie przy komiku i obserwowała tańczące płomienie.

\- To do ciebie – powiedział.

Podskoczyła ze strachu, bo chłopak zaszedł ją od tyłu. Odebrała od niego kopertę i podziękowała mu. Wstała i weszła po schodach do dormitorium. Usiadła na swoim łóżku i zaczęła czytać list. Nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Wszystko zaczynało się układać! Schowała list w szufladzie swojej szafki nocnej i zbiegła ponownie do Salonu licząc, że zastanie tam Hermionę.

Jego zimne palce drażniły rozpaloną do granic możliwości dziewczynę. Jego język tańczył w jej ustach tango. Jego oddech był jedynym źródłem powietrza. Oderwał się od niej. Brunetka z jękiem rozczarowania opadła na puste łóżko.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz?

\- Bo nie chcę się spieszyć.

\- Znalazł się romantyk – zaśmiała się dziewczyna zapinając guziki swojej koszuli.

\- A żebyś wiedziała. Chcę zrobić wszystko tak jak należy. Nie zachowuj się jak połowa dziewczyn z mojego domu – powiedział Draco, siadając na krawędzi łóżka – Chcesz się ze mną przespać, a nie usłyszałaś z moich ust, że cię kocham.

\- A kochasz? – zapytała Miona, podnosząc się i na czworakach podchodząc do chłopaka, by w końcu usiąść po turecku za nim i oprzeć swoją głowę na jego ramieniu.

\- Dowiesz się wkrótce. A teraz zmykaj, zaraz cisza nocna.

Hermiona ześlizgnęła się zgrabnie z łóżka i porwała z ziemi swoje jeansy. Ubrała je i zaczęła zbierać z podłogi resztę swoich rzeczy. Obok gryfońskiego krawatu leżał również ten ślizgoński, należący do Draco.

\- Mogę go pożyczyć? – zaśmiała się, machając jak lassem zielono-srebrnym paskiem.

\- Nie – powiedział z uśmiechem, ale stanowczo odbierając jej przedmiot – Zachowujesz się jak pijana.

\- A kto ci powiedział, że nie jestem pijana? – zapytała i cmoknęła go w usta.

\- Zbyt dobrze cię znam.

Wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- „Zbyt", „dobrze", „cię" i „znam" brzmi bardzo zabawnie w twoich ustach, wiesz?

Wywrócił oczami.

\- Trzymaj, głupolu – powiedział, podając jej zielony krawat.

Hermiona zaklaskała w ręce i założyła go na szyję. Bezrękawnik, gryfoński krawat i trampki wzięła w dłoń, a na ramię zarzuciła swoją torbę. Wyślizgnęła się z dormitorium chłopaka, uprzednio zatrzymując się w drzwiach i rzucając mu ciepłe:

\- Dobranoc.

Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów był pusty. Większość uczniów pewnie włóczyła się jeszcze po korytarzu, korzystając z ostatnich minut przed nocą. Dziewczyna prześlizgnęła się jakoś na schody prowadzące do Wieży Gryffindora. Było jej okrutnie zimno w nogi, ale to była jej decyzja, by nie ubierać butów. Cały dzień zachowywała się jak wariatka, wszystko przez lekcję zaklęć. Przez formę Patronusa Dracona. Może i było to dziecinne z jej strony, ale co tam. Cieszyła się jak głupia i nikt jej tego humoru nie odbierze. Weszła do Salonu. W przeciwieństwie do wychowanków Slytherinu, Gryfoni byli już w Pokoju Wspólnym i rozmawiali. Harry siedział na sofie, a na nim okrakiem siedziała Ginny, szepcząc mu coś do ucha i co chwilę całując go. Kiedy jednak Ruda zauważyła przyjaciółkę, zerwała się z nóg chłopaka i podbiegła do niej.

\- Mogę do cholery wiedzieć, skąd masz ślizgoński krawat? – powiedziała, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Nikt nie musiał jej tłumaczyć, skąd, ale Ginny lubiła droczyć się z Mioną.

\- Spędziłam właśnie godzinę w dormitorium Draco… - powiedziała, rumieniąc się.

\- O czym tak żywo dyskutowaliście, że masz na sobie jego krawat, a buty i sweter trzymasz w ręce? – zaśmiał się Harry.

Hermiona stała się wtedy czerwona jak burak. Ginny szturchnęła Wybrańca w ramię, wciąż uśmiechając się, a potem oboje wzięli Mionę pod rękę i zaprowadzili na kanapę. Usiadła pomiędzy nimi.

\- Muszę wam opowiadać? – jęknęła.

\- Musisz – odpowiedzieli równocześnie Ginny i Harry.

\- Mogę wam powiedzieć, dlaczego zachowuję się jak wariatka. Więcej ode mnie nie usłyszycie, bo wierzę w waszą możliwość logicznego myślenia.

\- Słuchamy, więc.

\- Patronusem Draco jest wydra.

\- I co w związku z tym? – zapytał Wybraniec.

\- Harry, a pamiętasz, co stało się z Patronusem Tonks?

\- No, zmienił postać… Z fretki w wilka.

\- A Lupin był…?

\- Wilkołakiem.

\- JEJ PATRONUS ZMIENIŁ FORMĘ, BO ZAKOCHAŁA SIĘ W REMUSIE, NIE ROZUMIESZ? – wybuchnęła w końcu Miona.

Harry'ego olśniło, a Ginny, o ile to jeszcze możliwe, zaczęła uśmiechać się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czyli twierdzisz, że Draco…

\- Oj, zamknij się. Każdy wie, o co chodzi.

Wtedy podeszła do nich Julie z równie dużym uśmiechem na twarzy, jak siedząca na kanapie trójka przyjaciół.

\- Nie mogę wyjść za Draco! – wypaliła w końcu Julie.

\- Jak to? – wytrzeszczyła oczy Hermiona.

\- Jestem półkrwi! Mój ojciec był mugolem! Dlatego tiara nie umieściła mnie w Slytherinie!

Na twarzy trójki Gryfonów wymalowało się istne zdumienie.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- List matki. Niestety ojciec zdążył zobaczyć, co napisała… Ale uciekły. Inaczej ten list nie trafiłby do mnie.

Zrobiła krótką pauzę i wyciągnęła do Miony rękę. Dziewczyna nie zrozumiała na początku, o co chodzi, a w końcu złapała rękę Julie i pozwoliła, by ta pociągnęła ją w stronę dormitorium, które zajmowała razem z Ginny. Podała jej list napisany ręką matki. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Musisz to wysłać do Malfoy'ów. Wtedy szybko zerwą zaręczyny – powiedziała.

\- Chcę to uzgodnić z Draco. A właśnie, to jest chyba twoje – dodała wyciągając z pudełka biżuterię z jednorożca.

Podała ją Hermionie, a ona pogładziła delikatny warkocz.

\- Na pewno chcesz mi to oddać? On ci to dał.

\- Ale był przeznaczony dla ciebie. Popatrz.

Wyjęła różdżkę i zapaliła jej koniec. Zbliżyła do fiolki, a wtedy oczom obu dziewczyn ukazał się ciemny tekst napisany kursywą.

\- Her Draco?

\- Skrót od twojego imienia, albo po prostu „jej Draco".

Miona rozpromieniła się. Schowała naszyjnik do kieszeni. Ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Kiedy je otwierała, usłyszała za sobą głos Julie:

\- Ładnie ci w zielonym.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

Hermiona weszła do swojego dormitorium i pierwsze, co rzuciło jej się w oczy, to rudy kot siedzący tuż przed drzwiami. Jego brązowe ślepia wpatrywały się we właścicielkę.

\- Krzywołap, rusz się, bo zmienię cię w stojak to biżuterii.

Kot prawdopodobnie zrozumiał, o co chodzi, bo zszedł jej z drogi i wskoczył na kanapę. Dziewczyna sięgnęła po różdżkę i rozpaliła kominek. Złapała kartkę papieru i transmutowała go w czarny, kamienny stojak na kolię. Wyjęła z kieszeni naszyjnik od Draco i włożyła go niego. Krzywołap miauknął.

\- Co jest kocie? Naszyjnik?

Pers nie odpowiedział. No, bo niby jak. Wskoczył na biurko i przejechał ogonem po kolii.

\- Piękny prawda? Od Draco.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Miona przeszła przez pokój i otworzyła je. Ginny przebrała się już w piżamę i była gotowa do snu.

\- Mogę wejść?

\- Jasne.

Ruda przekroczyła próg i przeszła do salonu. Usiadła na fotelu. Po chwili na jej kolana wskoczył Krzywołap. Zaczęła go głaskać. Miona usiadła na kanapie i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. Była dziwna… Nie zachowywała się normalnie.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Już wiesz?

\- O czym? – zapytała Miona zbita z tropu.

\- O Draco.

Na twarz Hermiony wstąpiło przerażenie. Co, jak, co, ale tak samo jak Harry, Draco miał wielki talent do pakowania się w kłopoty. Wypuściła powoli powietrze z płuc.

\- Co z nim?

\- Chcą go wywalić.

Hermiona zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

\- C-co?!

\- A najgorsze…

\- Co jest najgorsze…? – bała się zapytać już o cokolwiek.

\- Że Harry'ego razem z nim.


	15. Rozdział 14

ROZDZIAŁ 14: **Ta noc jest taka piękna**

Hermiona biegła korytarzem, mając zupełnie gdzieś, że w każdej chwili może złapać ją Filch. Razem z nią biegła Ginny. Gdy znalazły się na piątym piętrze przy posągu chimery, odetchnęły spokojnie, a jedna z dziewczyn wypowiedziała hasło.

\- Maj.

Posąg umożliwił im przejście do gabinety dyrektorki. Weszły po krętych schodach, aż przed ich oczami ukazały się ogromne, drewniane drzwi. Zza nich można było usłyszeć podniesiony głos McGonagall. Zapukały. Nastała chwila ciszy. Po chwili odpowiedział im opanowany głos:

\- Proszę.

Otworzyły drzwi z niemałym trudem. Gdy weszły do środka, ich oczom ukazała się obecna dyrektorka Hogwartu wciąż w dziennych szatach i dwójka chłopaków: czarnowłosy Gryfon z rozkwaszonym nosem i blondyn ze Slytherinu w szkarłatnej koszuli… Chwila, one są białe!

\- Pani dyrektor, przepraszamy za najście, ale zaraz po otrzymaniu informacji o pobycie obu chło… - zaczęła Hermiona, ale McGonagall przerwała jej gestem ręki.

\- Rozumiem, panno Granger. Może głos pani i panny Weasley pomoże mi rozstrzygnąć tę sprawę.

Machnięciem różdżki wyczarowała dla nich dwa krzesła, a sama zasiadła na fotelu. Zamilkła na chwilę, jakby coś analizując, ale w końcu postanowiła przemówić ponownie.

\- Mówią panowie, że pan Potter nie ma nic wspólnego z tą sprawą oraz że jest on również ofiarą jak pan Brown, tak?

Hermiona zdziwiła się.

\- Przepraszam, pani dyrektor, ale… Co ma do tego Brown?

McGonagall uniosła brew w geście zdumienia.

\- Dla pani informacji, panno Granger, Alexander Brown jest teraz w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a pani Pomfrey poważnie zastanawia się nad przeniesieniem go do Świętego Munga.

\- Co mu się stało?!

\- Pan Malfoy i pan Potter… Znaczy, według najnowszych informacji, pan Malfoy doprowadził go do tego stanu, a gdy pan Potter próbował ich rozdzielić sam dostał pięścią od pana Browna.

Hermiona opadła na krzesło i popatrzyła na chłopaków wilkiem.

\- Idioci – posłała w ich stronę, by tylko oni ją usłyszeli.

\- Zgadzam się z panią, panno Granger – powiedziała McGonagall.

Najwyraźniej nauczycielka miała bardzo dobry słuch. Hermiona oblała się rumieńcem.

\- Nie przeczę, że na sprawę można byłoby zarzucić pewnego typu amnestię, panie Malfoy – powiedziała McGonagall zwracając się do Ślizgona – Jak pan zapewne wie, szkoła ma kłopoty finansowe.

\- Dotacja od mojej rodziny, czyż nie? – zapytał.

Dyrektorka kiwnęła głową.

\- Muszę jednak zaznaczyć, iż oznacza to jedynie, że zostanie pan w szkole. Niemniej jednak będę musiała ukarać pana dom minusowymi punktami.

\- Jak wielką sumą?

\- Stu punktów.

Ślizgon syknął.

\- Może mnie nie zabiją…

\- Wątpię, panie Malfoy. Proszę napisać do rodziców, by skontaktowali się bezpośrednio ze mną. Tymczasem, pan i pan Potter, mogą się już udać do dormitoriów. To samo się tyczy panny Granger i panny Weasley. Dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc, pani profesor.

Cała czwórka wstała z krzeseł i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Schodząc po krętych schodach, Hermiona miała ochotę zdrowo zgnoić Draco za to, co zrobił. Widział, że w środku cała gotuje się ze złości.

\- Możesz mi do cholery powiedzieć, czemu to zrobiłeś?

\- On cię dotykał.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami i podeszła do Harry'ego. Uścisnęła go z całej siły, a gdy obracała głowę w stronę Dracona, zahaczyła o nos Harry'ego, wywołując tym samym jęk bólu chłopaka.

\- O, wybacz Harry. Episkey – powiedziała, celując różdżką w nos chłopaka, momentalnie nastawiając kość.

Chłopak jęknął z bólu jeszcze głośniej, ale jego nos był na swoim miejscu. Ginny wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła w stronę Wieży Gryffindora.

\- Harry też mnie dotknął. Widziałeś – powiedziała, gdy przyjaciele zniknęli.

\- Ale on jest tylko twoim przyjacielem. To co innego.

Miona przybliżyła się do niego nagle i przyparła go do ściany. Wstrzymał oddech, chociaż jego serce przyspieszyło. Miał przed sobą piękną brązowooką dziewczynę. Dzieliły ich tylko centymetry.

\- Nie możesz być taki zaborczy, bo skończysz tę szkołę przed innymi – powiedziała i cmoknęła go w policzek.

Oderwała się od niego i zaczęła iść w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów. Jej koszula wyglądała w tej chwili podobnie do koszuli Dracona – z ogromną szkarłatną plamą na piersiach.

* * *

Rankiem Draco obudził się w sam raz, by spokojnie zdążyć na śniadanie, ale przy okazji wstać na kilkanaście minut przed Blaisem. Jego koszula była oczyszczona już zaklęciem, nie było śladu po plamie z krwi cholernego Krukona. Chłopak wziął sobie za punkt honoru, że jeżeli Brown chociażby spojrzy na Hermionę, zgnoi go do granic swoich możliwości. Wszedł pod prysznic i lodowatą wodą zmył z siebie wszystkie myśli. Wytarł się ręcznikiem i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w ogromnym lustrze. Śmieszne, wcale nie zmienił się z wyglądu, a jego charakter uległ diametralnej zmianie. Zaczął się ubierać. Ponieważ bezrękawnik nie nadawał się już do użytku, wyjął z szafy szkolny sweter i naciągnął go przez szyję. Wtedy przypomniał sobie o braku krawatu. Nałożył na nogi trampki i wybiegł z dormitorium. Pokój Wspólny był pusty. Ślizgoni zbierali się w nim dopiero około siódmej, a do tej godziny zostało jeszcze pięć minut.

Korytarz również zionął pustkami. Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Siedziało tam dosłownie kilku uczniów, w tym Luna Lovegood z nowym chłopakiem, Neville'm Longbottomem. Przy stole Slytherinu zastał jedynie Pansy i Teodora. Byli nieco zajęci sobą, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Z kocią zwinnością wskoczył na stół, opierając nogi na ławie tuż przy Teo. Klepnął go przyjacielsko w ramię i nalał sobie herbaty do pucharu, stojącego na srebrnej tacy.

\- Już się od was odwaliła? – zapytał wskazując dyskretnie na Krukonkę.

\- Odwaliła się po akcji z McGonagall – wyjaśniła Pansy poprawiając włosy i schodząc z kolan swojego chłopaka.

\- A jak tam ty i Granger? – zapytał Nott.

\- Zajebiście. Nie wiedziałem, że sama będzie się pchać do łóżka – zaśmiał się blondyn i na miejscu zarobił cios w ramię od Parkinson – Spokojnie, Pan…

\- Nie spokojnie. Nie powinieneś mówić o niej takich rzeczy.

Draco podniósł ręce do góry udając, że się poddaje. Pansy dźgnęła go palcem w żebra.

\- Mówię poważnie, Draco. Weasley powiedziała mi, że Miona ma naszyjnik, który dałeś Julie. Jak to się stało?

\- Widocznie Moore musiała go jej oddać – wytłumaczył i zaczął opowiadać całą historię związaną z kolią, którą zrobił.

Wtedy do Wielkiej Sali weszła ona. Pełna wdzięku, wysoka i szczupła dziewczyna o brązowych oczach i falowanych blond włosach. Biała koszula była rozpięta tak, by eksponować jej obfity biust. Po pomieszczeniu rozległ się tupot czarnych szpilek, które nosiła. Wszystkim zgromadzonym opadła szczęka… Gdy zobaczyli idącego na równi z nią Rona Weasleya! Szli razem rozmawiając jak starzy dobrzy przyjaciele.

\- Może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć, co ta żałosna imitacja człowieka robi z Julie? – zapytał zdumiony Draco.

Wybił dzwon oznaczający godzinę siódmą. Draco zszedł ze stołu, ponieważ zaczęły pojawiać się przed nimi najróżniejsze potrawy, które serwowano na śniadanie. Do Sali zaczęły przybywać tłumy. Po chwili oczom Ślizgonów ukazał się Blaise obejmujący ramieniem Tracey. Za nimi do Sali weszła grupa Gryfonów. Weasley, Potter i Granger przemieścili się wolnym krokiem do swojego stołu i zajęli miejsca.

Po skończonym śniadaniu przyszedł czas na pocztę. Niemal każdy z uczniów miał otrzymać poranną gazetę. Pierwszy egzemplarz Proroka spadł na stół Gryfonów. Wielką Salę przeszył niesamowity wrzask, który po chwili przemienił się w głośny szloch. Draco złapał najbliższy egzemplarz gazety i spojrzał na stronę tytułową. Odjęło mu mowę i przez chwilę nie mógł złapać powietrza.

ŚMIERCIOŻERCA I RODZINA PÓŁKRWI

 _Rodzina Moore (William, Marya, Juliette, Martha) była szanowaną i znaną angielską rodziną czarodziejów, która po wojnie powróciła z Francji do Wielkiej Brytanii. Kilka tygodni temu ogłoszone zostały zaręczyny ich najstarszej córki, Julietty Moore (19 l.), z jedynym dziedzicem fortuny Blacków oraz Malfoyów, Draconem Malfoyem (19 l.). Wszystko zapowiadało się idealnie, a zakochani już w Hogwarcie zaczęli odnosić się w stosunku do siebie z niemałą sympatią. Trzy dni temu doszło jednak do wycieku rodzinnej tajemnicy, która spowodowała tragedię. Jak się okazuje obie córki, jak mogłoby się wydawać, szczęśliwej pary, nie są owocem ich miłości. Biologicznym ojcem Julietty i Marthy (6 l.) jest John Brookes (42 l.), dziennikarz mugolskiej gazety The Times. Spowodowało to ucieczkę Maryi (40 l.) z młodszą córką na wieś, do dziadków. William Moore (50 l.) odnalazł żonę i wraz z córką oraz teściami zamordował używając Zaklęcia Uśmiercającego. Śledczy badający ciała odkryli, że znęcał się nad rodziną od wielu lat. Obecnie sprawca czeka w Azkabanie na rozprawę sądową przed Wizengamotem._

Poza tekstem znajdowało się jeszcze zdjęcie kobiety wtulonej w sześciolatkę. W Wielkiej Sali było cicho jak w grobie. Jedynym dźwiękiem, który dało się słyszeć był nieprzerwany szloch Julie. McGonagall wstała od stołu i szybkim krokiem podeszła do Gryfonów. Złapała dziewczynę za ramię i wyprowadziła ją. Draco odnalazł wzrokiem Hermionę, która również płakała cichutko, zakrywając dłonią usta. Nie tylko ona była przerażona. Ginny wtulała się w Harry'ego, trzęsąc się. Wstał od stołu i podszedł do nich. Miona rzuciła mu się w ramiona. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Julie klęczy przed wejściem, zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

* * *

Julie nie pojawiła się na żadnej z lekcji. Nie było jej również w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów ani w dormitorium. Gdy Ginny zdobyła się na odwagę, żeby zapytać, co się z nią stało, McGonagall odpowiedziała smutnym tonem, że zabrano ją ze szkoły do Świętego Munga z ciężkim załamaniem nerwowym. Powiedziała również, że powinna wrócić do siebie za tydzień lub dwa.

Hermiona umówiła się z Draco na wieczór. Ubrała czarne jeansy i przydługi miętowy sweter. Przefarbowała swoje wysokie trampki zaklęciem w kolor swetra. Wyszła z dormitorium pięć minut przed planowanym spotkaniem. Umówili się na korytarzu przy Pokoju Życzeń, na jednej z ław. Chłopak już tam był. Swoją twarz chował w dłoniach, a ręce opierał na kolanach. Hermiona podeszła do niego bezszelestnie. Usiadła i położyła swoją rękę na jego ramieniu. Nawet nie drgnął. Pogłaskała go lekko kciukiem.

\- Coś się stało?

Nie odpowiedział. Westchnął, a jego oddech drżał. Wciąż nie zmienił pozycji, nie patrzył na nią. Oparła swoją głowę o jego ramię.

\- To moja wina – wydusił w końcu roztrzęsiony – Naciskałem, okazywałem jej niechęć, aż ona napisała do matki, by ta znalazła jakiś sposób. I znalazła. Przy okazji umierając.

\- Draco, to nie twoja wina.

Drgnął. Trzeci raz użyła jego imienia. Czy tak już zostanie? Wyprostował się i spojrzał jej w oczy. Były takie pełne ciepła i troski.

\- Ja to zrobiłem, żeby być z tobą – niemal zaszlochał.

Przytuliła go, a on ukrył się w jej kasztanowych włosach. Wciąż drżał delikatnie. Jak przerażone dziecko. A ona głaskała go po plecach. Jak zatroskana matka.

Gdy się opanował, puściła go. Wstał z ławy i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

\- Przejdziemy się?

Kiwnęła głową delikatnie i złapała go za rękę. Szli korytarzem, a on obejmował ją ramieniem. Nagle, skierował krok w stronę komnat Slytherinu. Lochy były już pełne uczniów. Schodząc po kilku kamiennych stopniach, zarówno Draco jak i Miona czuli na sobie zazdrosne spojrzenia Ślizgonek i słyszeli bezczelne uwagi Ślizgonów. Wszystko zaostrzyło się, gdy zaprowadził dziewczynę w stronę dormitorium.

Otworzył drzwi. Szmaragdowo-srebrny wystrój pokoju, w którym mieszkał razem z Blaisem wcale nie odrzucał Miony. Mogłaby spędzać tu całe dnie. Tylko z nim. Puścił ją i skierował się do szafki. Wyjął z niej dwie szklanki i Ognistą Whisky. Ona usiadła na skraju jego łóżka i pogładziła satynową narzutę. Usłyszała jak nalewa alkohol do kryształów. Położyła się na łóżku, a jej włosy rozproszyły się po nim w nieładzie. Podszedł do łóżka i podał jej napój. Podniosła się i upiła łyk płynu. Jej przełyk na chwilę zapalił się żywym ogniem, by w końcu mogła poczuć smak trunku. Wtedy wyjął różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę gramofonu. Pokój wypełniła spokojna muzyka.

 _I waited 'til I saw the sun_  
 _I don't know why I didn't come_  
 _I left you by the house of fun_  
 _I don't know why I didn't come_  
 _I don't know why I didn't come_

Wyciągnął do niej rękę. Odłożyła szklankę i bez słowa chwyciła dłoń chłopaka. Poprowadził ją na środek pokoju i objął ją w talii. Zarzuciła swoje ręce na jego ramiona. Zaczęli kołysać się delikatnie w rytm spokojnej muzyki i aksamitnego głosu wokalistki.

 _When I saw the break of day_  
 _I wished that I could fly away_  
 _Instead of kneeling in the sand_  
 _Catching teardrops in my hand_

Zmniejszył dystans między nimi. Stykali się ciałami. Widziała jego piękne srebrno-niebieskie oczy i platynowe włosy. Krótka grzywka śmiesznie opadała mu na twarz. Pocałował ją w czoło. Zamknęła oczy i przytuliła się do niego. Fortepian grał kojąco. Wszystko przestało się liczyć. Byli tylko oni.

 _My heart is drenched in wine_  
 _But you'll be on my mind_  
 _Forever_

 _Out across the endless sea_  
 _I would die in ecstasy_  
 _But I'll be a bag of bones_  
 _Driving down the road along_

 _My heart is drenched in wine_  
 _But you'll be on my mind_  
 _Forever_

Delikatnie odsunął się od niej, by ponownie widzieć jej twarz. Pocałował ją. Oboje zamknęli oczy i pogłębili pocałunek. Nigdy jej tak nie pocałował. Wszystkie jego pocałunki były namiętne i pełne pożądania. Ten jeden jedyny i szczególny był delikatny i subtelny, a mimo to wypełniony całym uczuciem, którym ją darzył. Delikatnie zaczął posuwać się w stronę łóżka, wciąż nie przerywając pocałunku. Wziął ją na ręce i położył ostrożnie na pościeli jakby była z porcelany. Ułożył się obok niej. Teraz, gdy nieco się odsunęła, mógł podziwiać, jaka jest piękna. Pogładził ją koniuszkami zimnych palców po policzku, a następnie po ręce. Pod wpływem jego dotyku na jej oliwkowej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Delikatnie uniósł koniuszki ust w geście zadowolenia.

\- Ta noc jest taka piękna… - westchnęła cichutko.

\- To ty jesteś piękna – wyszeptał.

 _Something has to make you run_  
 _I don't know why I didn't come_  
 _I feel as empty as a drum_  
 _I don't know why I didn't come_  
 _I don't know why I didn't come_  
 _I don't know why I didn't come_


	16. Rozdział 15

ROZDZIAŁ 15: **Sobota w Hogwarcie**

 **H** ermiona otworzyła oczy dużo wcześniej, niż by tego chciała, bo o czwartej. Po chwili zauważyła, że wtula się w nagi tors chłopaka. Podniosła delikatnie głowę do góry i zobaczyła, że Draco jest pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Wyglądał tak słodko i niewinnie. Otrząsnęła się. Byli w jednym łóżku, a ona nie pamięta prawie nic z tamtego wieczoru. Obróciła się na drugi bok. Na stoliczku nocnym zauważyła opróżnioną butelkę po Ognistej. O dziwo, głowa nie bolała ją ani trochę. Zarejestrowała, że ma na sobie figi i za duży T-shirt pachnący Ślizgonem. Uniosła prześcieradło, pod którym spali i wstała. Chłopak leżał w samych bokserkach. Przykryła go prawie po uszy i weszła do łazienki po drodze zbierając swoje rzeczy. Zamknęła się na klucz i stwierdziła, że nie wygląda wcale źle jak na taką noc. Weszła pod prysznic i umyła głowę. Transmutowała buteleczkę z męskim żelem pod prysznic w taki o malinowym zapachu. Gdy się umyła cofnęła zaklęcie. Wyjęła z jednej z szafek świeże ręczniki. Jednym obwinęła swoje ciało, a drugi wykorzystała jako turban na głowę. Wyprała swoje rzeczy, a następnie wysuszyła je i wyprasowała przy pomocy kilku zaklęć, które poleciła jej pani Weasley. Następnie zajęła się swoimi włosami. Różdżka była bardzo przydatna, zważywszy na fakt, że nie miała przy sobie żadnych rzeczy osobistych. Rozczesała je i wysuszyła. Były miękkie, puszyste i pachnące. Pamiętając, która jest godzina, ponownie ubrała rzeczy, w których spała, a mundurek złożyła. Wyszła z łazienki i położyła swoje rzeczy na jednej z komód.

\- Ślicznie ci w mojej koszulce.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, jak Ślizgon uśmiecha się do niej promiennie. Ona odwzajemniła się tym samym.

\- Pójdę do dormitorium po szczoteczkę do zębów i kilka innych rzeczy.

\- Weź moją. Przecież się całujemy, a to prawie to samo – zaśmiał się cicho, żeby nie obudzić Blaise'a.

\- Ale zarazki… - jęknęła Hermiona.

\- A pocałunek to inaczej plucie z gęby do gęby przez zepsute zęby.

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy.

\- Wiem – powiedział, szczerząc się głupio – Ale przy tym cholernie zabawny. Nie wygłupiaj się i idź, bo też chcę wejść do łazienki.

Dziewczyna szybko umyła zęby, ale została jeszcze chwilę w łazience. Znalazła perfumy, których używał. Zaciągnęła się ich nieziemskim zapachem, aż zakręciło jej się w głowie.

\- No, Miona, jak chcesz się narkotyzować, to w sypialni, nie łazience – usłyszała za sobą głos Draco – Chociaż… Oddawaj – wziął od niej buteleczkę – Będziesz się narkotyzować, jak będę je miał na sobie.

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się. Wyszła pospiesznie z łazienki i wskoczyła do łóżka. Dopiero teraz mogła zauważyć, jakie było wygodne. Miękkie poduszki wypchane pierzem były takie ciepłe, aż chciało się zasnąć ponownie. Zamknęła oczy.

\- Nie zasypiaj, śpiąca królewno.

Otworzyła oczy, kiedy ją pocałował. Jego platynowe włosy były zimne i mokre. Jednym ruchem ręki zrzucił poduszki z łóżka i położył dziewczynę na plecach. Pochylił się nad nią i zaczął całować. Jej ręce zaczęły błądzić po nagim torsie chłopaka, a następnie po jego plecach, wywołując co chwile czarujące uśmiechy pomiędzy coraz bardziej namiętnymi pocałunkami. Praktycznie nie oddychali. Łapczywie wdychali powietrze w trakcie krótkich przerw. W końcu chłopak opuścił usta dziewczyny i zaczął schodzić niżej. Delikatnie całował szyję Hermiony doprowadzając do tego, że zaczęła szybciej oddychać i stawać się coraz bardziej niecierpliwa. Gdy wargi Draco musnęły jej obojczyk, cicho jęknęła. Uklęknął nad nią, by mieć wolne ręce, a ona objęła go nogami. Jego zimna dłoń wsunęła się pod bluzkę dziewczyny i zaczęła gładzić jej płaski brzuch i jędrne piersi. Druga natomiast delikatnie głaskała jej udo. Nie przerywał całowania jej szyi. Miona zaczęła się wyginać niespokojnie, co chwilę jęcząc coraz głośniej. W końcu wydała z siebie taki dźwięk, że chłopak zakrył jej usta ręką, czym wywołał jej chichot.

\- Kocham cię – szepnął wprost do jej małego uszka.

Jedna z jego rąk powędrowała w dół brzucha, aż znalazła się na wysokości fig. Hermiona drgnęła niespokojnie w ramach protestu. Pokręciła mocno głową.

\- Nie. Nie teraz. Tu jest Blaise.

Chłopak oderwał się od niej i usiadł bokiem do dziewczyny. Miona skrzyżowała nogi i spojrzała na niego. Wyglądał na lekko przybitego. Zaśmiała się cichutko. Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

\- Nie śmiej się ze mnie.

\- Będę. Najpierw jak ja chcę się z tobą kochać, to mówisz nie, bo chcesz poczekać, to ja to akceptuje. Kiedy ja mówię nie, to ty dąsasz się jak mała dziewczynka, której odmówiono kupna nowej lalki.

Wywrócił oczami, ale uwaga Hermiony spowodowała ponowny uśmiech na jego twarzy. Odwrócił się do niej i nachylił się na jej ciałem ponownie, by powiedzieć bardzo wyraźnie:

\- Bo widzisz, Miona… Gdy ja czegoś chcę, zawsze to dostaję. Rozumiesz?

Kiwnęła głową i kokieteryjnie przygryzła wargę. Znowu się od niej oderwał, tylko tym razem wstał z łóżka i złapał za filar podtrzymujący jego baldachim.

\- Boże, nie bądź taka seksowna, bo przez ciebie oszaleję.

Dziewczyna zachichotała. Uwaga Dracona była na tyle głośna, by obudzić Zabiniego, który właśnie wyrwał się z cudownego snu. Jednak, jak to na niego przystało, obudził się z klasą.

\- Dzień dobry, gołąbeczki! – powitał ich radośnie – Wcale nie chcę was zamordować za to, że obudziliście mnie o piątej dwadzieścia i za to, że nie daliście mi spać do drugiej – następnie zwrócił się do Draco – Serio, stary, mogliście załatwić sprawę ciszej.

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy i zerwała się z łóżka.

\- Chwila, czy my wczoraj…?

\- Nie, koteczku. Mówię, że jak cię schlał, i sam siebie przy okazji też, to mógł cię uciszyć wcześniej.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Twoja cnota jest bezpieczna. Draco nie tknie cię, dopóki sama nie będziesz tego chcieć. Zresztą, gdyby cię zaliczył, chodziłby teraz kogut, a nie nędzna imitacja żmii – zaśmiał się czarnoskóry chłopak, tym samym zarabiając cios poduszką od przyjaciela.

\- Też cię kocham, Blaise – syknął blondyn, choć z jego twarzy nie zniknął szeroki uśmiech.

\- Muszę cię rozczarować, ale nie odwzajemniam twoich uczuć – powiedział patetycznie i zerwał się z pozycji leżącej, by paść na kolana na materac – Moje serce należy do panny Davis!

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Lecz cicho! Co za blask strzelił tam z okna!

\- Sam bądź cicho – jęknął blondyn – Nie mam ochoty słuchać tego szajsu.

\- Cicho! coś mówi. O! mów, mów dalej, uroczy aniele!

Hermiona wybuchnęła jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem, gdy Blaise dostał w twarz poduszką. Udał obrażonego i porywając swoje rzeczy po drodze wszedł do łazienki. Draco usiadł obok Hermiony i złapał ją za rękę. Przybliżył swoje usta do jej ucha i zaczął coś szeptać powodując ogromne różowe rumieńce na twarzy dziewczyny. Drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się nagle, powodując, że para od siebie odskoczyła.

\- Wiecie, że jak chcecie pobyć sami, to wystarczy mnie wypieprzyć z pokoju, prawda? – zaśmiał się Blaise, przewieszając jeden z dwóch ręczników przez swoje ramię – Naprawdę, bym się posłuchał.

\- Ty idź lepiej do Tracey, bo pewnie się stęskniła – zaśmiał się Draco.

Zabini wywrócił oczami i wziął mundurek, by przebrać się w łazience.

* * *

Hogwart nigdy nie wydawał się być tak pełny zakochanych. Co piękniejsze, w pary łączyły się osoby z różnych domów, podkreślając niesamowitą jedność szkoły i całego świata czarodziejów po zakończeniu wojny. Nic tylko chlipać ze wzruszenia i zazdrościć szczęśliwcom. Na tym drugim skupił się Alexander Brown, który już od tygodnia leżał w szkolnym szpitalu. Odwiedzali go co prawda znajomi, a roboty miał jeszcze więcej niż inni, bo po kilku dniach odpoczynku, mógł na nowo pracować i uczyć się tego, co ominęło go na zajęciach. Jednak przez ten cały czas nie odwiedziła go jedna osoba, dla której tu leżał. Umiał się bronić, ba, nawet umiał nieźle przywalić, ale dał zrobić z siebie ofiarę, bo liczył, że kiedy dowie się o całej historii z pobiciem, przyjdzie zobaczyć, jak się czuje. A jednak nie przyszła. Nie przyszła, bo Hermiona Granger była zbyt zajęta Draco Malfoy'em, by wpadło jej coś takiego do głowy.

* * *

Harry leżał w swoim dormitorium korzystając z wolnego dnia. Lubił soboty, bo zawsze poświęcał je przyjaciołom i Hedwidze, a od niedawna, również Tonks. To właśnie ona dotrzymywała mu w tamtej chwili towarzystwa wylegując się na łóżku zaraz obok właściciela. Jego ręka gładziła piaskową sierść suczki. Nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie polubić psa tak bardzo (poza Syriuszem w psiej postaci, oczywiście). Pojedyncze jasne włoski prześlizgiwały mu się przez palce. Tonks zamknęła oczy i powoli zaczynała zasypiać. On natomiast zaczął bawić się jej małym uszkiem, po co chwilę drapiąc ją po głowie. Sunia wyciszyła się całkowicie. Gdy Harry zobaczył, że śpi lekkim snem, zszedł po cichutku z łóżka i na palcach opuścił dormitorium. Pokój Wspólny był pełny. Wzrokiem odnalazł swoją dziewczynę, która grała ze starszym bratem w szachy. Hermiona, jak zwykle, była pogrążona w lekturze.

\- Co czytasz? – zapytał, siadając obok przyjaciółki.

Uniosła okładkę w górę, by mógł przeczytać tytuł. Zdziwił się. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, po co przeglądała podręcznik do eliksirów. Spojrzał, który akapit czytała.

\- Po jaką cholerę sprawdzasz recepturę na eliksir spokoju? Jest zaliczenie, a ja nic nie wiem?

\- Dla Julie – wyjaśniła krótko.

\- O ile mi wiadomo, to w Mungu mają zapas – zaśmiał się.

\- Chodzi o to, że przyjedzie tu jak naćpana. Faszerują ją teraz eliksirem, a potem znowu przyjedzie do szkoły i zostanie wrzucona na głęboką wodę. Będę jej to podawać w coraz mniejszych dawkach, aż w końcu nie będzie go potrzebowała, rozumiesz?

\- No, nie spodziewałbym się, że się tak o nią zatroszczysz, pani Prefekt – powiedział, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Hermiona zatrzasnęła książkę i spojrzała na przyjaciela z oburzeniem na twarzy.

\- Słuchaj, Harry. To wszystko moja wina i dręczy mnie sumienie. Wiem, że mogłabym zrobić więcej, ale nie wiem, co. To jest jedyne, czym mogę się jej przysłużyć.

Zerwała się z kanapy i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do dormitorium. Zatrzasnęła drzwi i spojrzała na naszyjnik, który otrzymała od Draco. Założyła go na szyję i spojrzała w lustro. Wyglądała w nim pięknie. Rudy kot wskoczył na blat w łazience i przeciągnął się. Hermiona pogładziła jego jedwabistą sierść.

\- Eh, Krzywołapku. Jest końcówka stycznia, prawie luty. Jest idealnie, wiesz? Tylko, że wszystko się skończy… I to niedługo. Jego rodzice ponownie ogłosili go kawalerem, ale na jak długo? Nawet jeżeli zostanie w stanie wolnym do końca szkoły i tak nie będziemy razem, bo przecież jego rodzina.

Kocur mruknął uspokajająco, jakby mówiąc „wszystko będzie dobrze". W końcu pers był nie tylko kotem-filozofem i kotem-krytykiem sytuacyjnym, ale również kotem-psychologiem. Ale przede wszystkim był kotem Hermiony. Kotem, który kochał swoją właścicielkę i naprawdę chciał dla niej wszystkiego, co najlepsze. Tylko niestety to wszystko, co najlepsze, z reguły nie było w mocy jego małych rudych łapek.

* * *

Draco siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym z nieobecną miną. Obserwował jakiś niesamowicie interesujący fragment ściany, który znajdował się kilkanaście metrów przed nim. Otrząsnął się dopiero, gdy Pansy wskoczyła mu na kolana i objęła go. Przytulił ją i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Cmoknęła go w policzek.

\- O czym tak rozmyślasz, Smoku? – zapytała.

\- Raczej o kim – zaśmiał się Zabini, który rozsiadł się na sofie znajdującej się naprzeciw przyjaciół zajmujących fotel.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Diable. Nie, wyjątkowo nie myślałem o niej. Myślałem o rodzicach… Chociaż to jest związane z Mioną.

\- Czyżbyś rozważał zaręczyny? – Pansy uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Wszystko byłoby pięknie, gdyby nie jego starzy, Pansy – wytłumaczył Blaise – Będzie miał przejebane, jak się z nią zaręczy. Hermiona jest mugolaczką. Widziałaś jak zareagowali na wieść o tym, że Julie jest półkrwi.

Draco kiwnął głową na znak, że jego przyjaciel ma rację.

\- To wszystko jest pochrzanione. Nie wiem, kogo teraz mi przydzielą. Mam nadzieję, że nie ciebie Pansy, albo Tracey, bo bym nie żył – końcówkę dodał z humorem.

\- Spokojnie, Smoku. Jestem już pół panią Nott – zaśmiała się dziewczyna, odgarniając z twarzy swoje kruczoczarne włosy.

\- Dał ci pierścionek?

\- Póki co, nie, ale rodziny wiedzą o naszym związku i w pełni go akceptują.

\- Przynajmniej ty masz dobrze – westchnął – A co z tobą, Blaise?

\- Dopiero po zakończeniu szkoły. Rodzice Tracey są wniebowzięci, a moja matka i, cholera wie, który z kolei, ojczym mają wszystko w dupie, bylebym dał im spokój. Kupili jakąś wielką rezydencje nad morzem dla mnie i dla przyszłej żony.

Malfoy westchnął. Zazdrościł przyjaciołom, że mieli tak łatwo. Z drugiej strony, kto powiedział, że jego droga będzie łatwa? Sam ją wybrał. Wspólnie z Hermioną. Ale nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo odpuścić. Miał nadzieję, że ona również nie.

\- Chrzanię to. Mogą mnie wydziedziczyć.

Pansy aż zleciała z jego kolan.

\- Oświadczysz jej się?! – zapytała zdumiona.

\- Tak.

Blaise wyszczerzył się i zaklaskał kilka razy w dłonie, popierając decyzję przyjaciela. Młody Malfoy wstał i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, ale zatrzymał się i odwrócił się do przyjaciół.

\- Za długo dyrygowali moim życiem. Albo to zaakceptują, albo mogą mnie wywalić z rodziny. I tak nic w niej nie było prawdziwe. Będę potrzebował jednak waszej pomocy.

* * *

Miona skończyła zaklejać kopertę, którą miała zamiar wysłać do Julie. Skromna kartka z życzeniami i podpisami kilku osób z Gryffindoru i nie tylko. Ginny użyczyła jej do tego Świstoświnki. Mała sówka była podekscytowana byle przesyłką i naprawdę ciężko było ją opanować. Kiedy Hermiona zawiązała list u jej nóżki, zajęło jej kilka minut, by ją złapać i wypuścić przez okno.

Zbliżała się pora obiadowa. Zgasiła ogień w kominku i przejrzała się po raz ostatni w lustrze. Wyglądała normalnie. Schludnie i ładnie. W końcu szkoła to nie pokaz mody. Upięła swoje loki w wysoki kucyk i wyszła z dormitorium. W Pokoju Wspólnym natknęła się na Ginny. Wyraźnie czekała na Harry'ego, który jak zwykle przesiadywał z Ronem w dormitorium rozmawiając o Quidditchu. Gdyby nie fakt, że za pięć minut zaczynał się obiad, Ruda siedziałaby tam razem z nimi.

\- Cześć Ginny.

\- Cześć Miona. Idziesz na obiad? Harry'ego się chyba nie doczekam – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

\- Jasne.

Obie wyszły z Salonu i ruszyły w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Przed jej wejściem natknęły się na osobę, którą Miona chciałaby widzieć jako ostatnią. Alexander wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i wyglądał całkiem dobrze. Ginny widząc chłopaka, wyminęła go.

\- Idę zająć miejsca – rzuciła szybko i zniknęła im z oczu.

\- Cześć – zaczął chłopak.

\- Czego chcesz, Brown? – zapytała chłodno, ale uprzejmie.

\- Przeprosić.

Hermionę zatkało. Spodziewała się wszystkiego, ale nie przeprosin.

\- Naprawdę nie chciałem, żeby wyszło to tak głupio. Nie wiedziałem, że chodzisz z Malfoy'em, a ty… - zrobił pauzę, by się przełamać – Ty już od dawna mi się podobałaś.

\- Ja… Ja nie… Draco nie jest moim chłopakiem. Jest… Tylko przyjacielem – wyjaśniła.

W sumie, sama nie wiedziała, na czym stoi. Chłopak ją kochał, tak przynajmniej sądziła, ale z drugiej strony nie byli oficjalnie razem.

\- Tak? To świetnie – ucieszył się Alex – Bo już dawno chciałem to zrobić.

Przybliżył się nagle do Hermiony i ujmując jej twarz w dłonie pocałował ją. Wszystko nie byłoby wcale takie złe, gdyby nie to, że całą sytuację zobaczył blondwłosy Ślizgon, który słysząc jedynie część rozmowy, mógł opacznie ją zrozumieć.

\- TY GNIDO! – wydarł się na całe gardło i prawie rzucił się na Krukona.


	17. Rozdział 16

ROZDZIAŁ 16: **Miłość**

 **M** łody Malfoy wyjął różdżkę i wbił ją boleśnie w krtań chłopaka, który wciąż obserwował go tępym wzrokiem. Hermiona przybliżyła się do niego i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Strząsnął ją szybko, patrząc wciąż z nienawiścią w Alexandra.

\- Spróbuj ją tknąć jeszcze raz śmieciu, to…

\- To co? Nic mi nie zrobisz. I tak jesteś na warunkowym – zaśmiał się Krukon – Poza tym, nie sądzisz, że to Hermiona powinna decydować? Kiedy mnie o coś poprosi, ja to wykonam. Nawet jeżeli ma być to pocałunek.

Draco wstrzymał oddech. Odwrócił głowę w stronę dziewczyny. Jego srebrno-niebieskie oczy były pełne smutku.

\- Więc tak to wygląda…

Puścił chłopaka, wciąż wpatrując się w zdziwioną jego słowami dziewczynę. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Obrócił się i zaczął odchodzić.

\- Draco zaczekaj!

Rzuciła się za nim pędem, ale on tylko przyspieszył kroku. Nie chciał jej widzieć. Nie chciał jej słuchać. Nie chciał przez nią cierpieć.

Smutek minął. Teraz zastąpiła go złość. Rozwścieczona Hermiona, niewiele myśląc, podbiegła do Alexandra i uderzyła go z pięści w nos.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś? – warknęła, powstrzymując łzy.

Chłopak nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Wytarł krew, która leciała mu z nosa strumieniami.

\- Prze-przepraszam…

\- W DUPIE MAM TWOJE PRZEPROSINY, GNOJU! – wydarła się na niego i odbiegła z płaczem.

Zawsze wszystko, co jest idealne, musi się skończyć. Przez nieporozumienie. Najczęściej. Wtedy, gdy potrzebuje się wsparcia, najgorszą rzeczą, jaką można zrobić, to rozpamiętywanie starych dziejów i rozmyślania „co by było gdyby". A niestety do tego sprowadzało się w tamtej chwili myślenie Draco.

\- Zgodziła się? – zapytała Pansy, gdy tylko przekroczył próg Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów.

\- Nie potrzebuję już waszej pomocy. Ona kogoś ma.

Te słowa zmyły uśmiech z twarzy Ślizgonki. Podeszła do przyjaciela i objęła go, ale on tylko powiedział ostro:

\- Chcę być sam. Powiedz Zabiniemu, żeby nie wchodził do dormitorium przez godzinę chyba, że życie mu niemiłe.

Gwałtownie otworzył drzwi do sypialni i równie głośno je zamknął. Rzucił się na łóżko i ukrył twarz w poduszkach. Usłyszał, jak drzwi uchylają się z lekkim skrzypieniem.

\- Mówiłem wam, że chcę zostać sam, do cholery! – wrzasnął, nie patrząc na nowoprzybyłą osobę.

\- Mi nie mówiłeś.

Odwrócił się. Jego oczom ukazała się Astoria Greengrass. Stała przed nim jedynie w cieniutkim jedwabnym szlafroczku. Miała lekko podsuszone włosy. Oparła się swobodnie o filar, nie przejmując się, że okrycie przykrywa zbyt mało.

\- Co się stało, Smoku? – zapytała, seksownie bawiąc się włosami.

\- Nic – powiedział obracając się na plecy. Usiadł na łóżku, opierając się plecami o jego ramę.

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent na pocieszenie.

Podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na Draco okrakiem. Ciemnobrązowe proste włosy śmiesznie opadały jej na twarz. Zielone tęczówki bacznie badały każdy ruch chłopaka.

\- Rozpakuj – szepnęła, wskazując na pasek szlafroczka.

Nie wytrzymał. Rozwiązał go i pozwolił zsunąć się powoli na ziemię. Siedziała na nim naga dziewczyna. A on był przecież tylko mężczyzną.

* * *

Hermiona leżała w swoim dormitorium, płacząc. Co chwilę rzucała poduszkami po całym pokoju, klnąc tak głośno, że gdyby nie zaklęcia dźwiękoszczelne, to cały Gryffindor stałby pod drzwiami jej dormitorium i co po chwilę otwierał usta ze zdziwienia.

Gdy nieco się uspokoiła, co zupełnie nie znaczyło zaprzestania płaczu, sięgnęła po kartkę, kałamarz i najbliższe pióro. Zamoczyła dudkę w atramencie i zastanowiła się, co napisać. Kropla ciemnego barwnika spadła na żółty pergamin tworząc czarną plamę. Przybliżyła pióro do kartki i rozpoczęła swój list.

„- _Drogi-Draco- -Kochany-Draco- Draco,_

 _Wiem, że to, co zobaczyłeś na korytarzu, -mogło-być- było dwuznaczne, -ale-to-nie-moja-wina-. Nie chciałam, żeby on mnie pocałował. Nie wiedziałam, że chce to zrobić. -Naprawdę-nie-mam-z-tym-nic-wspólnego-. Przepraszam._

 _Her_ "

List był żałosny. Właściwie te trzy słowa nawet nie były jedną setną tego, co myślała o tym liście Hermiona. Ale nie wiedziała, co innego może napisać. Tylko tyle przychodziło jej do głowy. Wiedziała, że tak czy siak ten żałosny liścik wyląduje w kominku w Salonie Ślizgonów. Cóż, przynajmniej będzie się ładnie fajczył.

Wyszła z pokoju, trzymając zwitek papieru w ręce. Zbiegła po schodach, aż znalazła się przy wejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu. Liczyła, że na kogoś wpadnie i szczęście jej dopisywało, bo z Salonu właśnie wychodził Blaise.

\- O, Miona! Chcesz wejść? – zapytał.

\- Nie. Proszę przekaż to Draco – powiedziała, podając mu, pomiętą już całkowicie, karteczkę.

Chłopak kiwnął głową. Hermiona odwróciła się, żeby wrócić do pokoju, ale Zabini ją zatrzymał.

\- Miona… Co się stało? Smok jest podobno wściekły jak osa.

Dziewczyna westchnęła głęboko.

\- Brown mnie pocałował i on to widział. Chyba myślał, że… No, że też tego chciałam.

Blaise spochmurniał.

\- Ten dupek popełnia chyba najgorszy błąd swojego życia.

\- To znaczy?

\- Nieważne – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia – Jak zmądrzeje, to sam ci to powie.

* * *

Astoria opadła na łóżko z głośnym westchnieniem. Draco wstał i zaczął się powoli ubierać. W końcu usiadł na łóżku i stwierdził, że jest żałosny. Dziewczyna przewróciła się na bok i podpełzła do niego, by wbić swoje zielone oczy w jego twarz. Dotknęła ręką jego uda i całując je, co chwilę pytała:

\- Coś się stało?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Wtedy ułożyła się plecami na jego nogach i korzystając, że miał rozpiętą koszulę, wsunęła tam swoje ręce i zaczęła głaskać go po torsie.

\- Prezent się nie podobał?

Wciąż milczał, a jego spojrzenie było tak nieobecne i chłodne, że dziewczyna postanowiła ponownie go pobudzić. Złapała za jego lewą rękę i ułożyła ją na swoich piersiach. Wtedy Draco złapał za jej szlafrok i rzucił nim w jej twarz.

\- Nie. Ubieraj się.

Astoria nie przejęła się jego słowami i spokojnie założyła ubranie. Chciała pocałować go w usta, ale ten zgrabnie ją wyminął tak, że pocałowała jedynie jego policzek. Wychodząc, stanęła w drzwiach i powiedziała uwodzicielskim tonem:

\- Jeszcze zatęsknisz, Smoku. Jeszcze zatęsknisz…

Gdy zamknęła drzwi, Draco zerwał się z łóżka i przywalił z całej siły nogą w komodę, powodując ból stopy i urwanie się nóżki mebla, co skutkowało jego zawaleniem się.

\- Jestem kretynem.

Czuł się potwornie z tym, że zdradził Hermionę. Z drugiej strony miał jednak dwie wątpliwości. Pierwsza, ona również go zdradziła. Druga, i najważniejsza, czy można mówić o zdradzie, gdy nie jest się z tą drugą osobą?

Podszedł do drugiej, ocalałej jeszcze komody i wziął z jej szczytu jakąś szklankę. Umył ją w łazience, a w odmętach barku odnalazł jedną z ostatnich butelek Whisky. Wypił trzy szklanki niemal jednym łyknięciem. Dopiero wtedy stwierdził, że może iść do Salonu. Gdy tylko to zrobił, wpadł na niego jego przyjaciel ze zwitkiem papieru.

\- To od Miony.

Rozwinął szybko list i z trudem przeczytał, co napisała. Dużo skreślała, a na niektórych słowach były wielkie krople łez. Poczuł się jeszcze podlej. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że nie może się z nią po prostu pogodzić. To nie takie łatwe, jakby tego chciał.

\- Smoku, co robimy?

Te słowa wyrwały go z zamyślenia.

\- Wy nic. Ja… Trzymajcie się z Pansy planu. Póki co. Gdyby coś się zmieniło od razu wam o tym powiem.

Czarnoskóry chłopak kiwnął głową. Draco nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co robić. Spojrzał na zegar. Była osiemnasta. Pozostała mu jedna godzina do kolacji. Postanowił ją wykorzystać jak najintensywniej. Wrócił do dormitorium i wszedł pod prysznic. Mokre włosy szybko wysuszył i wymodelował żelem (to drugie robił naprawdę rzadko). Użył ulubionych perfum Hermiony. Ubrał luźną czarną bluzkę z wycięciem w kształcie litery v i rękawem trzy czwarte oraz brązowe spodnie. Z dna szafy wygrzebał również buty w ciemnym orzechowym kolorze. Spojrzał na efekt końcowy i stwierdził, że Blaise osądzi go o „pedalstwo", a większość dziewczyn z Hogwartu padnie na zawał, przeklinając w duchu fakt, że nie wygląda tak częściej.

\- Co ja robię ze swoim życiem – westchnął sam do siebie.

* * *

Hermiona była załamana. Wiedziała, że ten żałosny zwitek, który dała Malfoy'owi był wart mniej niż hipogryfie łajno. Przez kilkanaście dobrych minut rozważała, czy nie odpuścić sobie kolacji, ale stwierdziła, że nie wytrzyma do niedzieli bez jedzenia. Już miała wychodzić, ale nagle usłyszała stukanie w szybę. Świstoświnka wróciła z Londynu z listem od Julie.

 _Droga Hermiono,_

 _Dziękuję ci i wszystkim innym za życzenia. Czuję się już lepiej, ale to nie zasługa magomedyków, a moja własna i przede wszystkim informacjom z Proroka. Mój ojciec dostał dożywocie. Rozważali, czy nie posłać go na Pocałunek Dementora, ale stwierdzili, że przewinienie było zbyt małe. No, bo to przecież zabójstwo tylko czterech osób… Odezwał się do mnie mój ojciec, jak tylko dowiedział się, że mama nie żyje. Będę mieszkać teraz z nim, póki nie znajdę sobie kogoś._

 _W każdym razie, do Hogwartu wrócę dopiero w lutym, przed feriami zimowymi. Chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co będziesz robić, bo z chęcią spędziłabym z tobą trochę czasu. Pozdrów wszystkich i ucałuj ode mnie Ginny. W sumie, ucałuj wszystkich. Draco w szczególności. Mam nadzieję, że wam się układa._

 _Kocham,_

 _Julie_

Miona przejrzała ponownie zawartość listu. Cieszyła się, że koleżanka dochodzi do siebie. Cieszył ją również fakt, że nawiązała kontakt z biologicznym ojcem. Jedyny moment, który przyprawiał ją o grymas, było wspomnienie o Draco.

Spojrzała na zegar. Za pięć minut zaczynała się kolacja. Odłożyła korespondencję i pogłaskała Krzywołapa na pożegnanie.

\- Dostaniesz kolację, jak wrócę – powiedziała.

Kot spojrzał na nią niepewnym wzrokiem. Nie pierwszy raz mówiła mu coś takiego i właśnie wtedy zwykle nie wracała na noc.

\- Nie musisz się martwić. Dzisiaj naprawdę wrócę.

* * *

Draco stał przed Wielką Salą spoglądając na swój zegarek.

\- Powinna być tu już dawno – jęczał bez przerwy i uśmiechał się sztucznie w stronę kolejnych dziewczyn, które zapominały, że przez drzwi się przechodzi, a nie stoi się w nich i gapi na przystojnego chłopaka.

Gdy zaczął już tracić nadzieję, że Hermiona w ogóle stawi się na kolacji, pojawiła się. Piękna jak zawsze, choć niesamowicie smutna. Zerwał się i prawie naskoczył na nią z bukietem róż. Jej twarz zniknęła w kwiatach. Zaciągnęła się ich niesamowitym zapachem.

\- Przepraszam – odezwali się równocześnie.

Miona rzuciła się w ramiona chłopaka.

\- To było takie głupie – powiedział, całując czule jej włosy.

\- I bez sensu – dodała Miona, ściskając go tak mocno, jakby za chwile miał jej się wyślizgnąć przez palce.

Młody Malfoy zastanowił się na tym, co zrobił międzyczasie. Sumienie zżerało go do granic możliwości. Wiedział, że musi jej to powiedzieć, po prostu nie mógł inaczej.

\- Spałem z Astorią.

Hermiona odskoczyła od niego z miną, jakby właśnie ją spoliczkował.

\- C-co? – wydukała.

\- Spałem z Greengrass.

Wyrwała kwiaty z rąk chłopaka i zaczęła go nimi okładać. Po każdym słowie następował cios.

\- MALFOY… TY… CHOLERNY… DUPKU… KRETYNIE… IMBECYLU…

I tak dalej, i tak dalej. Jedynymi świadkami całej ich rozmowy była Pansy i Blaise, który westchnął jedynie, rzucając jedno proste słowo komentujące całe to zajście:

\- Miłość…


	18. Rozdział 17

ROZDZIAŁ 17: **Walentynki**

 **H** ermiona płakała w swoim pokoju bardzo długo. Przez cały czas ignorowała miauczenie Krzywołapa, który od ponad sześciu godzin nie otrzymał swojego jedzenia. Chodził po głowie dziewczyny, miauczał jej do ucha, prychał nieustannie, a nawet kilka razy drapnął ją po plecach, ale nic nie przerywało płaczu jego właścicielki.  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Mogłaby krzyknąć „zostawcie mnie w spokoju", ale i tak nikt by tego nie usłyszał. Pukanie znów się odezwało. Musiała wstać. Resztkami sił zwlekła się z łóżka i wpuściła gościa do środka. Gościem była Ginny. Zamknęła za sobą przejście i odprowadziła wzrokiem przyjaciółkę, która ponownie szła płakać.  
\- Miona, co się stało?  
Pokręciła jedynie głową, mówiąc w ten sposób, że za nic w świecie nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Ale Ginny nie miała zamiaru dać za wygraną. Usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła głaskać ją po włosach.  
\- Będzie ci lżej.  
Hermiona obróciła się na plecy, ukazując Rudej zapłakaną i zapuchniętą twarz z rozmytym makijażem. Wyglądała żałośnie. Swoim strasznym wyglądem wzbudziła jeszcze większą litość i żal u Wiewiórki.  
\- Draco… - wychlipała w końcu.  
\- Co Draco?  
\- Przespał się z Greengrass.  
Coś w środku Ginny się zagotowało. Miała ochotę wybiec na korytarz z wrzaskiem i ciskać w Malfoy'a Sectumsemprą, dopóki nie trafi w jego parszywy ryj. Z drugiej strony wiedziała, że przyjaciółka bardziej jej potrzebuje. Malfoy'em można zająć się zawsze później…  
Miona podniosła się i wtuliła w ramiona przyjaciółki. Szlochała przez chwilę. Obie milczały. Zachowania chłopaka, który jeszcze niedawno twierdził, że Hermiona jest dla niego wszystkim, nie mogły w żaden sposób skomentować. Zachował się po prostu podle. Nic tego nie zmieni.  
\- W-wiesz c-co je-jest w tym naj-najgorsze? – zapytała przez łzy.  
Ruda pokiwała głową przecząco.  
\- Że ja na-nadal go ko-kocham…  
\- Pokochasz, pokochasz i przestaniesz. To minie – powiedziała, gładząc jej brązowe loki.  
\- Ginny, zostań ze mną na noc. Nie mogę zasnąć.  
\- Dobrze. Zaraz przyjdę, tylko się przebiorę – powiedziała i cmoknęła przyjaciółkę w czoło.  
Zeskoczyła z łóżka i wyszła. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nią drzwi, Hermiona na nowo wybuchnęła ogromnym płaczem. Było to tak niespodziewane, że nawet jej kot spadł z fotela z przerażenia. Gdy usłyszała głośne miauknięcie, przypomniała sobie, że Krzywołap nie jadł kolacji. Wsypała mu do miski porcję karmy i uzupełniła świeżą wodę.  
\- Przepraszam kotku.  
Pers nie gniewał się na Hermionę. Nawet pozwolił jej pogłaskać się po głowie. Udała się do łazienki i zmyła makijaż. Umyła również twarz, by zmniejszyć opuchliznę. Ginny zjawiła się kilka minut później, gdy na twarzy przyjaciółki nie było ani śladu płaczu. Miona bez słów wkopała się pod białe prześcieradło, zrzucając szkarłatną narzutę w nogi łóżka. Zarekwirowała dla siebie jedną z dwóch poduszek i zamknęła oczy. Ginny wślizgnęła się na miejsce zaraz obok niej i objęła ją ramieniem. Hermiona podziękowała, wtulając się w nią jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Śpij…  
Uspokajający głos przyjaciółki zmusił organizm dziewczyny do poddania się. Powoli zaczęła opuszczać ten świat i udawać się w krainę snów.

* * *

\- Następnym razem kup jej stokrotki – zaśmiał się Blaise, patrząc jak przyjaciel określa straty na swojej twarzy związane z pobiciem go bukietem róż.  
\- TO NIE JEST ŚMIESZNE! – ryknął Smok, odrywając swoje spojrzenie od lustra.  
Gdyby Blaise był psem, skuliłby uszy i schowałby ogon. Zamilkł równo z wybuchem przyjaciela. Spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, ale nie mówił nic, bo nie chciał mu się jeszcze bardziej narażać.  
\- Przepraszam Diable. Poniosło mnie – powiedział Draco, gdy nieco się uspokoił.  
\- Właśnie widzę…  
\- Chodzi o to, że jestem idiotą. Wszystko, co powiedziała Hermiona… Było prawdą.  
\- Chyba trochę w tobie za dużo samokrytyki, wiesz? Pierwszy to raz przespałeś się z dziewczyną? – westchnął Zabini.  
\- Nie, ale…  
\- Ale…?  
\- Wtedy nie byłem z Mioną.  
Draco wyszedł z łazienki i usiadł na łóżku. Oparł łokcie o kolana i spuścił głowę nisko. Chciał, żeby mu wybaczyła, żeby leżała na tym łóżku i ponownie się do niego uśmiechała, żeby jej piękne, orzechowe oczy wodziły za nim. Jak zawsze.

* * *

Minęły dwa tygodnie od kłótni gryfońsko-ślizgońskiej pary. Był czternasty lutego, czyli dzień świętego Walentego. Dzień zleciał Hermionie na odpędzaniu się od nachalnego Ślizgona, który za punkt honoru postawił sobie odzyskanie jej w walentynki. Za każdym razem zbywała go bez słowa i zajmowała się rozmową z przyjaciółmi, prezentując tym samym postawę „mam cię gdzieś". Ostatnią lekcją Gryfonki tego dnia były Eliksiry. Lubiła te lekcje od czasu, gdy nauczycielem został profesor Slughorn. Był on poczciwym staruszkiem, który dobrze znał się na swoim fachu.  
\- Na dzisiejszej lekcji przygotujecie bardzo niebezpieczny w skutkach eliksir. Z okazji dzisiejszych walentynek postanowiłem, że będzie to amortencja. Dobierzcie się w pary i zajmijcie stanowiska. Nagrodą będzie mała fiolka Felix Felicis. Myślę, że dałem wam wystarczająco motywacji.  
Harry i Ginny odnaleźli się natychmiast. Blaise popędził w stronę Tracey, a Pansy chwyciła się Notta. Do Rona uśmiechnęła się Julie i także oni stworzyli parę. W końcu sami zostali jedynie Draco i Hermiona. Dziewczyna błagalnym wzrokiem patrzyła po przyjaciołach, lecz oni mieli inne zdanie na ten temat. Draco posłał jej nieśmiały uśmiech. Nie zmiękczyło jej to, wręcz przeciwnie, była jeszcze bardziej zła, że przyszło jej pracować nad tym eliksirem właśnie z nim.  
\- A więc, zaczynajcie! Ingrediencje znajdziecie w szafkach.  
Naburmuszona podeszła do jednej z nich i wyciągnęła składniki do eliksiru. Draco uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy niemal rzuciła nimi o blat biurka, przy którym pracowali.  
\- Nie szczerz się, tylko zacznij to kroić – warknęła i wcisnęła mu w ręce korzeń rośliny o skomplikowanej nazwie.  
Chłopak posłusznie zaczął wykonywać polecenie. Swoje oczy zamiast na wysuszony korzeń przerzucał wciąż na dziewczynę, która była tego dnia wyjątkowo agresywna. Ale kto by się jej dziwił? W ciągu tych dwóch ostatnich tygodni była to ich pierwsza konfrontacja, kiedy musieli robić coś razem. W duchu dziękował Slughornowi za te zajęcia.  
Ostry nóż wykonał ostatni ruch w rękach dziewczyny. Soczysty różowy owoc został poszatkowany idealnie równo, w kosteczkę. Wrzuciła go do kociołka, w którym od kilku minut woda bulgotała leniwie. Barwa mikstury zmieniła się na fiolet. Złapała szybko za kryształ, który należało skruszyć. Wrzuciła go do moździerza i rozpoczęła walkę z minerałem.  
\- Skończyłeś już? – zapytała poirytowana.  
Draco nie powiedział, nic tylko wsypał korzeń do kociołka i pomieszał kilka razy. Kolor zmienił się w zielony. Hermiona przerwała ucieranie i spojrzała do naczynia. Napełniła chochlę i z wysokości kilku centymetrów przelała ciecz z powrotem do kociołka, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.  
\- I już coś źle zrobiłeś! To jest zgniłozielone, a miało być szmaragdowe! – ofuknęła go.  
\- To tylko odcień… Zaraz się naprawi. Poza tym, chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że to ja jestem lepszy z eliksirów – swoją wypowiedź zakończył wrednym uśmiechem.  
\- Zamknij się i pilnuj ognia – warknęła, wiedząc, że wina takiego, a nie innego odcienia eliksiru, leży po jej stronie.  
Draco wywrócił oczami. Co chwilę mieszając wywar, w osobnym naczyniu mieszał kilka cieczy i słyszał jak dziewczyna wciąż męczy się z kryształem.  
\- Daj mi to, bo nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć – jęknął w końcu i odsunął dziewczynę biodrem.  
Hermiona założyła swoje zmierzwione włosy za ucho i zaczęła obserwować jak uciera minerał. Po dwóch minutach uporał się z nim całkowicie – składnik stał się sypkim błękitnym proszkiem.  
\- Pilnuj ognia – teraz to on zaśmiał się z tego, że jej orzechowe oczy nie opuszczały jego ciała.  
Dziewczyna wyrwała się z transu i rzuciła się w stronę kipiącej zawartości kociołka. Zmniejszyła ogień i szybko wlała mieszankę, którą wcześniej przygotowywał Draco.  
\- Wsypuj ten kryształ, a nie gadaj – warknęła wściekła.  
W odpowiedzi otrzymała głośny śmiech chłopaka. Wykonał jej polecenie i pomieszał eliksir. Jego kolor był idealny. Ciemnoróżowa ciesz bulgotała radośnie. Dziewczyna przykryła kociołek, a jej ręka czym prędzej wyskoczyła w górę. Profesor Slughorn zauważył to i po chwili znajdował się przy ich stanowisku. Uniósł pokrywkę i ocenił kolor. Mruknął coś pod nosem i powąchał zawartość kociołka. Pokiwał głową na znak, że poprawnie wykonali eliksir. Wygasił ogień i oznajmił im, że zadanie uznaje za zaliczone. Oddalił się, by zobaczyć jak szło innym.  
Draco przybliżył swój nos do kociołka. Zaciągnął się zapachem płynu. Zamknął oczy. Po chwili jednak otworzył je z powrotem i spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę.  
\- Co czujesz? Jak pachnie twoja amortencja? – zapytał.  
\- A ty, Malfoy? – wypaliła zanim przypomniała sobie, że odzywa się do niego w ostateczności.  
\- Ah, takie tam. Ognista, czekolada i maliny – przy tym ostatnim uśmiechnął się tajemniczo – Teraz ty. I nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym wrzucił cię do kociołka. Wąchaj i gadaj – zaśmiał się przyjaźnie.  
Dziewczyna odgarnęła swoje włosy, by żaden z nich nie wpadł do eliksiru i nachyliła się nad ciepłym płynem. Przez jej nozdrza przeleciały miłe zapachy, te które uwielbiała.  
\- Pergamin…  
Wciągnęła zapach ponownie.  
\- Świeżo skoszona trawa i ty…  
Gdy usłyszała, co powiedziała, spłonęła rumieńcem, jaki nigdy nie zagościł na jej twarzy. Spuściła głowę, by burza loków zasłoniła ją czerwoną ze wstydu twarz.  
\- Znaczy twoje perfumy – jęknęła zażenowana.  
Chłopak musiał odwrócić twarz w bok, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Jedyne, co mu się wyrwało, było nagłym szczerym uśmiechem, który sprawił, że odsłonił wszystkie swoje białe zęby.  
\- Nie mów już nic, bo się pogrążysz – powiedział cicho, a delikatny uśmiech wciąż nie znikał z jego twarzy.  
\- Przestań, Malfoy – odcięła się, wciąż będąc czerwona jak burak.  
Nie zraził się tym, że zwróciła się do niego po nazwisku i przybliżył się do niej. Ujął jej dłoń i schylił się, by w końcu złożyć na niej delikatny pocałunek.  
\- Mów mi Draco – powiedział, śmiejąc się cicho i spoglądając w górę na oszołomioną dziewczynę.  
Wyprostował się i uśmiechnął się do niej szarmancko. Była nim zauroczona. Jego wyglądem, jego charakterem, jego głosem, jego zmianą. Nim.  
Chwilę zatracenia przerwał im mistrz eliksirów, który ogłosił wyniki.  
\- Najlepszą amortencję uwarzyli Hermiona Granger i Draco Malfoy. Wasze domy otrzymują po dwadzieścia punktów, a dla was mam po buteleczce Płynnego Szczęścia, którego dawka wystarczy na dwanaście godzin. Cudownych dwanaście godzin.  
Miona wyrwała dłoń z uścisku chłopaka i popędziła odebrać swoją część nagrody. Chłopak ruszył chwilę po niej. Gdy wracał do stolika, by zebrać swoje rzeczy, Hermiona wybiegała z klasy. Odprowadził ją smutnym wzrokiem.  
\- Chłoczyść! – powiedział, celując różdżką w kociołek powodując natychmiastowe usunięcie jego zawartości.

* * *

Hermiona wpadła do swojego dormitorium z wypiekami na twarzy. Nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mogłaby spróbować ponownie się z nim spotykać. Wciąż nie mogła zapomnieć mu tego, co zrobił, ale coraz częściej zaczęła przyłapywać się, że młody arystokrata coraz częściej przesiaduje w jej myślach i nawet zaczął się tam na nowo zadomawiać.  
Wyjęła z kieszeni spodni fiolkę z eliksirem i obejrzała ją dokładnie. Przezroczysty płyn przelewał się leniwie przez buteleczkę w kształcie łezki. Perspektywa trzymania w ręku dwunastu godzin szczęścia była niemalże groteskowa, zważywszy na fakt, że ostatnio ciągle płakała. Przypomniała sobie jak trzy lata temu to Harry zażył Felix Felicis, by wydobyć wspomnienie dotyczące Voldemorta od Slughorna, czyli tej samej osoby, od której owy eliksir otrzymał. Teraz otrzymała go ona. Była bardzo ciekawa stanu, w który wprowadza ta niepozorna ciecz. Harry na pytanie o jego samopoczucie odpowiedział, że czuje się doskonale, więc pokusa była jeszcze silniejsza. Jednakże Gryfonka postanowiła zostawić eliksir na inną chwilę. Jakąś specjalną okazję. Otworzyła dolną szufladę nocnej szafki. Ostrożnie położyła w niej fiolkę. Gdy zamykała szufladę, zauważyła zapomniany przez siebie przedmiot. Srebrna kolia delikatnie lśniła w blasku lampy i rozpalonego kominka. Wyjęła naszyjnik i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Dopiero, gdy za sprawą impulsu założyła go, zrozumiała, jak bardzo tęskni za Ślizgonem. Pogłaskała główny element kolii, a pod palcami wyczuła wygrawerowany napis.  
\- Her Draco – wyszeptała.  
Zatraciła się w rozmyślaniach nad cudownymi godzinami spędzonymi z twórcą tego naszyjnika. Przestraszyła się, gdy coś bardzo włochatego otarło się o jej nogę. Był to nie kto inny jak Krzywołap, który kocim sposobem domagał się uwagi. Dziewczyna schyliła się, by wziąć go na ręce i zaczęła głaskać jego rudą główkę. Delikatne i ciche mruczenie kota wypełniło całe dormitorium, a zmieszane z trzaskiem drewna palonego w kominku drażniło przyjemnie uszy dziewczyny.  
Ruszyła z nim na sofę, gdzie usiadła, kładąc pupila na kolanach. Dopiero w tej chwili zauważyła, że do jego czarnej obroży przywiązany jest atłasowy woreczek w kolorze lilaróż. Odwiązała go i zaglądnęła do środka. Jej oczom ukazała się fioletowa karteczka z zestawu pasmanteryjnego.

„ _Wesołych walentynek, aniołku. Mów mi Draco._ "

Prychnęła, ale na jej twarz wpełzł, niechciany początkowo, uśmiech. W torebeczce znajdowało się coś jeszcze. Była to srebrna bransoletka. Odchodziły z niej cztery szklane kulki wypełnione po brzegi różową cieczą. Zaczepione o haczyki delikatnie chybotały się przy każdym ruchu ręką. Poza nimi, zaraz przy zapięciu, znajdowała się srebrna blaszka. Hermiona przeczytała cicho napis, który był na niej wyryty.  
\- It's too cold outside for angels to fly.*  
Założyła podarunek na prawy nadgarstek. Ponownie spojrzała na blaszkę. Jej usta wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu, a jej oczy zaszkliły się ze wzruszenia.


	19. Rozdział 18

**ROZDZIAŁ 18:** Ferie

 **S** obota zapowiadała się niesamowicie. Każdy obudził się tego dnia z idealnym humorem. Uczucie to potęgował fakt, że przed uczniami stała wizja spędzenia dwóch wolnych tygodni. Powody do radości były różne. Ginny cieszyła się, ponieważ Harry obiecał jej tygodniową wycieczkę w Alpy, a pozostałe dni mieli spędzić w ich domu wraz z Syriuszem. Ron uśmiechał się, bo wraz z rodzicami i braćmi wybierał się do Charliego do rezerwatu smoków w Rumunii. Pansy piszczała z radości, gdy obudziła się, a na łóżku zobaczyła pierścionek zaręczynowy i karteczkę z napisem „Wyjdziesz za mnie?". Uśmiech na twarzy Hermiony pojawił się i nie chciał zniknąć, ponieważ miała ponownie zobaczyć się z rodzicami, a po kilku dniach odwiedzić Julie w jej nowym mieszkaniu w Londynie. Natomiast Draco Malfoy szczerzył się jak głupi, bo miał przeczucie, że jego ukochana wreszcie mu wybaczy.

\- Idziesz na śniadanie czy dalej podziwiasz śnieżnobiały sufit? – zapytał Blaise, widząc, że przyjaciel odpłynął w świat marzeń.  
\- Wbrew pozorom sufit jest bardzo interesujący! – oburzył się arystokrata – Sam spójrz!  
Oboje zadarli swoje głowy w tym samym czasie, co wyglądało niesamowicie śmiesznie.  
\- Cholera, miałeś rację! Ale jednak jedzonko bardziej mnie kusi. Trzeba się porządnie najeść przed odjazdem z Hogwartu! Nie wiem jak ty, ale będę przez cały czas stołował się w restauracjach, bo matka wyjechała, gdzieś z nowym ojczymem.  
Draco niechętnie wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Za nim podążył jego przyjaciel. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg swojego dormitorium, wpadli na Pansy zajmującą się Nottem. Uśmiechnęła się jak głupia, gdy zobaczyła przyjaciół. Puściła Teodora i rzuciła się chłopakom na szyję.  
\- DRACO, BLAISE, BĘDĘ PANIĄ NOTT! – wrzasnęła uradowana.  
\- Pan, tylko zmniejsz decybele, chyba, że chcesz, żebyśmy na twoim ślubie nie słyszeli marsza weselnego, a tym bardziej słynnego „tak" – jęknął Draco, udając, że przetyka sobie ucho.  
Zaśmiała się tylko. Teo cieszył się razem z nią. Pansy była zachwycona tak oryginalnymi zaręczynami i na każdym kroku w drodze na śniadanie wychwalała piękny pierścionek, który podarował jej obecny narzeczony. Temat zaręczyn bardzo przypadł do gustu Tracey, która udawała oburzoną faktem, że nie otrzymała jeszcze swojego egzemplarza od przystojnego czarnoskórego chłopaka.  
\- Tracey, mówisz, kocham cię! Ale pierścionka jak nie było, tak nie ma! I gdzie moje potwierdzenie, że będę panią Zabini, co?  
\- Powinnaś cieszyć się moim szczerym uczuciem, kochanie – zaśmiał się Blaise i pocałował Davis czule.  
Dziewczyna zmiękła i zarzuciła swoje ramiona na jego szyję. Oboje roześmiali się cicho.  
Draco spojrzał w lewo. Pansy i Nott obejmowali się, a chłopak szeptał w jej ucho czułe słówka. Draco spojrzał w prawo. Blaise niósł na barana swoją dziewczynę i oboje się śmiali. Draco spojrzał przed siebie. Był sam. Bosko. Gdzie do cholery była teraz Hermiona?!  
Gdy tylko piątka Ślizgonów przekroczyła próg Wielkiej Sali, wypatrzył Mionę wzrokiem. Siedziała na kolanach Wybrańca i wspólnie się z czegoś śmiali. Nie był zazdrosny, bo widział, że Ginny siedzi razem z nimi i nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na mord, któregokolwiek z nich.  
Jego uwagę odwróciła osoba, którą jako ostatnią chciał spotkać. Astoria Greengrass łamała wszelkie bariery sił przyrody i pokazała się przed nim w kusej sukieneczce z czarnej skóry i czerwonych szpilkach. Swoje brązowe włosy wymodelowała w fale, a na twarzy miała tyle tapety, że do jej ściągnięcia potrzebowałaby co najmniej kilku godzin i porządnego dłuta.  
\- Cześć misiu! – wyszczebiotała, a widząc jego niezbyt zadowoloną minę, sama przybrała twarz zmartwionej dziewczynki – Chcesz żebym znowu poprawiła twój nastrój?  
Na samo wspomnienie tamtego popołudnia zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Nie tylko z powodu Greengrass, ale i z powodu swojego beznadziejnego zachowania. Przez ten cały czas łudził się, że jest warty Miony. Prawda była taka, że nie miał prawa nawet spojrzeć jej w oczy. Próbował wyminąć pustą jak próżnia lalę, ale ona uznała to jedynie za zaproszenie, by się na nim uwiesić.  
\- Wiesz, że jesteś uroczy?  
Draco poczuł na sobie spojrzenia wielu osób siedzących na śniadaniu. Wśród tłumu odnalazł Gryfonkę, która, gdy ich oczy się spotkały, odwróciła głowę z niesmakiem i obrzydzeniem. Harry i Ron patrzyli na niego wzrokiem zrób-coś-szybko-bo-zginiesz-w-męczarniach.  
\- Odwal się ode mnie, szmato! – wybuchnął w końcu, przerywając tym samym monolog Astorii.  
Krzyknął na tyle głośno, że w tamtej chwili jego osobie przyglądali się wszyscy włącznie z nauczycielami. Żadnym spojrzeniem nie przejął się tak bardzo, jak z tego zdziwionego i pełnego zaskoczenia, należącego do Hermiony Granger.  
\- Co? – brunetka z tapetą na twarzy chyba nie zrozumiała tego, co właśnie usłyszała z ust blondyna.  
Jednak on już jej nie słuchał. Wciąż wpatrywał się w orzechowe oczy Hermiony. W pewnym momencie po prostu zaczął iść w jej kierunku, nie zważając na żadne słowo, które padało pod jego adresem.  
Miona przestała go ignorować i patrzyła, co robi. Gdy uklęknął i zaczął iść w jej stronę na kolanach, zaśmiała się i zakryła usta prawą dłonią. Jej oczy zaszkliły się.  
Nie umknęło jego uwadze to, co nałożyła na nadgarstek. Zrobiona przez niego bransoletka z czterema próbkami spreparowanej przez nich amortencji, błyszczała na ręce dziewczyny. Kiedy znalazł się przed nią złapał, jej lewą dłoń i ucałował ją.  
\- Ja wiem, że jestem nic nie wartym kretynem, dupkiem, szmaciarzem, imbecylem, durniem, idiotą… - zaczął, ale nie miał okazji skończyć.  
Hermiona rzuciła się na niego i oboje wylądowali na zimnej posadce Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy opanowali burzę jej kasztanowych włosów, spojrzał jej głęboko w piękne orzechowe oczy.  
\- Wybaczysz mi? – zapytał szeptem.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak, kretynie! – zaśmiała się przez łzy, które zaczynały lecieć jej po policzkach.  
Wstali razem i, pierwszy raz od pamiętnego dnia, pocałowali się. Ktoś przy stole Gryfonów zaczął klaskać, a potem było już z górki. Chwilę potem dołączyli się do grona klaskających przyjaciele Draco ze Slytherinu. W końcu Luna zachęciła Ravenclaw. Puchoni, z racji żadnego innego wyboru, również przyłączyli się do ogólnego aplauzu.  
Draco podbił Mionę do góry tak, że w ciągu kilku sekund znalazła się w jego ramionach, obejmując kurczowo jego szyję. Wyniósł ją z Wielkiej Sali i postawił dopiero w korytarzu niedaleko drzwi.  
\- Wiesz, że jesteś kretynem? – zaśmiała się, gdy ją postawił.  
\- Wiem – odpowiedział.  
Szczerzył się jak głupi do sera, ale w końcu miał do tego prawo. Objął ją mocno w talii i schował swoją twarz w włosach dziewczyny. Zaciągnął się pięknym zapachem jej skóry.  
\- Brakowało mi tych malin, wiesz? – wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha.  
Nie odpowiedziała nic. Zamknęła oczy i tuliła się do niego. Cieszyła się jego ciepłem i bliskością.

* * *

Pociąg pędził po torach w stronę Londynu, wioząc ze sobą wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu. W jednym z przedziałów siedziała piątka przyjaciół. Gryfoni żywo rozmawiali o czekających ich feriach.  
\- Zobaczysz Miona, będzie niesamowicie! – zaczęła Julie – Ojciec obiecał zabrać nas do mugolskiego kurortu w Lake District na narty.  
\- Na narty? Świetnie, uwielbiam jeździć! W tym roku rodzice nie mogli niestety wyrwać się z pracy, ale spędzę z nimi przynajmniej tydzień w domu. Może jeszcze odwiedzę babcię.  
\- Od strony mamy? – zapytała Gin.  
\- Tak, babcię Rose. Krzywołap znowu będzie wyłapywał jej myszy z piwnicy – zaśmiała się Miona.  
Bardzo lubiła czas, gdy odwiedzała babcię Rose. Była ona już starszą kobietą, ale uśmiech wciąż nie znikał z jej twarzy. Spędzała w jej domu co najmniej dwa tygodnie każdego roku w wakacje i od czasu do czasu wpadała również do niej w trakcie ferii. Starsza pani była wdową już od czasu, gdy Hermiona była małą dziewczynką, ale wcale nie przeszkadzało jej to w radosnym życiu. Na co dzień dorabiała sobie szyjąc ubrania dla miejscowych. Była świetną krawcową, bardzo cenioną wśród mieszkańców małego, angielskiego miasteczka. Kilka lat temu, gdy Hermiona rozpoczynała czwarty rok nauki w Hogwarcie, pani Rose przyjęła pod dach swojego ogromnego domu pomocnicę do zakładu krawieckiego o imieniu Margaret. Była ona niewiele starsza od Miony. Po skończonej szkole zawodowej nie miała co ze sobą zrobić, a ponieważ pochodziła z patologicznej rodziny, Rose postanowiła dać jej dach nad głową i zatrudnienie.  
\- Kawa, herbata, napoje! – usłyszeli nagle, a głos z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej donośny – Kawa, herbata, napoje!  
Ich oczom ukazała się starsza kobieta i wózek wypchany najróżniejszymi smakołykami i napitkami.  
\- Coś z wózka, kochaneczki?  
Julie spojrzała na przyjaciół i zapytała:  
\- Chcecie coś? Ja stawiam.  
Momentalnie spotkała się z falą protestów, ale finalnie postawiła na swoim. Kupiła każdemu po czekoladowej żabie i butelkę soku dyniowego. Dodatkowo zasiliła ich wspólne zapasy o drablesy i fasolki wszystkich smaków.  
Nagle, Ginny wybuchnęła niekontrolowanym śmiechem, powodując, że każdy w przedziale spojrzał na nią jak na idiotkę. Kiedy udało się jej opanować, wykrztusiła:  
\- Nie ma to, jak znaleźć swojego chłopaka na kartach czekoladowych żab.  
Jej mina spoważniała, a ton głosu zmienił się na taki, którego używają profesorowie na wykładach:  
\- Harry James Potter (ur. 31 lipca 1980) - potężny czarodziej, jedyny syn Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Jeden z najbardziej znanych uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, uczęszczający, jak jego rodzice do Gryffindoru. Poznał tam swoich najlepszych przyjaciół Hermionę Granger i Rona Weasleya. Zabił Lorda Voldemorta w bitwie o Hogwart.  
\- Dobra, skończ – powiedział zażenowany Wybraniec na słowa napisane w opakowaniu po słodyczach.  
Wtedy na jego kolana wskoczyła Tonks. Była na tyle ciężka, że wywołała jęk z bólu. Na domiar złego zaczęła się kręcić.  
\- Tonks! Masz kościste łapy, mendo! – wysyczał, powodując śmiech Ginny i Hermiony.  
Gdy Ruda poprawiała włosy, zauważyła coś ciekawego, co spowodowało, że kąciki jej ust uniosły się ku górze. Julie i Ron dyskretnie trzymali się za ręce.

* * *

\- Rodzice chyba zejdą na zawał – trajkotała Pansy – Pewnie będą chcieli, żebym razem z Teo objechała najbliższą rodzinę. Wspólnie ustalimy posag, może wybierzemy dom…  
\- Pan, wiesz, że kocham cię jak siostrę, ale słuchanie tego samego po raz dziesiąty, nie jest ciekawą opcją – jęknął Draco.  
\- Ty nam tu nie miaucz, tylko mów lepiej, co z twoim wielkim i genialnym planem – zagadał Blaise.  
\- Rodzi się w bólach – westchnął chłopak.  
\- Ja myślę, że nawet nie doszło do poczęcia – żachnął się Zabini.  
Za te słowa otrzymał cios w ramię od przyjaciela. Malfoy popatrzył na niego wilkiem mówiąc ty-nie-jesteś-lepszy. Arystokrata wiedział, że jedynym momentem, w którym może coś wskórać, są te dwa tygodnie. Musiał działać, jeżeli nie chciał doprowadzić do kolejnych zaręczyn lub sytuacji, kiedy Weasley uprzedzi go w oświadczynach. Rudzielec nie mógł być przeznaczony dla Hermiony. Nie pasowali do siebie. Była dla niego zbyt inteligentna.  
\- Draco, do cholery, słuchasz mnie jeszcze? – warknął wkurzony czarnoskóry chłopak.  
\- Tak, tak.  
\- Kiedy jedziemy do ciebie? – zapytał ponownie.  
\- Za tydzień. Pierwsze siedem dni musimy poświęcić na te wszystkie pierdoły organizacyjne – wyjaśnił, po czym zwrócił się do przyjaciółki – Właśnie, Pan, będziesz mogła wyrwać się w ciągu tego tygodnia?  
\- Hm… Niezbyt.  
\- Kilka godzin. Błagam, sam nie dam rady – jęknął chłopak i popatrzył na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.  
Ugięła się pod wpływem jego niebieskich oczu i rozczulającej miny szczeniaczka.  
\- Dobra, dobra. A o co dokładniej chodzi?  
\- O pierścionek.  
Brunetka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

* * *

\- Do zobaczenia za tydzień, Miona! – krzyknęła Julie przechodząc przez filar.  
\- Pa! – odpowiedziała brunetka, po czym zwróciła się do Ginny i Harry'ego – Wszystkiego dobrego i miłej zabawy.  
\- Dzięki i nawzajem.  
Uściskali się. Hermiona w tłumie odnalazła rodzinę Weasley'ów i pożegnała się z Ronem. Trzymając w rękach klatkę z Krzywołapem i ciągnąc za sobą kufer, przeszła przez filar znajdując się po mugolskiej części dworca King's Cross.  
\- Hermiona, tutaj! – głos Jean Granger wyrwał dziewczynę z dziwnego zamyślenia.  
Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i podeszła do rodziców, który uściskali ją mocno.  
\- Dostaliście moją sowę o wyjeździe z Julie?  
\- Tak, kochanie. Jedźmy do domu, bo jest późno.  
Brunetka kiwnęła głową, ale nie patrzyła ani na ojca, ani na matkę. Jej wzrok intensywnie szukał Ślizgona. Po chwili odnalazła go, gdy żegnał się z Pansy. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Wiedzieli, że nie mogą pożegnać się tak, jakby tego chcieli. Zamiast tego Draco posłał jej dyskretny uśmiech, a ona odwróciła wzrok i speszona założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho. Ruszyła za rodzicami. Patrzył jak znika w tłumie uczniów zmierzających do domu. Obiecał sobie, że jest to ostatni raz, gdy żegnają się w ten sposób. Następnym razem żadne z nich nie ruszy w swoje strony, ale ruszą w jedną, wspólną.


	20. Rozdział 19

**ROZDZIAŁ 19:** Babcia Rose

 **N** astępnego dnia Miona wstała bardzo wcześnie. Właściwie jej zamiarem było jedynie udać się do łazienki i ponownie zatopić się w odmętach ciepłego łóżka, ale stwierdziła, że jest zbyt rozbudzona, by ponownie zasnąć. Zegar w jej pokoju wskazywał od kilkunastu minut godzinę piątą rano. Gdy zeszła do salonu, usłyszała odgłosy krzątania się w kuchni, co niezmiernie ją zdziwiło. Jednak jeszcze bardziej zdziwiły ją słowa mamy, która była ubrana już w dzienne ubranie:  
\- Co tak późno?!  
Wytrzeszczyła swoje zaspane oczy na panią Granger, jakby zerwała się z księżyca.  
\- Co? – zapytała pomiędzy dwoma dużymi ziewami.  
\- Nie mówiłam ci, że jedziemy dziś do babci? – zapytała kobieta składając kanapki.  
Miona pokręciła przecząco głową.  
\- No, to teraz już wiesz… Jeszcze pięć minut i miałam przyjść do twojego pokoju i cię obudzić! Siadaj i jedz.  
Dziewczyna zajęła miejsce przy stole i zaczęła powolnie przeżuwać kęsy kanapki z serem i pomidorem, którą przygotowała jej mama.  
\- Będziesz musiała użyć magii, żeby się spakować, bo spóźnimy się na pociąg. O szóstej musimy wyjeżdżać, a tata jeszcze śpi!  
Po tych słowach zniknęła na górze, prawdopodobnie kończąc pakowanie i budząc męża.  
Hermiona skończyła śniadanie. Myjąc talerz, usłyszała, jak jej tata mówi:  
\- Kochanie, zamówiłaś już taksówkę?  
Kątem oka zobaczyła, jak wkładał przez głowę swój ulubiony szary sweter.  
\- Ach, już, już! – powiedziała zaganiana kobieta i zniknęła z pola widzenia, by wykonać telefon.  
Miona udała się szybkim krokiem do swojego pokoju. W kilka minut doprowadziła się do ładu. Wygrzebała z dna szafy nieużywaną od dawna torbę podróżną i machnęła różdżką. Ciepłe swetry, długie spodnie i wszelkie inne potrzebne jej rzeczy, idealnie poskładane, opadły na dno walizki. Zamknęła ją i zaczęła zgarniać rzeczy do podręcznej torebki. Rudy kocur zobaczył, co się święci, więc bez miauknięcia czy prychnięcia z nieukontentowania następującą sytuacją, ruszył swój zacny zadek i usadowił go w wiklinowej klatce. Tak przygotowana dziewczyna zeszła na dół. W przedpokoju czekali już na nią ubrani rodzice. Szybko wsunęła na nogi ciepłe buty i założyła kurtkę oraz zimowy zestaw. Wyszli z domu i, po zamknięciu go na cztery spusty, skierowali się do czekającej od chwili taksówki.  
\- Na dworzec, poprosimy – poleciła pani Jean, gdy wszyscy znaleźli się w samochodzie.  
Dojechali na miejsce o wpół do siódmej. Pan Granger ruszył do kas i kupił bilety. Całą trójką udali się na odpowiedni peron. Wsiedli do pociągu. Zawsze w ten sposób jeździli do babci Hermiony. Pani Rose mieszkała daleko od nich, a długa podróż w samochodzie była męcząca, niewygodna i zbyt droga, by z niej korzystać.  
Miona wyjęła z torby podręcznej mugolską książkę i zniknęła umysłem z wagonu. Od lektury oderwała się jedynie dwa razy w ciągu całej podróży: pierwszy, gdy mama podała jej kanapkę z jajkiem na drugie śniadanie i drugi, kiedy rodzice powiedzieli jej, że zaraz wysiadają.  
Ubrała ponownie kurtkę i nawet się nie obejrzała, a siedziała już w taksówce, która dowiozła ją pod bramę niedużego domu. Na widok samochodu, starsza kobieta wybiegła na podwórze i otworzyła furtkę, by jej rodzina mogła spokojnie wejść. Była opatulona kożuchem, ale na jej nogach wciąż były kapcie.  
\- Hermionka! – wykrzyczała uradowana babcia na widok swojej jedynej i ukochanej wnuczki.  
\- Mamo! – skarciła ją Jean Granger – Zaziębisz się! Wracaj do środka, zaraz wejdziemy.  
\- Głupoty – żachnęła się starsza kobieta – Dajcie coś, pomogę wam.  
Paul Granger momentalnie pokręcił głową, gdy teściowa próbowała wziąć od niego walizkę wnuczki.  
\- Dam radę sam.  
Widząc sprzeciw zięcia, pani Rose zrezygnowała i podeszła do Hermiony. Uściskała ją ze wzruszeniem, co dziewczyna odwzajemniła serdecznie. Była jej jedyną i ukochaną babcią, a ona sama była jej jedyną i ukochaną wnuczką.  
Miona podniosła wzrok, by po raz kolejny zobaczyć dom babci. Zastała go tak, jak go zapamiętała. Nie należał do dużych, ale idealnie spełniał wymagania jej rodziny. Był jednopiętrowy, ale posiadał poddasze, na którym znajdowała się pracownia krawiecka. Na parterze mieściła się kuchnia, mały salon, łazieneczka i pokój dla gości, który, podczas takich przyjazdów, zajmowali jej rodzice. Z kolei na piętrze można było znaleźć dwie sypialnie, nieco większa niż na dole łazienka i gabinet, czyli ulubione miejsce Hermiony w całym domu. Zawsze przesiadywała tam niemal całymi dniami wraz z babcią, wymyślając nowe projekty na piękne ubrania. Kiedy wspólnie akceptowały jakiś projekt, to po kilku miesiącach, kiedy Hermiona pojawiała się w tym magicznym domu po raz kolejny, widziała uszyte już ubranie.  
\- Chodź Mionka. Zostawisz swoje rzeczy i pokażę ci coś w gabinecie – powiedziała babcia, wyrywając ją z rozmyślań.  
Paul Granger i Jean Granger ruszyli za nimi. Tata Hermiony zaniósł jej walizkę do sypialni, w której spała razem z Margaret. Miona ruszyła za nim. Kiedy tylko przekroczyła próg pokoju, ktoś rzucił się jej na szyję.  
\- Miona!  
Margaret dopiero po kilku minutach puściła ją z mocnego uścisku. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na widok starszej przyjaciółki. Wyglądała jak zwykle, czarne rurki, biała bluzka i ciemna kamizelka. Wszystko uszyte własnoręcznie. Na nosie miała swoje ukochane okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Długie, proste ciemnobrązowe włosy miała związane w luźny warkocz. W jej oczach śmigały radosne iskierki.  
\- Wypiękniałaś – powiedziała Hermiona uśmiechając się.  
Margaret zarumieniła się. Nie chcąc pozostać dłużna odpowiedziała:  
\- Ty też. Widzę, że znów masz loki.  
\- Udało mi się je doprowadzić do ładu po roku spędzonym… - urwała przypominając sobie, że nie może powiedzieć Margaret wszystkiego, bo przecież nie jest czarownicą.  
\- Spędzonym…?  
\- No, w internacie. Tak skupiłam się na nauce, że nie miałam czasu zadbać o siebie – wymignęła się, po czym szybko zmieniła temat – Masz jakieś nowe projekty?  
Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Poszła do biurka po swój folder, a Hermiona wykorzystała ten czas, by wypuścić z klatki Krzywołapa i rzucić swoje rzeczy na zajmowanie przez nią łóżko.  
\- Gdzie ja to wrzuciłam…? - mruknęła pod nosem Margaret.  
Miona rozejrzała się po pokoju. Nieco się zmienił od jej ostatniej wizyty. Był kwadratowy, a po lewej stronie od wejścia znajdowała się mała garderoba, której wcześniej nie było. Ściany niegdyś słonecznie żółte teraz były beżowe. Meble zmieniły swój kolor na ciemny orzech, a pościel na obu łóżkach była utrzymana w odcieniach beżu i czekolady. Okno pozbyło się staromodnych firanek, teraz zasłaniała je gustowna czerwona zasłonka. Biurko, ustawione niegdyś pod oknem, wypełniało teraz połowę przestrzeni naprzeciw łóżek. Czerwony fotel obrotowy idealnie pasował do czterech eleganckich folderów w tym samym kolorze. Hermiona była pewna, że są pozapełniane projektami ubrań, które najlepiej się sprzedawały. Były wypełnione po brzegi. A były to tylko projekty samej Margaret.  
\- Mam! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna w okularach niemal jak Archimedes „eureka!", podczas jednej ze swych kąpieli.  
Podeszła do koleżanki i usiadła na swoim łóżku. Miona zrobiła to samo. Kiedy tylko młoda projektantka otworzyła zeszyt, westchnęła z zachwytu. Margaret speszyła się i szybko przekartkowała pierwsze strony.  
\- Mar, czemu nie chcesz ich pokazać?  
\- Są nieudane. Tu są fajne.  
\- Nieudane… A ja nienawidzę się uczyć – prychnęła dziewczyna, ale w końcu spojrzała na projekty podsunięte przez współlokatorkę – Faktycznie, są wspaniałe!  
Na kartkach przed swoimi oczami widniało sześć rysunków niesamowitych sukienek. Od razu można było rozpoznać, że są idealne na imprezę. Krótkie do połowy uda lub jeszcze krótsze. Bombki, obcisłe, rozszerzane. Każda inna. Każda wyjątkowa.  
\- Dlaczego są czaro-białe? – zapytała Miona, gdy obudziła się z transu, w który wprowadziły ją projekty.  
\- Nie mam pomysłu na kolory. Liczyłam, że mi pomożesz.  
Miona pokiwała ochoczo głową.  
\- Dziewczynki, chodźcie na obiad! – tym samym pani Rose przerwała jakiekolwiek zbieranie się do wcielenia w życie planu wybrania kolorystyki do tych niesamowitych sukienek.

* * *

\- Mówiłam ci, że w mojej szkole są cztery równoległe klasy. Żeby być oryginalni, nazwali je domami. Każdy dom ma własną barwę. Ja jestem w czerwonym domie – zaczęła opowiadać Miona, wymyślając wiele faktów, by nie wprowadzać ją w pełny świat magii.  
\- Tak, pamiętam. Co tam u Rona, Harry'ego i Gin?  
\- Och, pamiętasz ich!  
\- No, jasne. Za każdym razem o nich opowiadasz – zaśmiała się – Co u nich? Nadal chodzisz z Rudzielcem?  
\- Nie, z Ronem to skończone. Na święta mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę, bo nie mógł zaakceptować tego, że spotykam się z kimś innym.  
Margaret zachłysnęła się herbatą i wytrzeszczyła oczy na przyjaciółkę.  
\- Kto, kiedy, jak i gdzie?! OPOWIADAJ.  
Miona streściła jej całą historię minionych miesięcy. Poprzekręcała kilka faktów, takich jak prawdziwe źródło pochodzenia prezentów od Draco i co znajdowało się w fiolkach na nich zawieszonych. Mimo tego wszystkiego młoda projektantka i tak była zachwycona.  
\- Farciara z ciebie. Ja jestem starą babą bez chłopaka.  
\- Przeprowadź się do Londynu – zażartowała Herm.  
\- Nie, nie zostawię twojej babci. Dopiero jak odejdzie z tego świata, wyprowadzę się z tego domu. Za dużo dla mnie zrobiła, żeby teraz ją odtrącać – odpowiedziała całkiem poważnie Margaret, upijając łyk herbaty z imbirem.  
Miona naciągnęła swój sweter, by przykrył jej całe ręce. Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki za te słowa. Dzięki niej była pewna, że babcia nie będzie samotna.  
\- Idziemy do pracowni? – zapytała w końcu Mar.  
\- Najpierw pójdę do babci. Miała zaprowadzić mnie do gabinetu. Chyba ma coś ciekawego w zanadrzu – powiedziała, puszczając oko do przyjaciółki.  
Wzięła puste kubki po herbacie i zeszła na dół po nieco skrzypiących już schodach. Odłożyła naczynia do zmywarki i odnalazła babcię. Siedziała na swoim ulubionym fotelu i jednym okiem oglądała serial. Bardziej jednak skupiła się na ozdobnym szydełkowaniu czekoladową wełną beżowego koca. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Podeszła bliżej babci i usiadła na sofie. Nie mówiła nic, bo wiedziała, że pani Rose nie lubi, gdy się jej przeszkadza. Kilka ruchów szydełkiem i koc był skończony. Kobieta złożyła go i zapakowała w eleganckie białe pudełko. Opakowanie z kolei obtoczyła szarym papierem i napisała na nim numer zamówienia oraz nazwisko klienta.  
\- Bardzo ładny.  
\- Wiem, Mionko. Siedziałam nad nim bardzo długo, ale wart był poświęconego czasu. Chodź, chciałam pokazać ci coś w gabinecie.  
\- Po to tu przyszłam – odpowiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem i weszła za babcią do gabinetu na piętrze.  
Babcia podała jej jeden z folderów. Brunetka otworzyła i zobaczyła coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewała. Piękny projekt sukni ślubnej. Była w tak zwanym typie syrenki, czyli rozszerzana od kolan w dół, aż do ziemi. Tył był dłuższy niż przód, więc tiul tworzył podczas ruchu „ogon". Dekolt w kształcie serca pozbawiony był ramiączek. Na projekcie można było znaleźć delikatne zaznaczenie na wzór do wyszycia kryształkami pod lewą piersią. Sukienka do pasa sprawiała wrażenie wykręcanej, by następnie dół stworzył kontrast, będąc puszczonym luźno.  
\- Babciu, jest piękna! – powiedziała z zachwytem.  
\- Długo męczyłam się z projektem, a panna młoda, która ją ode mnie zamówiła w pewnym momencie po prostu zrezygnowała.  
\- Szkoda… - westchnęła, a po chwili w jej głowie zrodził się idealny pomysł – Ile zajęłoby ci stworzenie takiej sukienki?  
\- Co najmniej trzy tygodnie…  
\- A ile, by kosztowała?  
\- Nie ważne. Powiem ci później – powiedziała i wybiegła z pokoju wraz z folderem.  
Po drodze rzuciła zaklęcie dublujące na kartkę z projektem, upewniając się, że nikt tego nie zobaczy. Wpadła do swojej sypialni jak burza i wyrwała kartkę z zeszytu. Napisała króciutki list i szczelnie zapakowała go do koszulki foliowej, by się nie zniszczył. Załączyła do niego również kopię obrazka. Obudziła Krzywołapa i przywiązała liścik do jego obroży.  
\- Idź do Johna. Przypilnuj, żeby wysłał to do Pansy Parkinson. Masz nie wracać, póki nie wyśle listu, dobrze? – szepnęła do ucha kota.  
Kot mruknął niezadowolony, że musi opuszczać dom po zmroku, ale zgodził się wykonać to zadanie. W końcu był jej kocim przyjacielem… John był jedynym czarodziejem w miasteczku. Znał Hermionę i jej rudego persa. Z wielką ochotą pomagał jej, gdy potrzebowała skontaktować się z kimś ze świata czarodziejów. Jedyne, czego chciał w zamian to, od czasu do czasu, zaproszenia ze strony jej babci do domu. Był bardzo samotny, ponieważ był kawalerem. Pani Rose znała go i bardzo lubiła, a poza tym postawiła sobie za punkt honoru, zeswatać go z Margaret.  
\- Co jest, Miona? Gdzie idzie Krzywołap? – zapytała jej starsza przyjaciółka.  
\- Ach, wiesz kocie wyprawy. Pewnie wróci za godzinkę czy dwie.

* * *

Następny dzień przebiegł dokładnie tak, jak Miona spodziewała się. Tryb życia babci sprowadzał się do pomocy w domu i przesiadywaniu nad starymi katalogami z modą, czyli odpowiednikiem Vouge dla pani Rose. Wspólne szukanie inspiracji zakończyło się powstaniem nowego projektu eleganckiej sukienki.  
Po obiedzie Miona zamknęła się razem z Margaret i zajęły się dobieraniem materiałów do projektów, które stworzyła Mar. Jedna z najkrótszych sukienek, niemniej zakrywająca to, co powinna, miała zostać wykonana z czarnej skóry. Linia dekoltu i ramion była prosta, więc sukienka idealnie ukazywała dziewczęce barki. Po krótkiej naradzie postanowiły, że będzie miała długie rękawy i z tyłu złoty zameczek.  
\- Sukienka spodobałaby się Ginny – zaśmiała się Hermiona, tworząc ostatnie poprawki na projekcie.  
\- Kiedy ma urodziny? – zapytała nagle Mar.  
\- Co? Jedenastego sierpnia, a bo co?  
\- Zrobimy jej prezent. Tak czy siak planowałam coś uszyć w tym tygodniu, a mam sporo kasy na materiały.  
\- Możemy?! – zapytała Miona zaskoczona.  
Prezent tego typu był dla Ginny idealny, bo sama nie miała zbyt dużo pieniędzy, by pozwolić sobie na tak niesamowitą sukienkę. Miona chciała się odwdzięczyć przyjaciółce za te wszystkie lata zrozumienia i więzi, która je łączyła.  
\- Raz się żyje, a dziewczynie się coś należy – zaśmiała się Margaret – Pobawię się w świętego Mikołaja.  
\- Jesteś wredna – zachichotała dziewczyna i uderzyła koleżankę folderem po ramieniu.  
\- Wredna, ale utalentowana! – dodała – Bierzemy się do szycia, moja Śnieżynko.

* * *

Późnym wieczorem, na chwilę przed pójściem spać, Miona siedziała na łóżku i czytała książkę, głaszcząc swojego kota. Margaret wyszła właśnie z pokoju, żeby wziąć kąpiel. Rozległo się pukanie w okno. Zerwała się i szybko wpuściła do środka… płomykówkę Malfoy'a. Po co, do cholery, Malfoy pisał do niej w ciągu ferii zimowych? Odebrała list i szybko go przeczytała. Jego adresatem jednak nie był Draco, a Pansy.  
\- Czyli spędzają razem ferie – mruknęła, żałując jednocześnie, że nie jest teraz na miejscu Ślizgonki.

 _Droga Mionko!_

 _Sukienka jest przepiękna. Pokazałam ją moim rodzicom, byli zauroczeni. Dopiero gdy powiedzieli, że jest godna ich córki powiedziałam, że to projekt twojej babci. Pokręcili nieco nosem na wieść, że jest mugolską projektantką, ale przypomniałam im, jak bardzo zachwycali się nią kilka minut temu. Zgodzili się._

 _W kopercie jest jeszcze drugi list. Jest to zamówienie skierowane do twojej babci z opisem sukienki, której projekt mi przesłałaś. Poza tym jest czek. Nie znam się na mugolskich pieniądzach, ale sądzę, że tyle wystarczy. Wyjmij list do ciebie, a zamówienie i czek ponownie zaklej w kopercie i przerób zaklęciem adresata. Dodaj te mugolskie pierdółki i powiedz babci, że było w tych pudełkach, co trzymacie na dworze, gdzie mugole wrzucają listy._

 _Odeślij sowę na znak, że to zrobiłaś. Dziękuję ci bardzo za pomoc, nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła, kochanie!_

 _Pansy_

 _PS Draco mówi, że bardzo za tobą tęskni._

Uśmiechnęła się na widok końcówki. Słysząc, że drzwi od łazienki się otwierają, szybko wykonała polecenia zawarte w liście i wręcz wyrzuciła sowę za okno. W ostatniej chwili je zamknęła. Do pokoju weszła Margaret ubrana w ciepły szlafrok i z ręcznikiem na głowie.  
\- Łazienka wolna – oznajmiła.  
\- Spoko.  
Dziewczyna porwała swoje rzeczy, a zamówienie dyskretnie schowała między nimi. Gdy nikt nie widział, zeszła po schodach i wyleciała na dwór, by wrzucić list do skrzynki. Podniosła chorągiewkę i zmarznięta wróciła do domu. Bezszelestnie wślizgnęła się do łazienki i wzięła długą, relaksującą kąpiel wiedząc, że w ciągu następnych pięciu dni będzie robić to samo, co do tej pory. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak, bo wiedziała coś, co bardzo ją ucieszyło. Draco bardzo za nią tęsknił.


	21. Rozdział 20

**ROZDZIAŁ 20:** Tydzień u Pansy

 **Ś** lizgon leżał w swojej sypialni, nie chcąc dopuszczać do siebie faktu, że jest grubo po dwunastej. Swoją głowę przykrył jedną z trzech białych poduszek, na których spał. Nikt nie zabroni mu spać lub udawać, że śpi. Miał przed sobą wizję wspaniałych dwóch tygodni bez nauki i bez… No, właśnie. Bez Hermiony. Był to jedyny fakt, który go denerwował.

Nagle ktoś wszedł do pokoju i rozsunął szmaragdowe zasłony. Draco podniósł głowę spod poduszki i natychmiast tego pożałował. Jasne światło nieprzyjemnie poraziło mu oczy. Ponownie ukrył twarz w poduszkach. Nie miał zamiaru wstawać. Nie tak wcześnie.

\- Draco, wstań. Za chwilę będzie lunch.

Łagodny głos jego matki dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że skoro jest w tym pokoju, to naprawdę powinien wstać. Wciąż leżąc na brzuchu z twarzą wtuloną w materac, zrzucił poduszkę z głowy i mruknął coś na podobiznę „już". Kobieta wyszła z pokoju syna, pozostawiając jednak drzwi otwarte, by słysząc odgłosy domu, zmusił się do opuszczenia wygodnego łóżka.

Zbyt dobrze go znała. Kiedy do jego uszu dotarł brzdęk naczyń, nie wytrzymał, podniósł się na ramionach i obrócił się na plecy. Przejechał ręką po zmęczonej twarzy. Słońce i oślepiający śnieg za oknem dodatkowo go rozbudził. Wstał zrezygnowany. Musi zacząć nowy dzień. W drodze do łazienki potknął się o jedną z poduszek. Incydent ten przypomniał mu, w jak artystycznym nieładzie zostawił łóżko.

„Chrzanić to. I tak skrzaty to posprzątają" – pomyślał i ponownie zaczął wlec się do łazienki.

Przemył twarz zimną wodą. Dopiero teraz powrócił do świata żywych. Postanowił wziąć szybki prysznic. Umył zęby, a włosy przetarł jedynie ręcznikiem, by pozbyć się nadmiaru wody. Wyschną same. Wciąż z szczoteczką do zębów w ustach i biodrami przepasanymi ręcznikiem wrócił do pokoju i wygrzebał czarne jeansy i koszulkę tego samego koloru. Powrócił do łazienki i dokończył wszelkie czynności, które wykonuje się podczas toalety porannej. Ubrał się i w niezbyt dobrym humorze udał się na dół.

Marmurowe schody rozniosły po domu wieść, że młody arystokrata zaszczyci swoją obecnością rodzinę podczas lunchu. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła, że syn posłuchał jej prośby. Pokazała mu gestem ręki, by się do niej zbliżył. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

\- Na dzisiejszym lunchu będziemy gościć młodą damą – zaczęła Narcyza, ruszając w stronę jadalni – Chciałabym, abyś był dla niej życzliwy.

\- O, nie ma mowy! – niemal krzyknął chłopak – Żadnego swatania!

\- Ale Draco…

\- ŻADNEGO SWATANIA. JESTEM JESZCZE W SZKOLE, DAJCIE MI ŻYĆ!

Wtedy zza rogu wyszła dziewczyna o pięknych brązowych włosach, ciemnych oczach i sprytnym ślizgońskim uśmiechu.

\- Już tak bardzo nie chcesz mnie widzieć, Draco? – zaśmiała się Pansy, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

\- Boże, Pan!

Chłopak poczuł się niesamowicie głupio i spojrzał przepraszającym wzrokiem na matkę. Ona uniosła delikatnie kąciki ust na znak, że przyjmuje przeprosiny. Zostawiła dwójkę na osobności, sama kierując się do jadalni.

\- Pamiętasz o naszych zakupach? – zapytała brunetka.

\- Jakich znowu za… Aaaa! – dopiero po chwili mózg blondyna zaczął pracować.

\- Po obiadku ruszamy na miasto. Muszę przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie byłam w mugolskim sklepie… Będzie zabawnie.

\- A niby jak ty chcesz cokolwiek znaleźć, skoro oboje znamy mugolski Londyn, jak moje skrzaty skarbiec Malfoy'ów?

\- Tracey i Blaise z nami idą.

\- A Nott? – zapytał.

\- Teo jest z moimi rodzicami i próbuje się z nimi dogadać. Inaczej, on twierdzi, że próbuje się z nimi dogadać, bo jak do tej pory moja matka nie może oderwać od niego oczu, a mój ojciec powtarza, że to „młodzieniec godny jego kochanej Pansy" – zaśmiała się.

\- Lunch podany! – usłyszeli głos skrzata.

Przyjaciele bez słów weszli do przestronnego pokoju i zajęli miejsca. Lucjusz Malfoy, jako głowa domu, zasiadł na honorowym miejscu, a Draco usiadł naprzeciw niego. Pansy zajęła miejsce obok Smoka, natomiast Narcyza obok męża. Skrzaty zaczęły biegać przy stole, nakładając na talerze potrawy i co chwilę dolewając czerwonego wina do kielichów.

\- A więc, Pansy, jakie macie plany na dzień dzisiejszy? – zapytała Narcyza, nabierając na łyżkę odrobinę kremu z brokuł.

Draco spojrzał na przyjaciółkę niepewnie, ale ona z uśmiechem na twarzy oznajmiła:

\- Wybieramy się na zakupy z przyjaciółmi.

\- O, a co zamierzacie kupić? – wtrącił Lucjusz.

Chłopak ponownie zerknął na Pansy, która była tak spokojna, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz powie coś w stylu: „pierścionek zaręczynowy dla Hermiony Granger. Wie pan, ma już kolię i bransoletkę od waszego syna, ale jeszcze pierścionka brakuje".

\- Na razie nic. Chcemy jedynie poprzeglądać ślubne rzeczy – powiedziała, niby przypadkiem pozwalając, by pierścionek z brylantem zalśnił w słońcu.

\- Jesteś zaręczona? Gratulacje – kąciki ust Narcyzy uniosły się w uśmiechu – Kto jest wybrankiem serca?

\- Teodor Nott. Śmiesznie, że użyła pani akurat określenia „wybranek serca", bo z reguły małżeństwa z wyższych sfer są aranżowane, nieprawdaż?

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi, a jego syn spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę ostrzegawczo. Poruszanie tematu aranżowanych małżeństw nie było dobrym pomysłem w tym domu.

\- Ale w tym wypadku miała pani rację – kontynuowała dziewczyna, niewiele robiąc sobie z reakcji głowy rodziny – Wybranek serca jest prawdziwym określeniem na Teodora, bo zaręczyny wyszły od niego, a nie jego rodziny. To niesamowita sprawa – dodała rozmarzona – A jak to wygląda u Draco? Przedstawił państwu już swoją wybrankę serca?

Draco chrząknął, zwracając dyskretnie uwagę Pan, by nie przeginała. Ona uśmiechnęła się tylko do niego.

\- Może napijesz się wody, skoro zaschło ci w gardle, Draco? – zwróciła się do niego, by ponownie odezwać się do jego rodziców – Nie ma nic bardziej wzruszającego niż małżeństwo z miłości.

Lucjusz był, delikatnie mówiąc, oburzony. Narcyza wręcz przeciwnie. Jej twarz nie ukazywała żadnych emocji. Ze skupieniem obserwowała dziewczynę i wsłuchiwała się w jej słowa.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą – powiedziała kobieta po chwili milczenia – Jednak również w zaaranżowanym małżeństwie może pojawić się miłość.

Podkreślając wagę swoich słów ujęła dłoń męża i popatrzyła na niego z czułością. Jego groźny wyraz twarzy spełzł z niej, pozostawiając tylko obojętność.

Skrzaty zebrały talerze i nałożyły drugie danie. Pieczony indyk ze śliwkami, puree ziemniaczane i sałatka warzywna rozkosznie podrażniły nozdrza każdego znajdującego się w tamtej chwili w jadalni.

\- Jednak czy nie lepiej, by miłość pojawiła się nie z czasem, lecz już na początku? – zapytała Pansy, po czym włożyła do swoich ust niewielki kawałek pieczeni.

Kobieta zamyśliła się. Do końca posiłku słychać było jedynie brzdęk talerzy i sztućców. Gdy Pansy skończyła swoją porcję ciasta czekoladowego, Draco odsunął jej krzesło, by mogła wstać.

\- Serdecznie dziękuję za zaproszenie – powiedziała dziewczyna i skinęła głową – Jeżeli Dracon nie wróci na noc, proszę się nie martwić – będzie u mnie – następnie zwróciła się do Draco – Spakuj kilka drobiazgów, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Pokiwał głową i pozwolił, by pierwsza ruszyła do jego sypialni. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg pokoju, a drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, Draco wydarł się:

\- CO TY DO CHOLERY WYPRAWIASZ?!

Pansy jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła na jego łóżku i z cwanym uśmieszkiem powiedziała:

\- Działam na twoją korzyść. Pakuj się.

* * *

Blaise stał pod wejściem do centrum handlowego, przeklinając w duchu, że z ubrań wierzchnich ma na sobie tylko płaszcz. Luty był wyjątkowo mroźny. Tracey nie narzekała na chłód, bo lisie futro, którym była opatulona, miło ogrzewało jej ciało. W końcu ich dostrzegł.

\- Długo mamy na was czekać, jaśniepaństwo? – warknął rozeźlony.

\- Diabełek nie lubi mrozu? – zaśmiała się Pansy.

We czwórkę weszli do budynku. Od razu zrobiło im się cieplej. Zostawili płaszcze i futra w szatni i ruszyli na rekonesans terenu. Przed nimi wiele sklepów kusiło promocjami, lecz oni nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, od czego zacząć.

Draco oparł się o jedną z barierek i zastanowił się przez chwilę.

\- Pan i Blaise, wy kupcie Mionie jakieś kosmetyki i może – tu spojrzał bardziej na przyjaciela – Ciekawą bieliznę?

Zabini parsknął śmiechem, a dziewczyny spojrzały po chłopakach z wyrzutem.

\- Ja i Tracey poszukamy pierścionka.

Umówili się w tym samym miejscu za dwie godziny. Draco miał szczerą nadzieję, że do tej pory uda mu się wybrać coś, co idealnie będzie pasowało do Hermiony.

\- Panno Davis – zaczął wyniosłym tonem, oferując przyjaciółce swoje ramię.

\- Paniczu Malfoy – rzekła Tracey, z trudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu.

Wspólnie ruszyli do najbliższego sklepu jubilerskiego, by zobaczyć ich ofertę.

* * *

\- Nie, Blaise! – powiedziała stanowczo Pansy, odpychając chłopaka w bok.

\- Ale… Ale… No, ale! – jęczał chłopak i podetknął jej pod nos trzymane przez niego rzeczy.

\- ZABIERAJ TO SPRZED MOJEJ TWARZY! – warknęła tak głośno, że wszystkie kobiety w sklepie obróciły się, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

\- Ech, moja Pansy. Zawsze taka nerwowa. A teraz jeszcze ten ślub – wyjaśnił, jakby zwracając się do klientek.

Kilka z kobiet obdarzył czarującym uśmiechem, za co przyjaciółka zdzieliła go po ramieniu białym gorsetem i stringami, o które tak pięknie prosił. Ponownie spojrzał na nią i z miną szczeniaczka odebrał od niej bieliznę. Skulił łapki, jak proszący pies i powiedział cichutko:

\- No, plosię…

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. Wyrwała mu rzeczy z ręki i położyła na ladzie wraz z dwoma biustonoszami z efektem push-up i figami do zestawu.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy.

\- A ty cudowna – powiedział i cmoknął ją w policzek.

Zapłacił za zakupy, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od komplementu skierowanego do sprzedawczyni, która zarumieniła się na słowa chłopaka. Odebrał torbę i paragon i po raz ostatni uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

\- Chodź, bo zaraz pożrą cię wzrokiem – powiedziała cicho Pansy.

\- Już to zrobiły – wtrącił chłopak.

Z dwoma torbami pełnymi prezentów wrócili na umówione miejsce. Draco i Tracey już tam byli, gorąco nad czym dyskutując.

\- Ale tamten był bardziej gryfoński! Bardziej by jej pasował – upierał się chłopak.

\- Zobaczysz. Spodoba jej się – odparła dziewczyna.

Kiedy zobaczyli przyjaciół, wstali i skierowali się bez słowa do wyjścia.

\- Co Smok jest taki wkurzony? – szepnął Blaise do Davis.

\- Nie ufa kobiecej intuicji – zaśmiała się cicho.

Cała czwórka znalazła jakąś ustronną alejkę, by móc w spokoju się teleportować. Znaleźli się przed dworem należącym do Parkinsonów. W przeciwieństwie do innych dworów ślizgońskich rodzin, był biały z kilkoma elementami szmaragdowego. Był o połowę mniejszy od Malfoy Manor, a jednak posiadał swój urok. Przekroczyli próg domu. Powitali ich rodzice Pansy. Niesamowicie ciepło. Draco nie zapomniał jednak o manierach i ucałował rękę pani domu. Kiedy Teodor usłyszał, że wrócili zbiegł po schodach i prawie rzucił się na swoją narzeczoną. Wpił się w jej usta, jakby zapominając, że nie są sami. Jej rodzice patrzeli na to rozanieleni. W końcu Blaise chrząknął znacząco.

\- Pan, może zaprowadzisz nas na górę, bo nie chcemy stać w przedpokoju jak idioci?

\- Faktycznie – zaśmiała się uroczo.

Malfoy dowiedział się po drodze, że zarówno Blaise jak i Tracey zatrzymali się u niej na pierwszy tydzień ferii. Widać jego też to czekało.

\- Wybierz sobie jeden z gościnnych – powiedziała, machając ręką w kierunku jednego z wielu korytarzy.

Podszedł do jakichś drzwi i wrzucił tam swoją teczkę z rzeczami. Ruszył za przyjaciółmi zmierzającymi do dziennego pokoju Pansy. Zamknęli się na klucz i zaczęli grać w rozbieranego pokera. Kiedy Pansy już miała zdejmować stanik, w okno pokoju zastukała sowa. Dziewczyna wpuściła do pokoju puchacza i odwiązała list z jego nóżki. Tracey podstawiła mu miskę z wodą pod dziób, by mógł się napić. Z kolei Pansy otworzyła kopertę i przeczytała list na głos:

„ _Kochana Pansy!_

 _Jestem u babci, krawcowej. Zawsze pokazywała mi swoje projekty, a kiedy zobaczyłam ten, który masz w kopercie od razu pomyślałam o tobie. Idealnie wyglądałaby właśnie na tobie. Zrobienie całej sukienki zajmie babci trzy tygodnie, ale sądzę, że o wiele szybciej i sprawniej pójdzie jej, gdy od razu zapłacisz za sukienkę._

 _Czekam na odpowiedź,_

 _Miona_

 _PS Ucałuj Draco ode mnie_ "

Bez zastanowienia wygrzebała z koperty projekt i omal nie pisnęła z zachwytu. Czym prędzej pokazała go obecnym w pokoju, by po chwili wylecieć z niego jak wariatka i pokazać rysunek rodzicom. Nie było jej kilkanaście minut.

\- I jak? – zapytał Nott, kiedy tylko jego narzeczona wróciła – Zgodzili się?

\- Czy się zgodzili?! JASNE! Odjęło im mowę, gdy dowiedzieli się, że babcia Miony potrafi zrobić coś takiego bez czarów!

Sięgnęła do szuflady po rzadko przez nią używaną książeczkę czekową i wypisała sumę, która według niej pasowała do jakości sukienki. Napisała na czystej karcie zamówienie z opisem sukienki z projektu. Do tego napisała krótki list. Widząc to ostatnie, Draco wstał i nachylił się nad Pansy.

\- Napisz, że bardzo za nią tęsknię – szepnął, by tylko ona mogła to usłyszeć.

Dziewczyna obróciła do niego głowę i uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili powróciła do skrobania piórem po pergaminie. Wrzuciła wszystkie trzy rzeczy do koperty i przywiązała ją do nóżki ptaka.

\- Leć do Hermiony Granger – powiedziała i wypuściła go przez okno.

Projekt zaczepiła o szczelinę w lustrze toaletki do makijażu. Po chwili wszyscy powrócili do gry. Tym razem w zakrapianego chińczyka. Draco usiadł przy planszy wiedząc, że w ciągu następnych sześciu dni będzie robić to samo, co do tej pory. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak, bo wiedział coś, co bardzo go ucieszyło. Hermiona o nim myślała.


	22. Rozdział 21

ROZDZIAŁ 21: **Lake District**

 **O** statni dźwięk zasuwanego zamka i była gotowa. Krzywołap z niezadowoleniem okazywał, jak bardzo nie chce mu się jechać samochodem. Jednak dziewczyna nie zważała na jego kocie fochy. Omiotła jednym szybkim spojrzeniem swój pokój. Była pewna, że wszystko spakowała. Przeglądała walizkę jeszcze dziś rano. Niczego nie brakowało. Już miała wychodzić, gdy przypomniała sobie o czymś, co zostawiła na stoliczku nocnym, by o tym nie zapomnieć. Po chwili piękna bransoletka z szklanymi kulkami, wypełnionymi amortencją, znajdowała się już na jej ręce.

\- Hermiona! Koleżanka po ciebie! – usłyszała z dołu głos swojej mamy.

\- Już idę!

Ciężka walizka i klatka Krzywołapa jakimś magicznym sposobem znalazły się na dole. Chwila, może nie magicznym. Po prostu siłowym. Tak dla ścisłości.

W przedpokoju stała długonoga blondynka o włosach lekko falowanych i sięgających do pasa. Uśmiechała się promiennie. Wzięła od koleżanki klatkę z kotem i dała jej chwilę na pożegnanie się z rodziną. Kiedy Hermiona załatwiła już wszystko i po raz ostatni pozwoliła wygłosić rodzicom mowę w stylu „nie rozmawiaj z nieznajomymi", obie wyszły z domu. Na podjeździe poza białą Toyotą Avensis stał nowiuteńki model czarnego Audi Q7. W środku nie było nikogo.

\- A twój ojciec?

\- Już jest na miejscu. Jedziemy same – odpowiedziała Juliette, wkładając drugą rękawiczkę bez palców.

\- To-to twój samochód?! – Mionie odebrało mowę – Skąd miałaś tyle pieniędzy?!

\- Skarbiec Moore'ów nie jest taki mały, kochana – powiedziała, puszczając do niej oczko. – A poza tym, miałam kolejny zastrzyk gotówki, kiedy opuściłam ten cholerny apartament. Teraz mieszkam z ojcem.

Otworzyła bagażnik. Dwa ostatnie siedzenia były złożone, więc jego powierzchnia stała się dwa razy większa. Jedną czwartą tej przestrzeni zajmowała spora klatka, w której kot Julie, Lumos, miał urządzony wybieg.

\- Wypuść Krzywołapka. Będzie mu wygodniej, a poza tym będzie miał towarzystwo – powiedziała dziewczyna umieszczając walizkę Miony obok swojej.

Kot szybko wlazł do większej klatki, gdzie od razu usadowił swój zacny rudy zad w kącie, nie zwracając większej uwagi na swojego towarzysza niedoli, jaką była długa jazda samochodem. Miona wywróciła oczami i usiadła na miejscu pasażera. Julie wsiadła za kierownicę, uprzednio zamykając bagażnik. Ruszyły.

Julie była bardzo dobrym kierowcą, ale Hermionie zdawało się od czasu do czasu, że jest nazbyt ostrożna. Nie chciała się wtrącać, więc włączyła jedynie płytę, która znajdowała się w odtwarzaczu i ustawiła ją dość cicho, by nie przeszkadzać, skupionej na jeździe, dziewczynie.

Pierwszymi dźwiękami, które doleciały do jej uszu, były rytmiczne szarpnięcia strun gitary. Dopiero po chwili usłyszała anielski głos dziewczyny, z której ust wydobywały się słowa delikatne jak wietrzyk oplecione warstwą lirycznego serca.

 _Tell me how_

 _How to live on the edge of my seat_

 _Teach me how_

 _How to stand on my own two feet_

 _'Cause I'm tired of falling_

 _and I was a fool_

 _You taught me that love_

 _is a game without rules_

 _So tell me how_

 _How you'd like to walk in my shoes_

Miona zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła przenieść się piosence do innego świata. Delikatne i wesołe zarazem brzmienie sprawiło, że zrobiło się jej lekko na duszy i nawet, przez moment, zapomniała, jak bardzo brak jej pewnej osoby.

 _Teach me how_

 _How to look on the bright side of life_

 _And tell me how_

 _How everything will be alright_

 _'Cause the whole world is changing_

 _and I'm standing still_

 _Small talk and stories_

 _are making me ill_

 _So tell me how_

 _How to believe in myself_

Jednak refren bez skrupułów zwrócił jej uwagę na postać Dracona. Przypomniała sobie jedne z najpiękniejszych świąt, które miała. To, gdy obronił ją przed Ronem. Tę pierwszą noc, którą spędzili razem, ciesząc się jedynie swoją bliskością. Wspólne robienie naleśników i przyłapanie przez Ginny i Syriusza. Jego prezenty. Jego zapach. Jego miłość. Umysł musiał być też sprawiedliwy, więc przypomniał jej fragment, gdy Alex ją pocałował, a Draco wziął to za zdradę. Przypomniał jej również, jak to on sam przyznał się do zdrady. Jednak po chwili znów wywołał wspomnienie, jak padł na kolana i, w wypełnionej po brzegi Wielkiej Sali, zaczął ją publicznie przepraszać.

 _But I'm just a kid_

 _and I wanna fit in with the crowd_

 _Mother and Father,_

 _I just wanna make you proud_

 _Maybe it's time that I_

 _Grow_

 _But I'm too scared_

 _and the water's too cold to jump in_

 _Mother said, "Dear,_

 _No one's ever been ready to live."_

 _Maybe we just have to_

 _Grow_

Nie wiedziała, kiedy skończyła się piosenka i kiedy właściwie zasnęła. Obudziła się, gdy słońce powoli znikało za horyzontem. Rozpoznała ten teren. Były już w Lake District. Julie nie sprawiała wcale wrażenia zmęczonej, co ją ucieszyło. Leniwie przeniosła wzrok na piękny krajobraz. Jej spojrzenie wyłapało jakiś spory hotel u podnóżach jednej z gór. Ku jej zdziwieniu Julie ominęła wjazd do niego. Znalazła kolejny hotel, mniejszy tak samo jak góra, przy której był położony. Julie również przejechała wjazd. Potem jej oczom ukazał się obskurny pensjonat, a góra, a raczej pagórek, był w tragicznym stanie. I ten wjazd ominęła Julie. Zaczęły wyjeżdżać z miasta.

\- Nie miałyśmy skręcić, gdzieś tam? – zapytała Hermiona.

Blondynka nie odpowiedziała nic. Jej wzrok wciąż wbijał się w przestrzeń przed samochodem. Przejechały jeszcze dziesięć minut w całkowitym milczeniu. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że zjechały w jakąś boczną dróżkę i samochód piął się w górę.

\- Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedziała Julie.

Oczy Hermiony wychwyciły coś niesamowicie pięknego. Nowoczesny trzypiętrowy dom na wzgórzu z tarasem. Budynek był biały, choć kolor i tak nie był zbyt widoczny, bo większość ścian stanowiły panoramiczne okna. Elewacja budynku wykończona była z prawie czarnego drewna. Wokół domu znajdowało się kilka wolnostojących sosen. Na wysypanym żwirem podjeździe znajdowały się jeszcze dwa samochody. Julie zaparkowała obok nich.

Miona wysiadła z samochodu, wciąż zadzierając głowę w górę, by ponownie ulec czarowi tego pięknego budynku. Usłyszała otwieranie bagażnika. To wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Odebrała od Julie swoją walizkę i po wyciągnięciu Krzywołapa z dużej klatki, schowała go do jego ciasnej, ale własnej wiklinowej. Dziewczyna nieśmiało ruszyła w stronę domu, licząc, że jej koleżanka zaraz zacznie się śmiać i powie, że ją wkręciła i zaraz pojadą do hotelu. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Zaczęła powoli wchodzić po drewnianych schodach. Zadzwoniła do drzwi przy pomocy przycisku znajdującego się po prawej stronie, na białej delikatnej ścianie. Spojrzała bardziej w bok i zobaczyła, jak pięknie właściciel tego domu, urządził taras, nawet zimą. Drzwi otworzyły się bez najmniejszego zgrzytu. To, co zobaczyła, dosłownie odebrało jej mowę.

\- Mionka! – Ruda prawie rzuciła się na przyjaciółkę z radości.

Za Ginny stał Harry, opierając się o śnieżnobiałą ścianę, z której nieco dalej wychodziły ciemne, niemal czarne, drewniane schody. Nie było jej jednak dane analizować tę sytuację, bo jej przyjaciółka zaczęła wymachiwać lewą ręką przed nosem Miony.

\- POPATRZ!

Dziewczyna z wrażenia aż zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu, przekraczając próg domu. Na serdecznym palecu Ginevry błyszczał złoty pierścionek zaręczynowy z półkaratowym rubinem. Obie zapiszczały jak małe dziewczynki i ponownie wpadły sobie w objęcia. Harry parsknął śmiechem. To ponownie zwróciło na niego uwagę.

\- Gratulacje – powiedziała po raz setny, po czym zwróciła się do przyjaciela – Harry, to twój dom?

Już chłopak miał otwierać usta, gdy po schodach rozległ się równomierny odgłos trampek.

\- Chciałby. Co, Potter?

Ten głos i zaczepny ton rozpoznałaby wszędzie. Nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Przez chwilę nie mogła zrozumieć, czy to, co się dzieje, jest naprawdę, czy wciąż śpi w samochodzie Julie. Jednak to była prawda. Bez zastanowienia wpadła w objęcia Draco, który cmoknął ją czule we włosy.

\- Draco…

Juliette, Ginny i Harry przyglądali im się rozbawieni. Słodką scenę przerwał nie kto inny jak Blaise Zabini.

\- Julka, zamknij te drzwi, bo robi się zimno jak w psiarni – warknął, ale jego głos szybko złagodniał, gdy zobaczył, kogo goszczą – Hermionka, skarbie!

Dziewczyna puściła Draco i zaśmiała się. Przytuliła drugiego Ślizgona. Blaise wyszczerzył się głupkowato, za co oberwał od blondyna w ramię.

\- Zanieś jej walizki do pokoju – powiedział z naciskiem, pod którym ukrył słowo „TERAZ".

Czarnoskóry chłopak oswobodził się z objęć przyjaciółki i, mrucząc z niezadowolenia pod nosem, złapał jej bagaże i klatkę z kotem. Po chwili zniknął gdzieś na piętrze.

\- Dobra, nie stójmy tu jak idioci – zaczął Draco, klaszcząc w ręce – Miona, dawaj kurtkę, czapkę i co tam jeszcze masz. Zdejmij buty, a ja przyniosę ci coś z góry. Julie?

\- W głównej kieszeni walizki mam czarne trampki – powiedziała, rozpinając suwak od kurtki i podała ją Harry'emu.

\- Moje buty są w małej torbie. Wygrzebiesz jakieś tenisówki.

Chłopak skinął głową na znak zrozumienia i wbiegł na górę. Chwilę później wrócił wraz z Blaisem i dwoma parami butów. Dziewczyny ubrały je i poszły za przyjaciółmi do salonu. Mionie dosłownie odebrało mowę. Gdy zeszła o jeden stopień niżej, bo wejście do domu i garderoby znajdowały się na podwyższeniu, znalazła się w pięknym nowoczesnym salonie. Biała terakota była idealnie dopasowana do nieprzylegającego do ściany, futurystycznego kominka i świetnie kontrastowała z czarną sofą oraz dwoma fotelami w tym samym kolorze, pokrytymi skórą. Przed kominkiem, otoczony fotelami i sofą, stał szklany stolik o lekkiej budowie, utrzymujący się na czterech srebrnych nóżkach. W prawym rogu, kilka kroków za kominkiem, stał odtwarzacz płyt CD. Dopiero po chwili zobaczyła, że dwie ściany ogromnego salonu są tylko i wyłącznie panoramicznym oknem, które ukazywało niesamowity górski krajobraz. Przeszła dalej i po chwili dotarło do niej, że pierwsze piętro składa się tylko i wyłącznie z salonu – części do rozmowy przy dźwiękach trzaskającego drewna oraz części do oglądania telewizji, znacznie mniejszej od głównej części reprezentacyjnej. Część telewizyjna składała się z sofy dla dwóch osób, kilku czarnych szafek, zapewne wypełnionych płytami i filmami, oraz czarnego telewizora plazmowego, a także kilku innych ciekawych gadżetów. Wróciła do części z kominkiem i westchnęła:

\- Tu jest przepięknie.

Draco uśmiechnął się tylko.

\- A to tylko salon.

Nie przejmując się resztą, wspólnie poszli na górę. Po kolei pokazał jej każdy pokój. Zaczęli od nowoczesnej otwartej kuchni połączonej z jadalnią. Okna kuchni wychodziły na północ, natomiast panoramiczne okno jadalni na wschód. Wszystko było utrzymane w kolorystyce salonu, choć pojawił się jeden dodatkowy kolor – czerwień. Po chwili zachwytu Draco złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę korytarza. Wszystkie pokoje znajdowały się na równi z jadalnią. Każdy pokój miał panoramiczne okno i własną łazienkę. W sumie było ich cztery. Chłopak rzucił jej krótko, że wnętrze każdego z nich zobaczy jutro. Pociągnął ją dalej. Na drugim piętrze znajdowała się jeszcze niewielka biblioteczka z ogromnymi oknami do ziemi od strony wschodniej i południowej. Od zachodu było tylko jedne, nie za wielkie, okienko, pod którym ustawiona była mała komódka. Wyjaśnił jej, że tu trzyma albumy i inne ważne dla niego rzeczy. W końcu poprowadził ją po ostatnich schodach na samą górę. U szczytu schodów, prowadzących na trzecie piętro, znajdowały się drzwi. Całą powierzchnię zajmowały trzy pomieszczenia. To było jego królestwo. Po prawej stronie od wejścia znajdowała się ogromna garderoba i łazienka. Obie urządzone były inaczej niż reszta domu – w barwach Slytherinu. To samo tyczyło się sypialni. Srebrna miękka wykładzina prowadziła do ogromnego pokoju. Niskie łóżko przykryte było szmaragdową narzutą. Nie posiadało jednak baldachimu jak łóżko w dormitorium. Wszelkie meble były szmaragdowe, a dodatki do nich srebrne. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej łóżka i usiadła na nim. Materac był przyjemnie miękki. Naprzeciw łóżka znajdowało się ogromne okno na wschód. Po chwili zarejestrowała, że może wyjść przez odsuwane drzwi na wąski, ale długi balkonik. Nie czekając ani chwili zrobiła to. Nie zważając na zimno, oparła się o barierkę i zaczęła podziwiać piękny krajobraz. Dom znajdował się na skarpie, teraz widziała to dokładnie. Przed nią rozpościerał się widok głębokiej doliny, na której dnie leniwie kołysało się jezioro, i ogromnych białych gór.

Poczuła jego rękę na ramieniu. Odwróciła głowę. Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie i stanął tuż obok niej. Milczeli tak przez chwilę, nie myśląc o chłodzie i temperaturze panującej na zewnątrz.

\- Twoje rzeczy są już w garderobie.

\- Dzięki – powiedziała cicho, po czym zrozumiała jedną rzecz – Śpię u ciebie?

\- Tak.

\- Śpimy w jednym łóżku?

\- No, chyba mi nie powiesz, że się wstydzisz, panno Granger – zaśmiał się.

\- Nie… Ale… Nie spodziewałam się – odpowiedziała zmieszana, a na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny rumieniec.

Chłopak nie zauważył go albo udał, że to od mrozu, bo pociągnął ją z powrotem do środka i zamknął balkonowe drzwi. Ujął jej rękę i zaprowadził w stronę łóżka. Oboje usiedli, aż w końcu chłopak wyłożył się na nim, zachęcając Hermionę gestem ręki, by zrobiła to samo. Przytuliła się do niego tak, jak w tamte pamiętne święta, kiedy wszystko się zaczęło. Jej lewa ręka spoczywała pod plecami Draco, a prawa z kolei delikatnie gładziła go po torsie. Nagle, zaśmiał się.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Nosisz ją – powiedział, wskazując palcem na bransoletkę, którą jej podarował.

\- A czemu miałabym jej nie nosić? – zapytała, zadzierając nieco głowę do góry, żeby ujrzeć jego twarz.

\- Nie wiem… Jednak lubisz te moje prezenty – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niej i przytulił ją mocniej.

Założył kosmyk jej brązowych loków za ucho i pocałował jej głowę.

\- Mógłbym tak leżeć godzinami, wiesz?

\- Ja też – odpowiedziała, zamykając oczy.

\- A wracając do prezentów. Mam coś dla ciebie.

Wstał, zmuszając tym samym dziewczynę do podniesienia się do pozycji siedzącej. Zniknął w garderobie.

\- Tylko się nie przeraź, proszę! – krzyknął.

Gdy pojawił się z powrotem, Gryfonka skamieniała. Nigdy nie spodziewałaby się po nim czegoś takiego. Na pewno nie w stosunku do niej...

\- No, chyba cię mocno pogrzało – skomentowała, gdy podał jej pudełko z Victoria's Secret.

Zaśmiał się szczerze. Nie mógł doczekać się jej reakcji, gdy uniesie wieczko. Niewiele mylił się w swoich wyobrażeniach. Dziewczyna najpierw spłonęła rumieńcem, a potem uderzyła go pudełkiem w głowę, patrząc wilkiem.

\- I że niby ja mam to ubrać, tak? – zapytała, podnosząc biały, mocno zdobiony gorset.

\- Jak chcesz, to możesz chodzić bez ubrań – zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej.

Nie wytrzymała i rzuciła się na niego z zamiarem mordu na miejscu, ale jej to nie wyszło. Po kilku sekundach oboje tarzali się po wykładzinie i śmiali się. W końcu Miona usiadła okrakiem, na leżącym plecami na ziemi chłopaku i śmiejąc się, spojrzała mu w błękitne oczy. Przestali się śmiać. Draco położył zimne dłonie na udach dziewczyny i przesunął ją nieco do tyłu, by mógł wstać do pozycji siedzącej. Hermiona zsunęła się z jego nóg i pozwoliła, by ją pocałował. Wczepiła palce w jego włosy, a on powoli zaczął zsuwać jej kremowy sweterek, opinający się na ramionach tak, by pokazał więcej. Kiedy sweter odkrył całe jej ramiona, chłopak oderwał się od jej ust i zaczął błądzić wargami po jej szyi. Zrobiło się jej gorąco. Pisnęła, kiedy wsunął swoją lodowatą rękę pod jej sweterek i delikatnie zaczął gładzić jej brzuch. Szybko złapała jego koszulę i po omacku zaczęła rozpinać jej guziki.

Drzwi otworzyły się z łoskotem:

\- Kolacja goto… - zaczął Zabini, ale urwał, na widok przyklejonej do siebie pary.

Draco odskoczył od Hermiony jak poparzony, a ona podciągnęła sweter do poprzedniej pozycji. Oparł łokieć o kolano. Przejechał otwartą dłonią po twarzy, chcąc zrzucić z niej emocje, które kłębiły się podczas pocałunku z Hermioną.

\- Czy ty zawsze będziesz wchodzić w nieodpowiednim momencie? – zapytał nieco wkurzony.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Blaise, chichocząc – Widzę, że prezent został rozpakowany… - skomentował, wskazując na rozrzuconą bieliznę.

Hermiona pokiwała głową, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Tylko Draco był poirytowany obecną sytuacją.

\- Tak, został. A teraz, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, wypieprzaj z mojej sypialni.

\- Co nie spodobał się? – czarnoskóry chłopak wciąż chichotał.

\- Blaise…

\- Sorry, Mionka. Ja wybierałem.

\- ZABINI! – ryknął Malfoy i cisnął w przyjaciela pustym pudełkiem po prezencie.

\- Już, spokojnie, Smoku – powiedział tonem jak do rozwścieczonego dziesięciolatka i wyszedł z pokoju.

Hermiona nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Draco popatrzył na nią z wyrzutem, ale kiedy tylko spojrzał w jej roześmiane oczy, sam się przyłączył. Wstali z podłogi i wspólnymi siłami pozbierali rzeczy z podłogi i zapakowali je do pudełka. Hermiona wypuściła Krzywołapa, który otrzymał w pokoju własny kącik. Draco złapał dziewczynę w talii i wspólnie opuścili jego sypialnię.

\- Właściwie, co w twoim domu robi telewizor plazmowy? – zapytała Miona, schodząc na drugie piętro.

\- Blaise zauroczył się jakimś mugolskim sportem. Rubgdy, czy jakoś tak. Często tu bywa, więc kupiliśmy telewizor. Niech chłopaczyna ma coś od życia – zaśmiał się.

\- Rugby.

\- Co?

\- Ten sport, o którym mówisz, to rugby. Nie dziwię się, że podoba się Blaise'owi, chociaż nie jestem fanką sportów.

\- E tam. Quidditch i tak lepszy.

W jadalni siedzieli wszyscy, a nawet więcej niż wszyscy. Hermiona szybko zauważyła, że w domu poza Malfoy'em, Blaisem, Harrym, Ginny i Julie byli również Teodor, Pansy, Tracey i… Ron. Na widok rudego przyjaciela rozpromieniła się, choć była zdziwiona, że i on otrzymał zaproszenie. Kolacja minęła w miłej atmosferze. Każdy z obecnych wymieniał swoje poczynania w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. W końcu do głosu doszła Ruda:

\- Wyobraźcie sobie… Stoimy na balkonie i wpatrujemy się w Alpy. Rozmawiamy o wszystkim i o niczym. Aż nagle on uklęknął i nie wiadomo skąd, wyjął pierścionek. Zanim odpowiedziałam, poryczałam się jak głupia.

Harry chwycił ją za rękę i czule pocałował. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Cieszyła się, że im się układa. Stanowili naprawdę piękną parę. Odruchowo odszukała ręki Draco. Uśmiechnął się na jej reakcję. Był pewien, że dziewczyna częściowo zazdrości przyjaciołom, że mieli za sobą to słynne „tak", ale on nie mógł po prostu oświadczyć się jej w przerwie pomiędzy rybą a frytkami. To nie było w jego stylu. Jego oświadczyny będą niezapomniane.

Nawet się nie obejrzeli, a zegar wskazywał godzinę, o której większość normalnych ludzi idzie spać. Nawet Ślizgoni, którzy słynęli z zarywania nocy, postanowili dać odpocząć Hermionie i Julie, wykończonych po długiej podróży.

Miona weszła na górę i zabrała się za rozpakowanie swojej torby. Draco przeznaczył dla niej pół swojej garderoby. Kiedy ona układała swoje rzeczy na półkach, on brał prysznic. Wyszli z pomieszczeń niemal w tym samym czasie. Wyminęli się.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w lustro. Zmyła makijaż i rozczesała włosy, które następnie związała w wysoki kok. Zanurzyła się w wypełnioną gorącą wodą wannie. Dodała kilka kropel olejku lawendowego i zamknęła oczy. Umyła dokładnie swoje ciało i opuściła ciepłą wodę. Wytarła się dokładnie ręcznikiem i ubrała satynową koszulkę nocną. Ponownie uczesała włosy i przez chwilę rozważała, czy spiąć je, czy pozostawić rozpuszczone. Zdecydowała się jednak na kucyka. Umyła zęby i wyszła z łazienki.

Draco siedział do niej tyłem na łóżku i oglądał coś, co trzymał w rękach. Myślała, że uda jej się podejrzeć, co to, ale usłyszał jak zamykała drzwi i schował przedmiot na dnie szuflady swojej nocnej szafki. Uklęknęła na łóżku i objęła go od tyłu. Swój podbródek oparła o nagie ramię chłopaka.

\- Co tam chowasz? – zapytała cichutko.

\- Nie twój interes – odpowiedział.

Zdziwił ją jego ton. Był chłodny. Zupełnie inny od tego, którego zwykle używał, gdy mówił do niej. Puściła go i przybliżyła się. Usiadła na krawędzi i spojrzała w jego oczy. Były smutne i… zmartwione.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała tak cicho, że ledwo mógł ją usłyszeć.

Nie odpowiedział przez chwilę. Nagle, uśmiechnął się. Chciał, by wyszło to szczerze, ale Hermiona nie dała się nabrać, bo jego oczy nie zmieniły swojego przygnębionego wyrazu. Przytulił ją i ucałował we włosy.

\- Nic. Nic się nie stało.

Kiedy ją puścił, oboje zakopali się pod ciepłym przykryciem bez słowa. Wtuliła się w niego tak samo, jak zawsze. Objął ją ramieniem i delikatnie głaskał. Nie minęła godzina, a dziewczyna spokojnie zasnęła. Ostrożnie odkleił ją od siebie i ułożył wygodnie na poduszkach. Przykrył ją po same uszy, a sam poszedł do garderoby. Ubrał się w jeansy i ciepły golf. Nałożył trampki na nogi. Po cichu opuścił sypialnię i przeszedł do przedpokoju na parterze. Narzucił na siebie czarny płaszcz i skierował się na ośnieżony taras. Zapalił papierosa. Ręce trzęsły mu się jak oszalałe, ale to nie z zimna. Ze zdenerwowania.

\- Niewygodne łóżko? – zapytał ktoś, stojący za nim.

Ku swojemu zdziwieniu był to Harry. Też był ubrany i miał na sobie kurtkę. Widocznie nie tylko Draco nie mógł spać tej nocy.

\- Koszmar? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Nie musieli nic mówić. Wiedzieli, że nie chcieli swojego towarzystwa w chwili ogólnego rozbicia, ale skoro już stolą jak ci idioci na tarasie pod koniec zimy, to wypadałoby zostać na nim w swoim towarzystwie chociaż przez kilka minut.

\- Hermiona na pewno się zgodzi – powiedział w końcu Harry.

\- Nie o to chodzi – pokręcił przecząco głową Draco.

\- To, o co?

\- O to, co będzie dalej.

Zapadła ciężka cisza. Dopiero teraz Wybraniec zrozumiał, w co tak naprawdę wpakował się jego przyjaciel. Wiedział, że, nawet jeśli po wojnie rodzice Dracona nie mają kłopotu z akceptacją osób półkrwi lub mugolaków, będzie musiał ożenić się z kimś czystej krwi dla przedłużenia rodu. Co z tego, że nie będzie kochał tej dziewczyny? Już raz było tak z Julie. Hermiona ledwo przyjęła tą wiadomość. Gdyby nie to, że Julie była półkrwi, Malfoy przymierzałby właśnie z matką garnitur. Co jeżeli tym razem dojdzie do ślubu? Oboje nie przejdą obok takiego obrotu spraw spokojnie.

\- Jakoś to będzie – mruknął czarnowłosy chłopak.

Draco prychnął.

\- Łatwo ci mówić. Bardzo chciałbym, żeby „jakoś to było". Nie mam pewności, że nie zostaniemy z niczym.

\- Zawsze możecie mieszkać tutaj. A PotterBank da wam kredyt bez konieczności spłaty – zażartował, chcąc jakoś rozśmieszyć przyjaciela.

\- PotterBank zbankrutuje. Dom też mogą mi zabrać. W końcu wszystko, co posiadam jest ich.

\- Nie zrobią ci tego.

\- Matka może nie – westchnął – Ale jest jeszcze ojciec. A on potrafi pięknie manipulować. Inaczej nie miałbym tego gówna na ręce.

Podwinął lewy rękaw i pokazał wyblakły Mroczny Znak. Harry chciał wtrącić o tym, że Hermiona również ma dom, ale wiedział, że przyjaciel mógłby to odebrać jako lekceważenie tego, co mówi. Więc milczał. Draco opuścił rękaw i powrócił do palenia.

\- Czemu to wszystko musi być takie skomplikowane? – zapytał, gdy gasił papierosa o śnieg znajdujący się na barierce.

\- Bo jesteś arystokratą. Ginny ma dobrze. Nikt się jej nie czepiał ze względu na status, a przy okazji może wybierać, kogo chce.

\- Czyli ciebie.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła.

\- Orientujesz się, która jest godzina?

\- Gdzieś tak po pierwszej.

\- JUŻ?! – Draco wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Mhm – mruknął Potter.

Ślizgon wyrzucił peta w dolinę i wszedł do domu. Zdjął płaszcz i po cichu wszedł na ostatnie piętro. Hermiona spała smacznie przykryta po uszy. Chłopak szybko zrzucił dzienne ubrania i wślizgnął się pod ciepłą kołdrę. Objął prawą ręką swoją dziewczynę i spokojnie zasnął.

* * *

\- Draco…

Chłopak obrócił się na drugi bok.

\- Draco…

Nakrył głowę poduszką.

\- MALFOY DO CHOLERY!

Zerwał się momentalnie do pozycji siedzącej. Po swojej stronie łóżka siedziała Hermiona ubrana w szlafroczek, a w obu rękach trzymała tacę ze śniadaniem.

\- Jesteś brutalna, wiesz? – powiedział, przecierając oczy.

\- Robię ci śniadanie do łóżka, a ty mi mówisz, że jestem brutalna… No, wiesz co? To co mam zrobić, żeby nie być brutalna?

\- Brutalna nie byłabyś wtedy, gdybym obudził się całkiem nago przywiązany do łóżka, a ty byłabyś ubrana w ten gorset i stringi z Victoria's Secret. Względnie mogłabyś mieć jeszcze miskę roztopionej czekolady, którą rozsmarowywałabyś po sobie i po mnie, a potem dokładnie zlizywała. No i co chwilę musiałabyś powtarzać, jak bardzo byłem niegrzeczny – zaśmiał się, ale w jego głosie można było wyczuć nutkę rozmarzenia.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Jesteś zboczeńcem.

\- Wiem, kochanie – przyznał i cmoknął ją w usta – Co tam masz?

\- Naleśniki z dżemem i szklankę mleka.

\- Chciało ci się robić dla mnie naleśniki? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Nadal jestem brutalna? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, chichocząc cicho.

\- Jak mnie nakarmisz to nie – powiedział i puścił do niej oczko.

\- Najpierw idź do łazienki. Czytałam gdzieś, że oddech niektórych gatunków smoków może zabijać. Wolę nie wiedzieć, jakie skutki wywołuje oddech Smoka z rana – zaśmiała się.

\- Teraz to jesteś jeszcze wredna – powiedział i udając obrażone dziecko, wstał, by pójść się odświeżyć.

Gdy wrócił dziewczyna siedziała już na łóżku. Wyglądała tak kusząco.

\- Zmieniasz się w buldoga? – zapytała niespodziewanie.

\- Bo co? – spytał głupkowato.

\- Bo ślinka ci cieknie. Mam nadzieję, że to na naleśniki. Chociaż…

Wybuchnął śmiechem i wskoczył na łóżko, prawie rozlewając przy tym mleko. Otworzył usta, a ona wcelowała w nie naleśnikiem. Ugryzła drugi koniec. Gryźli naleśnik, aż ich usta spotkały się. W tym momencie do pokoju wpadł Zabini. Odgryźli ostatnią wspólną część naleśnika, łamiąc go tym samym na pół i spojrzeli w stronę drzwi.

\- Czy to zawsze musisz być ty, Blaise? – warknął Draco, gdy przełknął jedzenie, które miał w ustach.

\- Zawsze i wszędzie.

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem i omal nie zadławiła się naleśnikiem. Blaise oparł się o ścianę i przyglądał się tej scenie z rozbawieniem.

\- Chciałem was tylko poinformować, że robimy sobie pieszą wycieczkę. Idziecie z nami.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

Draco i Hermiona odpowiedzieli jednocześnie.

\- Tak, idziemy – zreflektował się, powodując jeszcze większą salwę śmiechu ze strony swojej dziewczyny.

\- Co wy paliliście w nocy…? – zapytał Blaise na odchodnym.

\- W nocy? Palić? Nic. Co się rano działo, Diabełku, oto jest pytanie – zachichotała Miona – Idź już.

Draco złapał za drugiego naleśnika i odgryzł kawałek, podczas gdy Miona wciąż nie mogła się opanować. W końcu chłopak odłożył tacę na bok i rzucił się na nią tak, że oboje wylądowali z łoskotem na podłodze.

\- Jesteś nienormalny – powiedziała, wciąż dusząc się ze śmiechu.

\- Ale ja wiem – odpowiedział i uciszył ją krótkim pocałunkiem.

* * *

Tydzień u Draco był niesamowity. Każdego ranka śmiali się jak głupi, każdego wieczoru ogarniało ich pożądanie. I za każdym razem ktoś im przeszkadzał. W ciągu dnia chodzili po okolicy – w grupie lub osobno. Rzucali w siebie śnieżkami, wrzucali wzajemnie w zaspy, nacierali śniegiem. Każdy był na swój sposób szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu spraw. Ginny i Harry dzielili się szczęściem związanym z zaręczynami z każdą osobą w pobliżu. Pansy i Nott zarażali każdego tematem ślubu. Julie i Ron, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi, przebywali w swoim towarzystwie. Blaise i Tracey zarażali każdego idealnym humorem. Draco i Hermiona cieszyli się z braku ciekawskich spojrzeń uczniów i uwag zazdrosnych uczennic.

Każdy dzień kończyli z przekonaniem, że w ciągu następnego będą robić to samo, co do tej pory. Nie przeszkadzało im to jednak, bo wiedzieli coś, co bardzo ich cieszyło. Przez ten tydzień byli razem i nikt im nie mógł tego odebrać.


	23. Rozdział 22

ROZDZIAŁ 22: **Sukienki Margaret**

 **P** onownie przekroczyli próg zamku. Każdy uczeń był pełen emocji. Jedni cieszyli się z powrotu, drudzy woleliby poleniuchować jeszcze kilka dni. Do pierwszej grupy z pewnością należała Hermiona, do drugiej Draco. Para rozdzieliła się zaraz po wejściu do Wielkiej Sali. Usiedli przy swoich stołach i jak zwykle wysłuchali mowy pani dyrektor. Jednak Hogwart nie byłby Hogwartem bez niespodzianek.  
\- Z okazji drugiej rocznicy zwycięskiej Bitwy o Hogwart chciałabym umilić wam ostatnie, dla niektórych, miesiące w murach tego zamku. Z wielką radością pragnę ogłosić, że w nocy z pierwszego na drugiego maja odbędzie się Bal Zwycięzców. Zaproszone na Bal zostają jedynie klasy szóste i siódme, podczas gdy pozostałe wybierają się na kilkudniową wycieczkę z częścią nauczycieli.  
Po Sali przebiegł pomruk ogólnego zadowolenia, a wręcz euforii z powodu zapowiedzianych wydarzeń. Nawet kasztanowłosa Gryfonka rozpromieniła się na tą wiadomość, choć była pewna, że część obowiązków organizacyjnych spadnie na nią. Zerknęła ukradkiem na Ginny, która wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała obiec całe pomieszczenie jak wariatka. Harry, widząc reakcję swojej dziewczyny, śmiał się cicho.  
Gdzieś pomiędzy jednym cichym chichotem Harry'ego, a drugim dziewczyna przypomniała sobie to, co robiła w ferie. Sukienki Margaret. Sukienka dla Ginny. Omal nie wywrzeszczała tego faktu na całą Salę. Przypomniała sobie jednak, gdzie jest i pokazała na migi Rudej, że musi jej coś koniecznie powiedzieć.  
Uczta ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie. Hermiona i tak przełknęła tylko kilka łyżek zupy i trochę ryby. Deseru nawet nie tknęła. Musiała jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Ginny i nie tylko z nią.  
\- Zapraszam do waszych dormitoriów – powiedziała w końcu Minerwa McGonagall.  
Wszyscy wstali od stołów i zaczęli chmarami wychodzić, kierując się w stronę pokojów wspólnych. Miona rzuciła szybko Ginny, żeby zaczekała na nią z Julie przed wejściem. Kiedy tylko Wiewiórka odpowiedziała jej, że tak zrobi, pobiegła w stronę Ślizgonów i bez żadnej zapowiedzi złapała Pansy i Tracey, pociągając je ku wyjściu. Wyszło idealnie, bo wpadła na Lunę.  
\- Czekaj! – krzyknęła do Krukonki, gdy ta chciała odejść.  
W końcu ostatnie osoby wyszły z Sali. Ogromne mosiężne drzwi zamknęły się za profesorami, a Miona spokojnie mogła zacząć swoją przemowę.  
\- Każda z was idzie na bal, prawda? – zapytała głupio.  
Pokiwały głowami, patrząc przy okazji na nią, jakby spadła z drzewa.  
\- Moja przyjaciółka, Margaret, jest krawcową, która pracuje razem z moją babcią. W ferie pokazała mi projekty, które zrobiła. Sześć projektów sukienek na zabawę. Jedną zrobiła.  
Wytężyły słuch.  
\- Kiedy usłyszałam o balu, pomyślałam o was i o tych sukienkach. Myślę, że mogłybyśmy poprosić Margaret o zrobienie wszystkich projektów. Oczywiście trzeba byłoby jej zapłacić…  
\- Wiesz, Hermiono, że jesteś najlepsza? – zapytała Tracey.  
Hermiona została zbita z tropu. Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się na pytający.  
\- Sukienki na zamówienie. Każda inna. Każda wyjątkowa. Czy ty nie wiesz, co to za okazja? Chyba byłybyśmy idiotkami, żeby się nie zgodzić! – dopowiedziała Pansy.  
Miona spojrzała na Julie, Ginny i Lunę. Uśmiechały się szeroko, choć nie mówiły nic. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że to znaczy zgodę.  
\- Masz może kopię projektów? – zapytała Tracey.  
\- Nie, ale…  
\- Chrzanić kopię! – stwierdziła dobitnie Pansy – Ta dziewczyna pracuje z babcią Hermiony, która zaprojektowała mi suknię. Nie brałaby kogoś do współpracy bez talentu!  
\- Więc postanowione – powiedziała Ginny pocierając dłonie – Mionka składa zamówienia, a my składamy się na sukienki.  
Gryfonki ruszyły w stronę swojej wieży. Kiedy odchodziły, Herm usłyszała coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewała:  
\- Luna! Zaczekaj! – to był głos Pansy – Chciałam cię przeprosić.  
\- Za co? – rozmarzony głos Krukonki śmiesznie nie pasował do tej sytuacji.  
\- Za tą całą sytuację z Nottem.  
\- Och, nic nie szkodzi. Gdyby nie to, nie mogłabym być z Nevillem.  
I choć Hermiona nie miała oczu z tyłu głowy, była pewna, że obie dziewczyny obdarzyły się promiennym uśmiechem na zgodę.

* * *

\- Bal! Ale będzie niesamowicie! – mówiła już po raz pięćdziesiąty Wiewiórka – I jeszcze te sukienki. Jesteś niesamowita, Miona!  
Hermiona wywróciła oczami i sięgnęła do swojego, na wpół rozpakowanego, kufra. Wyjęła z niego małą torebeczkę. Taką, w którą pakuje się prezenty.  
\- À propos niesamowitości… - powiedziała i podała przyjaciółce prezent.  
Ginny stała jak zamurowana. Popatrzyła z pewną dozą niepewności na przyjaciółkę, ale w końcu przyjęła prezent. Dosłownie odjęło jej mowę, gdy zobaczyła zawartość torebki. Pierwsze, co rzuciło się w jej oczy, to elegancko zapakowana obcisła sukienka ze skóry. Była zapinana na pozłacany zameczek, który znajdował się na jej tyle i ciągnął przez całą długość materiału. Odłożyła ją na kanapę i ponownie zajrzała do torby. Mowa powróciła jej dopiero po kilku sekundach bezmyślnego wpatrywania się w pudełko, które wyjęła.  
\- Christian Louboutin?  
\- Tak – przytaknęła Hermiona.  
\- TEN CHRISTIAN LOUBOUTIN?!  
\- Yhm – ponownie przytaknęła dziewczyna, a uśmiech pełen triumfu nie znikał z jej twarzy.  
\- Musiały kosztować majątek… - jęknęła z przerażenia rudowłosa.  
\- Czyli tyle ile nasza przyjaźń – powiedziała Hermiona – Nie marudź tylko otwieraj, bo ci je zabiorę i oddam.  
\- ALE JA NIE MARUDZĘ! – zaczęła zaprzeczać dziewczyna w obawie, że przyjaciółka odbierze jej zapewne najdroższe buty, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała na oczy.  
Uniosła wieczko. Klasyczne, czarne lakierowane szpilki z czerwoną podeszwą były spełnieniem marzeń. Rzuciła się na przyjaciółkę i uściskała ją mocno, piszcząc jak malutka dziewczynka.  
\- Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię!  
\- Tak, Ginny ja też – zaśmiała się.  
\- Wynagrodzę ci to! Zobaczysz! – zaczęła obiecywać – Zrobię cię moją druhną! Chciałam to zrobić i bez tego… Boże wyszło, jakbym zrobiła cię druhną przez te buty i sukienkę… Pojedziesz ze mną i z Harrym za granicę! – gadała jak oszalała.  
\- Gin, spokojnie… Po ślubie macie miesiąc miodowy i pojedziecie sami. Spokojnie. To tylko buty – powiedziała w duszy modląc się, żeby nie poprosić Gin, by poszła zobaczyć swój wyraz twarzy w lustrze.  
\- TO SĄ LABOUTINY, HERMIONO!  
Dziewczyna w końcu nie wytrzymała i wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nigdy nie widziała i nie przypuszczała, że zobaczy swoją przyjaciółkę w stanie ogólnego rozbicia z radości i to wywołanej z powodu pary butów.  
\- Idę pokazać Harry'emu! – powiedziała, porywając sukienkę, buty i popędziła w stronę drzwi.  
Zatrzymała się jednak przy klamce i odwróciła się z powrotem do przyjaciółki.  
\- Albo nie. Niech ma niespodziankę. Mówiłam już ci, że cię kocham?  
\- Cztery razy – zachichotała Miona – Idź spać Ginny, bo zaraz rozniesiesz mi całe dormitorium.  
Ruda podbiegła do przyjaciółki i ucałowała ją w policzek. Wpakowała niechlujnie prezent do torby uważając jednak, by niczego nie zniszczyć i wybiegła z pokoju. Zamykając drzwi, krzyknęła:  
\- Kocham cię!  
\- To już piąty – powiedziała Miona bardziej do siebie niż do przyjaciółki.  
Uśmiech nie zniknął jej z twarzy. Chwyciła za różdżkę i rozpakowała kufer do końca. Ginny zachowywała się jak po porządnej dawce Felix Felicis. Właśnie! Płynne Szczęście! Wciąż miała jeszcze swój zapas wygrany w walentynki. Idealnie przyda się na czekający ją bal.  
Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi dochodzące od strony korytarza. Zdziwiła się, bo z reguły nikt nie przychodził do niej, korzystając z tego wejścia. Omiotła pokój wzrokiem i jasno stwierdziła, że może przyjąć niespodziewanego gościa. Otworzyła drzwi. O framugę nonszalancko opierał się nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy. Przygryzła dolną wargę i rozpromieniła się na jego widok. Nie czekając na nic chłopak wszedł do pokoju i objął dziewczynę w pasie wczepiając się w jej usta. Ona złapała go za szyję i wciągnęła nieco do pokoju. Zamknął drzwi nogą, nie zważając na huk, który tym samym wywołał. Obrócili się tak, że to on szedł tyłem. Nie przerywając pocałunku poprowadziła go w stronę łóżka. Rzuciła go na materac, niechętnie pozwalając, by oderwał się od jej ust. Leżał, a na jego twarzy malował się ten czarujący uśmiech, którego nigdy się nie wyzbywał, kiedy był w jej towarzystwie. Wgramoliła się na łóżko i usiadła na nim okrakiem. Nachyliła się nad jego twarzą, przykrywając ich warstwą swoich gęstych loków. Pocałowała go.  
\- Czemu przychodzisz o tak późnej porze? – zapytała w końcu i zeszła z niego, żeby również ułożyć się na materacu.  
\- Ucieknijmy.  
\- Co? – zaśmiała się rozbawiona, choć i zdziwiona jego słowami.  
\- Ucieknijmy – powtórzył i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.  
Uczyniła to samo. Spojrzała na jego twarz. Jego wzrok błądził po pokoju. Położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i delikatnie pogłaskała. Wciąż nie patrzył na nią. Oparła podbródek o swoją rękę i przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, by cmoknąć go w policzek.  
\- Co się stało? – zapytała, szepcząc wprost do jego ucha.  
\- Boję się, Hermiono.  
Jego głos był ledwo słyszalny. Chwyciła jego zimną dłoń i pogładziła delikatnie. Kąciki jej ust uniosły się nieznacznie do góry.  
\- Nie masz czego. Jesteśmy razem. Nikt nas nie rozdzieli.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów złożyła krótki pocałunek na jego ustach. Wstała i udała się do łazienki. Wzięła szybką kąpiel, przebrała się w koszulkę nocną i umyła zęby. Swoje włosy rozczesała i zaplotła warkocz. Otworzyła drzwi. Nie było go w jej pokoju. Wyszedł.  
Zasmucona podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na nim. Wślizgnęła się pod przykrycie i ułożyła głowę na miękkich poduszkach. Powoli odchodziła w krainę snów…

* * *

Draco obudził się zbyt wcześnie, żeby można było to nazwać standardową porą na opuszczenie wygodnego łóżka. Zarówno Blaise jak i Teodor wciąż pogrążeni byli w mocnym śnie. Nie chciał i nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać. Sięgnął do szuflady szafki nocnej po pierścionek, który kupił dla Hermiony. Wiedział, że po danej obietnicy nie mógł złamać słowa. Dlatego tak bardzo bał się jej go dać. Siedział tak, sam nie wiedząc, ile rozmyślał nad pierścionkiem.  
\- Boisz się, że panna odmówi, czy że wywołacie skandal na całą Wielką Brytanię? – zapytał Blaise.  
Draco momentalnie odwrócił głowę w kierunku przyjaciela i zatrzasnął wieczko pudełka. Z powrotem wrzucił je do szuflady.  
\- Jeżeli będziesz gdybać nad tym, co będzie, to nawet nie nacieszysz się tym, co jest.  
Niechętnie, bo nie lubił tego robić, przyznał mu rację. Oczywiście nie powiedział mu tego. Wystarczyło, że on sam wiedział, że popełnia największą głupotę w swoim życiu.  
\- Skoro tak bardzo boisz się ogólnokrajowego skandalu, to wywołaj ogólnoświatowy – powiedział Zabini z typowym kpiącym uśmiechem.  
Draco podziękował mu, odwdzięczając się takim samym uśmiechem posłanym w stronę przyjaciela. Już wiedział, co miał robić. Już wiedział, co zrobi. I wiedział, jak będzie wyglądać jego przyszłe życie.  
On, Draco Malfoy, za nic nie pozwoli, żeby Hermiona musiała od niego odejść. Skoro jego rodzina nie chce, by z nią był, to ośmieszy cały ród Malfoy'ów po pełnej linii.  
\- Jak szaleć to szaleć – zaśmiał się do siebie.

* * *

 _Droga Margaret!_

 _Chciałabym ci bardzo serdecznie podziękować za to, że podzieliłaś się ze mną projektami sukienek, które naszkicowałaś. Wszystkie są tak unikatowe i piękne, że pewnie nie zdziwi cię fakt, że wszystkie znalazły dla siebie dziewczyny. Każda sukienka, co do sztuki, pasuje dla moich koleżanek ze szkoły._

 _Dyrektorka postanowiła zorganizować nam Bal Rocznicowy (nieważne, jakiej rocznicy, bo i tak nie zapamiętasz). Oczywiście Ginny ma już sukienkę (btw. jest nią zachwycona!), ale bez sukienek zostały jeszcze: Julie, Luna, Pansy, Tracey i ja. Projektów było sześć – tyle ile nas._

 _Pansy jest zachwycona ręką babci (zamówiła u niej suknie ślubną) i twierdzi, tu cytuję, że „ta dziewczyna pracuje z babcią Hermiony, która zaprojektowała mi suknię. Nie brałaby kogoś do współpracy bez talentu!". Mam nadzieję, że zmotywuje cię to do pracy._

 _Każda z nas zapłaci tyle, ile uznasz za stosowne. Moi rodzice skontaktują się z tobą niedługo. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz tak kochana i zrobisz to dla mnie. Ten wieczór musi być wyjątkowy!_

 _Twoja,_  
 _Miona_

Dziewczyna przejrzała zawartość listu. Był chaotyczny, nieskładny, ale nie mogła zebrać myśli. Było to najlepsze, na co było ją stać o szóstej rano. Złożyła list na pół i wyszła z dormitorium. Skierowała się do sowiarni.  
Znalazła wolnego puchacza i przywiązała list do jego nóżki. Powiedziała szkolnej sowie, gdzie ma się skierować i wypuściła ją. Patrzyła jak odlatuje. Jej serce wyczekiwało: listu, balu i tego, aż Draco przestanie zamartwiać się przyszłością.


	24. Rozdział 23

ROZDZIAŁ 23: **Pierwszy raz**

 **M** arzec płynął jak każdy inny miesiąc. Pierwszego tygodnia Hermiona otrzymała od rodziców „cennik" zamówionych u Margaret sukienek. Szóstka koleżanek złożyła się w błyskawicznym tempie i dzięki „bezpiecznej sowie", należącej do Pansy, przesłały całą kwotę Margaret. Jej prace miały przyjść lada moment, co skutkowało ogólnym podnieceniem całej szóstki. Szóstki, bo nawet Ginny posiadająca już sukienkę, nie mogła doczekać się widoku pozostałych małych arcydzieł.

Była sobota, osiemnasty marca. Kilka minut po śniadaniu, jak zwykle, spodziewano się poczty. Każda z sześciu dziewczyn patrzyła na sufit, modląc się, że dostrzeże nagle trzepoczące wesoło skrzydła sowy. Niestety nic takiego się nie stało. Kilkanaście minut później wszyscy opuścili Wielką Salę.

Hermiona szła korytarzem w lekko ponurym nastroju. Mimo że do Balu zostało niecałe półtora miesiąca, chciała zobaczyć swoją sukienkę jak najwcześniej. Nie tylko ten fakt przyprawiał ją o kiepskie samopoczucie. Draco coraz rzadziej spotykał się z nią poza lekcjami. Nie wiedziała, o co mu chodzi i dlaczego to robił, ale w końcu do tego przywykła, choć z niemałym smutkiem, malującym się na twarzy.

Wiosna trwała już na dobre. Na dworze wciąż było zimno, ale od samego początku marca przywitały ich dodatnie temperatury. Śnieg zniknął po pierwszym tygodniu, a od początku drugiego, niektórzy uczniowie zaczęli wychodzić na dwór całkiem lekko ubrani. Część jednak zachowała zdrowy rozum i nie zrezygnowała z płaszczy i lżejszych butów, zachowując tym samym zdrowie.

Hermiona postanowiła, że ten dzień wykorzysta na spacer. Może „wypożyczy" od Harry'ego Tonks? Tego nie wiedziała. Psiak byłby miłym kompanem, bo w przeciwieństwie do jej kota, nie miał nic przeciwko smyczy. Weszła do swojego dormitorium przez rzadko używane wejście z korytarza. Wyjęła z szafy brązowy lekki płaszcz i czarne kozaki pod kolano. Nałożyła buty, a trampki, które wcześniej znajdowały się na jej nogach, wróciły do komody z butami. Z wieszaka przy wyjściu zdarła szal w kwiatowe wzory i, wraz z płaszczem, przewiesiła go przez rękę. Pogłaskała rudego kota i wyszła z pokoju.

Powolnym krokiem zeszła na dół. Ubrała się przy samym wyjściu. Zapinając guziki okrycia, jej nogi powiodły ją w stronę zbocza z widokiem na Zakazany Las. Choć było już koło dziesiątej na trawie wciąż uporczywie wisiała rosa, a odległa chatka Hagrida i brzegi lasu były pokryte mgłą.

\- Wracaj do zamku, bo się przeziębisz.

Odwróciła powoli głowę i zerknęła na Zabiniego, który widocznie przyszedł tu za nią. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym spuściła wzrok i ponownie przeniosła go na widok rozpościerający się przed nią. Poczuła, że chłopak obejmuje ją ramieniem, jakby chcąc ją ogrzać.

\- On o tobie nie zapomniał, Miona.

Nie odezwała się. Blaise wiedział, że brak jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi z jej strony, jest równoznaczny z tym, że mu nie wierzy.

\- To nie jest takie łatwe…

\- A co w życiu jest łatwe, Blaise? – przerwała mu nagle – Każdy ma własne problemy, ale po to są pary, by siebie nawzajem wspierać, a nie odstawiać w kąt.

\- Miona, to nie tak…

\- A właśnie, że tak. Znudziłam się mu – po tych słowach wyrwała się z objęć chłopaka i ruszyła powoli, ale stanowczo w stronę zamku – A ja głupia myślałam, że naprawdę mu zależy.

\- HERMIONA! – krzyknął chłopak tak głośno, że dziewczyna aż podskoczyła ze strachu.

Odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciela, a on popatrzył na nią z wyrzutem.

\- Nie mów tak – jego ton złagodniał, choć nadal był ostrzejszy niż zwykle – On jest zakochany jak idiota i dlatego, jak ty to ujęłaś, odstawił cię w kąt, bo boi się, że nic mu nie wyjdzie. Myśli, jak wyjść z tej sytuacji.

\- Jakiej sytuacji?

Chłopak wywrócił oczami, choć w głębi duszy domyślał się jej pytania. Nie mogła wiedzieć o chorym systemie, który obowiązuje we wszystkich rodzinach arystokratów od pokoleń.

\- Rodzice dali mu spokój z zaręczynami do końca szkoły. Jeżeli chce być z tobą, musi oświadczyć ci się przed zakończeniem roku. Jednak jeśli to zrobi, zostaniecie z niczym.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, bo poza faktem, że Draco głowi się, jak rozwiązać sprawę ich zaręczyn, z czego była niezmiernie zadowolona, nie zrozumiała nic.

\- Jak to z niczym?

\- Draco, sam w sobie, ma niewiele własnego majątku. Arystokraci dopiero po małżeństwie otrzymują dom, część złota, prezenty i inne. Jeżeli ożeni się z tobą, nie dostanie nic. Nie będziecie mieli gdzie mieszkać. O ile mi wiadomo, to Weasley z otwartymi ramionami go nie przyjmie, a Potterowi nie oznajmisz z dnia na dzień, że się do nich wprowadzacie, bo Draco jest biedny jak mysz kościelna.

Hermionie odjęło mowę. W życiu nie spodziewałaby się, że ktoś taki jak Draco Malfoy do wieku prawie dwudziestu lat nie będzie miał nic. Była święcie przekonana, że gdyby chciał, rzuciłby wszystko i odjechałby stąd na własnym słoniu przyozdobionym w złoto i klejnoty. Siedząc na perskich dywanach na grzbiecie ogromnego zwierzęcia, popijałby herbatę z chińskiej porcelany i pozdrawiał orszak składający się z czterdziestu białych tygrysów.

\- Mielibyśmy gdzie mieszkać – powiedziała otrząsając się z wizji blondyna, słonia, herbaty i tygrysów – Rok temu kupiłam dom w Dolinie Godryka. Jest gotowy do zamieszkania. Harry zadbał o wszystko.

\- O, radosna nowina. Już myślałem, że ukradniecie wszystkie koce z Hogwartu i zamieszkacie w okolicach Tower Bridge. Prawie jak prywatna plaża – zaśmiał się.

\- Ciebie, że nawet w takich chwilach poczucie humoru nie opuszcza, co? – powiedziała, wywracając oczami.

\- Yhm – przytaknął z głupkowatym uśmiechem – Powiem o tym naszej fretce, bo chłopina przepukliny dostanie od ciągłego myślenia.

\- Jesteś bez sensu – westchnęła z politowaniem.

* * *

Do pokoju rozległo się pukanie. Hermiona niechętnie wstała od książek i ruszyła, by otworzyć drzwi. Po drugiej stronie stała Ginny z koszykiem wypełnionym…

\- Czekolada! To zawsze poprawia humor! – oznajmiła rozpromieniona.

\- Uczę się.

\- Na pobudzenie szarych komórek też działa!

Nie czekając na reakcję przyjaciółki, rzuciła się na kanapę i sprawnym ruchem zamknęła wszystkie książki, co spotkało się z jękiem Hermiony. Ginny rzuciła jej tabliczkę mlecznej czekolady, a sama otworzyła orzechową.

\- Jedz i mów, co się stało, bo chodzisz jak zombie od dwóch tygodni.

Miona wywróciła oczami i ugryzła kawałek słodkiej tabliczki. Kiedy przełknęła, powiedziała:

\- Już wszystko się wyjaśniło. Chodziło o to, że Draco…

Umilkła, kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Tych nieużywanych. Tych od strony korytarza.

\- Gin… Jakkolwiek dziwnie to zabrzmi – wejdź pod łóżko, proszę. Może czegoś się dowiesz.

Ruda zaśmiała się cicho, ale razem z koszykiem wpełzła tam, gdzie jej kazano. Miona odrzuciła tabliczkę na stolik i poprawiła włosy. Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Zgodnie z jej przypuszczeniem stał tam Draco. Jego wyraz twarzy nie przedstawiał nic. Nie czekał, aż drzwi otworzą się do końca. Po prostu rzucił się na nią niespodziewanie, tak jak poprzednio, i wpił się w jej usta. Ponownie zamknął drzwi niedbale nogą. Tym razem to on rzucił ją na łóżko i poleciał razem z nią. Kiedy zaczął rozpinać jej koszulę, odepchnęła go mocno. Zdezorientowany wstał i wykonał rękami gest zdziwienia.

\- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał.

\- Mamy gościa – powiedziała nieśmiało.

\- Nie rozumiem…

W tym momencie spod łóżka wyszła Ginny, chichocząc wesoło. Sięgnęła do koszyka i wyjęła tabliczkę mlecznej czekolady z karmelem i podała ją chłopakowi, który stał jak wryty, nie wierząc w to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Po chwili jednak odzyskał fason i odezwał się:

\- Często Ginny siedzi u ciebie pod łóżkiem?

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

\- Nie, pierwszy raz.

Złapał ją za krawat i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ostatni – wymruczał seksownie.

Kiedy rudowłosa zobaczyła, że jedna z rąk chłopaka zniża się w kierunku pośladków jej przyjaciółki, uznała to za najlepszy moment, by opuścić stęsknioną za sobą parę. Wymknęła się z pokoju niepostrzeżenie.

Draco był już prawie pewny, że uda mu się zaciągnąć Hermionę do łóżka. Siłą czy sprytem – nieważne. Tego dnia był naprawdę niewyżyty. Nie starał się ukrywać zawiedzenia, kiedy Miona usiadła na łóżku w znacznej odległości od niego.

\- Co jest? – zapytał, gładząc jej policzek.

\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, czemu wracasz do swojego poprzedniego ja? – zapytała, patrząc w płomienie tańczące w kominku.

\- To znaczy?

\- To znaczy Draco Przelecieć-Zostawić Malfoy?

\- Przelecieć – tak, zostawić – nie – zaśmiał się – Swoją drogą, ciekawe określenie. Sama wymyśliłaś?

Jednak dziewczyna nie była zadowolona z jego słów. Było jej przykro, że chciał ją wykorzystać tak po prostu, po dwóch tygodniach ignorowania jej osoby.

\- Her, co jest…?

\- Nico! – warknęła i zerwała się z łóżka – Po tych dwóch tygodniach zjawiasz się tu i bez słowa chcesz się ze mną zabawić, tak?!

\- Ale kocie, o co ci chodzi…?

\- Teraz kocie, tak?! – krzyknęła mu w twarz.

Chłopak powoli tracił cierpliwość. Przyszedł tu, żeby ją przeprosić i przy okazji spędzić z nią czas, a ona rzuca się o byle powód.

Dziewczyna nie rozumiała, jak mógł się tak zachowywać. Po okresie rozłąki on nagle zjawia się z wielką ochotą na seks, a ona musi się mu oddać, póki jeszcze chce. Była wściekła. Oczy zaszkliły jej się na samą myśl, że przed nią stoi ten chłopak, który nawiedzał ją przez ostatnie siedem lat.

\- Hermiona, do cholery, źle, że mnie pociągasz?! – warknął wytrącony z równowagi.

\- Draconie, do cholery, źle, że się wściekam, bo zapomniałeś o mnie na dwa tygodnie i nagle zachciało ci się pieprzyć, to wróciłeś?! – zironizowała, śmiejąc się histerycznie.

\- Co się z tobą stało?! – krzyknął.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie jak zabawkę! Jestem wściekła, jakbyś nie zdążył zauważyć!

\- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko – zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Wiesz, że seks z małoletnią podchodzi pod paragraf? – zapytała cynicznie.

\- Jesteś niesamowita, wiesz? Wszczynasz kłótnie o byle pierdołę…

\- O BYLE PIERDOŁĘ?! – wrzasnęła – CZYLI MOJE DZIEWICTWO, TO DLA CIEBIE BYLE PIERDOŁA?!

Malfoy'a zamurowało. Nie spodziewał się, że Hermiona jest nietknięta po prawie roku spędzonym w związku z Ronem.

\- Miona, ja nie… NIGDY tego nie robiłaś? – zapytał po chwili.

\- Wyjdź.

\- Miona…

\- WYJDŹ, NIE SŁYSZAŁEŚ?! – ryknęła i rzuciła w niego najbliższą napotkaną rzeczą, którą była książka do transmutacji.

Chłopak wycofał się natychmiast i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Hermiona wskoczyła na łóżko i zaczęła płakać w poduszkę. Nie chciała, by dowiedział się tego w ten sposób. Była pewna, że teraz dowie się o tym Blaise. Skoro dowie się o tym Blaise, to dowie się o tym Pansy, skoro Pansy się dowie, to również Tracey i tak pociągnie się łańcuszek.

Nie było jej specjalnie wstyd tego, że jest dziewicą, ale biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo lubiana jest przez Ślizgonki… Na pewno po szkole rozniesie się jakaś plotka związana z jej osobą. Dodatkowo ucierpi nie tylko ona, ale i Ron.

\- Pięknie, Miona. Naprawdę, pięknie – fuknęła wściekła na siebie.

* * *

\- Zabini, pierdolnij mnie w twarz, dobrze? – powiedział Draco zaraz po przekroczeniu progu dormitorium.

\- Co jest, Smoku? – Nott podniósł wzrok znad książki od eliksirów.

\- Nieważne. Diable, rób, co mówię.

Blaise zdziwił się zachowaniem chłopaka, ale zrobił, o co prosił. Na policzku Draco pojawił się czerwony odcisk dłoni Diabła. Blondyn rozmasował miejsce po uderzeniu, po czym zaklął pod nosem i powiedział:

\- Więc to jednak nie sen.

\- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał czarnoskóry chłopak, chcąc wreszcie dowiedzieć się, dlaczego jego przyjaciel zachowuje się jak pijany.

\- Wybacz Nott, potrzebujemy prywatności – rzucił Draco w stronę drugiego współlokatora.

\- Jasne – mruknął brunet i zamknął książkę.

Zsunął się z łóżka i skierował się do drzwi.

\- Gdyby co, jestem u Pansy – powiedział i wyszedł.

\- Granger jest dziewicą – wypalił w końcu Draco.

Blaise uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia.

\- I co z tego? – zapytał chłopak, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nigdy nie rozdziewiczałem dziewczyny! – pisnął Draco – Zawsze to ty się tym zajmowałeś!

Zabini wybuchnął szczerym śmiechem.

\- Czy ty właśnie proponujesz mi, żebym poszedł do Hermiony, wepchnął się jej do łóżka, przeleciał ją i powiedział na koniec „Za kilka minut będzie u ciebie Draco"? – zapytał, śmiejąc się.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego wzrokiem seryjnego mordercy. Gdyby sam wzrok zabijał, w dormitorium byłby jeden Ślizgon i jeden martwy Ślizgon.

\- Właściwie… To jak się o tym dowiedziałeś? – spytał Blaise po chwili ciszy.

\- Em…

\- Nie mów, że chciałeś się z nią kochać, a ona ci odmówiła…

\- Idę do Pansy! – oznajmił Draco, wycofując się do drzwi.

\- Tracisz formę, Smoku. Tracisz formę…

Draco obrócił się do przyjaciela i pokazał mu środkowy palec, co spotkało się jedynie ze śmiechem Zabiniego.


	25. Rozdział 24

ROZDZIAŁ 24: **Misja: Astoria**

\- **P** anno Granger – zaczęła dyrektorka – Razem z panem Brownem, jako Prefekci Naczelni, będziecie musieli pomóc w przygotowaniach do balu. Wasza praca będzie na początku lekka i przyjemna – zbieranie pomysłów od innych uczniów. Zrobicie coś w rodzaju ankiety. Proszę pytajcie ostrożnie, bo to, co zostanie zatwierdzone przeze mnie, będziecie musieli wykonać samodzielnie. Ten prefekt, którego pomysły dostaną więcej głosów, a dodatkowo zostaną zaakceptowane, otrzyma dla swojego domu sto pięćdziesiąt punktów.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, wsłuchując się w każde słowo, które wypowiadała dyrektorka. Alexander natomiast siedział rozwalony na fotelu i prawie nie słuchał tego, co mówiła do nich kobieta.

\- Macie czas do końca następnego tygodnia – oznajmiła McGonagall – Możecie iść.

Dwójka Prefektów Naczelnych wyszła z gabinetu. Dopiero na korytarzu zamienili ze sobą pierwsze słowa.

\- To do zobaczenia, szmato – powiedział jadowicie Alex.

\- Pa, pedale. Słodkich snów – odpowiedziała Hermiona, nie chcąc pozostać dłużna.

Obróciła się na pięcie z triumfującym uśmieszkiem i ruszyła w stronę Wieży Gryffindora. Kolejne słowa chłopaka natychmiast ją zatrzymały.

\- Malfoy już cię przeleciał? Bo nie widuję was razem na korytarzach.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się nagle, a jej kasztanowe loki wykonały zamach, uderzając ją w policzek. Popatrzyła na chłopaka pełnym oburzenia wzrokiem i nie była w stanie powiedzieć niczego. Dopiero po kilku sekundach bezmyślnego milczenia odezwała się niezbyt błyskotliwie:

\- A co, zazdrosny?

\- Czyli przeleciał. Pożegnał się chociaż, czy od razu wyjął portfel i odliczył umówioną kwotę?

Hermiona chciała uderzyć chłopaka w twarz, ale nie mogła. W jej oczach zebrały się łzy. Uciekła z tamtego korytarza jak najszybciej. Kiedy biegła, słyszała za sobą śmiech Krukona. Słone krople płynęły po jej czerwonych ze złości policzkach. Wpadła do Pokoju Wspólnego po tym, jak udało jej się wychlipać hasło Grubej Damie. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego przebiegła przez Pokój Wspólny. Ściągnęła przez to wiele niechcianych spojrzeń.

Ginny zauważyła, co dzieje się z przyjaciółką i podbiegła do niej. Hermiona wtuliła się w nią jak małe dziecko i zaczęła jeszcze głośniej płakać. Ruszyły do dormitorium dziewcząt, w którym mieszkała Ruda.

\- Co się stało?

\- Alex… Draco… - były to jedyne dwa słowa, które mogła z siebie wydusić.

\- Co ten dupek ci zrobił?! – krzyknęła Gin, zapominając, ze powinna zachować spokój.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała jednak nic i płakała coraz głośniej. Rudowłosa oswobodziła się z jej uścisku i podała dziewczynie chusteczki. Chwilę później zniknęła w Salonie Gryfonów. Zamiast niej w dormitorium pojawiła się Julie, która bez słowa usiadła obok Hermiony i zaczęła gładzić ją delikatnie po kasztanowych lokach.

Po chwili udało się jej opanować emocje koleżanki. Miona płakała jeszcze cicho, ale nie wpadła w histerię. Kiedy sięgała do podełka po jedną z ostatnich chusteczek, do pokoju wpadła Ginny z Harrym, który mocno trzymał na szaty Draco. Malfoy mocno gruchnął o podłogę i chciał skląć Pottera, kiedy zauważył w jakim stanie jest Hermiona.

\- Miona…

Nie ośmielił się przy niej usiąść ani jej dotknąć. Kucnął przy łóżku, na którym siedziała i czekał. Ginny, Julie i Harry wyszli, by zostawić ich samych.

\- Mionka, co się stało?

Zamiast odpowiedzi otrzymał cios pustym kartonem po chusteczkach.

\- Dlaczego mu to powiedziałeś?! Czy cała szkoła musi wiedzieć?! JESTEŚ BEZNADZIEJNY! – wrzeszczała. Po każdym zdaniu następowało uderzenie opakowaniem.

\- O co ci chodzi?! – krzyknął i złapał ją za nadgarstki.

\- Czemu opowiedziałeś Alexowi naszą kłótnię? – zapytała nieco spokojniej. Jej głos nie był przepełniony wściekłością, lecz bólem.

\- Ja nic nie mówiłem…

\- „Malfoy już cię przeleciał?" – zacytowała Krukona – „Pożegnał się chociaż, czy od razu wyjął portfel i odliczył umówioną kwotę?"

Chłopak zerwał się na równe nogi i wybiegł z dormitorium. Hermiona przy zamkniętych drzwiach słyszała wyraźnie jego krzyk w Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- GDZIE JEST TEN SKU…

\- USPOKÓJ SIĘ! Ginny go dorwała! – to był głos Harry'ego.

\- Dostał serią upiorogacków – wyjaśnił nieco ciszej Ron - Wracaj do niej. Ciebie potrzebuje w tej chwili.

Hermiona usłyszała, jak Ślizgon wchodzi po kamiennych schodach i kieruje się w stronę dormitorium. Otworzył delikatnie drzwi. Wstała z łóżka i podbiegła do niego, zarzucając swoje ręce na jego ramiona. Przytulił ją bez słów.

\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam – powiedziała cicho.

Odsunął ją delikatnie, by spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Miona, to ja cię przepraszam. Jestem takim kretynem – powiedział i przytulił ją ponownie, całując jej włosy.

Nie chciała go puścić. Uczepiła się go jak mała małpka swojej matki, ale Ślizgonowi wcale to nie przeszkadzało. W końcu od tego jest jego kochaną i uszczypliwą Gryfonką.

* * *

\- Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że ktokolwiek zagłosuje na te pomysły? – zaśmiał się Draco, przeglądając listę, którą stworzyła Hermiona kilka godzin wcześniej, zaraz po końcu poniedziałkowych lekcji.

\- Dlaczego nie? – zapytała.

\- To jest impreza, a nie Hogwarckie Targi Książki! Serio, wykład? Wykład na balu? Może jeszcze wykład Binnsa? W sam raz, żeby każdy zasnął.

\- Uważam, że wykład o Pierwszej Wojnie Czarodziejów, na wstęp, mógłby być bardzo ciekawy.

\- No, jasne – powiedział sarkastycznie, po czym ponownie spojrzał na listę – Coś ty tu jeszcze napisała… No, nie… Teraz to robisz sobie ze mnie jaja, tak?

\- Co znowu?! – zapytała zirytowana, choć rozbawiona.

\- Taniec wstępny.

\- Nie pamiętasz, jak super to wyszło w czwartej klasie?

\- Zastanówmy się… - powiedział i udał, że próbuje przypomnieć sobie, co działo się kilka lat temu – Hm, nie. Pamiętam tylko Pottera żałośnie depczącego Patil po nogach.

Hermiona zachichotała.

\- I twoją piękną sukienkę – wymruczał.

Dziewczyna zaniemówiła. Czyżby Draco już wtedy coś do niej czuł? Niemożliwe, żeby zapamiętał taki szczegół, kiedy na co dzień miał trudności z zapamiętaniem pracy domowej.

\- Naprawdę?

Blondyn zaśmiał się szczerze.

\- Udało mi się! Nabrałaś się! Za Chiny nie pamiętam, co miałaś wtedy na sobie!

\- Jesteś okrutny – powiedziała, udając obrażenie.

\- I sprytny, kochanie. Takie cechy Slytherinu.

\- Gdybyś był prawdziwym Ślizgonem, nie przyznałbyś się do błędu – powiedziała i pokazała mu język.

\- A to nie czasem cecha Gryfonów? Nieomylność? – zapytał, a uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, Smoku.

\- Jeden zero, Granger. Zabrakło ci riposty.

Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Idziemy Malfoy – powiedziała specjalnie akcentując jego nazwisko – Pomożesz mi bajerować uczniów, żeby głosowali na moje pomysły, a nie te Browna.

Blondyn wywrócił oczami.

\- Za grosz inteligencji, Granger. Za grosz – westchnął – Tu trzeba sprytu, kobieto. Wiadomo, że ta szuja nie pokaże ci listy i nie zacznie ankietować, dopóki ty tego nie zrobisz, prawda?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową na znak, że przyznaje mu rację.

\- I dlatego zaangażujemy w to Astorię.

\- Astorię?! Po cholerę ci Astoria?! – zdziwiła się.

\- Pomyślmy… Tracey jest zajęta… Pansy zaręczona… A Bulstrode może co najwyżej wykorzystać swoje atuty do zabicia go ze strachu. Więc pozostaje tylko Astoria.

Hermiona zaintrygowana jego słowami wsłuchała się w plan chłopaka.

* * *

Astoria Greengrass przechadzała się po Hogwarcie w wyjątkowo dziwnym jak na wiosnę stroju. Bardzo minimalistyczna miniówka i trochę jakby przymała koszula to niecodzienny widok, prawda? Nogi Ślizgonki ozdobione piętnastocentymetrowymi szpilkami zawiodły ją w kierunku biblioteki. Niby przypadkiem wpadła na Alexandra Browna, który siedział przy jednym ze stołów i notował coś na pergaminie.

\- Cześć – przywitała się cichutko i robiąc minę zagubionej dziewczynki, zapytała – Mogę się dosiąść?

Chłopak potrzebował chwili, żeby oderwać wzrok od centralnej części klatki piersiowej dziewczyny, która była przykryta jedynie prześwitującym materiałem koszuli. W końcu jednak przytaknął i nawet odsunął Ślizgonce krzesło.

\- Ty jesteś Alex, tak? – niewinny ton głosu był dla niego zbyt przytłaczający, by mógł normalnie myśleć.

Ponownie pokiwał głową.

\- Astoria – powiedziała i rozpromieniła się, jakby właśnie Brown podał jej watę cukrową i obiecał wspólną przejażdżkę na kucykach.

Podała mu rękę. Skorzystał z okazji, żeby zaimponować dziewczynie i ucałował ją. Ona zachichotała i przybliżyła się wraz z krzesłem do chłopaka.

\- Co robisz? – spytała, kładąc swoje dłonie na jego lewej ręce i opierając głowę o jego ramię.

\- To tajemnica. Obowiązki prefektów na bal.

\- Och, to musi być strasznie nudne. Ja uczyłam się zaklęć, ale zapomniałam jednego z najważniejszych. Przyszłam do biblioteki go poszukać.

Kokieteria Astorii coraz bardziej zaczynała działać na Krukona. Widok tak pięknej dziewczyny zachowującej się w taki sposób, jak załączona na obrazku Ślizgonka, był podniecający.

\- Co robiło to zaklęcie? – zapytał i usiadł na krześle bokiem, by spojrzeć na profil Astorii.

Dziewczyna wstała i przysunęła się do Krukona. Złapała go za krawat, a długim palcem wskazującym przejechała po jego torsie zakrytym szkolną koszulą. Usiadła mu na kolanach okrakiem pozwalając, by jego dłonie przejechały od kolan w górę i zatrzymały się na biodrach dziewczyny. Patrzyła wyzywająco w jego oczy. Zahipnotyzowała go.

\- To było zaklęcie prostująco-stawiające – wyszeptała leniwie.

\- Erecto – odpowiedział.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. Chłopak nie odrywał oczu od jej twarzy, a ona skorzystała z tej chwili i podmieniła kartki – listę Alexa z listą, którą przez cały czas miała w kieszeni spódniczki.

\- Wiedziałam, że ma coś wspólnego z tobą, frajerze – zaśmiała się i wstała nagle z jego kolan.

Chłopak otworzył usta, by zapytać, o co jej chodzi, ale ona uciszyła go, przykładając palec wskazujący do jego warg.

\- Najpierw spójrz na swoje spodnie, a dopiero potem bierz się za pytania, kochasiu – powiedziała z wrednym uśmieszkiem i opuściła bibliotekę, rytmicznie poruszając biodrami.


	26. Rozdział 25

**ROZDZIAŁ 25:** To dziś

\- **T** o było prostsze niż odebranie dziecku lizaka – zaśmiała się Astoria, wyciągając kartkę z pełną listą pomysłów Alexa.  
\- Następnym razem trzymaj ją w kieszeniach, a nie w staniku. Pieniądze też tam przetrzymujesz? – zapytał, odbierając od niej listę.  
\- Możesz się przekonać – powiedziała zaczepnie.  
Hermiona wiedziała, że to czas wkroczyć do akcji. Podeszła bliżej Dracona i złapała go na ramię. Zgromiła Ślizgonkę wzrokiem, co dziewczyna skomentowała jedynie cynicznym śmiechem.  
\- A ty możesz już iść – warknęła Gryfonka.  
Astoria ponownie parsknęła śmiechem, ale wyszła z dormitorium Hermiony. Kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi Draco, wlepił rozmarzone spojrzenie w swoją dziewczynę. Miona natomiast wciąż była poddenerwowana i zamiast zareagować na to z radością wydarła się:  
\- Czego?!  
Draco nie wytrzymał i zaczął śmiać się jak głupi. Zanim się opanował, złość całkowicie opuściła dziewczynę. Pod koniec nawet zaczęła śmiać się razem z nim. W końcu uciszył ją krótkim pocałunkiem.  
\- Jesteś taka słodka, kiedy jesteś zazdrosna – wymruczał.  
\- Ja nie je…  
\- Jesteś, jesteś, lwico.  
Wywróciła oczami. Zaczęła powoli ogarniać bałagan znajdujący się w pokoju. Wolała, kiedy wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Podniosła kilka książek z ziemi, które zapewne zrzucił Krzywołap i poukładała je w szafce i na półkach. Przygotowała również torbę na wtorkowe zajęcia.  
\- Skoro jesteśmy już przy temacie balu – zaczął Draco – Idziemy razem… Jako para, prawda?  
\- Nie. Idę z Ronem – powiedziała, schylając się do jednej z szuflad.  
\- Co?! Chyba cię…! – zaczął, ale dziewczyna uciszyła go swoim perlistym śmiechem.  
\- Jesteś taki słodki, kiedy jesteś zazdrosny – powiedziała, odwracając się – Czemu zadajesz głupie pytania, Draco?  
Parsknął śmiechem. Podeszła go jego własnym sposobem.  
\- Nie pomyliłaś czasem domów, panno Granger? – zapytał tonem jakiego używała opiekunka Gryffindoru.  
\- Ależ nie, panie Malfoy – zachichotała.  
Podszedł do niej powoli i objął ją w talii. Wtuliła się w niego i zamknęła oczy. Nie sądziła, że jej życie potoczy się w takim tempie i takim kierunku. Gdyby ktokolwiek powiedział jej rok temu, że będzie chodzić z Księciem Slytherinu, wyśmiałaby go. Czasami jednak bywa tak, że los płata nam figle i rozdziela lub łączy nas z osobami, których najmniej oczekujemy.  
\- Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez ciebie – powiedział cicho.  
Na te słowa fala gorąca przeszła po jej ciele. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak na nią działa. Byli w sobie zakochani już od trzech miesięcy. A wciąż tak samo reagowała na jego dotyk, zapach i głos. Mogłaby być w jego ramionach na zawsze.  
\- Ja też, Draco. Ja też…

* * *

Brunetka szła po korytarzu z listą wypełnioną pomysłami. Została przyjęta przez uczniów z wielką aprobatą, a była to zasługa jej chłopaka. Gdyby nie znaczne korekty, zostałaby wyśmiana przez pół szkoły. Była ciekawa, czy Alex był takim kretynem, że nie zauważył podmienienia list. Jeżeli nie przyszedł mu ten fakt do głowy, to prawdopodobnie stracił przywilej bycia Prefektem Naczelnym. Cóż… Wystylizowanie Wielkiej Sali na klub go-go był lekką przesadą…  
\- Panno Granger!  
Obróciła się. Szła za nią dyrektorka. Na jej twarzy malował się cień złości. Aha, Alex był takim kretynem. Kiedy kobieta w końcu znalazła się w odpowiedniej odległości do rozmowy, poprosiła o listę. Mruczała coś chwilę pod nosem.  
\- Nie powiem, żeby te pomysły były przeze mnie oczekiwane, panno Granger – powiedziała lekko zniesmaczona – Ale ponieważ pomysły pana Browna były… Cóż, nieodpowiednie… Nie zostaje mi nic innego, jak przystać na pani propozycję.  
\- Dziękuję, pani dyrektor. Gdybym przyniosła pani pierwszą wersję moich pomysłów, byłaby pani zadowolona, ale uczniowie już mniej… Do widzenia – powiedziała i zaczynała odchodzić, ale McGonagall zatrzymała ją.  
\- Panno Granger… Myślę, że pan Malfoy rzeczywiście bardziej nadaje się do takich rzeczy – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
Hermiona zarumieniła się. Skinęła głową dyrektorce i ruszyła w stronę biblioteki, by się pouczyć.

* * *

Cały kwiecień był wariactwem. Bieganie, szukanie, czarowanie. Hermiona zamiast skupiać się na nauce i zbliżających się OWTM-ach, załatwiała najróżniejsze rzeczy związane z balem. Nie była jednak sama. Z pomocą przyszli jej najbliżsi przyjaciele. Harry i Ron załatwiali kwestie związane z muzyką na ten szczególny wieczór. Pansy i Luna zajęły się masową produkcją plakatów. Tracey i Julie szukały propozycji dekoracji sali. Blaise, Nott i Draco przyjęli na swoje barki sprawę barku, który tylko oficjalnie miał być wypełniony jedynie soczkiem dyniowym. Natomiast Ginny i Hermiona załatwiały wszystko inne, czyli wbrew pozorom, wcale nie tak mało spraw.  
Była tylko jedna jedyna chwila na wytchnienie. Sobota, ósmy kwietnia. Po śniadaniu każdy, jak zwykle, czekał na pocztę. Hermiona, Ginny, Tracey, Luna, Pansy i Julie wypatrywały sów. Kiedy wleciała ich ostatnia partia, zawiedzione spuściły głowę. Gryfonka zagłębiła się w lekturze Proroka Codziennego. Aż podskoczyła, kiedy coś spadło przed nią z niemiłosiernym hukiem. Pudełko. Po chwili to samo stało się przy stole Krukonów. Następnie ponownie Gryfoni. Na sam koniec Ślizgoni również zostali uraczeni hukiem. Na dodatek podwójny. Dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie. Wiedziały, co to oznaczało. Żadna z nich nie miała zamiaru otwierać pudełka przy wszystkich. Z szerokimi uśmiechami opuściły Wielką Salę i udały się do swoich dormitoriów.

* * *

Trzydziesty kwietnia. Ostatni dzień przed balem. Hermiona była tak wykończona, że nawet nie cieszyła się z faktu, że jutro zobaczy efekty swojej ciężkiej pracy. Padła na sofę i cieszyła się ostatnią niedzielą kwietnia. Złapała za podręcznik do transmutacji i zagłębiła się w jego treści. Nie trwało to jednak długo, ponieważ ktoś wybitnie upodobał sobie wieczorne pory do pukania w jej drzwi. Tym kimś była Ginny. Kiedy zauważyła, że Hermiona trzyma w ręku podręcznik, wyrwała jej go. Spotkało się to z protestem kasztanowłosej.  
\- Oddawaj!  
\- Dziewczyno… Dzisiejszego dnia każdy żyje już imprezą. A ty co? Podręcznik. Serio? – jęknęła Ruda – Nawet się nie przygotowujesz.  
\- A do czego? Wszystko mam gotowe.  
\- Yhm, jasne. Sukienka i buty, prawda? – zapytała Ruda, wymownie unosząc brew.  
Hermiona przytaknęła.  
\- A dodatki, makijaż, fryzura? Masz zamiar przygotowywać się na żywioł?  
\- A co to za filozofia – żachnęła się brunetka.  
Ruda wywróciła oczami.  
\- Czasami zastanawiam się, czy ty naprawdę myślisz.  
Miona zgromiła ją wzrokiem.  
\- Mówię serio. Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że to jest niezwykła okazja?  
\- Bal Zwycięzców. Owszem, będziemy wspominać Bitwę…  
\- A kto lubi niezwykłe okazje…?  
\- Nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz.  
\- Smok! Nie wpadło ci naprawdę do głowy, że wykorzysta ostatnią okazję, żeby ci się oświadczyć?! Nawet Blaise mówił ci, że musi to zrobić jeszcze W SZKOLE! Myśl, Miona! Od czasu do czasu naprawdę warto.  
Hermiona zamilkła. Nie wpadła na to. Myślała, że Draco ma zamiar zrobić to po cichu. Chociaż z drugiej strony, to Malfoy. Bez wielkiej pompy się nie obejdzie.  
\- Masz zamiar tak stać jak posąg, czy może pozwolisz mi coś z tobą zrobić? – zapytała Ruda, zakładając ręce na piersiach.  
Hermiona popatrzyła na nią wilkiem, przez co Ginny roześmiała się radośnie.

* * *

Pansy leżała na sofie, opierając swoją głowę na kolanach Teodora. Łaskawie pozwalała, by głaskał ją po włosach. Całkiem nie tak daleko siedzieli Tracey i Blaise, który trzymał swoją dziewczynę na kolanach. Te dwie słodkie sceny obserwował Draco, opierając się o jeden z kątów Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Palił papierosa. Nie wiedział, czemu stoi jak ten idiota i nie odwiedzi swojej dziewczyny. Jedną z myśli, która go usprawiedliwiała, był fakt, że jutro wszystko się zmieni. Jego rodzina wyprze się ich, zamieszkają z Hermioną w jej domku w Dolinie Godryka, pozna jej rodziców… Nie pozwalał, by czarne chmury, w postaci ostrych artykułów Rity Skeeter, dotarły do jego świadomości. Już widział te jej głupie nagłówki na pierwszej stronie Proroka Codziennego.  
\- Co taki ponury nastrój, Smoku? – zapytała nagle Tracey.  
\- Smoczek przygotowuje się mentalnie – odpowiedział Blaise, zanim Draco zdążył otworzyć usta.  
Czwórka przyjaciół Malfoy'a zaśmiała się. Wtedy chłopak nie wytrzymał i warknął na nich:  
\- Chciałbym zauważyć, że w przeciwieństwie do was, mam przesrane. Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie, was się nikt nie uczepi.  
Gwałtownie ruszył w stronę dormitorium. Nikt go nie zatrzymał. Po jego słowach zdali sobie sprawę, że jego sytuacja nie jest dokładnie taka różowa, jak każdy uważał. Dla miłości dziewczyny musiał poświęcić rodzinę, a raczej matkę, którą kochał. Wszedł do pokoju i głośno zatrzasnął drzwi. Zgasił papierosa w popielniczce i ruszył do barku. Nalał sobie nieco Ognistej Whisky i opróżnił zawartość szklanki jednym haustem.  
Usiadł na swoim łóżku i przejechał palcami po rzeźbionej ramie łóżka. Węże. Slytherin. Zawsze był Ślizgonem. Musiał być Ślizgonem. Rodowa tradycja. Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby miał normalną rodzinę. Taką jak Hermiona albo Ruda. Z kochającymi rodzicami, czekającymi z utęsknieniem na powrót do domu. Rodzinę, która przede wszystkim chciałaby, był szczęśliwy.  
Schylił się i wyjął z szafki nocnej czerwone pudełeczko. Otworzył je i jeszcze raz dokładnie obejrzał pierścionek wbity w aksamitną poduszeczkę. Cieszył się, że go kupił. Nie chciał dawać Hermionie pierścionka należącego do jego babki. Kupując własny chciał pokazać, że odrywa się od rodzinnej tradycji. Babciny pierścionek z szmaragdem zostawi sobie na inną okazję.  
Białe złoto było idealnie wypolerowane, a prawie dwukaratowy brylant, osadzony w prostym koszyczku na bazie pierścionka, błyszczał w świetle lampy. Podziwiał go jeszcze przez chwilę i zatrzasnął pudełeczko. Ponownie schował je do szuflady. Ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Chciał pozbyć się wszelkich złych myśli, a następny dzień wykorzystać jak najlepiej.

* * *

Hermiona wiedziała, że ten wieczór miał być wyjątkowy. W nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek ani przez moment nie myślała o egzaminach końcowych. Całą uwagę skupiła na przyszłości. Nie na karierze zawodowej. Na przyszłości z nim. To było już pewne. Mimo że żadne z nich otwarcie się do tego nie przyznało. Wiedziała, że jutro złoży mu deklarację. Bała się tej chwili. Ona, Gryfonka, bała się prostego pytania. Przewróciła się na drugi bok, żeby jakoś się ułożyć i w końcu zasnąć. Nie mogła nawet zamknąć oczu.  
Bała się, że po tym, co zamierza zrobić Draco, jego rodzina odwróci się od niego. To właściwie było pewne. Wiedziała, jak bardzo kocha swoją matkę i nie chciała mu jej odbierać. Gdyby mogła, nie chciałaby stawiać go w sytuacji „twoja matka albo ja". Gdyby mogła, nie kazałaby mu wybierać. Niestety ta wola leżała tylko po ich stronie. Malfoy'owie raczej nie byli ludźmi skłonnymi do współpracy. W szczególności, gdy chodziło o dobro rodu i zachowanie czystości krwi.  
Nie bała się natomiast reakcji jej rodziców. Wiedziała, że przyjmą ich ciepło, a Draco całkowicie oczaruje jej matkę i zdobędzie zaufanie ojca. Na początku będą w szoku. Nikt normalny nie spodziewa się raczej, że kiedyś jego córka wyjdzie za największego wroga. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się codziennie. I to właśnie było piękne.  
„Jutro będzie piękne. Jutro będzie straszne. Jutro… Dlaczego już nie może być to jutro?" – myślała wciąż.  
Powieki stawały się coraz cięższe i cięższe, aż w końcu opadły. Ciekawość przestała walczyć ze snem. Odpłynęła w krainę sennych marzeń.  
Była na balu. Weszła niepostrzeżenie. Każdy bawił się w najlepsze. Chciała ukryć się gdzieś w kącie i nie poinformować nikogo o swojej obecności. Niestety nie udawało się jej to. Jej kreacja przyciągała wiele spojrzeń. Kiedy przechodziła, tłum rozstępował się przed nią. W końcu znalazła się na środku sali. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, zaczęła wirować i śmiać się jak mała dziewczynka. Kręciła się w kółko i w kółko, aż zakręciło się jej w głowie. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz upadnie. Zanim jednak zachwiała się i wylądowała z hukiem na podłodze ktoś zdążył ją złapać. Dobrze znała te ramiona, ten zapach. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała w przepiękne niebieskie tęczówki. Jego usta zbliżały się do niej coraz bardziej. Przymknęła powieki. Delikatnie musnął jej wargi, a ona otworzyła oczy.  
Nie znajdowała się już w ramionach Malfoy'a. Leżała w swoim łóżku przykryta po szyję, a zegar stojący na jej prywatnym kominku wskazywał ósma. Na początku chciała się zerwać na równe nogi i pędzić na śniadanie, żeby następnie zdążyć na zajęcia, ale w końcu do jej świadomości dotarło, że wszelkie lekcje zostały odwołane i dziś, i jutro i pojutrze. Mruknęła jak kotka i zakopała się pod koce ponownie, by zasnąć jeszcze na chociaż godzinkę.

* * *

Szedł ulicą Pokątną. Spokojnym krokiem przechadzał się po brukowej kostce i oglądał witryny sklepów. Nic go nie zaciekawiło. Przystanął jeden jedyny raz. Przed Gringottem. Nie, żeby podziwiać monumentalną budowlę, ale żeby podejść do starszej czarownicy i obejrzeć wszystkie gatunki kwiatów, które sprzedawała. Irysy, gerbery, róże… Ale on wypatrzył inny gatunek. Piękne kwiaty o wdzięcznej nazwie – szafirki. Kupił bukiecik składający się z siedmiu takich kwiatów. Kobieta związała je fioletową wstążką i podała mu bukiet. Zapłacił jej dziesięć galeonów i odwrócił się, by ruszyć dalej.  
Stała w sklepie Madame Malkin i przymierzała białą suknię. Śmiała się do lustra, kiedy rudowłosa przyjaciółka próbowała założyć jej na głowę srebrną tiarę i zaczepiony o nią welon. Była taka piękna. Podszedł do niej i wręczył jej bukiet. Obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem.  
Obudził się spokojnie. Zegar wskazywał wpół do dziewiątej. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i przejechał otwartą dłonią po zaspanej twarzy.  
\- To dziś – powiedział sam do siebie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod nosem.


	27. Rozdział 26

**ROZDZIAŁ 26: Gotowa na noc życia?**

 **H** ermiona weszła do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów z radosnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Było w nim sporo chłopaków i potwornie mało dziewczyn. Jedyną osobą płci żeńskiej była Ginny, która używała właśnie Harry'ego jako pojazdu. Chłopak nie miał najmniejszego problemu z noszeniem swojej dziewczyny na baranach.

\- Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytała ze śmiechem Miona.

Ruda zeskoczyła z pleców Wybrańca i uściskała przyjaciółkę na powitanie. Była w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze.

\- Dziś twój wielki dzień. Idziemy cię przygotować! – powiedziała, zakasując rękawy białej koszuli, którą nałożyła.

\- Najpierw jest śniadanie i obiad, wiesz?

Ale Ruda nie słuchała tego, co mówiła jej przyjaciółka. Pociągnęła ją do prywatnego dormitorium Hermiony i posadziła ją na sowie, samej kierując się w stronę szafy. Zaczęła grzebać w jej odmętach.

\- To nie, to nie, to nie… Dziewczyno, masz jakieś normalne ubrania? – zapytała i sięgnęła głębiej. W jej ręce trafiło pudełko z bielizną, którą dostała od Draco – Oh là là! Co ja tu widzę? Panna Granger i gorsety?

\- Oj zamknij się – powiedziała Hermiona, kryjąc czerwone ze wstydu policzki w swoich kasztanowych włosach – Draco mi to dał…

\- Żal byłoby tego nie założyć, prawda?

\- Gins, co ty knujesz?

A Ruda tylko uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

* * *

Wielka Sala była wypchana po brzegi. Tego dnia śniadanie trwało aż do dziesiątej, więc jadalnia zapełniła się dopiero od dziewiątej. Kto nie wykorzystałby jednej z niewielu okazji, by się wyspać? Wszystkie cztery stoły były wypchane uczniami po brzegi. Co chwilę ktoś dochodził. W końcu uczniów zaszczyciła swoją obecnością Ginevra Weasley. Jak zwykle, była ubrana dosyć wyzywająco, bo w białą koszulę, bardziej rozpiętą niż zapiętą, przez co delikatnie pokazującą czarny stanik dziewczyny, czarne rurki i skórzane botki w kolorze spodni przyozdobione gdzieniegdzie złotymi ćwiekami. Harry popatrzył na swoją dziewczynę z dumą. Fakt, że przyciągała tak wiele męskich spojrzeń bardzo go cieszył. Bo o czym innym może marzyć chłopak, poza wygranym meczem Quidditcha, jak nie o świetnie prezentującej się dziewczynie? Ruda usiadła obok Pottera i ucałowała go w policzek.

\- Gdzie Hermiona?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i nie odezwała się ani słowem. To, co stało się chwilę później, odebrało Harry'emu, i nie tylko jemu, mowę.

Do Wielkiej Sali weszła piękna długonoga blondynka. Jej loki opadały kaskadami na nagie ramiona. Była ubrana w czarne obcisłe spodnie i czarny gorset przyozdobiony kokardkami w tym samym kolorze. Dodatkami do tego skąpego ubioru była ciemna skórzana torebka zawieszona na lewym ramieniu, sznur białych pereł oplatających szyję, połyskujące szpilki w kolorze reszty ubioru i czarne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, na które opadała dość długa, wycieniowana grzywka. Poza włosami, dziewczynę wyróżniały również krwistoczerwone usta i długie paznokcie pomalowane na ten sam kolor.

\- Kto to, do cholery jasnej…? - zaczął Blaise, ale nie był w stanie dokończyć.

Siedzący obok niego Draco również miał tępy wyraz twarzy. Wszyscy uczniowie wodzili wzrokiem za chodzącą pięknością i zastanawiali się, z jakiego domu pochodzi. Kiedy podeszła do stołu Gryffindoru wszelkie przypuszczenia padły na Julie, ale przecież Moore od dawna siedziała na swoim miejscu. Dziewczyna usiadła obok Rudej i zdjęła okulary. Położyła je obok talerza i podniosła wzrok, ukazując swoje orzechowe oczy spod długich, wytuszowanych rzęs.

\- Aż tak źle? – zapytała Hermiona nieco speszona i poprawiła swoje blond loki – Widzisz, Gins? Przesadziłaś.

Gdy Ron, Harry i kilka innych Gryfonów zrozumiało, że tą chodzącą ślicznotką jest, nie kto inny, jak Hermiona Granger, Ginny nie mogła powstrzymać się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Harry przełknął głośno ślinę i wyglądał, jakby w myślach powtarzał sobie, że ma narzeczoną. Hermiona nie spodziewała się takiej sytuacji, przez co jej policzki przybrały barwę dorodnej piwonii.

Bez słowa zabrali się do jedzenia. Kiedy tylko Miona zanurzyła usta w delikatnej kawie poczuła, jak ktoś odsłania jej szyję i składa na niej pocałunek. Po chwili wiedziała, kto bawi się z nią w ten sposób.

\- Maliny… A jednak się nie myliłem – wymruczał Draco wprost do jej ucha.

Nagle, ktoś odciągnął go od niej zdecydowanym ruchem ręki. Blaise patrzył na Draco wyraźnie zniesmaczony. Hermiona wywnioskowała, że Zabini jej nie poznał. Delikatnie uniosła koniuszki ust ku górze i złapała okulary, którymi zaczęła się kokieteryjnie bawić.

\- Co, Blaise? Myślę, że Hermiona nie obrazi się na mnie za krótką zabawę z Księciem Slytherinu – wyszczebiotała.

\- Może nam się łaskawie przedstawisz, skarbie? – zapytał czarnoskóry chłopak, powoli tracąc cierpliwość.

Miona zarzuciła ręce na szyję Draco i pocałowała go bardzo namiętnie. Chłopak nie był dłużny. Kiedy się od siebie oderwali, Blaise patrzył z jaką łatwością Draco jest w stanie zdradzić „dziewczynę swoich snów". Dziewczyna roześmiała się, a w jej ślad poszła również Ginny.

\- A ty co cieszysz twarz, Ruda? – warknął poddenerwowany Zabini.

\- To Hermiona, palancie – powiedziała śmiejąc się.

Taka odpowiedź zbiła Ślizgona całkowicie z tropu. Potrzebował chwili, by dotarł do niego sens słów koleżanki. Popatrzył na Hermionę i zlustrował ją wzrokiem. Była… inna?

\- Oj, Blaise, mam przy tobie zmyć makijaż? – zapytała, wywracając oczami.

Dopiero normalny ton Gryfonki przekonał go, że to po prostu Hermiona. Zanim jednak zdążył ją przeprosić za idiotyczne zachowanie, Draco zapytał:

\- Skąd masz ten gorset? O ile mi wiadomo, kupowałem ci biały…

\- To ten biały gorset – wyjaśniła Gryfonka poprawiając blond loki – Po małych modyfikacjach kolorystycznych.

\- Ginny-projektant – wtrąciła Ruda i zachichotała wesoło.

\- Wolę cię jako brunetkę – powiedział nagle Blaise.

\- Och, przepraszam, że nie mogłeś, mogliście, ode mnie oderwać oczu – zaśmiała się Hermiona.

* * *

Do obiadu cała szkoła zorientowała się, że piękną długonogą blondynką, chodzącą w gorsecie jest, nie kto inny, jak Hermiona Granger. Od chwili kiedy ta wieść rozniosła się po całej szkole, cała zgraja napalonych facetów usunęła się w cień. Póki co, większości życie było miłe, a próba poderwania dziewczyny Dracona Malfoy'a kończyła się niczym innym jak śmiercią.

Ginny po raz setny uchylała wieczko pudełka, w którym trzymała swoje Louboutiny. Nie mogła doczekać się tego wieczoru. Co chwilę spoglądała na zegarek i dziwiła się, że przez ostatnie trzy godziny minęły dwie sekundy.

\- Gin, nie możesz doczekać się bardziej niż ja, a przypominam ci, że to ja czekam na oświadczyny – zaśmiała się Hermiona, dobierając biżuterię do zestawu na wieczór.

\- Czy ty myślisz, że jestem bez serca? – rzuciła nagle Ruda.

Miona uniosła brew w geście zdziwienia i zlustrowała przyjaciółkę wzrokiem.

\- Też się denerwuję, głupia! – wypaliła Ginny.

Popatrzyła z rozczuleniem na swoją przyjaciółkę. Podeszła do niej i przytuliła Rudą.

\- Mówiłam ci, że jesteś kochana? – zapytała.

\- Tak. Wiele razy. Tak samo wiele razy groziłaś mi śmiercią. Na przykład, dzisiaj rano, kiedy przefarbowałam ci włosy – zachichotała.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się promiennie i usiadła na kanapie. Podwinęła rękawy szarej bluzy, w którą przebrała się zaraz po obiedzie i spojrzała w kominek. Od dawna nie paliła już w kominku, ale drewno było zawsze przegotowane, niezależnie od pory roku.

\- Jak myślisz, co będzie dalej? – zapytała nie odrywając oczu od pociętych kawałków drzewa.

\- A co ma być? Piękny ślub i szczęśliwa rodzinka – odpowiedziała radośnie Ginny.

Miona milczała.

\- Hej, Herm… - zaczęła delikatnie rudowłosa i usadowiła się przy przyjaciółce – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Masz mnie, Harry'ego, Julie, Pansy, Tracey… Tyle przyjaciół. W razie potrzeby możemy stworzyć całkiem solidny mur obronny – zaśmiała się i puściła oczko do przyjaciółki.

Blondynka wtuliła się w Rudą. Była jej wdzięczna za wszystko, co dla niej robi. Była dla niej jak młodsza siostra, która jednocześnie opiekuje się tą starszą.

\- To jak? Idziemy się szykować?

Miona popatrzyła na Ginny i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

* * *

\- Szata wyjściowa czy garnitur…

Draco stał przed lustrem i chyba setny raz przekładał obie rzeczy, przymierzając je przed lustrem. W końcu do łazienki wtargnął wkurzony Blaise. Kiedy zobaczył, czym zajmuje się jego przyjaciel, roześmiał się radośnie.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny, Smoku.

Draco nie oderwał wzroku od lustra.

\- Też bardzo cię lubię, Blaise.

Czarnoskóry chłopak założył ręce na piersi i oparł się o framugę drzwi.

\- Może przynieść ci szminkę, bo myślę, że z tym tempem wybierania stroju stajesz się dziewczyną.

\- Oj, zamknij się i wyjdź.

\- Wedle życzenia – zażartował Ślizgon i skłonił się nisko.

Na odchodne rzucił jedynie:

\- W garniturze będzie ci lepiej.

Draco kiwnął głową w geście podziękowania. Kiedy drzwi za Blaisem zatrzasnęły się, wszedł pod prysznic i pozwolił, by woda spływała po nim równomiernie. Po kilku minutach bezruchu dokładnie się umył i ponownie opłukał. Wyszedł spod strumienia wody jak nowo narodzony. Nie będzie się martwił na zapas. Wytarł się ręcznikiem i powoli zaczął się ubierać. Złapał za świeżo wyprasowane spodnie od garnituru i naciągnął je na siebie. Ubrał białą koszulę i czarną marynarkę. Elegancko, ale nie na tyle, żeby źle się w tym czuć. Spojrzał na żel leżący beztrosko koło umywalki i niechętnie po niego sięgnął. Był zbyt leniwy, by używać go codziennie co spowodowało, że nie za dobrze umiał się nim posługiwać. Był jednak na tyle uparty, że ślęczał przed lustrem i kiedy włosy zostały ułożone tak, jak chciał, wyszedł z łazienki z triumfującym uśmiechem.

\- No tego jeszcze nie było – powiedział Blaise i zaczął klaskać – Godzina i czterdzieści dwie minuty.

Nott zaczął się śmiać, a Draco zgromił ich tylko spojrzeniem. Podszedł do barku i nalał sobie Ognistej Whisky. Zabini zniknął już w łazience, więc Draco usiadł na swoim łóżku i sięgnął do szuflady po pierścionek, by go nie zapomnieć.

\- Więc dzisiaj? – zapytał Teodor.

\- Dzisiaj – przytaknął chłopak.

\- Denerwujesz się, co?

\- Nie wcale. Jestem spokojny jak cholera! – wybuchnął Draco – Przez to, co chcę zrobić, mogę zepsuć nam obojgu życie.

\- Albo je naprawić… Zawsze jest ryzyko, Smoku.

\- Gdyby chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o mnie, to bym się nie martwił. Ale nie chcę stwarzać kłopotów Mionie.

\- Rezygnując, sprawisz jej większy ból niż nieudolnie próbując, więc zaryzykuj – zachęcił go Nott, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Draco znów zaczął bić się w myślami. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby wszystko było łatwiejsze, niż było w rzeczywistości. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie miał okazję naprawdę zobaczyć scenę z jego snu. Miał nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. Po ich myśli.

* * *

Hermiona wyszła z dormitorium, a raczej została wypchnięta przez Ginny do Pokoju Wspólnego. Był pusty, ale Ruda i tak uparła się, by jej przyjaciółka założyła Pelerynę Niewidkę, którą zwędziła swojemu chłopakowi. Dziewczyna zarzuciła na siebie pelerynę i ruszyła przed siebie. Tuż za nią szła Ginny. Znalazły się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali. Tu dziewczyny rozstały się.

Miona oparła się o ścianę i patrzyła, jak poszczególne pary wchodzą powoli do sali. Delikatna muzyka wstępna grała już na dobre, ale do oficjalnego rozpoczęcia balu zostało jeszcze kilkanaście minut.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz, Draco.

Dziewczyna obróciła głowę i spod peleryny zobaczyła, jak w stronę wejścia zmierzają Draco, Pansy, Nott, Blaise i Tracey. Wszyscy uśmiechnięci i zadowoleni poza blondynem. Smok wyglądał, jakby czymś poważnie się martwił. Kiedy zniknęli w tłumie, a wejście ponownie było puste, Hermiona zrzuciła z siebie pelerynę i weszła do środka.

Sala wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak sobie to zaplanowała. Sufit był zaczarowany w ten sposób, że pokazywał niebo o zachodzie słońca. Z każdą minutą robiło się coraz ciemniej, jak na dworze. Na ścianach wisiały wstęgi i girlandy kwiatów w kolorach każdego z domów. Zamiast mównicy i stołu dla nauczycieli była scena, na której rozstawiał się właśnie zespół Fatalne Jędze.

Chciała przejść niezauważona dalej, ale kolor jej sukienki przyciągał tyle spojrzeń, że niektórzy uczniowie rozstępowali się przed nią. Nawet nie zuważyła, kiedy znalazła się na środku Wielkiej Sali. Pomyślała, że wygląda to jak scena z jej snu. Zaśmiała się cichutko i postanowiła ją kontynuować. Zaczęła wirować w sukience i śmiać się rozbawiona swoim bezsensownym planem. Niestety wysokie buty na obcasach nie sprzyjają równowadze. Zakręciło jej się w głowie i zachwiała się. Zanim jednak upadła, ktoś zdążył ją złapać. Dobrze znała te ramiona, ten zapach. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała w przepiękne niebieskie tęczówki. Jego usta zbliżały się do niej coraz bardziej. Przymknęła powieki. Delikatnie musnął jej wargi. Podniósł ją, by nie wisiała w jego ramionach. Wplotła palce w jego włosy i nie miała zamiaru przerywać tej chwili. Draco był jednak innego zdania.

Posłał jej piękny i czarujący uśmiech, pod którego wpływem zrobiło jej się gorąco, a nogi stały się jak z waty. Przysunął się do niej bliżej i wyszeptał wprost do ucha, drażniąc je jego ciepłym oddechem:

\- Wyglądasz cudownie. Gotowa na noc życia?

Hermiona nieśmiało kiwnęła głową.


	28. Rozdział 27

**ROZDZIAŁ 27: Piosenka**

 **T** racey upięła swoje włosy. Wysoki kucyk idealnie pasował do obcisłej cekinowej sukienki o intensywnym zielonym kolorze. Pojedyncze kosmyki przyjemnie łaskotały ją po plecach, które nie były przykryte materiałem. Wycięcie sięgało aż do wysokości nerek, estetycznie prezentując ładne plecy dziewczyny. Naciągnęła na rękę złoto-srebrną bransoletkę i zabrała się do poprawiania makijażu. Gdy go skończyła, włożyła szpilki i dobrała wiszące kolczyki z zestawu biżuterii, którą miała.

Z łazienki właśnie wyszła Astoria. Ku zdziwieniu Pansy i Tracey była ubrana całkiem porządnie. Spodziewały się skrawka lateksu bądź skóry, a ich współlokatorka postawiła na elegancką, choć bardzo skąpą, sukienkę z baskinką w kolorze mięty wpadającej w błękit. Prosty naszyjnik z jedną perłą pasował idealnie do pełnych białych szpilek i kopertówki w tym samym kolorze. Bez słowa podeszła do lustra i ostatni raz przejechała lekko koloryzującym błyszczykiem po ustach i poperfumowała się delikatnie. Wyszła.

\- Czuję się dziwnie, wyglądając bardziej wyzywająco od Astorii – zaśmiała się Tracey.

\- Uważaj, bo jeszcze was pomylą! – zachichotała Pansy i wygładziła szmaragdowy materiał.

Jej kreacja była bardzo prosta. Cienkie ramiączka utrzymywały sukienkę o ładnej górze i delikatnym wcięciu w linii talii. Do tego szpilki w takim samym kolorze. Nie miała zamiaru ubierać więcej. Wyglądała w tym ładnie, tak jak miała wyglądać.

\- Śliczne są te sukienki – powiedziała Tracey – Margaret naprawdę zna się na rzeczy.

\- Może jeszcze zdążę zamówić je dla druhen na sierpień? – zażartowała Pan i po raz ostatni przejrzała się w lustrze.

Opuściły dormitorium i udały się do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Tam czekali już na nie wystrojeni panowie. Nott i Zabini podali swoim partnerkom ramię i w piątkę wyruszyli w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Julie wywiąże się z umowy – rzucił nagle Draco, kiedy pokonali schody i znaleźli się na parterze.

\- Jakiej umowy? – zapytała Pansy zaciekawiona.

\- Nieważne, dowiecie się w odpowiednim czasie. Nie mówiliśmy wam, bo Smok i ja przeczuwaliśmy, że od razu polecicie z tym do Hermiony – wyjaśnił Blaise, puszczając oczko do przyjaciółki.

Przy wejściu zastali Neville'a w towarzystwie Luny Lovegood, która uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Ślizgonów. Wszyscy, nawet Nott, odwzajemnili ten gest. Krukonka prezentowała się bajecznie. Sukienka, którą zaprojektowała dla niej Margaret idealnie pasowała do dziewczyny. Góra oddzielona była wyraźnie od dołu przez kolorystykę. Srebrne, wzorzyste wykończenie dekoltu przyciągało wzrok, a ciemnoniebieski dół, z przodu krótszy, a nieco dłuższy z tyłu, dodawał sukience zwiewności. Pansy uniosła dyskretnie kciuk do góry komentując tym samym strój blondynki. Ona ponownie posłała jej czarujący uśmiech, po czym wróciła do rozmowy z Gryfonem.

Tracey zauważyła, że na twarzy Draco nie gości uśmiech i zamiast iść, jak zwykle wyluzowany, nerwowo poprawia marynarkę. Złapała go za ramię i powiedziała:

\- Dobrze wyglądasz, Draco.

Westchnął tylko i nie odpowiedział na ten komplement. Całą piątką weszli do środka. Byli zachwyceni efektem końcowym. Sala nie była przesadnie udekorowana, a jednak robiła ogromne wrażenie. Miał nadzieję, że i jej projektant, a właściwie projektantka, będzie zadowolona z efektu.

\- Właściwie, widział ktoś Mionę? – zapytał nagle.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, aż Blaise wskazał mu palcem najpiękniejszy widok jego życia. Hermiona wirowała beztrosko w miejscu i śmiała się jak mała dziewczynka. Jej blond loki zataczały za nią kręgi wraz z kilkoma warstwami tiulu jej czerwonej, krótkiej do połowy ud, sukienki. Góra stroju była w kształcie serca i sprawiała wrażenie bardziej pozawijanych pasów niż jednolitej całości. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna zachwiała się na złotych szpileczkach, idealnie harmonizujących z biżuterią. Draco, nie czekając aż uderzy o podłogę, przecisnął się przez ludzi i złapał dziewczynę w ramiona. Chciał wykorzystać tę sytuację, by ją pocałować. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i mógł dostrzec głębię jej orzechowych oczu. Była taka piękna. Musnął jej wargi. Oboje zamknęli oczy. Podniósł ją, by spokojnie mogła ustać na własnych nogach i delikatnie odsunął od siebie. Nie na długo, bo dosłownie chwilę później szepnął jej do ucha:

\- Wyglądasz przepięknie. Gotowa na noc życia?

Hermiona przytaknęła nieśmiało, łaskocząc jego twarz blond lokami, co uznał za zaproszenie do prawdziwej zabawy. Złapał dziewczynę i przeniósł na rękach w stronę Blaise'a i innych wspólnych przyjaciół. Ginny zachichotała wesoło na ten widok. Draco całkowicie pozbył się z duszy jakichkolwiek zmartwień. Postawił Hermionę na podłodze. Dziewczyna uderzyła go kilka razy po ramieniu, ale uśmiech nie znikał jej z twarzy.

\- Widzieliście Julie? – zaczęła Ruda.

\- Akurat nieobecność waszej gryfońskiej ślicznotki to moja wina – przyznał Draco bez bicia – Porwałem ją kilka dni temu i zawarliśmy pakt.

\- Jaki pakt? – zapytała Hermiona zdziwiona jego słowami. Czyżby coś przed nią ukrywał?

\- Dowiesz się wcale nie za tak długo – powiedział i obdarzył dziewczynę szelmowskim uśmiechem.

Po chwili usłyszeli jakiś rumor na scenie. Okazało się, że dyrektorka weszła na nią i zaraz miała wygłosić swoje przemówienie. Była ubrana w czarną, elegancką szatę do ziemi. Przybliżyła różdżkę do gardła i poprosiła o ciszę. Jej głos idealnie roznosił się po całej sali.

\- Jak wiecie, dzisiejszej nocy wypada rocznica Bitwy o Hogwart. Dwa lata temu wiele z waszych przyjaciół, braci i sióstr, rodziców poświęciło życie, byście mogli żyć. Żyć bez obaw o przyszłość i swój los. Zginęło ich tak wielu. Nie pozwólcie, by pamięć o tych bohaterach umarła. Uczcijmy ich poświęcenie minutą ciszy.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Nawet Irytek, wyjątkowo, unosił się kilka metrów nad ziemią bez słowa. Każdy wiedział, ile zawdzięcza poszczególnym heroicznym czynom. Po upływie tradycyjnej minuty milczenia McGonagall ponownie zabrała głos:

\- Chciałabym z tego miejsca ponownie podziękować Harry'emu Potterowi, Ronaldowi Weasley'owi oraz Hermionie Granger – Wymieniając ich nazwiska, dyrektorka zrobiła dłuższą pauzę, aby uczniowie mogli podziękować im oklaskami – Bez waszego poświęcenia i zaangażowania nie spotkalibyśmy się w tym miejscu, o tej porze jako wolni ludzie.

Cała Wielka Sala wypełniła się wiwatami na ich cześć. Zarówno Harry jak i Hermiona nie przepadali za tego typu podziwem – ich zdaniem nie zrobili niczego, czego nie zrobiłby inny normalny człowiek na ich miejscu. Ron natomiast wcale nie przejmował się zainteresowaniem i podziwem, którym darzyli go ludzie po Bitwie.

\- Jutro, w samo południe, odbędzie się uroczyste odsłonięcie Pomnika Poległych, który ustawiony zostanie na błoniach szkoły. Chciałabym, by wasza trójka była honorowymi gośćmi, a wasze dłonie zostały odciśnięte na pamiątkowej płycie.

Wtedy Harry wziął Hermionę za rękę i kiwnął na Rona. Pociągnął ich w stronę sceny. Weszli na nią. Harry szepnął do nich coś porozumiewawczo. Podszedł do mikrofonu, niestety bez różdżki, co uniemożliwiło mu użycie tego samego zaklęcia, co dyrektorka i zaczął coś jąkać, że to duży zaszczyt, ale wcale nie było to takie łatwe, choć z drugiej strony było… Plótł bez ładu i składu, aż w końcu Hermiona odsunęła go delikatnie od mikrofonu i sama zaczęła mówić:

\- Pani dyrektor… Chcielibyśmy na wstępie podziękować za tak ogromne wyróżnienie, ale… To nie tylko nasza zasługa. Jak już pani wspominała, było i jest wielu małych bohaterów i tych większych. Moglibyśmy wymieniać w nieskończoność osoby zasłużone, które pomogły nam osiągnąć stan, w jakim obecnie jesteśmy. Do takich osób z pewnością należą Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood i Neville Longbottom. Gdyby nie wasza trójka, szkoła załamałaby się pod reżimem wprowadzonym w szkole. Chciałabym, chcielibyśmy wszyscy, podziękować wam za wszystko, co zrobiliście dla nas i dla tej szkoły.

Zaczęła klaskać, a w jej ślady poszła reszta osób znajdujących się w Wielkiej Sali.

\- Dziękujemy nauczycielom, aurorom, wszystkim, którzy mieli jakikolwiek wkład w Bitwę. Nawet widowiskowe fajerwerki i umiejętności pirotechniczne Seamusa się przydały – zaśmiała się.

Uczniowie również zachichotali.

\- Chcemy, żebyście wiedzieli, że to nie tylko zasługa Harry'ego, moja czy Rona. To zasługa nas wszystkich – powiedziała, akcentując dwa ostatnie słowa.

Brawa rozległy się po Wielkiej Sali, a Hermiona zeszła ze sceny razem z przyjaciółmi. Dyrektorka powróciła do swojego przemówienia. Kiedy tyło Złote Trio zbliżyło się do przyjaciół, Diabeł zaczął klaskać powoli i powiedział:

\- No, Miona, zostań politykiem. Wygląd masz, charakter masz, dobre gadane masz – następnie zwrócił się do Harry'ego – A ty, Potter, lepiej nie wychodź z domu.

Wszyscy zachichotali. Wybraniec próbował udawać obrażonego, ale zupełnie mu to nie wychodziło. W końcu profesor McGonagall życzyła im dobrej zabawy i upomniała prefektów, że za wszelkie występki na Balu odpowiadają właśnie oni. Nauczyciele opuścili salę.

\- To co, pani Prefekt Naczelna? Musimy być grzeczni? – zaśmiała się Pansy.

\- Myślę, że Blaise będzie świetnym przewodnikiem w byciu grzecznym – odpowiedziała Hermiona, a Blaise wyprostował się, złączył kolana i udawał dobrego ucznia – Popatrzcie jaki wzorowy.

Cała grupka wybuchnęła śmiechem, który wkrótce został zagłuszony przez muzykę płynącą z instrumentów Fatalnych Jędz. Nie minęło kilka minut, a każdy podskakiwał w rytm piosenek granych przez zespół. Bal trwał w najlepsze. Po godzinie na scenę weszli muzycy z zespołu Głos Serca. Rytmy nieco się zmieniły, ale nie zagrażało to dobrej zabawie.

Draco porwał Hermionę do tańca w trakcie jednej z wolniejszych piosenek, co było nie lada wyzwaniem, bo każdy chciał z nią zatańczyć choć jeden kawałek. Wtuliła się w jego ramię i kołysali się powoli.

\- Kiedy powiesz mi, co się stało z Julie? – zapytała w końcu.

\- Poczekaj do północy, Kopciuszku – odpowiedział i odsunął ją, by mogła zrobić zjawiskowy piruet.

\- Książę z bajki się znalazł – zaśmiała się, kiedy ponownie wróciła w jego ramiona.

\- A żebyś wiedziała – cmoknął ją w usta – Pójdziemy się czegoś napić?

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

Złapał ją za rękę i delikatnie pociągnął w stronę baru. Stał za nim przystojny mężczyzna, niewiele starszy od nich. Hermiona rozpoznała w nim Puchona, Toma Grey'a, który był na ostatnim roku, gdy ona była na szóstym. Tom uśmiechnął się do niej czarująco i zapytał:

\- Co dla ślicznej pani?

Już miała otworzyć usta, by złożyć zamówienie, ale Draco odsunął się ręką od baru i zgrzytając zębami powiedział:

\- Dla tej ślicznej pani i DLA MNIE po szklaneczce Ognistej.

Po tych słowach objął Mionę w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Barman parsknął śmiechem i zabrał się za zamówienie. Dziewczyna przybliżyła usta do ucha Ślizgona i wyszeptała:

\- Znowu to robisz…

\- Co? – zapytał.

\- Znowu jesteś zazdrosny – powiedziała i zachichotała.

Odwrócił się i pocałował ją. Tom chrząknął znacząco. Oderwali się od siebie niechętnie i powoli. Odebrali szklanki i ruszyli z nimi na sofy przeznaczone dla gości baru. Usiedli na jednej z czarnych, skórzanych kanap i zaczęli sączyć powoli bursztynowy płyn. Hermiona wbiła wzrok w osoby bawiące się na parkiecie. Ginny wirowała wesoło razem z Harrym, który mimo że nie był najlepszym tancerzem, świetnie prowadził dziewczynę. Wysokie szpilki w kombinacji ze skórzaną sukienką, dodatkami i mocnym makijażem przyciągały wiele męskich spojrzeń. W takich chwilach Potter błogosławił Rona za posiadanie takiej siostry.

Niedaleko tańczyli Blaise z Pansy i Nott z Tracey. Zamieniali się co chwilę partnerkami, często na siebie wpadając. Robiąc to specjalnie, świetnie się bawili. Cekinowa sukienka Tracey idealnie pasowała do jej sylwetki, a mocno wykrojony tył ukazywał opalone plecy dziewczyny. Pansy wyglądała również bardzo ładnie, choć o wiele skromniej. Był w nich blask i pewien urok.

Hermiona musiała długo szukać w tłumie Neville'a i Lunę. Bawili się genialnie. Blondynka wirowała bajecznie, a „ogon" sukienki wtórował jej w tych szalonych kręgach dając niezwykły efekt. Miona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Widocznie każdemu się układało.

\- Idziemy? – zapytała, odrywając wzrok od parkietu i przenosząc go na Draco.

Zdziwiła się jednak, kiedy zobaczyła jak wygląda. Trafiony drętwotą to raczej kiepskie określenie. Jego dosłownie zamroziło. Zmarszczyła brwi, ale jej usta wykrzywiły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Pomachała dłonią przed oczami chłopaka.

\- Ziemia do zabójczo przystojnego Ślizgona – zachichotała.

Dopiero to w jakiś sposób pozwoliło uzyskać z nim kontakt. Popatrzył się na nią pobladły i ponownie przeniósł wzrok na parkiet. Uniósł palec wskazujący. Hermiona podążyła wzrokiem za strzałką i zobaczyła nietypową parę. Nie widziała w nich jednak nic szczególnego poza zestawieniem.

\- A-Astoria nie wygląda jak dziwka… - wyjąkał Draco.

Hermiona wybuchnęła niekontrolowanym śmiechem, oblewając się przy tym resztką alkoholu. Draco, jak przystało na nowoczesnego rycerza, wyjął z marynarki różdżkę i oczyścił szybko sukienkę swojej partnerki. Podnieśli się z sofy, by powrócić do tańca. Miona zerknęła ponownie na Astorię i jej partnera.

\- Ale nadal się tak zachowuje – zwróciła się do Ślizgona.

On również zerknął w tamtą stronę i zaśmiał się pod nosem. Był ciekaw, jakim cudem Astoria Greengrass zgodziła się na zaproszenie Alexandra Browna, którego wykiwała całkiem nie tak dawno. Był też bardzo ciekawy, dlaczego się obściskują, a ona bezceremonialnie pozwala mu się obmacywać.

\- Chodź, bo zaraz skamieniejesz – powiedziała Hermiona i posłała w jego stronę słodki uśmiech.

Powrócili na środek parkietu. Zaczęli tańczyć do muzyki Fatalnych Jędz, ponieważ zespół ponownie wkroczył na scenę. Wirowali, kołysali się, śmiali i tulili. Byli razem. Północ, a więc półmetek Balu Zwycięzców, zbliżała się nieuchronnie.

\- Nie chcę, żeby to wszystko tak szybko się skończyło – powiedziała Hermiona, opierając swój podbródek o ramię Draco, kiedy zespół zaczął grać jeden z ich największych hitów zatytułowany Magic Works.

\- Nie skończy się, obiecuję.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie i mocniej przytuliła Dracona. Była z nim taka szczęśliwa. Ostatni raz czuła się tak doceniana przez mężczyznę podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego w czwartej klasie. Śmiesznym trafem, ta piosenka również rozbrzmiewała wtedy na Wielkiej Sali. Niestety, zamiast tańczyć z Wiktorem Krumem, siedziała wtedy na schodach i opłakiwała kłótnię z Ronem. Tyle się zmieniło. Piosenka dobiegła końca.

\- Niesamowite.

\- Co? – zapytała i odsunęła się kilka kroków.

\- Wiedziałem, że mamy w towarzystwie Julkę, ale nie, że Romeo.

Hermiona uniosła brew w geście zdziwienia, ale Draco po prostu ją przekręcił. Zobaczyła, jak tuż obok nich jej przyjaciel całuje się z Julie. Wygląd Gryfonki po prostu odebrał jej dech w piersiach. Była nieziemsko piękna. Długie do pasa włosy były skrócone, sięgały teraz lekko za łopatki. Były jeszcze mocniej falowane, a różowe końcówki włosów przechodziły ku górze w jasny blond, czyli naturalny kolor jej włosów. Na nogach miała wysokie, ciemnoróżowe szpilki. Sukienka o kształcie bombki, sięgającą przed kolano, którą wybrała na tą okazję, była zjawiskowa. Góra wyglądała na przepasaną aksamitnym pasem bez ramiączek, z kolei dół sprawiał wrażenie wykończonego płatkami róż. Jej mocno różowy kolor przykuwał wiele spojrzeń.

Draco wziął Hermionę pod rękę i ruszyli do pary. Przerwał im pokaz czułości następującymi słowami:

\- No, proszę Roneo i Julia.

Julie zaśmiała się, a jej policzki zaróżowiły się. Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko i objął ramieniem dziewczynę. Byli razem szczęśliwi.

\- Cukierkowe zakończenie – dodał Draco – Nawet Astoria kogoś sobie znalazła.

\- Zapomniałeś dodać, że nie wygląda… - zaczął Ron, ale urwał, bo zza jego pleców rozległ się głos.

\- Jak?

\- Ładnie, lecz zjawiskowo, Ast – wybronił go Blaise, który pojawił się znikąd.

Brunetka zachichotała i odsłoniła swoją szyję, przerzucając włosy na prawy bok.

\- I tak ci nie wierzę – powiedziała i wróciła do swojego partnera.

\- Dzięki – rzucił Ron do Zabiniego.

\- Nie ma za co, Łasicowaty – zaśmiał się Diabeł, po czym zwrócił się do Draco i Julie – Pilnujecie godziny? Północ za pięć minut…

Julie otrząsnęła się momentalnie i rzuciła „do zobaczenia". Zaczęła biec do pokoju, który przeznaczony był dla… Występujących artystów! O co mogło chodzić? Nagle, po skończonej piosence, wokalista Fatalnych Jędz odezwał się:

\- A teraz, przed wami początkująca artystka. Prosimy o wielkie brawa dla Julie Moore.

Po Wielkiej Sali rozległy się oklaski. Hermiona spojrzała na Draco, który uśmiechał się triumfująco.

\- To ten wasz pakt? – zapytała.

On tylko się uśmiechnął. Julie weszła na scenę wraz z gitarą akustyczną dwunastostrunową wykonaną z jasnego drewna. Stanęła przed mikrofonem i założyła pas od gitary na ramię. Złapała za mikrofon i ustawiła statyw, by było jej wygodnie.

\- Tę piosenkę napisał mój wspaniały przyjaciel. Dedykuję ją jego dziewczynie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocha – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się.

Rozbrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki gitary.


	29. Rozdział 28

**ROZDZIAŁ 28: Cieszę się, że cię mam**

 **D** elikatne brzmienie kilku z dwunastu strun gitary wypełniło Wielką Salę. Każdy z niecierpliwością czekał, aż dołączy do nich głos Julie. Po kilku sekundowym wstępie tak też się stało…

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

 _You don't know how lovely you are_

 _I had to find you, tell you I need you_

 _Tell you I set you apart_

 _Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

 _Oh, let's go back to the start_

 _Running in circles, coming up tails_

 _Heads on a silence apart_

Hermionie zaszkliły się oczy. Oparła głowę o ramię Dracona, a on objął dziewczynę w talii. Wsłuchiwali się w muzykę. Cieszył się, że aż tak bardzo przyjęła ten prosty gest. Ucałował jej blond włosy.

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _It's such a shame for us to part_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be this hard_

 _Oh, take me back to the start_

Kiedy Julie doszła do wysokich partii refrenu zrozumiał, że to właśnie jego czas. Odsunął delikatnie Hermionę i stanął do niej przodem. Ujął jej dłonie i spojrzał głęboko w jej orzechowe oczy. Powoli wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Zmarszczyła brwi i przechyliła lekko głowę w geście zdziwienia.

 _I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

 _Pulling the puzzles apart_

 _Questions of science, science and progress_

 _Do not speak as loud as my heart_

 _But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

 _Oh and I rush to the start_

 _Running in circles, chasing our tails_

 _Coming back as we are_

\- Hermiono – zaczął nieśmiało i powoli zaczął sięgać do kieszeni marynarki – Czy uczynisz mi…

Spanikowała. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Chwyciła go za rękę i mocno przytrzymała. Nie czekając na jego reakcję, wczepiła wolną rękę w jego włosy i zaczęła go namiętnie całować. Kiedy szok ustał, chłopak zaczął oddawać pocałunek. Porzucił pudełeczko z pierścionkiem w kieszeni marynarki i ujął dłońmi twarz dziewczyny. Nie obchodził ich fakt, że znajdują się na środku Wielkiej Sali, otoczeni sporą grupą uczniów.

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be so hard_

 _I'm going back to the start_

\- Draco… - wyszeptała do jego ucha pomiędzy pocałunkami.

Odsunęła się od niego i złapała go za rękę. Przeszli przez tłum, aż znaleźli się przy wyjściu. Ponownie się pocałowali, tym razem jednak krótko.

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

 _Nobody said it was easy_

 _No one ever said it would be so hard_

 _I'm going back to the start_

Wymknęli się z Wielkiej Sali. Ponownie przywarli do siebie ciałami. Szli spleceni, nie przejmując się faktem, że mogą zostać przyłapani. Znaleźli instynktownie schody, nie zastanawiając się, jak udaje im się to zrobić całkowicie po omacku. W końcu dotarli do wejśca do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Chłopak wymruczał hasło pomiędzy pocałunkami. Ściana rozsunęła się, a oni skierowali się przez pusty Salon do dormitorium Dracona.

Chłopak otworzył drzwi. Pokój był w idealnym porządku, tak jak go zostawił. Wciągnął dziewczynę do środka. Chciała zapalić światło, ale złapał ją za rękę, by tego nie robiła. Popatrzyła na niego pytająco, a on tylko uśmiechnął się do niej szelmowsko. Sięgnął po różdżkę, leżącą na jednej z komód i rzucił zaklęcie niewerbalne. Po chwili pokój wypełnił blask malutkich świeczek, których istnienie dopiero w tamtej chwili wyszło na jaw.

\- Planowałeś to?

Nie odpowiedział. Odpowiedź przyszła sama, kiedy Draco skierował różdżkę w stronę gramofonu, z którego, po chwili, zaczęła lecieć powolna muzyka. Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie.

\- Teraz widać, że tak?

Zachichotała i przygryzła wargę. Zdjął marynarkę i rzucił ją w kąt pokoju. Zawahała się. Zauważył to i momentalnie podszedł do niej. Ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie i uniósł lekko ku górze, by spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Hej… Co jest? – zapytał łagodnie.

Spuściła wzrok. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Jeżeli nie chcesz…

\- Ale ja chcę – przerwała mu.

Złapała go za lekko rozpięty kołnierzyk koszuli, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go. Jedną rękę wplótł w jej włosy, a drugą zaczął sięgać do zamka jej sukienki. Drgnęła delikatnie, a wtedy on przejechał zimnymi palcami po jej rozgrzanych plecach i przerywając na chwilę pocałunek wyszeptał:

\- Zaufaj mi.

Rozluźniła się nieco. Pozwoliła, by rozpiął zamek, a sukienka swobodnie spadła na ziemię. Wziął ją na ręce, a ona nie chcąc pozostać dłużna zabrała się do walki z guzikami jego białej koszuli. Kiedy ułożył ją wygodnie na łóżku, całkowicie pozbyli się uciążliwego materiału, zakrywającego jedynie klatkę piersiową chłopaka. Patrzyli przez chwilę na siebie, zastanawiając się, czy właśnie robią to, co robią, ale po chwili obawy ich opuściły. Draco pochylił się nad Hermioną i zaczął ją zachłannie całować, gładząc równocześnie jej uda. Oplotła go nogami w pasie i wędrując jedną ręką po plecach chłopaka, drugą zaczęła schylać do spodni. Zarumieniła się, zastanawiając, skąd u niej ta śmiałość, ale ponownie bliskość ukochanego sprawiła, że przestała racjonalnie myśleć. Zostali w samej bieliźnie, bowiem spodnie znalazły wygodne miejsce na ziemi nieopodal czerwonej sukienki.

\- Jesteśmy kwita – zaśmiał się Draco i delikatnie ugryzł wargę dziewczyny.

Uśmiechnęła się na tę pieszczotę. Chłopak opuścił jej usta i zaczął całować szyję dziewczyny. Jedna z jego dłoni delikatnie masowała obojczyki Hermiony, wywołując tym samym coraz cięższe i głębsze oddechy i nagłe westchnięcia, wyrywające się nagle z jej piersi. Chłopak uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Drażniąc rozgrzaną skórę Hermiony, powoli przesuwał po niej zimnymi palcami, aż znalazł się przy zapięciu stanika. Przez chwilę się z nim trudził, aż w końcu zamek dał za wygraną i łaskawie pozwolił na to, by jeszcze bardziej roznegliżować swoją właścicielkę.

Hermiona ponownie zaczerwieniła się po cebulki włosów. Na ten widok Draco podniósł się na rękach i cicho się zaśmiał. Dziewczyna była tak przerażona i skrępowana, że najchętniej sama zaczęłaby się śmiać, aby ukryć swoje zażenowanie.

\- I co się rumienisz, głupia? – powiedział, ale jego głos był przepełniony miłością – Jesteś piękna.

Na te słowa cały strach opuścił ciało dziewczyny. Wczepiła palce w platynowe włosy chłopaka i zmusiła go siłą rąk, żeby pochylił się nad nią jeszcze bardziej. Zainicjowała gorący pocałunek, który, jak nagle zaczęła tak niespodziewanie przerwała, mówiąc:

\- Cieszę się, że cię mam.

* * *

Hermiona obudziła się rano. Słońce wpadało przez zaczarowane okna. Co prawda nie był to żaden wyznacznik, bo równie dobrze mogły być tak zaczarowane, że zawsze pokazywały świecące słońce. Nie miała czasu dalej nad tym rozmyślać, bo jej oczom ukazał się jej osobisty bóg, zwany również Draconem Malfoy'em. W jednej ręce trzymał szklankę z Ognistą Whisky, a w drugiej szklankę z przeźroczystym płynem. Wyglądał jak zwykła woda. Hermiona uniosła brew.

\- Czyli ja jestem teraz abstynentem? – zaśmiała się, komentując zawartość szklanki, którą jej podał.

\- Leków nie miesza się z alkoholem, kochanie – powiedział i cmoknął ją w usta.

Zmarszczyła brwi w geście zdziwienia.

\- Leków?

\- W sumie to czegoś lekopodobnego. Po wczorajszej nocy… Wiesz… – zaczął, a na jego policzki delikatnie się zaróżowiły.

\- Niesamowite. Draco Malfoy się rumieni! – zaśmiała się.

\- Pij – powiedział twardo, chcąc zatuszować chwilę słabości – Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś poznała moich rodziców w zaawansowanej ciąży.

Hermiona zachłysnęła się eliksirem antykoncepcyjnym. Draco spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym zadziwieniem na twarzy.

\- Zdziwiło cię słowo ciąża?

\- Nie, poznanie twoich rodziców.

\- Szkoda, już chciałem dokładnie wyjaśnić, jak dochodzi do zapłodnienia – zaczął i uśmiechnął się do niej szelmowsko, ale Hermiona nie miała ochoty na żarty.

\- Czy ciebie pogięło do reszty? – zapytała.

\- A czy spełnianie marzeń, to pogięcie do reszty? Bo jeżeli tak, to obawiam się, że będę musiał wymazać z pamięci najlepszą noc w moim życiu z najpiękniejszą kobietą chodzącą po ziemi. Jednak myślę, że będzie to nieco trudne, skoro siedzi ona przede mną wciąż naga – zaśmiał się.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Nie była w stanie oprzeć się jego komplementom. Jednak nadal nie miała pojęcia, jak chłopak chce zmusić ją, by dobrowolnie przekroczyła próg domu, w którym o mało nie została zamordowana. Nie wspominając o torturach jego kochanej cioci.

\- Nie martw się, Her – powiedział i ponownie nachylił się nad nią, by złożyć na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nie sądzisz, że jest to lekko nierozważne?

\- A co zrobią? Sami zerwą oświadczyny? Zmuszą mnie do tego Imperiusem? – zażartował, wstając z łóżka i skierował się w stronę barku, by odłożyć szklanki.

\- Jeszcze nie jesteśmy zaręczeni.

Odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

\- Bo ktoś wczoraj bardzo sprytnie się z tego wywinął – powiedział i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

Hermiona zachichotała.

\- Właściwie, gdzie są Blaise i Nott? – zapytała, zmieniając temat.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pewnie leżą, gdzieś pod ławką na szkolnym korytarzu i klną na mnie w duchu, że zablokowałem dormitorium.

Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Co zrobiłeś?!

\- Przecież żartuję – zaśmiał się chłopak, po czym dodał – Spokojnie, mają swoje sposoby. Szczególnie Blaise.

Ostatnie dwa zdania zabrzmiały bardzo tajemniczo w jego ustach. Była to jedna z wielu rzeczy, które w nim uwielbiała. Ta kropla niewiedzy w jego słowach. Nigdy nie ujawniał się cały. Chociaż Hermiona mogła przysiąc, że zrobił to raz. Tylko raz. Zeszłej nocy Draco ukazał jej prawdziwą twarz.


	30. Rozdział 29

**ROZDZIAŁ 29: Prorok Codzienny**

 **N** oc Balu była niezapomniana. Każdy był z niego zadowolony na swój sposób. Kilka godzin po śniadaniu wszyscy zebrali się na błoniach. Dyrektorka ponownie wygłosiła długie przemówienie o poświęceniu wielu ludzi, dzięki któremu świat po wojnie wyglądał kolorowo. Sama chwila odsłonięcia pomnika była zjawiskowa, bo kamień, który stał do tej pory po prostu na środku błoni, stanął w płomieniach. Po kilku sekundach zgasił się, a na jego wyszlifowanej powierzchni pojawiły się nazwiska wielu zmarłych. Od frontu o kamień opierała się tablica wypełniona niezaschniętym jeszcze betonem.

Na tę chwilę czekali nie tylko uczniowie, ale i kilku redaktorów, nie tylko Proroka Codziennego. Złota Trójka sięgnęła po różdżki. Na płycie pojawiły się ich podpisy. Schylili się i odcisnęli swoje dłonie. Błysnęło kilka fleszy. Kiedy Hermiona wstawała, ktoś podał jej rękę. Przyjęła ją niewiele się zastanawiając. Flesze błysnęły ponownie. Zdziwiła się.

Draco natomiast uśmiechał się do niej promiennie i delikatnie gładził jej dłoń zimnym kciukiem.

* * *

\- Upadłeś na głowę? – krzyczała w swoim dormitorium.

\- O co ci chodzi Her? – zapytał lekko rozbawiony jej wybuchową reakcją.

\- O co mi chodzi, tak? – dotknęła palcem brody i udała, że się zastanawia – Może chodzi mi o to, że kiedy wstawałam, a ty podałeś mi rękę, błysnęły flesze? Może dlatego, że arystokrata oferuje pomoc szlamie?

\- Nie mów tak o sobie – spochmurniał.

\- Los płata nam figle. Kiedyś sam tak o mnie mówiłeś – wtrąciła, po czym kontynuowała - Może tym samym wywołałeś aferę w „wyższych sferach"? – przy dwóch ostatnich słowach uniosła obie ręce do góry i nakreśliła w powietrzu cudzysłów.

\- Po prostu pokazałem dobre maniery. Pomaganie kobiecie, bez względu na status krwi, jest teraz modne – zaśmiał się.

\- To dlaczego nie dałeś zrobić tego Harry'emu albo Ronowi?

\- Moja wina, że Potter i Wieprzlej nie są dobrze wychowani? – ponownie zachichotał.

Hermiona nie była w stanie długo ulegać jego czarującemu uśmiechowi. W końcu cała złość opuściła ją, ale nie chcąc przyznać się do błędu wciąż udawała obrażoną. Założyła ręce na piersiach i oznajmiła:

\- Idź już. Spotykam się za chwilę z Ginny, a ty… Cóż, trochę za często przebywasz w moim dormitorium.

\- To źle? – zapytał.

Kiedy zrozumiała, że czyni jawną aluzję w stosunku do ich wspólnej nocy, zarumieniła się po cebulki włosów. Otrząsnęła się jednak szybko i niemal wypchnęła go przez drzwi na korytarz.

Rudy kot mruknął rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją. Oczywiście nie wiedział, dlaczego jego pani pozbyła się tak sympatycznej osoby z dormitorium, ale sposób, w jaki to zrobiła, bardzo go rozśmieszył. Wskoczył na biurko, wyjątkowo, zawalone książkami. Ułożył się na jednej z nich przy okazji lekko mnąc kartki.

\- Krzywołap! – jego właścicielka wrzasnęła, gdy zauważyła, co zrobił.

Kot wylądował na podłodze. Do drzwi rozległo się ciche pukanie. Hermiona otworzyła je. W pokoju zjawiła się Ruda.

\- Już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliście? – zapytała rozbawiona.

Hermiona popatrzyła na nią zdziwiona.

\- Z Draco – powiedziała, tłumiąc chichot.

\- O co ci chodzi…?

\- Wczoraj tak nagle zniknęłaś… Wiesz, wolałam nie zastać was w jednoznacznej sytuacji – teraz już się nie hamowała, a całe dormitorium wypełniło się perlistym śmiechem Ginny.

\- Jesteś niesamowita, naprawdę – powiedziała Hermiona, kiwając głową z dezaprobatą – Lepiej opowiadaj, co ustaliliście.

Ruda po tych słowach ułożyła w głowie krótkie przemówienie. Zajęło jej kilka minut, zanim wydusiła je z siebie.

\- Więc… Wybraliśmy z Harrym wrzesień.

\- Dlaczego? Tyle razy mówiłaś mi, że chciałabyś się pobrać w lecie…

\- Pan mnie uprzedziła – wyjaśniła, uśmiechając się – Zresztą wrzesień to prawie jeszcze lato.

\- Czyli… – zamyśliła się – Pansy i Nott pobierają się w sierpniu, a wy we wrześniu. Daty, potrzebuję dat.

Ruszyła w stronę szafki nocnej i zaczęła ją przegrzebywać.

\- Proszę nie mów, że ten twój żałosny kalendarzyk – jęknęła Ginny.

\- Nie mówię – powiedziała z uśmiechem Hermiona.

W ręce trzymała lekko zniszczony przez częste używanie kalendarz, gdzie zapisywała dosłownie wszystko, włącznie z pracą domową.

\- Dwudziesty piąty sierpnia. Data Pansy i Teo.

\- Mhm – mruknęła, a jej pióro zaczęło skrobać po kartkach – A ty i Harry?

\- W urodziny Syriusza. Robimy podwójną uroczystość. Trzynasty września.

Pióro ponownie poszło w ruch.

\- A kiedy wy? – zapytała Ginny, kiedy Hermiona chowała kalendarzyk.

\- Co my?

\- No, ty i Draco, Hermiś. Wszyscy czekają na wielkie bum, a tu wielkiego bum nie ma. Nie oświadczył ci się jeszcze?

Hermiona wywróciła oczami. Postanowiła nie przyznawać się do tego co stało się w noc balu.

\- Nie chcę publicznych oświadczyn. I on o tym wie. To tak, jak obwiesić się neonami z napisem „zaręczeni", pójść do jego rodziców i spokojnie opowiadać im o zaręczynach, jakby o tym nie wiedzieli. Sam jego gest dzisiaj był przesadą – zaczęła wyjaśniać nerwowo bawiąc się włosami.

\- Wiesz, co jest przesadą? Ty.

\- Ech, Gin… Ty nic nie rozumiesz.

\- A Harry Potter to nie osoba publiczna?

\- Dobrze, ale po was każdy się tego spodziewał. A Draco Malfoy i mugolaczka? Proszę cię. Będzie pośmiewiskiem. Lepiej załatwić to po cichu.

\- Jak sobie chcesz – prychnęła – Według mnie powinniście walnąć wielką pompę i wywiesić sobie na balkonie transparent „pocałujcie nas wszyscy w dupę".

Hermiona zachichotała.

\- Ten transparent to nawet niezły pomysł – przyznała brązowowłosa – To jak? Idziemy go wywiesić?

* * *

\- Miona tylko nie rób niczego głupiego… – zaczął Blaise.

Właśnie takie słowa są jednymi z ostatnich, które człowiek ma zamiar usłyszeć. W ciągu kilku sekund znika cały dobry humor, a mózg zaczyna być podejrzliwy. Wściekłość powoli ogarnia nasze ciało, kiedy zauważamy, co jest przyczyną tego ostrzeżenia.

\- JA JĄ CHYBA ZABIJĘ! – wrzasnęła Hermiona tak głośno, że oczy wszystkich uczniów i nauczycieli zwróciły się w jej kierunku.

Chociaż i bez tego krzyku zapewniła sobie sporą widownię. Gniotła z furią najnowszy numer Proroka Codziennego, z którego uśmiechała się do niej blondynka o cwanym uśmieszku, z okularami na nosie.

 _Damskie podboje_

 _Panna Hermiona Granger (20 l.) niewątpliwie była już na językach wszystkich czarodziejów i czarownic na całym świecie. Jako nastolatka wraz z dwójką najlepszych przyjaciół pokonała Lorda Voldemorta, przynosząc pokój i spokój dla nas, prostych ludzi. Jednakże ta odważna Gryfonka, która powinna być wzorem wszelkich cnót dla młodych dziewcząt w Wielkiej Brytanii, bezceremonialnie obnosi się swoją rozwiązłością._

 _Po raz pierwszy widziana była kilka lat temu w towarzystwie Harry'ego Pottera (19 l.). Niestety po krótkiej aferze w prasie para rozstała się, a panna Granger nie mogła wytrzymać, że w mediach wszystko tak szybko rozeszło się po kościach. Nie minęły dwa tygodnie, a już została przyuważona z nowym partnerem, Wiktorem Krumem, zawodnikiem bułgarskiej drużyny Quidditcha, który przebywał wówczas w Hogwarcie z okazji Turnieju Trójmagicznego, będąc jego uczestnikiem. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu spotykali się aż do końca roku szkolnego, kiedy Wiktor musiał opuścić Wielką Brytanię._

 _Kolejnym podbojem tej niepozornej dziewczyny był Ronald Weasley (20 l.). Co ciekawe, panna Granger zainteresowała się nim dopiero, kiedy został on otruty oraz „zajęty" przez (Ś.P.) Lavender Brown. Zbieg okoliczności? Cóż, zostawię to waszej opinii. Ronald i Hermiona nie spotykali się oficjalnie aż do roku 1998. Rozstali się jednak rok później, po powrocie do szkoły. Mimo większej ilości nauki z powodu zbliżających się OWTMów, dziewczyna nie przerwała swoich podbojów męskich serc. W tym roku skradła ich aż dwa._

 _Jako pierwszego pod ostrzał wzięła przystojnego Krukona Alexandra Browna (19 l.) z siódmego roku. Niestety Gryfonka uznała to za przelotny flirt i pozostawiła biednego chłopaka ze złamanym sercem, które skleja teraz Astoria Greengrass._

 _Następnym celem i zarazem gwoździem programu jest, nie kto inny, ale Dracon Malfoy (19 l.). Arystokrata, który nie tak dawno rozstał się z Juliettą Moore, jest wyjątkowo atrakcyjnym młodzieńcem z pokaźnym skarbcem, mogącym zadowolić niejedną kobietę. Do tej pory niestety nie udało mi się ustalić, czy panna Granger zbałamuciła już pana Malfoy'a, ale na pewno mają się ku sobie. Wczorajszego dnia na uroczystości odsłonięcia Pomnika Poległych arystokrata pomógł wstać Gryfonce po odciśnięciu ręki w pomniku. Po zakończeniu uroczystości wrócili razem do szkoły i kilku świadków mogło potwierdzić, że trzymali się za ręce. Nie mogę również ustalić, czy zadziało się coś pomiędzy nimi w trakcie Balu Zwycięzców, ale jestem w trakcie śledztwa, które, mam nadzieję, zakończy się sukcesem._

 _Będę śledzić pannę Granger na bieżąco i kiedy tylko znajdę niezbite dowody, potwierdzające niektóre pogłoski, powrócę do was z tym tematem._

 _Rita Skeeter_

Poniżej długiego artykułu na jej temat znajdowało się siedem zdjęć. Pierwsze prezentowało jej obecne zdjęcie, w blond włosach i czerwonej sukience, prawdopodobnie zrobione przez kogoś w trakcie Balu. Pozostałe ukazywały ją obejmującą Harry'ego w trzeciej klasie, zdjęcie Wiktora Kruma, Rona, Alexa i Draco. Każde było podpisane imieniem i nazwiskiem osoby z fotografii oraz datą wykonania zdjęcia. Na samym spodzie strony widniał duży i uderzający w oczy napis:

 _WYBIERZ NAJLEPSZĄ PARĘ! Z KIM POWINNA BYĆ HERMIONA GRANGER? PISZ DO NASZEJ REDAKCJI! WYNIKI PRZEDSTAWIMY ZA TYDZIEŃ._

Hermiona zamknęła oczy, a ręce zdecydowanym ruchem przedarły gazetę na pół.

\- Mionka...

Gryfonka zacisnęła pięści, ale spróbowała się opanować. Policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu i powoli wypuściła powietrze z płuc. Następnie otworzyła oczy, rozluźniła ręce i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadła przy stole Gryffindoru.

\- To już? – zapytał zdziwiony Harry.

\- Co już? – smarując tosta dżemem.

\- Twoja wściekłość.

\- O nie, chłopaki. To dopiero początek – zaczęła Ginny.

\- Ma ktoś ochotę zagłosować na mnie i Draco w plebiscycie na najlepszą parę? - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.


	31. Rozdział 30

**ROZDZIAŁ 30: Zemsta, druhna i rozterki Malfoy'a**

 **E** gzaminy zbliżały się nieubłaganie. Chcąc nie chcąc, każdy musiał się do nich przygotowywać. Jak przypuszczała znaczna większość, Hermiona zapomniała o swojej zemście na wrednej dziennikarce Proroka Codziennego. Harry i Ron nie mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego nie chce bronić swojego dobrego imienia w trybie natychmiastowym i woli odkładać to na później. Kiedy pytali o zdanie Draco, on dyplomatycznie odpowiadał, że Miona wie, co robi. Jednak w głębi duszy sam był zdziwiony jej zachowaniem. Ciekawość wzięła w nim górę pewnego sobotniego popołudnia.

Szedł korytarzem, aż znalazł się przy wejściu do biblioteki. Przeszedł kilka kroków i znalazł ją pochłoniętą książką. Czytała ją tak, że spokojnie mógł dostrzec tytuł.

\- „Media w świecie czarodziejów"? – przeczytał na głos, co sprawiło, że Hermiona aż podskoczyła ze strachu – Przespałem jakiś temat na historii magii?

\- Pewnie nie jeden – powiedziała, kiedy udało jej się uspokoić.

Spojrzał na pergamin, leżący zaraz obok książki, którą czytała. Chciała zabrać mu go sprzed nosa, ale był szybszy. Porwał go w obie dłonie i przeczytał napisany na nim tekst.

\- Myrtle Dungass, lat 49… Co to jest? – zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Zbieram informacje – wyjaśniła.

Zaczęła zbierać pospiesznie swoje rzeczy i wrzucać je do torby. Odebrała kartkę zdziwionemu chłopakowi.

\- Wygraliśmy plebiscyt w Proroku – wypalił nagle.

\- Ta informacja zmieniła moje życie – odpowiedziała i zniknęła z biblioteki.

\- Co ty kombinujesz, Granger? – zapytał sam siebie.

* * *

Rita Skeeter od zawsze była znana jako wredna i ostra dziennikarka, lubiąca wymyślać niesamowite historie, w które wierzyły z reguły stare babcie żyjące mentalnie w Austro-Węgrzech lub ludzie ze znacznie ograniczonymi możliwościami umysłowymi. Otrzymując Proroka Codziennego każdy spodziewał się jakiegoś jej artykułu na pierwszej stronie lub w jej stałej, felietonowej rubryczce. Niemałe zdziwienie wywołał fakt, że pierwszą stronę zajął artykuł o niej samej napisany przez…

\- „Rita Skeeter – jaka jest naprawdę?" autorstwa Hermiony Granger?! – Ginny nie mogła wyjść z podziwu dla przyjaciółki – Napisałaś to? Sama samiuteńka?

Hermiona nie mogła opanować śmiechu. Nie tylko Ginny nie pojmowała tego, co zrobiła jej przyjaciółka. Harry, Ron i połowa Wielkiej Sali wpatrywali się, nie po raz pierwszy, w stół Gryfonów. Dziewczyna wcale nie czuła się skrępowana, wręcz przeciwnie. Z największą przyjemnością wzięła do ręki Proroka Codziennego, zapłaciła sowie i spojrzała na ogromne, niemal na całą stronę, zdjęcie dziewczyny o czarnych przetłuszczonych włosach i w grubych okularach i aparacie ortodontycznym na krzywych zębach.

 _Gdyby przejechać całą Wielką Brytanię i zapytać o Ritę Skeeter, każdy skojarzyłby ją od razu ze sławną dziennikarką Proroka Codziennego słynącą z ostrego pióra i częstej krytyki. Gdyby jednak przejechać całą Wielką Brytanię i zapytać o Myrthle Dungass, nikt nie miałby pojęcia o jej istnieniu. Nikt z wyjątkiem małej wsi w hrabstwie North Yorkshire Cawtown, liczącej 48 mieszkańców. Poza małą wsią rodzinną Rity Skeeter._

 _Nie tylko miejsce zamieszkania sławnej dziennikarki było tajemnicą. Rita Skeeter niemal od zawsze posługiwała się pseudonimem. Był on jednak na tyle dobry, że uważano go za jej nazwisko. Rita ukryła wszystko przed światem publicznym. Dlaczego? Aby to zrozumieć, musimy cofnąć się aż do września 1962, kiedy dziewczynka imieniem Myrtle Dungass po raz pierwszy przekroczyła mury Hogwartu._

 _Ta skromna i nieśmiała uczennica została przydzielona do Ravenclawu, co szybko przyniosło potwierdzenie w ilości punktów, które zdobywała dla swojego domu. Mimo tak dobrych wyników, nie była lubiana w szkole, a inni uczniowie wyśmiewali się z jej wyglądu. Od dziecka nosiła grube okulary i miała krzywe zęby, które musiały ulec skorygowaniu w mugolski sposób, ponieważ nagła zmiana stanu uzębienia zdziwiłaby małą społeczność mugolskiej wsi, w której mieszkała dziewczynka._

 _Szkoła dobiegła końca, a Myrtle ukończyła ją z jednymi z najwyższych wyników wśród wszystkich uczniów. Nie było to więc zaskoczeniem, kiedy w Proroku Codziennym pojawił się pierwszy artykuł jej autorstwa. Dotyczył on wyników OWTMów dla rocznika 1962, czyli rocznika samej Myrtle. Artykuł przeszedł jednak bez echa w prasie, a rubryczka, którą tymczasowo otrzymała panna Dungass została jej odebrana._

 _Prorok Codzienny żył swoim życiem przez kolejne pięć lat, aż nastąpiła jego niesamowita (r)ewolucja. Do redakcji dołączyła atrakcyjna, dwudziestotrzyletnia blondynka o nazwisku Rita Skeeter. Zapanował wtedy prawdziwy szał i moda na tę gazetę, który wypromował Proroka, a jego popularność utrzymuje się do dnia dzisiejszego._

 _Nikt nie był w stanie domyślić się, że ta niesamowita dziennikarka znana z uszczypliwości i ostrego pióra była tą samą dziewczyną, której pod koniec roku 1969 odebrano pracę! Myrtle Dungass wykorzystała pięć lat przerwy, by pozbyć się czarnych przetłuszczonych włosów i zamienić wielkie bryle na eleganckie okulary. Powróciła odmieniona, z nowym wyglądem i nowym nazwiskiem._

 _Czy to właśnie sekret jej sukcesu? Zwolnienie i pięć lat przerwy dla samej siebie? Widocznie nasze porażki nie zawsze bywają wyłącznie porażkami. W każdych aspektach trzeba szukać pozytywów, tak jak zrobiła to panna Skeeter. Dzięki pozbawieniu jej jednej szansy dostrzegła dwie nowe – przemiana brzydkiego kaczątka w łabędzia i uzyskanie, prawdopodobnie, najdłużej utrzymującej się rubryki w najpopularniejszej gazecie Wielkiej Brytanii._

 _Hermiona Granger_

\- Teraz już jestem pewny, że dobrze zrobiłem wybierając ciebie – usłyszała rozbawiony głos obok swojego ucha.

Draco pocałował ją w policzek i usiadł przy stole Gryfonów na wolnym miejscu obok Hermiony.

\- Grunt to inteligentna zemsta, która wcale nie jest wredna. Świetnie mi się to udało prawda? – Gryfonka nie kryła zadowolenia.

\- A ty jak zwykle jesteś bardzo skromna – odpowiedział chłopak.

\- Przeszkadza ci to? – wymruczała.

Pocałował ją i ugryzł ją w wargę.

\- Błagam nie przy jedzeniu – jęknęła Ginny.

Hermiona obróciła się nagle do przyjaciółki i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Cieszę się, że przekładasz moje szczęście nad jedzenie bułki z dżemem, Gin. To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony.

Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem na tę uwagę.

* * *

Następnego dnia ukazał się kolejny artykuł Rity Skeeter. Tym razem dotyczył wydania nowej książki znanej autorki. Pod jej nazwiskiem znajdował się niewielki dopisek „Przepraszamy za brak wyników plebiscytu, jednakże otrzymaliśmy zbyt mało odpowiedzi". Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho, kiedy tylko przeczytała to zdanie.

Dziennikarka postanowiła dać im spokój, a ona ponownie mogła wrócić do nauki. Drugi tydzień maja właśnie się kończył. Do egzaminu został tydzień i dwa dni weekendu. Piątek spędziła w bibliotece razem z Harrym i Ronem.

\- Już dalej nie mogę – jęknął Ron kilka minut przed osiemnastą – Oczy mi się kleją.

\- Ja też już zasypiam – stwierdził Harry i zamknął podręcznik od obrony przed czarną magią – Idziesz z nami do Wieży?

\- Muszę jeszcze powtórzyć kilka tematów z eliksirów. Idźcie beze mnie. Będę za godzinkę – opowiedziała dziewczyna i założyła za ucho pukiel swoich brązowych loków, który wpadł jej niespodziewanie przed oczy.

Chłopaki pożegnali się z przyjaciółką i cicho opuścili bibliotekę. Jednak spokój Hermiony nie trwał długo, bo po kilku minutach dosiadła się do niej Pansy Parkinson.

\- Mogę zająć ci chwilkę? – zapytała.

Gryfonka westchnęła i zniechęcona zamknęła podręcznik.

\- Słucham cię.

\- Chciałabym, żebyś została moją druhną – powiedziała Pansy.

Hermionę zaskoczyła ta prośba, ale było to jak najbardziej pozytywne zaskoczenie.

\- Jeszcze OWTMów nie zdała, a już ślub planuje – zaśmiała się dziewczyna, po czym dodała – Oczywiście, że zostanę. Będzie to dla mnie zaszczyt.

\- Nie chrzań mi tu nic o zaszczycie. W końcu to moją druhną będzie czarownica, która ocaliła świat – powiedziała, ucałowała Hermionę w policzek i odeszła w podskokach do stolika, który zajmowała wcześniej.

* * *

Ginny siedziała na kanapie w prywatnym dormitorium Hermiony i popijając piwo kremowe wpatrywała się w kominek zapełniony równo poukładanym stosem drewna.

\- Co cię gryzie, Gin? – zapytała w końcu Hermiona, kończąc zmywać delikatny makijaż, który nosiła na co dzień.

\- Smok.

Dziewczyna przekręciła głowę z zaciekawieniem, dlaczego przyjaciółka rozmyślała o jej chłopaku.

\- Co z nim nie tak?

\- Dlaczego ci się jeszcze nie oświadczył? – zapytała, wciąż wpatrując się w drewno.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Wolała unikać tego tematu, bo wiedziała, że Ginny nie będzie zadowolona z faktu, że, bądź co bądź, odrzuciła zaręczyny Dracona.

\- Może chce to zrobić po zakończeniu szkoły?

\- Nie, niemożliwe. Blaise powiedział mi, że musi to zrobić do zakończenia. Zawarł taką umowę z rodzicami. A Malfoy'owie są sprytni. Łatwo znajdą jakiś „obiekt" godny ich nazwiska.

Zapadło milczenie. Dziewczyna zaczęła bić się z myślami, nie wiedząc, czy warto mówić prawdę.

\- On już mi się oświadczył – wydusiła w końcu.

Ginny odwróciła wzrok w stronę przyjaciółki i wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- I ty jeszcze nic nie mówisz?! Gratulacje!

\- Nie, Gins, to nie tak…

Ruda ponownie zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Ja… Powstrzymałam go przed tym. Nie chciałam, żeby to tak wyglądało. Nie przy wszystkich.

Wiewiórka wyglądała przez moment, jakby opuściły ją wszystkie siły. W końcu zebrała ich resztkę, żeby przywalić sobie z otwartej ręki w twarz w geście ogólnego zniesmaczenia głupotą ponoć najmądrzejszej czarownicy od czasów Merlina.

\- Brawo Hermiono – powiedziała, a następnie wstała i zaczęła klaskać – Brawo! To było cholernie inteligentne posunięcie z twojej strony. A potem będzie płacz, bo Draco ponownie się zaręczy i co? I oczywiście Ginny pomóż! Jak mogłam być taka głupia! – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała, naśladując głos Hermiony.

\- Mówisz takim tonem, jakbym co najmniej pozwoliła zamordować Elżbietę II, a nie, nie dopuściła do zaręczyn ze strony Draco.

\- Sprawa podobnej wagi – powiedziała z ogromną powagą Ginny, powodując, że Hermiona wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

Ruda zgromiła ją wzrokiem.

\- No co? – zapytała wciąż rozbawiona – Ginny, robisz z igły widły. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Draco pojął decyzję. Chcemy to załatwić przed końcem roku, bo wyjdzie delikatniej niż zerwanie zaręczyn z kandydatką, która wypłynie od jego rodziców i ponowne zaręczyny ze mną. To wszystko środki ostrożności. Przypominam ci, że ma od tego jeszcze swoje urodziny.

Na wzmiankę o urodzinach Ruda lekko się rozchmurzyła. Nie miała jednak zamiaru dawać za wygraną. Szczerze chciała, żeby Hermiona miała wszystko, co najlepsze, włącznie z mężem.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz się martwić – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

Dopiero wtedy umysł Ginny opuściły obawy. Nie miała żadnego wpływu na decyzję przyjaciółki. Miała tylko nadzieję, że była słuszna. Wstała z sofy i związała swoje włosy w kucyk. Podeszła do Hermiony i cmoknęła ją w policzek na dobranoc.

\- Śpij dobrze – powiedziała i wyszła z pokoju.

Dziewczyna wsunęła się pod przykrycie i sięgnęła po podręcznik od eliksirów. Przerobiła jeszcze jeden dział, aż poczuła, że jej powieki stają się coraz cięższe i cięższe, aż prawie opadły. Odłożyła książkę i zgasiła zaklęciem światło. Po kilku sekundach w jej ramionach znalazł się puchaty kocur, a ona odpływała daleko w krainę snów.

* * *

Draco należał do skrytych osób i choć ograniczył to po wojnie, nadal nie odkrywał wszystkich kart. Wolał dokładnie analizować je przed snem.

Nie wiedział, która była godzina. Może dopiero kilka minut po dwudziestej drugiej, a może już grubo po trzeciej. Jako jedyny nie był w stanie zasnąć. Od kilku dni dręczyła go niesamowicie jedna złośliwa myśl. Nie okazywał tego po sobie, ale bardzo go martwiła.

Dlaczego nie chciała tych zaręczyn? Co zrobił nie tak, że Hermiona powstrzymała go właśnie wtedy, kiedy zebrał w sobie cały zapas odwagi i sięgał po pudełeczko ukryte w marynarce. Starał się, jak mógł. Chciał, by wszystko było wyjątkowe. Czy pierwszy bal z okazji drugiej rocznicy Bitwy o Hogwart nie był wyjątkowy?

Jego rozmyślania przerwało donośne chrapnięcie. Momentalnie zlokalizował jego źródło. Był to znak, że Blaise śpi w najlepsze, a w snach widzi swoją beztroską przyszłość z Tracey.

Tracey momentalnie ukierunkowała jego myśli z powrotem na Hermionę. Miał mało czasu, jeżeli chciał rozegrać to w miarę niebrutalny dla jego rodziców sposób.

Rodzice… Dlaczego zawsze wyrażał się o nich w liczbie mnogiej? Przecież zawsze chodziło o jego matkę. Nawet w tamtej chwili żywił urazę do ojca. Narcyza zawsze była dla niego prawdziwa. Zawsze bała się o swojego jedynego syna. Nie z powodu, że był dziedzicem ich majątku. Tylko dlatego, że był jej synem. To takie proste, prawda? Matczyna miłość nie kieruje się żadnymi określonymi normami. Po prostu jest.

Narcyza Malfoy zawsze będzie jedną z dwóch najważniejszych kobiet w jego życiu. Razem z Hermioną Granger. Dlatego nie chciał, by ich znajomość rozpoczęła się w sposób nieprzyjemny. Chciał, by miał poparcie, chociaż w swojej matce.

Nie chciał jej stracić. Nie chciał stracić ich obu.


	32. Rozdział 31

**ROZDZIAŁ 31: OWTMy**

 **K** ażdy wiedział, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie. Nikt natomiast nie spodziewał się, że nastanie on tak szybko. Niestety, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Wraz z wybiciem dzwonu, punktualnie o godzinie siódmej, oficjalnie rozpoczął się pierwszy dzień najważniejszych testów w życiu czarodzieja – OWTMów.

Blaise Zabini był chyba jedyną wyluzowaną osobą, podchodzącą do egzaminów. Bynajmniej nie było to spowodowane faktem, że zajmował ostatnie miejsce na liście, o nie. Taka była jego natura. Nerwy zostawił za sobą dzień wcześniej, kiedy siedząc nad książką od zaklęć, usilnie próbował wmówić sobie, że jakoś to zda. W poniedziałek obudził się z pełnym przekonaniem, że da radę. I tego też dnia zaczął zarażać wszystkich Ślizgonów optymizmem.

Jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem był Harry Potter. Od samego początku dnia nerwowo krzątał się po Wieży Gryffindora, a na przedegzaminowym śniadaniu nie był w stanie przełknąć prawie niczego.

\- Kłapaj szczęką, kłapaj! – zachęcała go Ginny, wciskając do jego ust bułkę z jajkiem – Nie bój się tak tych egzaminów. Wszyscy przesadzają. Jak będziesz się tak stresować, to na pewno nie zdasz.

To tylko pogorszyło stan Pottera. Poruszył się niespokojnie na ławie i sięgnął po gorącą herbatę.

\- Zobaczymy, jak będziesz ćwierkać za rok – powiedziała Hermiona, jednocześnie czytając swoje notatki, gryząc kanapkę z serem i popijając gorącą kawę – Specjalnie dla ciebie przyjedziemy tu jako absolwenci robić ci siarę przed twoim rocznikiem.

\- Kupimy ci piękną sukienkę, przynoszącą szczęście, podobną do mojej szaty na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy w czwartej klasie – zażartował Ron, powodując, że Julie zaczęła chichotać.

Ginny spojrzała na niego wilkiem. Po kilku chwilach przy stole Gryfonów pojawiła się Luna. Usiadła na kolanach Neville'a i swoim rozmarzonym głosem powiedziała:

\- Nie macie co się martwić. Zdacie śpiewająco. Jestem pewna.

\- Obyś miała rację, Luna – powiedział Harry, który był blady jak ściana.

\- Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś, Potter, że z reguły powinno się słuchać mądrzejszych od siebie?

Hermiona odwróciła głowę w kierunku nowoprzybyłej osoby. Draco usiadł obok niej i cmoknął ją w policzek.

\- W tym wypadku bardziej wierzyłby Hermionie – zarechotał Ron, czym zasłużył sobie kopniaka w piszczel od młodszej siostry.

\- Nie obraża się kobiet, Weasley – powiedział nieco wyniośle Draco – Niektórzy mają to we krwi, ale niektórzy, widocznie, nigdy się tego nie nauczą.

Miona wywróciła oczami. Mimo wszelkich starań, które dołożyła, żeby ta dwójka była w stanie się zakolegować, poniosła klęskę. Widocznie nienawiść w obu panach była tak głęboko zakorzeniona, że nawet na drodze pokoju musieli sobie dogryzać.

Ponownie zatopiła wzrok w książce. Mniej więcej po wymienieniu w myślach wszelkich możliwych zaklęć, służących do obrony, poczuła, że Malfoy delikatnie gładzi ją po kolanie. Przeniosła wzrok z podręcznika na jego twarz. Uniosła brew i czekała aż coś powie.

\- Nie musisz się już uczyć. I tak zdasz najlepiej z nas.

Po tych słowach pstryknął ją palcem w nos i uśmiechnął się czule. Nie potrafiła się mu oprzeć i również wygięła usta w delikatnym geście zadowolenia.

Tę uroczą chwilę przerwała McGonagall, wchodząc na mównicę. W Wielkiej Sali zapadła kompletna cisza.

\- Drodzy siódmoklasiści! – rozpoczęła – Dokładnie za godzinę będziecie zdawać w tej sali egzamin teoretyczny z zaklęć. Trzy godziny później odbędzie się egzamin praktyczny. Oba testy będą przeprowadzone przez Magiczną Komisję Egzaminacyjną. Przypominam, że wszelkie przedmioty, mające na celu ułatwienie zdania tego typu egzaminów, tudzież wszystkie zaczarowane pióra, są zakazane, a każda próba ich użycia będzie natychmiast zauważona. Osoba, która podejmie się tej sabotażowej misji, zostanie zaproszona na egzamin za rok wraz z obecnymi szóstoklasistami. Ale przede wszystkim… Powodzenia. Nawet nie wyobrażacie sobie, że wiecie tak dużo, a egzamin pójdzie jak z płatka.

Tym zakończyła. Powolnym krokiem zeszła z podwyższenia i udała się do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Było to równoważne z zakończeniem śniadania.

\- Pozostaje tylko czekać – westchnął Neville, poprawiając nerwowo kołnierzyk koszuli.

\- Longbottom, słyszałeś dyrektorkę, pójdzie ci lepiej niż sobie wyobrażasz. Babcia będzie dumna – rzucił Malfoy.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie była w stanie pojąć, że w jego słowach nie kryła się żadna szczypta ironii czy zgryźliwości, ale zwykłe „dasz radę".

\- Nie uderzyłeś się czasem w głowę? – zapytała, kiedy wraz z Ślizgonem udali się wolnym krokiem na przedegzaminacyjny spacer.

\- Nie, dlaczego?

\- Przed chwilą wsparłeś Neville'a. NEVILLE'A!

\- Skoro byłem w stanie zakochać się w Gryfonce, to dlaczego nie mogę wspierać Gryfona? – zapytał rozbawiony i objął Hermionę ramieniem.

* * *

Cztery kolumny uczniów stały naprzeciw drzwi Wielkiej Sali. Jedyną barierą był stary czarodziej w długiej, czarnej szacie. Trzymał wielki rulon i czytał jego zawartość na głos. Każdy słuchał uważnie, bo regulamin przebiegu OWTMów był omawiany tylko raz.

Po kilku minutach ciężkie drzwi uchyliły się, a uczniowie weszli do środka. Wnętrze zmieniło się diametralnie. Zniknęły długie stoły domów, zostały zastąpione równo poustawianymi ławkami i krzesłami. Na blatach biurek leżały karty odpowiedzi, kałamarze wypełnione czarnym atramentem, dwa pióra oraz dwukartkowy brudnopis. Gotowe egzaminy leżały na wielkim stole przeznaczonym dla egzaminatorów.

Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Już raz przeżywał stres związany z SUMami, ale wiedział, że od OWTMów zależy cała jego przyszłość. Usiadł na krześle podpisanym jego imieniem i dosunął się do ławki. Ręce delikatnie mu się trzęsły, choć resztą siły woli próbował to powstrzymać. W końcu ochrzanił się w myślach, przypominając sobie, że nie bał się zginąć z rąk Voldemorta, a ma kłopoty, żeby wyskrobać kilka zdań na kartce.

Egzaminatorzy przy pomocy różdżek rozdali prace. Wyraźnie zaznaczyli, by ich nie otwierać dopóki tego nie oznajmią. Kilka rąk skierowało się w stronę ławy egzaminatorskiej. Po chwili, centralnie nad nią, pojawił się ogromny zegar zasłaniający niemal całe okna witrażowe. Co dziwniejsze, przepuszczał światło, więc w pomieszczeniu było jasno, a uczniowie mogli kontrolować czas.

Na kredowej karcie wielkości dorosłego wielbłąda wypisali godzinę rozpoczęcia egzaminu i godzinę zakończenia. Wszyscy spojrzeli na ogromny zegar. Jego wskazówki były coraz bliżej godziny dziewiątej. Jeszcze tylko kilka sekund…

\- Możecie otworzyć swoje zestawy testowe. Czytajcie uważnie polecenia i skupcie się. Powodzenia.

Po tych słowach zapadła grobowa cisza, którą przerywało jedynie cichutkie tykanie zegara. Harry z przerażeniem spojrzał na swój zestaw pytań.

 _Opisz dokładne działanie zaklęcia Patronusa. Napisz jego formułę oraz sprecyzuj, do czego służy._

Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pewnie chwycił za pióro, które zanurzył w kałamarzu.

 _McGonagall miała rację. Wszyscy zdamy_ , pomyślał.

* * *

Hermiona skrobała po pergaminie definicję zaklęcia Anapneo. Spojrzała na zegar. Zostało jej pół godziny. Zdziwiła się, kiedy okazało się, że skończyła przed czasem. Przeleciała wzrokiem odpowiedzi. Wiedziała, że napisała na tyle, ile potrafi i miała nadzieję, że zda zaklęcia na wybitny.

Rozsiadła się wygodniej i rozejrzała dyskretnie po klasie. Teoretycznie było to zabronione regulaminem, ale egzaminatorzy zauważyli, że złożyła swój test w lewym górnym rogu ławki, więc przymknęli na to oko.

Jej oczy błądziły po sali pełnej skupionych uczniów. Jako pierwszego znalazła Harry'ego. Kończył odpowiadać na jedno z ostatnich zadań. Mimo że mocno marszczył brwi, odszukała na jego ustach cień uśmiechu i zadowolenia z własnej pracy. Przeniosła wzrok na Rona. Nie wyglądał tak pewnie jak Harry, ale jak na kogoś, kto miał kłopoty z nauką, wydawało jej się, że całkiem dobrze sobie radzi. Nie tak daleko siedziała Pansy. Podobnie jak Hermiona, skończyła i bawiła się piórem.

Zauważyła go jako ostatniego. Pisał coś wolno na karcie odpowiedzi. Blond włosy opadały mu na czoło i lekko zakrywały stalowoniebieskie oczy.

Dziewczyna westchnęła. Ponownie zerknęła na zegar i otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, kiedy zauważyła, że do końca pierwszego końcowego egzaminu w Hogwarcie zostało jedynie pięć minut.

\- Dziękujemy bardzo. Proszę odłożyć pióra, a prace złożyć w lewym górnym rogu biurka – usłyszeli w końcu.

Minutę później kilkadziesiąt plików kartek wzbiło się w powietrze i wylądowało na stole egzaminatorskim poukładane w cztery równe stosy.

Uczniowie powoli zaczęli opuszczać Wielką Salę. Hermiona zaraz przy wyjściu wpadła na Ginny, która miała kilkuminutową przerwę. Ruda wyglądała na bardziej zdenerwowaną od przyjaciółki.

\- Jak ci poszło? – zapytała drżącym głosem – Zdasz na wybitny?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i delikatnie poklepała Ginny po ramieniu.

\- Zobaczymy w lipcu – powiedziała, szeroko się uśmiechając.

Na widok tej miny Wiewiórka lekko odetchnęła i nie czekając na bardziej szczegółową relację, poszła szukać innych.

\- Cześć, kocico – usłyszała nagle zza pleców.

Gryfonka odwróciła się na pięcie i rzuciła się w ramiona Draco. Nie wiedziała, czemu tak cieszy się, że widzi go po pierwszym egzaminie. Ślizgon również zdziwił się taką reakcją, ale skłamałby mówiąc, że nie było to pozytywne zaskoczenie.

\- Jak ci poszło? – zapytała.

\- Colloportus. Serio? Trudniejszych przykładów nie znaleźli? – zapytał ironicznie.

Zachichotała. Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę błoni. Było ciepło, w sam raz na wyjście, żeby dotlenić się po wysiłku umysłowym.

\- Obiecasz mi coś? – zapytał nagle, kiedy schodzili po wzgórzu w kierunku jeziora.

Spojrzała na niego swoimi orzechowymi oczami.

\- Co?

Zapadła cisza. Draco chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jednak zrezygnował. Jeszcze nie przyszła na to pora. Może później.

\- Wsiądziesz kiedyś ze mną na miotłę? – nieumiejętnie zmienił temat.

Hermiona westchnęła cicho. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że nigdy nie dowie się, co chciał w tamtej chwili powiedzieć. Stwierdziła, że nie będzie naciskać.

\- Jak mnie odpowiednio zmotywujesz – zachichotała, chcąc odpędzić od siebie czarne myśli.

\- A zmotywuję cię do biegu informacją, że dokładnie za pięć minut mamy spotkać się pod Wielką Salą na egzamin praktyczny?

\- Cholera jasna! – krzyknęła zaskoczona, że ten czas tak szybko minął.

Kiedy szybko oderwała się od chłopaka i zaczęła biec w kierunku szkoły, Draco Malfoy stwierdził, że powinien się schować zanim odkryje, że do egzaminu zostało prawie czterdzieści minut.

* * *

\- Jak tam, Hermisiu? – zapytał Blaise, szturchając Gryfonkę w ramię – Nerwy?

\- Nie, Zabisiu. Wszystko dobrze – odpowiedziała tonem, którego używa się w rozmowie z małymi dziećmi.

\- Boże, jaka tu cukiernia. Zaraz się porzygam – jęknęła Pansy – Jak tam teoretyk, Granger?

\- Całkiem nieźle, a u ciebie, Pan?

Ślizgonka uniosła kciuk w górę. Hermiona chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale przed wejściem pojawili się egzaminatorzy z listą nazwisk.

\- Hanna Abbott, Millicenta Bulstrode, Tracey Davis proszone na salę.

I tak trzy uczennice zniknęły za ogromnymi drzwiami. Wywoływano tak każdego. Kiedy przyszła pora na Hermionę, dziewczyna poczuła się trochę jak pierwszego dnia w szkole, gdy wywołano ją do założenia Tiary Przydziału.

\- Hermiona Granger, Neville Longbottom i Draco Malfoy proszeni na salę.

Ślizgon mimo chęci parsknął cicho śmiechem i stwierdził, że ten egzamin będzie naprawdę ciekawy.


	33. Rozdział 32

**ROZDZIAŁ 32: Kiedy egzamin się kończy...**

 **K** iedy mosiężne drzwi zamknęły się za trójką uczniów, Hermiona miała wrażenie, że gorzej trafić nie mogła. Obecność Malfoy'a nie pozwalała jej się skupić. Ba, sama myśl o nim mąciła jej zdolności logicznego myślenia, a co dopiero świadomość, że stoi parę kroków od niej podczas najważniejszego egzaminu w jej życiu. Użalałaby się pewnie nad swoim losem długo, gdyby czarodziej, na oko, niewiele młodszy od Dumbledore'a przed śmiercią, podszedł do niej i poprosił, by ustawiła się na wskazanym przez niego miejscu.

\- A więc, panno Granger, zacznijmy od podstaw. Obiecuję, że nie będzie trudno – powiedział, uśmiechając się, kiedy zauważył, jak bardzo dziewczyna się denerwuje – Na początek prosiłbym cię o przemianę tego kanarka – tu wyczarował niewielki stolik, na którym stała klatka z ptakiem – w pucharek na wodę. Zaczynamy.

Hermiona nie musiała się nawet zastanawiać. Dobyła różdżki i niewerbalnie zaczarowała kanarka. Na huśtawce w klatce zamiast bujającego się ptaszka można było ujrzeć srebrny puchar.

\- Brawo – pochwalił ją egzaminator – Przejdźmy do czegoś trudniejszego. Niech rozbroi pani tego czarodzieja w sposób niewerbalny.

Czarodziejem okazał się zwykły manekin podobny do tych, których GD używało do ćwiczenia różnych zaklęć obronnych. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Zaczynamy.

Dziewczyna wypowiedziała w myślach formułkę. Zaklęcie odbiło się od manekina. Nie mogło być tak łatwo. Ten egzamin miał sprawdzić jej zręczność. Zaczarowany kawałek drewna i płótna umiał się bronić. Z drewnianej różdżki wyleciała czerwona iskra światła. Hermiona bez zastanowienia odbiła zaklęcie. Ta zaczarowana decha nie tylko potrafiła odpierać atak. Umiała również sama atakować. Minęło dwanaście sekund od rozpoczęcia walki z manekinem. Po dwudziestu trzech trzymała już w ręku dwie różdżki.

Egzaminator klasnął dwa razy w dłonie w uznaniu jej niezwykłych zdolności. Posłała mu ciepły uśmiech. Kątem oka zerknęła w lewo. Draco był otoczony przez całkiem pokaźne stadko wróbli. Latało i ćwierkało radośnie. Na twarzy chłopaka malował się szeroki uśmiech.

Do jej świadomości dotarło jakieś chrząknięcie. Myśli o Draco chciały je odgonić, ale kiedy się powtórzyło dziewczyna się ocknęła.

\- Panno Granger, możemy kontynuować?

Hermiona gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową, żeby powrócić trzeźwość swojego umysłu.

\- Oczywiście. Przepraszam bardzo – powiedziała speszona.

\- Ach, młodzi… - westchnął egzaminator – Niech skupi się pani na egzaminie. Chłopak może poczekać.

Zaczerwieniła się. Mimo początkowego wrażenia, że profesor się z niej naśmiewa i ma jej za złe chwilowe zagapienie, prawda okazała się zupełnie inna. Spokojnym głosem powiedział:

\- To przedostatni punkt naszego egzaminu. Proszę, żebyś powiększyła ten stos przygotowany na ognisko i go podpaliła. Ostatnim punktem będzie coś od siebie, czym mnie zaskoczysz.

\- Engorgio.

Kawałki drewna powiększyły się dwukrotnie.

\- Incendio.

Z różdżki wystrzeliła iska ognia, która natychmiast rozpaliła ognisko.

\- Idealnie. Teraz pro…

Jego słowa przerwał donośny ryk. Wszyscy gwałtownie obrócili głowę. Ich oczom ukazała się ogromna tentakula jadowita o wysokości pięciu słoni, stojących jeden na drugim. Jej wygląd wcale nie przypominał roślinki doniczkowej, ale straszną bestię rodem z mugolskiego horroru.

Draco nie zwlekał ani chwili. Rzucił się w stronę rozwścieczonej bestii i wrzasnął:

\- Wingard Leviosa!

Ogromny wybuch rozerwał korzeń tentakuli wraz z doniczką na kawałki. Reszta rośliny zajęła się ogniem. Hermiona podbiegła do Draco i skierowała swoją różdżkę w stronę palącej się tentakuli. Rzuciła niewerbalne Aqua Eructo, tworząc wielką kulę wody, która ugasiła pożar. Woda opadła na posadzkę, a egzaminatorzy krzyknęli jednocześnie:

\- Reducto.

Kiedy z rośliny został tylko proch, a ogromnej kuli wody tylko kałuża, Neville wstał z podłogi i roztrzęsionym głosem powiedział:

\- Ona miała się powiększyć tylko trochę…

Draco i Hermiona wybuchnęli niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Po chwili dołączył do nich również Neville, a na samym końcu egzaminatorzy.

\- Jak widać, każde z was zaskoczyło nas swoimi umiejętnościami – zaśmiał się profesor prowadzący Hermionę – Wyniki egzaminu poznacie w lipcu. Serdecznie dziękuję.

Ogromne drzwi otworzyły się ponownie, popychając grupkę siódmoklasistów do tyłu. Wszyscy mieli takie same przerażone miny. Patrzyli ze zdziwieniem na Draco, Hermionę i Neville'a. Niektórzy z nich starali się dostrzec, co takiego działo się w Wielkiej Sali, że ta trójka wychodzi z niej usmolona od stóp do głów i z podpalonymi, mokrymi szatami, ale mimo to z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzy.

\- Neville pobawił się w zielarza – powiedział Ślizgon, a cała trójka ponownie zaczęła zwijać się ze śmiechu.

* * *

\- Była wysoka prawie pod sam sufit! – opowiadał Gryfon – Nie wiem, jak udało mi się ją tak powiększyć. Chciałem, żeby miała rozmiary labradora, nic większego.

Wszyscy siódmoklasiści z zaciekawieniem słuchali historii chłopaka o tym, co wydarzyło się w czasie egzaminu. Niektórzy się śmiali, a niektórzy żałowali, że nie mogli zobaczyć tego na żywo.

\- Neville, weź ze sobą aparat na egzamin z eliksirów – rzucił kąśliwie Seamus, powodując jeszcze większą falę śmiechu – Zapewne dostarczysz niezłego materiału do zdjęć. W najgorszym wypadku wysadzisz tylko Wielką Salę w powietrze.

W Wieży Godryka Griffindora odbywała się właśnie impreza z okazji zakończenia pierwszego dnia egzaminów i akcji Neville'a z tentakulą. Jednak nie wszyscy Gryfoni chcieli uczestniczyć w zabawie. Niektórzy woleli się pouczyć, inni odpocząć, a jeszcze inni wymknąć się z zamku na spacer w świetle księżyca z pewnym przystojnym Ślizgonem…

* * *

\- Nie wiedziałam, że lubisz ptaki – powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

Draco mocno trzymał jej rękę. Szli w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Było już po 22, więc gdyby ktoś ich przyłapał, nie skończyłoby się to dobrze, ale oni zdawali się tym nie przejmować. Po prostu szli nie zważając na konsekwencje przyłapania ich poza zamkiem.

\- Od czasu do czasu warto pouczyć się takich bezsensownych zaklęć – zaśmiał się.

\- Avis wcale nie jest bezsensowne – oburzyła się Miona – Razem z Opugno dają całkiem ciekawe efekty. W szóstej klasie Ron musiał uciekać przed tymi efektami – zachichotała.

Zapadła cisza. Nie była niezręczna. Oboje cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Było im razem dobrze. Nawet, kiedy z ust tych dwojga nie padały żadne słowa.

\- Niedługo mam urodziny – powiedział nagle Draco – Robimy ogromną imprezę w Salonie Ślizgonów. Przyjdziesz?

\- Po ile bilety? – zachichotała Hermiona.

\- Jak dla ciebie, to wstęp wolny. W końcu jesteś z prasy.

\- Uważaj, bo jeszcze wykraczesz i stanę się drugą Ritą Skeeter.

\- Nie staniesz się drugą Ritą Skeeter. Staniesz się pierwszą Hermioną Granger. Właściwie, to już nią jesteś.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i cmoknęła go w policzek.

* * *

Egzaminy skończyły się tak szybko jak się zaczęły. Cały męczący tydzień przeleciał w mgnieniu oka. Wszyscy uczniowie poświęcili piątkowy wieczór na odpoczynek. Nikt nie zaglądał do książek, nikt nawet nie rozmawiał. Byli wykończeni.

Jedyną grupą uczniów, która nie próżnowała byli Ślizgoni. Jak jeden mąż wzięli się do prac przygotowawczych na imprezę Dracona. W Salonie pojawił się parkiet, a sofy przeniesiono w kąt. Wynaleziono również jakieś miejsce dla Fatalnych Jędz, których Draco zamówił specjalnie na tą okazję.

\- Żyjesz tymi urodzinami, co? – zapytał Blaise, montując przy okazji kulę dyskotekową.

\- A czym mam żyć? Ostatnie miesiące, ba, dni, wolności…

\- Musisz coś wymyślić z tymi zaręczynami. Jak do końca roku tego nie zro…

\- Tak, wiem. To moi rodzice rzucą się na mnie z pazurami i zaobrączkują z kimś pokroju Greengrass.

\- Takie życie.

Draco westchnął.

\- Urodziny to w sumie jedyna okazja… Ostatnia okazja.

\- Łap Granger póki gorąca, jak to mówią – zaśmiał się Blaise – Takiej babeczki ze świecą szukać.

\- Babeczki…? W których latach ty żyjesz, człowieku?

\- W naszych, Dracusiu, w naszych.

\- Babeczka, Jezu Chryste… - jęknął chłopak, po czym nagle ucichł – Chwila… Babeczka, mówisz?

\- Kupić ci aparat słuchowy?

Ślizgon go nie słuchał. Zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł w stronę dormitoriów.

\- A ty gdzie?

\- Do Pansy. Zawsze lubiła gotować.

Blaise przekrzywił głowę i wzruszył ramionami. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, że jego przyjaciel był nienormalny. Znali się od prawie 20 lat. Nie takie głupoty w życiu robili.

* * *

\- Mam się bać, tak?

Hermiona siedziała w swoim dormitorium na łóżku, a przed nią stała Ginny z pudełkiem. Miała pokazać jej strój, który przygotowała dla nich na urodziny Smoka.

\- Jeżeli boisz się mojego stylu, to chyba tak. Starałam się dobrać coś klasycznego i niezbyt… Normalnego?

\- Czyli wyzywającego?

\- No, tak. Najpierw pokażę ci moją.

Zniknęła w łazience. Wyszła po chwili ubrana w czarną sukienkę do połowy uda. Miała grube ramiączka ozdobione na grzbiecie złotymi ćwiekami. Od samej góry do linii dekoltu była wykonana z prześwitującego czarnego materiału. Reszta była bawełniana. Ginny ubrała do tego Loubutiny, które dostała od Hermiony na urodziny. Rude włosy idealnie komponowały się z czerwoną podeszwą butów.

\- Niesamowite… Wyglądasz przyzwoicie! – powiedziała Hermiona, udając zdziwienie.

\- Dzięki – odszczekała Ginny z przekąsem, marszcząc nos.

\- Jesteś śliczna jak się złościsz – zachichotała.

\- Dobra, dobra, pani Malfoy. Czas na ciebie. Rzeczy masz w łazience.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i skierowała się do drzwi. Na blacie, tuż przy zlewie zauważyła dwa pudełka. Sukienka i buty, a jakże. Uchyliła wieczko jednego z nich. Znalazła w nim złote szpilki z okrytą stopą. Bardzo jej się spodobały. Miała nadzieję, że sukienka wywrze na niej takie samo wrażenie. I tym razem Ginny się nie pomyliła. Wybrała czarną sukienkę o prostym kroju bez ramiączek. Pod linią dekoltu wyszyte było zdobienie w kształcie klamry. Wsunęła sukienkę na siebie. Wyglądała pięknie. Kiedy wyszła z łazienki, Ruda uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Wiedziałam, że będziesz wyglądać bosko! Czułam to!

Hermiona zachichotała.

\- A sprzedawca usilnie próbował mi wmówić jakąś cukierkową sukieneczkę! Wiedziałam, wiedziałam!

\- Uważaj, Gins, bo dostaniesz słowotoku. Nie jest tak źle – powiedziała z przekąsem – W sylwestra to naprawdę mnie wystraszyłaś z tym strojem na urodziny Malfoy'a.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość. Ginny Weasley.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Idź już spać, młoda, bo jak twój brat odkryje, że nie ma cię w łóżku to…

\- To Julie go opieprzy, jak on mnie opieprzy – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się promiennie – Dobranoc, mój Merlinie w sukience.

\- Pa, Gins.

Hermiona weszła do łazienki i przebrała się w koszulkę nocną. Sukienkę wraz z butami ponownie zapakowała do pudełka i odłożyła na biurko. Wsunęła się pod ciepłą pościel. Miejsce u jej stóp zajął Krzywołap. Leżeli sobie tak we dwójkę. Hermiona nie mówiła nic, a Krzywołap nic nie miauczał. Za to w głowach tej zgranej dwójki toczyła się burza mózgów.

Dziewczyna rozmyślała o przyszłych zaręczynach, które prawdopodobnie miały nastąpić następnego dnia na imprezie urodzinowej Draco. Zastanawiała się czy znowu stchórzy. Wiedziała, że nie może tak postępować. To było głupie i niedojrzałe. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na takie bezsensowne zachowanie. Stwierdziła, że będzie musiała być gotowa. Ona będzie gotowa.

Natomiast rudy pers rozmyślał, czy po ślubie będą go karmić podwójnie.


	34. Rozdział 33

**ROZDZIAŁ 33: Bitwa o muffinkę**

 **P** ansy siedziała na swoim łóżku. Pisała w swoim notatniku i gładziła po grzbiecie czarnego kota. Funky zamruczał leniwie. Chwilę później podskoczył z głośnym wrzaskiem i zleciał z łóżka, kiedy drzwi pokoju otworzyły się nagle na oścież.

\- Draco? A co ty tu robisz? – zapytała Pansy podnosząc wzrok znad notesu – A co jeżeli zastałbyś Milicentę w bieliźnie?

\- Boże, nie strasz mnie – wzdrygnął się chłopak – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- A konkretnie jakiej?

\- Lubisz piec, prawda?

\- Lubię.

\- Byłabyś w stanie wykonać pięćdziesiąt muffinków na jutro? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciółki.

* * *

Z samego rana w sobotę wszyscy uczniowie ostatniej klasy odbywali zajęcia z opiekunami poszczególnych domów, które miały ich wtajemniczyć w pierwsze kroki w dorosłym życiu. Gryfonom, jako pierwsza, przypadła dodatkowa transmutacja.

\- Hermiona…

Gryfonka zignorowała szept niosący się z ławki za nią. Notowała wtedy skrupulatnie wykład profesor McGonagall i nie chciała niczego przegapić. Zamoczyła pióro w kałamarzu, otarła zbędną kroplę atramentu o jego ścianki i ponownie zaczęła notować.

\- Hermiona.

Szept powtórzył się. Tym razem był głośniejszy i poza Hermioną usłyszało go jeszcze kilka osób w obrębie dwóch ławek wokoło. Ponownie zignorowała wołanie.

\- HERMIONA, DO CHOLERY!

To już zdecydowanie był krzyk. Rozniósł się po klasie przerywając jednocześnie McGonagall połowę zdania o testach na animaga. Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi i szybko odszukała sprawcę tego zamieszania.

\- Panno Moore, rozumiem, że po skończeniu Beauxbatons uważa pani edukację w Hogwarcie za niepotrzebną, prawda? – zapytała chłodno.

\- Ja nie… - zaczęła speszona dziewczyna, ale dyrektorka jej przerwała.

\- Niech chociaż nie przeszkadza pani w zdobywaniu tej wiedzy innym. Dziękuję bardzo.

Dwie minuty po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań otrzymała liścik. Szybko rozpoznała estetyczne, wyćwiczone w francuskiej szkole, pismo Julietty. Po przeczytaniu jego treści pacnęła się w czoło i dyskretnie odchyliła się do tyłu wraz z krzesłem.

\- Serio zrobiłaś aferę na pół klasy, żeby zapytać się o mój ulubiony smak muffinek? – spytała, niemal nie poruszając ustami.

\- Tak. Więc jaki?

Gryfonka wywróciła oczami.

\- Czekoladowe.

\- Dzięki. Draco się pytał. Chciał wiedzieć co ma być na urodzinach.

Na wspomnienie imienia Ślizgona, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wyobraziła sobie Draco główkującego nad jej ulubionym smakiem babeczek, aż w końcu zrezygnowany zwraca się z pomocą do Julie. To było kochane.

\- Panno Granger, powtórzy nam pani ostatni etap egzaminu na otrzymanie licencji animaga?

Te słowa podziałały na nią jak kubeł zimnej wody wylany prosto w twarz. Szybko się otrząsnęła i panicznie zerknęła do notatek.

\- Trzeba wykazać, że bez problemu można zmieniać postać zarówno z ludzkiej w zwierzęcą jak i na odwrót. Ważne jest też panowanie nad instynktami, które uaktywniają się pod postacią zwierzęcia.

\- Dziękuję. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Następnym razem proszę uważać. To, że udało wam się pokonać Voldemorta nie znaczy, że masz nie uważać na transmutacji.

Kilka osób parsknęło śmiechem.

* * *

Na dodatkowych zaklęciach omówili wszystkie możliwe stanowiska, które ma do zaoferowania Ministerstwo Magii. Harry i Ron zwrócili szczególną uwagę, kiedy profesor Flitwick omawiał dokładną pracę aurorów. Na eliksirach skupili się na pracy w Świętym Mungu, a na zielarstwie z profesor Sprout dowiedzieli się, że zaraz po skończeniu szkoły kilka wybranych osób otrzyma możliwość wyjechania na dwuletnie studia do Chile. Wśród wybranych znalazł się Neville, który nawet nie starał się ukrywać swojego zadowolenia.

Obiad w Wielkiej Sali był dziwny. Każdy wiedział, że to już koniec, że nieoficjalnie skończyli już szkołę. Mimo to mieszkali w murach tego zamku do końca czerwca i chodzili na lekcje, na których bardziej skupiali się na przyszłości i karierze niż faktycznych tematach lekcji z podręcznika.

Popołudniu Hermiona wpadła do Salonu i rzuciła się na kanapę. Sama nie wiedziała skąd wzięło się jej niewyobrażalne zmęczenie. Po prostu było.

\- Co? Aż tak cię wykończyło nic nierobienie? – zaśmiała się Ginny siadając obok przyjaciółki.

\- Zabawne. Tak, jestem wykończona. I nie wiem po czym. Chyba muszę się czymś zająć.

\- Jestem tego samego zdania! – przytaknęła Ruda – W końcu musisz zacząć się szykować, prawda?

Hermiona jęknęła.

\- Już? Człowieku, daj mi odpocząć.

\- Sama powiedziałaś, że nie masz po czym. Wstawaj leniu jeden, ojczyzna wzywa!

Wiewiórka złapała przyjaciółkę za rękę i zwlekła ją z sofy prosto pod drzwi jej prywatnego dormitorium. Weszły do środka. Miona już szła w kierunku łóżka, ale młoda Weasley szybko ją powstrzymała.

\- Do łazienki i pod prysznic! Umyć główkę, ogolić się, nasmarować mleczkiem do ciała. Następnie w bieliźnie i w szlafroczku do mnie, a ja się za ciebie już wezmę.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i zrezygnowana ruszyła w stronę drugiego pomieszczenia. Ściągnęła mundurek i niedbale rzuciła go na blat obok umywalki. Weszła pod prysznic i przez dobre dziesięć minut pozwalała, by krople wody bez celu spływały jej po ciele. Sięgnęła w końcu po żel i dokładnie się umyła. Na półeczce odnalazła piankę i maszynkę. Po chwili zostały jej tylko włosy. Dokładnie wtarła w nie szampon, a następnie odżywkę i spłukała je pod strumieniem ciepłej wody.

Kiedy wyszła z kabiny ogarnęła ją natychmiastowa fala chłodu. Zaczęła szczękać zębami i na palcach manewrowała, żeby zmoczyć jak najmniej kafelek i przy okazji, jak najmniej, ochłodzić sobie bose stopy. Wytarła się w ręcznik, nałożyła świeżą bieliznę i narzuciła na siebie szlafrok. Szybko umyła zęby. Pozbierała dotychczasowe ubranie i wyszła z łazienki.

\- Nadal taka zmęczona?

\- Mniej – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

Ruda kazała usiąść jej na fotelu. Zabrała się za kręcone włosy Gryfonki. Rozczesała je, szybko wysuszyła. Hermiona sięgała po wsuwki, ale Ginny odtrąciła je szybko.

\- Włosy będą nachodzić mi na oczy – wytłumaczyła.

\- Czasami trzeba cierpieć, kochanie.

Grzywkę, którą Hermiona zawsze skutecznie ukrywała przy pomocy spinek i wsuwek, ładnie wymodelowała i polakierowała przy pomocy różdżki. Po tym krótkim zabiegu fryzjerskim podparła różdżką brodę i zaczęła rozmyślać. W końcu wpadła na pomysł idealnego makijażu. Połączyła efekt smoky eyes z czerwoną pomadką na ustach. Całość wypadła odważnie, wyraziście i pięknie.

\- Ubieraj się. Mamy pół godziny, ślicznotko – oznajmiła w końcu Ruda.

* * *

Kilka godzin wcześniej w hogwarckiej kuchni Pansy piekła zabójczo pachnące muffinki czekoladowe. Kiedy opuściły piekarnik, a dziewczyna wyjęła je z foremek i przyozdobiła wzorem kwiatowym z białej czekolady, zabrała się do tłumaczenia wszystkiego towarzyszącemu jej Draconowi.

\- Więc. Babeczki są identyczne, tak jak prosiłeś. Nie różnią się prawie niczym. Jedynym znakiem, że trzymasz właśnie babeczkę z pierścionkiem dla Hermiony jest znak x z białej czekolady na spodzie. Postawię ją w lewym dolnym rogu tacy.

Blondyn przytaknął.

\- Resztę pozostawiam tobie.

\- Musimy jeszcze przypilnować, żeby nikt babeczki z tym pierścionkiem nie zeżarł zamiast Hermiony.

\- Ustawimy straż. Zanim się pojawi będziemy ich pilnować jak labrador dodatkowej porcji jedzenia.

Draco zaśmiał się.

\- No, dobra. Więc jak się pojawi to…

\- To bierzesz dwie babeczki, jedną dla siebie i jedną dla niej, idziecie nad jeziorko i macie chwilę dla siebie. Blaise wszystko przygotował.

\- Mówiłem już, że jesteście niesamowici?

\- Nie. Nie musisz, my sobie to mówimy.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Wszystko było gotowe. Sala była zapełniona. Fatalne Jędze grali swoje utwory od dobrych trzydziestu minut. Kula dyskotekowa wirowała nad głowami zgromadzonych. Piękna, kryształowa fontanna z ponczem przykuwała wzrok. Nawet muffinki stały na swoim miejscu obok przekąsek. Brakowało tylko Hermiony i Rudej.

Babeczki wyglądały tak apetycznie, że straż w postaci Draco, Pansy, Blaise'a, wymieniających się po chwilę, była zabezpieczeniem całkowicie minimalnym. Ludzi chętnych na babeczki nie brakowało. Brakowało tylko Hermiony i Rudej.

\- Gdzie one do cholery są?! – Draco powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość i lekko się martwić.

\- Spokojnie, zaraz przy… - zaczęła uspokajać go Pansy, ale jej zapewnienia nie były konieczne, bo właśnie w tamtej chwili obie dziewczyny pojawiły się w Salonie Ślizgonów.

Wyglądały zjawiskowo. Dracona momentalnie opuścił zły humor. Podszedł do Hermiony i pocałował ją na powitanie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i przygryzła wargę.

\- To dla ciebie – powiedziała podając mu malutką torebkę prezentową.

Chwilę później Gins również wręczyła swój prezent.

\- Dzięki wielkie. Zaczynaliśmy się martwić. Co was tak długo zeszło?

\- Ginny stwierdziła, że wygląda fatalnie i nie może iść. Ciężko było ją wyciągnąć biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zabarykadowała się w łazience.

Draco zaśmiał się głośno i popatrzył na Rudą z politowaniem. Chwilę później usłyszeli wrzask Pansy:

\- NIE ROZUMIESZ ANGIELSKIEGO?! NIE ŻRYJ TEGO!

Hermiona spojrzała na chłopaka ze zdziwieniem.

\- Lukier jeszcze nie stwardniał. Wszystko, by się porozwalało. Możesz poczekać, prawda? – wymyślił na poczekaniu i szybko zmienił temat.

\- Na muffinki Pansy? A kto by nie czekał? – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Ślizgon przeprosił dziewczyny na chwilę i podszedł do przyjaciółki.

\- Drzyj się jeszcze głośniej to znowu będę musiał ściemniać o lukrze. Dobrze, że Miona nie zna się na pieczeniu… Leć, zastąpię cię na chwilę.

Pan zniknęła w tłumie. Stał opierając się o stół i rozglądając się po sali. Wszyscy bawili się dobrze. Hermiona tańczyła właśnie z Harrym, a Ginny została porwana do tańca przez Blaise'a. Wszystko toczyło się idealnie. Miał dokładnie pół godziny, żeby zniknąć z Hermioną nad jeziorem i oświadczyć się jej. Chciała prywatnie, niech będzie. Nie da za wygraną i nie da się spławić. Już wyobrażał sobie tę piękną scenę, kiedy kobieta jego marzeń wpada mu w ramiona i płacząc odpowiada „taki"… Gdy nagle rozległ się huk na cały Pokój Wspólny Ślizgonów.

Okazało się, że Neville nie zauważył, nie wiadomo jakim cudem, ogromnej fontanny z ponczem i wpadł na nią. Fontanna się zawaliła, a poncz rozlał się na podłogę i ochlapał kilkanaście osób wokoło.

\- Prze-przepraszam! – Longbottom natychmiast chwycił za różdżkę i zaczął nieudolnie wszystko naprawiać.

Widząc jego żałosne poczynania Draco podbiegł do niego i zaczął przepraszać gości, a następnie składać fontannę z powrotem w całość. Po chwili zniknął w dormitorium, gdzie urządzili sobie zaplecze, by dolać alkoholu do fontanny. Kiedy tak beztrosko szedł sobie przez Salon zauważył coś od czego zrobiło mu się słabo.

Zobaczył coś, a raczej brak czegoś. Wszystkie muffinki, bez wyjątku, zniknęły.

\- Lumos Maxima!

Z jego różdżki wypłynął ogromny strumień światła, który rozjaśnił całe pomieszczenie.

\- STOP! NIE JEŚĆ MUFFINEK!

Wszyscy popatrzyli na solenizanta jakby urwał się z choinki. On jednak nie zważał na spojrzenia innych. Postawił butlę w rogu i podbiegł do Pansy i Blaise'a.

\- Babeczki zniknęły!

\- MIAŁEŚ ICH PILNOWAĆ, IDIOTO! – wrzasnęła Pansy.

\- LONGBOTTOM ROZPIERNICZYŁ FONTANNĘ! MIAŁEM STAĆ I SIĘ GAPIĆ JAK NISZCZY JĄ JESZCZE BARDZIEJ?!

\- TAK!

\- ZAMKNĄĆ RYJE! – uciszył ich dobitnie Blaise – Idziemy szukać tej z iksem!

Wszyscy, którzy trzymali w rękach babeczki zastygli w miejscu jakby nie wiedzieli co mają robić. W tym czasie Blaise, Draco i Pansy latali jak idioci po całym Pokoju Wspólnym i podnosili każdą rękę z muffinką do góry. W końcu Blaise wrzasnął do Draco z drugiego końca pomieszczenia:

\- MAM! NA SKRZYDŁO!

Draco złapał babeczkę w rękę i podbiegł do Hermiony. Pansy rzuciła mu bukiet z szafirków. Ostatnie pięć metrów przejechał na kolanach prosto pod jej nogi.

\- Ja wiem, że nie chciałaś publicznych oświadczyn. Ja wiem. Miało być naprawdę pięknie. Pansy upiekła te cholerne muffinki, o które wcześniej było całe dochodzenie jaki smak lubisz, Blaise przygotował nam piękny piknik nad jeziorkiem, ale… Ta muffinka jest zdobyczna!

Hermiona zaczęła śmiać się przez łzy wzruszenia.

\- Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną? – zapytał w końcu.

Wtedy Hermiona rozkleiła się na dobre i pokiwała głową na tak. Draco wstał i wziął ją w ramiona. Zawirowali kilka razy w powietrzu zanim odstawił ją na ziemię.

\- Ugryź.

\- Co? – zapytała wciąż lekko oszołomiona całą tą sprawa.

\- Ugryź muffinkę.

Wykonała jego prośbę. Kiedy tylko przełknęła pierwszy kęs czekoladowej babeczki i spojrzała na nią ponownie zauważyła w środku piękny, błyszczący brylant osadzony w pierścionku z białego złota.


	35. Rozdział 34

**ROZDZIAŁ 34: Podsłuchani**

 **Z** achód słońca w Hogwarcie był widokiem, który zapamiętuje się na całe życie. Okrągła kula światła topiła się w tafli wody, rozsiewając po niej tysiące lśniących promyczków.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już koniec.  
Ruda spojrzała na Hermionę z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Odgarnęła swoje włosy i założyła je za ucho.  
\- Szybko zleciało, co? Też nie mogę uwierzyć, że prawdopodobnie jestem tu ostatni raz…  
\- Jak to? – zapytała zdziwiona.  
\- Ukończyłam szósty i siódmy rok jednocześnie. McGonagall stwierdziła, że muszę zaliczyć jedynie OWTMy z obecnymi szóstoklasistami za rok. To samo Luna.  
\- Specjalne względy dyrektorki, nie ma co – zaśmiała się Gryfonka.  
Słońce było już w połowie drogi do całkowitego zachodu, a dwie dziewczyny nie miały najmniejszego zamiaru ruszać się z poliestrowego koca, który przyniosły tu specjalnie na tą okazję. Na wiklinowym koszu usiadł motyl zwany rusałką pawikiem. Jego czerwono-brązowe skrzydła w świetle zachodzącego słońca zdawały się być ogniście rude, jak włosy Ginny siedzącej niedaleko. Poruszał kilkakrotnie skrzydłami i odleciał.  
\- To co teraz?  
\- Nic. Życie – odpowiedziała Hermiona – Będziemy ponad wszystko unikać rodziców Draco, zamieszkamy w moim domku, a potem się zobaczy. Mamy przed sobą dobre kilkadziesiąt lat, jakby na to nie patrzeć.  
\- Chyba, że państwo Malfoy postanowią cię zdjąć przy pomocy opłaconego wcześniej asasyna pomykającego na jednorożcu.  
Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę jak na wariatkę.  
\- Jednorożcu? Skąd tu nagle jednorożec?  
\- Ach wiesz… Jakoś mnie wzięło.  
\- Jesteś nienormalna…  
Roześmiały się obydwie, zanim ostatni promyk schował się za taflą jeziora.

* * *

Szczęk zamków kufra. Miauk rudego kota. Trzask zamykanych drzwi. Ostatni raz przekroczyła próg Pokoju Wspólnego. Ostatni raz szła korytarzami Hogwartu jako uczennica. Ostatni raz przeszła przez plac przed zamkiem.  
Co ciekawe, nie pamiętała nic z wzruszającego przemówienia, które wygłosiła profesor McGonagall. Pamiętała tylko, że po kilku chwilach cały ostatni rocznik płakał. Jej umysł zaprzątały wspomnienia. Nagle, przypomniało się jej, jak w pierwszej klasie Ron naśmiewał się z niej po zaklęciach. Jak w trzeciej klasie Syriusz odleciał z tego miejsca na Hardodziobie. Jak w 1998 to tu Harry pokonał Voldemorta.  
\- Her!  
Odwróciła się, a wszystkie wspomnienia odleciały z jej myśli. Miała przed sobą obraz, który będzie towarzyszył jej do końca życia. Szare oczy i jasne, blond włosy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie.  
\- Są jeszcze jakieś powozy? Zaspałbym, gdyby nie Blaise.  
\- Na pewno. Harry, Ron, Julie i Ginny mieli na nas zaczekać.  
\- I tak nie zaczekali – zaśmiał się, po czym szybkim krokiem dołączył do dziewczyny.

* * *

Harry siedział w przedziale w tej samej pozycji od dobrej godziny. Nieobecnym spojrzeniem wlepionym w szybę obserwował zmieniający się krajobraz. Wszyscy myśleli, że przejdzie mu to chwilę po zniknięciu zamku za horyzontem. Ale czas minął, a Harry wciąż się nie odzywał.  
\- Hogwart był dla niego jak dom – szepnęła Hermiona do zdziwionego zachowaniem kolegi Draco.  
Wstała i wyjęła z torby koc, którym okryła Harry'ego. Wtedy po raz pierwszy chłopak oderwał wzrok od szyby i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę ciepło.  
\- Dziękuję, Hermiono.  
Usiadła obok i przytuliła go. Czasami po prostu wystarczał taki prosty gest, by poczuł się lepiej. To oboje cenili w swojej przyjaźni.  
\- Chciałabym was zaprosić do naszego domku całą ekipą jeszcze przed ślubem Pan. Miło byłoby spędzić kilka dni razem w wakacje.  
\- Dzięki za zaproszenie Miona, ale… - zaczęła Julietta, ale Ron przerwał jej wpół zdania.  
\- Julie i ja mamy plany na lipiec. Jedziemy z Nevillem i Luną do Chile, pozwiedzać.  
\- Pansy i Nott pobierają się dopiero pod koniec sierpnia. Mamy prawie cały miesiąc. Nie panikujcie!  
\- A tak wracając do Neville'a i Luny – zaczęła Ginny – Będą w kraju do Bożego Narodzenia. Neville zaczyna studia na początku stycznia. Wygląda na to, że nie będzie ich na waszym ślubie, Miona.  
\- Nie będzie Longbottoma? A to wielka szkoda! – powiedział z udawanym żalem Draco, śmiejąc się cicho.  
Hermiona wymierzyła mu cios w żebro. Chłopak jęknął z bólu, a cały przedział zaczął chichotać. Miła atmosfera utrzymała się już do końca podróży.

* * *

Tym razem uczniowie, a raczej absolwenci, Hogwartu opuścili peron tylko i wyłącznie w swoim towarzystwie. Harry, Ginny, Hermiona i Draco od razu teleportowali się do Doliny Godryka. Pierwszą noc mieli spędzić u przyszłych państwa Potterów. Jak się okazało, Syriusz opuścił dom przed ich przyjazdem. Swój pokój zamienił w pokój gościnny, a pokój, w którym w Sylwestra mieszkała Miona i Ginny lekko przerobił.  
\- Nie ma to jak w domu – westchnął Harry, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg.  
Na dworze było już dość ciemno, więc pozapalali światła. Duża Tonks rozgościła się na kanapie. Mimo tylu miesięcy spędzonych w zamku doskonale rozpoznała miejsce, w którym spędziła pierwsze tygodnie swojego życia u boku Harry'ego.  
\- Chcecie herbaty? – zapytała Ginny i ruszyła do kuchni.  
\- Tak, czarną poproszę.  
Draco wniósł kufry do pokoju gościnnego, który mieli zająć razem z Hermioną. Wypuścił Krzywołapa z koszyka i uchylił okno, żeby wypuścić Georgię na nocne łowy. Kiedy schodził po schodach, usłyszał ciche głosy dobiegające z kuchni.  
\- Jak myślisz, co powiedzą twoi rodzice? Przecież mówiłaś im, jaki Draco był w stosunku do ciebie.  
\- Niby tak, ale wiedzą też, że Harry i Draco się pogodzili. Właściwie to bardziej martwię się o reakcję ojca. Mama raczej zaakceptuje mój wybór.  
\- Poza tym, to twoje życie. Muszą to zaakceptować.  
\- O akceptację to ja się boję tylko ze strony jego rodziców. Wiesz, matka jest dla niego bardzo ważna. Jako jedyna chyba okazywała mu jakiekolwiek ludzkie uczucia. Widziałaś zresztą. Bitwa o Hogwart, Voldemort oświadcza, że Harry nie żyje. Przyłączcie się, bo zginiecie. Lucjusz woła Draco, on wciąż stoi w szeregu. Dopiero wołanie matki sprawiło, że przystał do Śmierciożerców ponownie.  
\- A propos Śmierciożerców, widział już twój prezent?  
\- Widział, rozpakował, ale jeszcze nie wpadł, co to jest. Potrzymam go jeszcze w niepewności – zachichotała.  
W tym momencie Harry wpadł na Draco, wciąż czającego się na schodach, o mały włos nie zrzucając go z nich.  
\- Tak podsłuchiwać drogie panie? Nie ładnie – zaśmiał się Wybraniec, tak, żeby tylko jego przyjaciel mógł usłyszeć tą uwagę.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile ciekawych rzeczy można się w ten sposób dowiedzieć. Niestety, czasami działa to też w drugą stronę – westchnął.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Ludzie uwierzą we wszystko, jeżeli będziesz szeptać. Motto Ślizgonów.  
\- A nie czasem „Weasley jest naszym królem"? – zaśmiał się Harry.  
\- To nasz hymn.  
Nastała chwila ciszy, która została przerwana cichym chrząknięciem.  
\- Ładnie to tak plotkować na schodach? – zapytała Hermiona i upiła łyk herbaty.  
\- Tak podsłuchiwać, drogie panie? Nie ładnie – powiedział Ślizgon cytując Wybrańca.  
Harry roześmiał się głośno.

* * *

Cały wieczór minął im na wspominaniu lat w Hogwarcie. Nauczycieli, niesamowitych zdarzeń i całej przygody, której w życiu nie zapomną. Herbata lała się litrami, a z ich ust wylatywał potok słów i gromki śmiech. Kiedy zegar pokazał godzinę pierwszą, postanowili zbierać się do snu. O drugiej w domu było całkowicie ciemno i cicho.  
Hermiona spała głęboko, kiedy w głowie Draco przelewało się wiele myśli naraz. Rozmyślał o podsłuchanej rozmowie, o tym jak im dalej się ułoży, czy dadzą sobie radę. Jego głowy nie opuszczała również myśl o odwiedzinach u rodziców Hermiony. Czy faktycznie powinien się bać? A co jeżeli nie zaakceptują ich związku?  
Boże drogi, Draco! Chłop jesteś czy baba? Wziął się w garść i pomyślał, że co ma być, to będzie. Druga sprawa była taka, że chyba sam faktycznie nie do końca w to wierzył. Postanowił spróbować jakoś zasnąć. I faktycznie udało się to mu. Na kilka minut przed świtem.

* * *

Wstał wykończony. Wszedł do łazienki i obmył twarz zimną wodą. Umył zęby i opuścił pokój. Było grubo po dwunastej, więc nie zdziwił go fakt, że Harry i Ginny kłócą się w kuchni… Zaraz, zaraz. Harry i Ginny kłóca się w kuchni? Dlaczego? Nadstawił uszu.  
\- Ginny, ja naprawdę nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł.  
\- Her jest szczęśliwa! Naprawdę chcesz jej to odebrać?  
\- Chcę jej przemówić do rozsądku.  
\- Odbierając jej szczęście? Świetny pomysł, na pewno wpadnie ci w ramiona za to, że ją ocaliłeś.  
\- A co mam robić? Patrzeć, jak potem będzie cierpieć?  
\- ON JĄ KOCHA, HARRY. K-O-C-H-A! Tak jak ty mnie, a ja ciebie! Czemu to do ciebie nie dociera?!  
\- Ginny, mimo całego naszego kumplowania z Malfoy'em, ja i Ron nadal nie ufamy mu całkowicie. Był, jest i będzie nieobliczalny. Jednego roku może i ją pokocha, ale potem ją zostawi. Niby dlaczego tak nagle wpadła mu w oko?  
\- Harry, nie każdy musi kochać od początku swojego życia. A ty, kiedy zwróciłeś na mnie uwagę? Bo wydaje mi się, że jednak nie w wieku 11 lat, kiedy ja się w tobie zadłużyłam.  
\- On coś jeszcze jej zrobi. Ja to wiem.  
\- Czasami jesteś takim kretynem – westchnęła – CZY KIEDYKOLWIEK DOPUŚCISZ DO SIEBIE MYŚL, ŻE MOŻESZ SIĘ MYLIĆ, HARRY?! PATRZCIE PAŃSTWO, JESTEM HARRY POTTER I ZAWSZE MAM RACJĘ, BO POKONAŁEM VOLDEMORTA! A WIESZ, CO BYŁO ZE MNĄ? WIESZ ILE RAZY JA PŁAKAŁAM PRÓBUJĄC ZAPOMNIEĆ, KIEDY TY BIEGAŁEŚ SOBIE ZA HORKRUKSAMI?!  
Harry zamilkł.  
\- CZEMU ZAWSZE TO TY JESTEŚ TEN IDEALNY?! CZEMU HERMIONA JEST IDEALNA?! NAWET MÓJ CHOLERNY BRAT JEST IDEALNY! ŻYJĘ W WASZYM CIENIU, POMAGAM WAM, DORADZAM, A WY I TAK UPIERACIE SIĘ JAK SKOŃCZENI IDIOCI PRZY SWOICH DURNYCH POSTANOWIENIACH. NAWET NIE WIESZ, ILE GODZIN TŁUKŁAM HERMIONIE O TYM, ŻE NAJWIĘKSZA SZANSA NA SZCZĘŚLIWE ŻYCIE PRZECHODZI JEJ KOŁO NOSA! Ona nie chciała tego małżeństwa. Bała się go!  
W tym momencie w Draco coś pękło. Momentalnie zniknęła ochota na jedzenie i picie czegokolwiek. Gdyby nie fakt, że informacja sprzed sekundy wywarła na nim takie wrażenie prawdopodobnie pobiegłby do pokoju gościnnego, rzucił się na łóżko i zaczął płakać jak małe dziecko. Ale stał. Całkowicie sparaliżowany.  
\- WTEDY KIEDY WRESZCIE UDAŁO MI SIĘ PRZEKONAĆ JĄ DO TEGO, ŻEBY NIE ZACHOWYWAŁA SIĘ JAK IDIOTKA… Wpadłeś na genialny pomysł, żeby to wszystko rozbić? Super. Świetnie. Nie mam więcej pytań. Ginny Potter… MOŻE TO TEŻ CI SIĘ NIE PODOBA?!  
\- Popadasz w histerię – zaczął ją uspokajać Harry.  
\- HISTERIĘ?! A MOŻE TY NIE CHCESZ, ŻEBYM NOSIŁA TWOJE NAZWISKO, CO?! MOŻE NIE JESTEM TEGO GODNA? W KOŃCU TO NIE JA POMYKAŁAM SOBIE PO LASACH I GAJACH ZA CHOLERNĄ CZARNĄ I MEDALIONEM!  
Harry złapał dziewczynę za nadgarstki i przytwierdził ją do ściany. Nie chciał zrobić jej krzywdy, chciał, żeby się uspokoiła. A metoda siłowa była jedynym rozwiązaniem.  
\- Czy ty myślisz, że to było łatwe? Że mieliśmy wszystko podane na tacy? Że wystarczyło podejść do Voldemorta powiedzieć „umieraj" i po sprawie, tak?  
Ginny nie odpowiadała, ale jej oczy wciąż były załzawione, a tusz całkowicie rozmazał się w okolicach oczu i stworzył żałosne czarne strużki na jej zaczerwienionych od złości i emocji policzkach.  
\- Doceniam to, co dla nas robisz, co robiłaś. Hermiona też to docenia. Czasami jednak nie można mieszać się w życie innych. Sami muszą o nim decydować.  
\- Tylko, że to ty chcesz, żeby Miona zerwała zaręczyny.  
\- Tak, bo zrobiła to pod twoim wpływem, do cholery! – Harry znowu zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.  
\- Boże jaki ty jesteś uparty jak osioł! HERMIONA MA PRA…  
W tym momencie frontowe drzwi otworzyły się, a przez nie wleciała wesoła Tonks. Chwilę później w pokoju pojawiła się Hermiona.  
\- Ech, Ginny. Żałuj, że nie poszłaś z nami na spacer. Pogoda jest bo… A co się stało? – dodała, widząc rozmazaną przyjaciółkę.  
\- Nieważne – odpowiedziała Gins i otarła łzy ręką, rozcierając tusz po jeszcze większym obszarze policzków.


	36. Rozdział 35

**ROZDZIAŁ 35: Zgody, kłótnie i inne paranoje**

 **H** ermiona stała przez moment próbując zrozumieć całą zaistniałą sytuację, ale wyczuła, że najlepiej zrobi, jeżeli nie będzie się wtrącać. Położyła smycz na stoliku w salonie i bez słowa wyminęła zapłakaną Ginny, która ocierała łzy. Weszła po schodach na górę i uchyliła drzwi sypialni, którą zajmowała z Draco. Chłopak siedział na łóżku, tyłem do wejścia.

\- Wstałeś już? To dobrze, bo chciałabym wyciągnąć cię na spacer. Jest genialna po…

\- Dlaczego mi nie ufasz?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową zaskoczona. Podeszła do niego i usiadła na łóżku. Położyła rękę na jego ramieniu. Nie strzepnął jej, ale nie zareagował też w żaden inny sposób.

\- Co się stało?

Dopiero po tych słowach zwrócił swoje szare oczy w kierunku dziewczyny. Ujrzał na jej twarzy zaniepokojenie, a także troskę. Jednak to nic nie zmieniało. Wciąż czuł się oszukany.

\- Myślałem, że mnie kochasz, że ci na mnie zależy.

\- Ale zależy mi! – zaczęła się tłumaczyć – Co się stało? Powiedz mi!

\- Harry mi nie ufa. Ron też. I ty również. Dlaczego tylko Ginny nie widzi we mnie „tego złego"?

Hermiona wypuściła powoli powietrze z płuc.

\- Kłócili się o nas, tak? Ginny powiedziała coś za dużo, zgaduję. Co dokładnie?

\- Że boisz się ślubu. I chcesz być ze mną tylko dlatego, że ona cię do tego namówiła. Może to i lepiej, że Potter nie widzi nas razem? Tylko, że problem leży po twojej stronie.

\- Jaki problem, Draco?! Gins musiała wpaść w histerię i zaczęła wygadywać niestworzone rzeczy. Zapewniam cię, że…

\- Hermiono? – przerwał jej.

\- Tak?

\- Czy ty naprawdę boisz się tego ślubu?

Wzięła głęboki wdech i zamknęła oczy. Powoli wypuściła powietrze. Nie chciała się denerwować. Wiedziała, że jeżeli pozwoli sobie na okazywanie jakiegokolwiek przejawu złości, ich rozmowa przerodzi się w kłótnię.

\- Tak, boję się. Boję się, co powiedzą moi rodzice. Boję się, jak sobie poradzimy. Boję się nagonki w mediach. Boję się Skeeter. Boję się twoich rodziców – tu przerwała na chwilę – Ale do cholery, Draco! Czy ty się nie boisz? Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli?

\- Nie.

\- Właśnie.

Nastała cisza. Długa i irytująca. Mimo to żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru przerywania jej. W końcu Hermiona wstała z łóżka i wyszła z pokoju bez słowa, zostawiając narzeczonego z własnymi myślami.

* * *

Malfoy Manor świeciło pustkami. Jedyna osoba, która była w tym domu, stała przy jednym z ogromnych okien w salonie. Jej jasne włosy opadały kaskadami na ramiona. Bladoniebieskie oczy były utkwione w jednym punkcie. Nerwowo pstrykała długimi paznokciami. Narcyza Malfoy nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego jej syn nie dawał znaku życia od zakończenia szkoły. Minęły jedynie trzy dni, to fakt, a ojciec Dracona uważał, że popada w paranoję, ale ona czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Miała wrażenie, że jej syn coś ukrywa. Od trzech dni ta kwestia nie dawała jej spokoju.

\- Narcyzo…

Stanowczy, ale łagodny głos wyrwał ją z zadumy. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na twarz swojego męża.

\- Lucjuszu, sądzę, że coś jest nie tak. Gdyby zatrzymał się u przyjaciół, dałby nam znać. Ale… Nie odezwał się do teraz. Może coś przed nami ukrywa albo, nie daj Boże, coś mu się stało?

\- Narcyzo… Dracon ma dwadzieścia lat. Pozwól mu dorosnąć. Jestem pewien, że zjawi się tu za kilka dni.

Kobieta machnęła ręką w geście rezygnacji i ponownie odwróciła się do okna. Zaczęła nerwowo stukać paznokciami w podbródek. Miała nadzieję, że jej syn szybko się odnajdzie.

* * *

Od zakończenia roku w Hogwarcie minął tydzień. Ginny i Harry nie mieli zamiaru godzić się od czasu wybuchu kłótni na temat przyszłego ślubu ich przyjaciół. Draco i Hermiona w końcu zamieszkali razem. Mimo radości wywołanej wspólnym gniazdkiem, nie byli w stanie ze sobą rozmawiać dłużej niż pół godziny. Wzajemne towarzystwo zaczęło im przeszkadzać. Pierwszą noc w nowym domu, Draco postanowił spędzić w pokoju gościnnym. Tak samo jak i pięć następnych.

Dopiero w sobotę rano, ósmego dnia po zakończeniu szkoły, Hermiona postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Draco siedział w salonie i jednym okiem oglądał mugolskie wiadomości, a drugim przeglądał numer Proroka Codziennego. Dziewczyna zaparzyła dwie kawy z mocno spienionym mlekiem. Dodała dwie łyżeczki brązowego cukru i zaniosła je do pokoju, w którym siedział jej narzeczony. Podała mu kubek i usiadła obok niego na sofie.

\- Dzięki – powiedział, upijając pierwszy łyk.

\- Powiedz mi Draco, co jest z nami nie tak?

\- To znaczy?

Upiła łyk gorącej kawy.

\- Przez cały rok marzyliśmy tylko o tym. Jesteśmy razem w domu. Mieszkamy w dzielnicy obok przyjaciół. Większość osób życzy nam dobrze. Powinniśmy skakać ze szczęścia, cieszyć z takiego stanu rzeczy, ale nam wychodzi tylko kłótnia. Dlaczego? Chodzisz przybity od czasu tego poranka u Harry'ego i Ginny. Myślałam, że wytłumaczyliśmy sobie wszystko.

\- To nawet nie o to chodzi, Hermiono – Boże, jak ona nie lubiła, kiedy zwracał się do niej pełnym imieniem – Zrozumiałem wszystko, co mi wtedy powiedziałaś. Zrozumiałem twoje obawy, lęki. Przybity jestem już od znacznie dłuższego czasu. Wiesz właściwie, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, w co się pakuję? Już w Lake District. Zyskując ciebie i nowe życie, muszę całkowicie odciąć się od tego starego. Tracę matkę. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to dla mnie ciężkie przeżycie.

\- Ale staram się ciebie zrozumieć. Uwierz mi, chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Jeżeli tylko mogę ci jakoś pomóc, postaram się to zrobić.

Odłożył kawę na stolik telewizyjny. Ona zrobiła to samo.

\- Po prostu mnie przytul, Her – powiedział łamiącym się głosem.

\- Och, Draco…

Momentalnie wtuliła się w chłopaka. Objął ją ramieniem i mocno zaciskając oczy pocałował ją we włosy. Oboje odetchnęli z ulgą.

\- Przepraszam cię.

\- Ja ciebie też.

Siedzieli tak wtuleni w siebie może pół godziny, a może więcej… Ważne było to, że w takim momencie jak tamten czas był dla nich bez znaczenia.

* * *

Lipiec rozpoczął się piękną pogodą i wysokimi temperaturami. Draco i Hermiona zaczęli cieszyć się wspólnym życiem i takimi błahostkami jak wspólne spacery. Czasami napotykali Harry'ego i Tonks albo Ginny. Nigdy razem. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że para nadal nie pogodziła się po sprzeczce, co więcej, zaczęli się kłócić o sprawy związane również z nimi i ich przyszłością. Pewnego wieczoru Hermiona stwierdziła, że warto porozmawiać o tym wszystkim z przyjaciółką. Chciała jej jakoś pomóc, nie mogła znieść widoku jej smutnej twarzy.

\- Wychodzę. Wrócę gdzieś za godzinę – poinformowała Draco.

On tylko kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się do niej na pożegnanie.

Dziewczyna dokładnie znała trasę, którą chodzi Ginny. W końcu, tak jak się spodziewała, zauważyła ją na głównej ulicy. Zanim zdążyła do niej podbiec, Ruda skręciła w stronę cmentarza. Uklękła przy jednym z grobów. Klęczała przy grobie rodziców Harry'ego i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Przy nagrobku pojawiły się świeże, czerwone róże i niewielki znicz. Ginny zaczęła płakać. Przeżegnała się i otarła łzy kapiące po jej policzkach.

\- Nigdy tego nie robiłam. Nie… Nie rozmawiałam z umarłymi – mówiła, powstrzymując szloch – Ale w końcu zawsze jest ten pierwszy raz, prawda? – zaśmiała się histerycznie i pociągnęła nosem.

\- Chcę się zwrócić głównie do pani, pani Potter. Harry jest naprawdę świetnym chłopakiem… Ba, chłopakiem. Mężczyzną. Byłaby pani dumna z syna. Kochałam go tak długo…

Ponownie przerwała na chwilę. Była bardzo podminowana.

\- Dlaczego przestało nam się układać? Harry jest podejrzliwy. Zaczęło się wszystko od kłótni o Draco. Potem poleciało z górki. Dom, dzieci, praca, ślub. Wszystkie te tematy omówiliśmy… A raczej wykrzyczeliśmy sobie w twarz. Ja naprawdę go kocham… Ale nie wiem, czy… Czy to ma jakikolwiek sens.

Rozpłakała się. Jej szloch biegł echem po całym cmentarzu. Minęło kilka minut, zanim się opanowała.

\- Nie chcę, żeby pani miała mnie za nieodpowiednią osobę dla Harry'ego. Postaram się, jak mogę. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy razem szczęśliwi. Amen.

Wstała i otrzepała kolana. Kiedy wyszła z terenu cmentarza zauważyła Hermionę. Ta z kolei, nie miała zamiaru udawać, że nic nie słyszała. Wyciągnęła tylko ręce i powiedziała:

\- Ginny…

Przyjaciółka wpadła jej w ramiona i zaczęła płakać jeszcze głośniej i obficiej niż wcześniej. Hermiona gładziła ją po włosach, próbując jakoś ją uspokoić. Natomiast Ginny powtarzała tylko, jakby w amoku:

\- Niech on tylko przestanie krzyczeć…

* * *

Pierwszy tydzień lipca przyniósł do Londynu upały i bezchmurne niebo, dając wszystkim sporą dawkę optymizmu, energii i wakacyjnego luzu. W jednym z apartamentów w samym sercu miasta ten optymizm został dostarczony nadprogramowo. Wesoła atmosfera panowała tam już od ostatnich dni czerwca. Mieszkanie Blaise'a i Tracey musiało tętnić życiem przy takich właścicielach.

Para dogadywała się idealnie. Kiedy tylko pojawiała się jakaś sporna kwestia, jedno z nich ustępowało i zgadzało się z opinią drugiego. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie mieli własnego zdania. W wielu sprawach mieli odmienne zdanie, które nawzajem respektowali. Czasami dochodziło do kulturalnej wymiany argumentów. Oboje lubili takie dyskusje, bo dzięki nim dowiadywali się o sobie coraz więcej.

Jednak była to tylko pozorna harmonia, bo jedna ze stron ukrywała tajemnicę, która mogła im zaszkodzić. Miała na zawsze zdecydować, czy ich związek przetrwa próbę, czy rozstaną się. Na razie nic nie wskazywało na to, aby ta kwestia została poruszona. Jedna ze stron skrupulatnie zatajała tę sprawę. Jednak sumienie zaczynało ją dręczyć…

Tracey Davis czesała włosy w łazience. Było kilka minut po dziewiątej. Blaise jeszcze leżał w łóżku, ale nie spał. Jego dziewczyna obudziła go, zanim opuściła ciepło kołdry. Chłopak wyglądał przez okno i zachwycał się panoramą Londynu o tej porze dnia. Wieżowce i apartamentowce miały swój urok. Oboje z Tracey uwielbiali takie miasta.

\- Blaise? – głos dziewczyny dobiegał z korytarza pomiędzy sypialnią a łazienką.

\- Hm?

\- Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać. To ważne.

* * *

Hermiona, mimo protestów Ginny i Draco, postanowiła porozmawiać z Harrym. Postarała się zrozumieć całkowicie jego sytuację i powiedziała mu też, jak mógłby spróbować dogadać się z narzeczoną. Po dość długiej wymianie zdań, na odchodnym, przeprosił Hermionę za to, że chciał wtrącać się do jej życia. Ona tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło i powiedziała:

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać.

Razem weszli do domku Hermiony. Draco i Ginny siedzieli na sofie i o czymś rozmawiali. Krzywołap drzemał na fotelu lekkim snem, który został zakłócony chwilę później, jak Harry spuścił Tonks ze smyczy. Ogromny wilczarz szczeknął, kot wybudził się i był w tak potężnym szoku, że podrapał psa po psyku. Ten tylko zaskomlał i nagle usiadł z głuchym hukiem, przekrzywiając łeb w geście zdziwienia tym kocim powitaniem.

Dziewczyna zauważyła, że Draco trzyma w ręku jakiś kawałek papieru. Jej rudowłosa przyjaciółka z kolei przyglądała się eleganckiej kopercie. W jej głowie zaświtała odpowiedź. Rodzice Draco napisali do niego.

\- W końcu musiało to się stać – stwierdziła Hermiona – Pewnie niedługo się domyślą. A jeżeli nie, dowiedzą się, kiedy otrzymają zaproszenie na ślub.

\- Rok trzymać ich w niepewności? Nie… Napiszę do ni… Do matki. Ona zasługuje na to, żeby wiedzieć.

Hermiona pokiwała głową na znak, że rozumie i akceptuje tą decyzję. Draco podszedł do biurka przy oknie. Sięgnął po kartkę i napisał na niej :

„Nic mi nie jest. Nie martwcie się. Wkrótce się z Wami skontaktuję. Draco".

Wrzucił ją do jednej z kopert, zapieczętował i przywołał Georgię. Przywiązał list do jej nogi i uchylił okno. Sowa wzbiła się w powietrze i skierowała się w kierunku dworu Malfoy'ów. Chłopak już miał zamykać okno, kiedy zauważył na niebie jeszcze jednego ptaka. Ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał, że jest to nowa sowa Blaise'a, którą dostał od matki przed zakończeniem roku. Wpuścił ptaka do domu i odebrał od niego korespondencję.

Hermiona, widząc to, weszła do kuchni i napełniła jedną z miseczek wodą. Podeszła do biurka i napoiła puszczyka. Draco otworzył kopertę i wyjął z niej list.

\- Coś ciekawego? – zapytała Her, głaszcząc sowę po głowie.

Chłopak bez słowa ją wyminął i ciężkim westchnięciem opadł na sofę. Ginny momentalnie zainteresowała się treścią tej kartki. Sięgnęła po nią przez całą szerokość stołu i przeleciała po niej wzrokiem. List był krótszy niż się spodziewała, ale wystarczająco dosadny. Otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał Harry.

\- Nawet więcej niż myślisz – powiedziała Ruda – Tracey wyjeżdża do Stanów.


	37. Rozdział 36

**ROZDZIAŁ 36: Znów w Londynie**

 **N** ie minęło kilka dni, a u progu domu Hermiony i Draco pojawił się Blaise. Nie wyglądał dobrze i był mocno podłamany. W liście zawarł tylko część prawdy. O reszcie chciał powiadomić przyjaciół osobiście. Pewnego lipcowego popołudnia do przyszłych państwa Malfoy'ów wpadli Ginny z Harrym. Kolacja, którą mieli wspólnie zjeść była idealną okazją na ogłoszenie całej prawdy.

\- Tracey wyjechała dzisiaj rano – zaczął.

Wszystkie oczy przy stole były wlepione w Zabiniego. Nikt się nie odzywał, bo wiedzieli, że rozstanie ze swoją dziewczyną bardzo przeżył.

\- Wyjechała nie za pracą czy lepszym życiem. Ona kogoś tam ma. Nie wiem, kto to jest, ale wiem, że poznała go w zeszłe wakacje. Przez cały rok utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt. Była u niego na Boże Narodzenie. Spotkali się też na jeden wieczór zaraz po rozpoczęciu ferii. Mocno się wtedy pokłócili. Ale to i tak bez znaczenia…

Westchnął głośno i zrobił długą pauzę.

\- Ona… Ona była w ciąży. Nie wiedziała, czyje było to dziecko, czy moje czy jego. Postanowiła je usunąć. Przeżyła to bardzo, a kłótnia z tym chłopakiem… Ech, szkoda gadać.

Wszyscy byli nienaturalnie cicho. Nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. W końcu Hermiona postanowiła zabrać głos.

\- Nie martw się, Blaise… Może tak po prostu musiało być?

\- Właśnie, stary. Tego kwiatu jest pół światu! – dodał Harry, za co oberwał w piszczel od przyjaciółki.

\- Przynajmniej poznałeś prawdę – powiedziała łagodnie Ginny i spojrzała smutno na Blaise'a – Lepsze to niż kłamstwo, prawda?

Chłopak kiwnął głową, ale bez większego przekonania.

* * *

Po kolacji Hermiona i Harry zdecydowali się odwiedzić Syriusza. Ginny i Draco postanowili zostać razem z Blaisem. Omówili z nim wszystkie możliwe tematy, unikając słów „USA", „Tracey" i „wyjazd". Po półgodzinnej pogawędce Draco powiedział, że musi iść na górę rozważyć oferty pracy w ministerstwie.

Kiedy tylko chłopak zniknął na piętrze, Blaise odetchnął z ulgą. Usiadł na kanapie. Oparł łokcie o kolana i spuścił głowę lekko w dół. Wstydził się okazywać swoje uczucia w obecności przyjaciela, ale przy Ginny nie miał takich problemów.

Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego. Długo nie wiedziała, co zrobić i czy w ogóle powinna się odzywać. W końcu powiedziała:

\- Nie przejmuj się. Życie toczy się dalej. Wiem, że Tracey wiele dla ciebie znaczyła, ale to już przeszłość. Bądź co bądź, jesteś teraz kawalerem i sądzę, że nie opędzisz się od dziewczyn.

Blaise zachichotał.

\- Mówisz jak uczennica. A chwilę, bo ty jeszcze JESTEŚ uczennicą!

Ruda prychnęła.

\- Wielka różnica. Jesteś zaledwie rok starszy, a Hogwart skończyłeś kilka tygodni temu.

\- Widzisz? A Draco już roboty szuka.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i złapała Blaise'a za rękę.

\- Ginny?

\- Hm?

\- Dziękuję.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na Blaise'a ze zdziwieniem w oczach.

\- Za co? – zapytała zdziwiona.

\- Dzięki tobie wreszcie się dziś uśmiecham – powiedział cicho.

* * *

Późnym wieczorem, po prowizorycznej kolacji przygotowanej przez Ginny, cała trójka rzuciła się na kanapę i zaczęła błądzić po kanałach telewizyjnych. W końcu znaleźli jakiś ciekawy film sensacyjny. Oglądali go w skupieniu aż do powrotu Harry'ego i Hermiony.

\- Co oglądacie? – zapytała Her, siadając na oparciu kanapy.

Cała trójka ją uciszyła. Dziewczyna postanowiła przyłączyć się do seansu i wydedukować, co działo się uprzednio. Harry stał niewzruszony. Uważnie obserwował Ginny, która siedziała pod cienkim kocem zaraz obok Blaise'a. Kiedy na ekranie pojawiła się brutalna scena, Ruda pisnęła i wtuliła się w chłopaka. Zabini był tym zaskoczony, ale objął ją i delikatnie poklepał po plecach, kiedy krwawe ujęcie się skończyło.

\- Ginny, idziemy do domu.

Dziewczyna obróciła się i spojrzała na Harry'ego ze zdziwieniem. Posunęła się w lewo i zrobiła mu miejsce. Jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej wtuliła się w Blaise'a. Wybraniec nie był z tego faktu zadowolony.

\- Idziemy.

\- Chcę obejrzeć film do końca – powiedziała Ginny i założyła ręce na piersi, dając tym samym znak, że nie ma zamiaru ruszać się z kanapy.

\- Możesz obejrzeć go dwa domy dalej.

\- Ty możesz się przenieść dwa domy dalej, a ja obejrzę tutaj film. Z przyjaciółmi, którzy też chcą go oglądać.

Harry mruknął coś pod nosem i deportował się z trzaskiem. Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny i spytała:

\- Nadal się kłócicie?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

\- Co się dzieje, Wiewióro? – zapytał zaciekawiony całą sprawą Zabini.

\- Kryzys – zaśmiała się smutno – Harry ma jakieś problemy i się na mnie wydziera.

Naburmuszyła się chcąc ukryć ogromny smutek, który chowała w sobie od czasu pierwszej kłótni. Blaise, widząc to, przytulił ją i pocałował w czoło.

\- Przejdzie mu. Zobaczysz – powiedział i posłał jej czuły uśmiech, który natychmiast odwzajemniła.

* * *

Następnego dnia Hermiona obudziła się wcześnie rano. Przewróciła się na drugi bok, chcąc przytulić Draco i tym samym wybudzić go ze snu. Ku jej zdziwieniu, leżała w łóżku sama. Złapała za cienki szlafroczek i włożyła go. Wsunęła nogi w japonki, w których chodziła rankiem. Powoli udała się do łazienki i zniknęła w niej na chwilę, żeby wykonać poranną toaletę. Spięła włosy w koczek i powoli zeszła do kuchni.

Zastała tam Draco jedzącego jajecznicę i czytającego gazetę. Nachyliła się nad nim i pocałowała go w policzek. Zerknęła na nagłówek czytanego przez niego artykułu. Poczuła jak całe ciało spina się pod wpływem informacji, którą dostarczył fragment tekstu.

\- Skeeter chyba się nudzi – warknął równie zdenerwowany chłopak – Nie wiadomo, co obecnie dzieje się z panem Malfoy'em, lecz ostatnimi czasy był widywany w towarzystwie kilku arystokratek takich jak Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis czy Julietta Moore. Poza tymi dziewczętami, powodem jego zniknięcia mogła być też jakaś zakazana eskapada z przyjacielem rodziny, Blaisem Zabini i ich wspólną przyjaciółką tj. Ginny Weasley. Z tego grona wyklucza się jednak Harry'ego Pottera i Hermionę Granger. Pan Potter był bowiem widziany niedawno w jej towarzystwie w Dolinie Godryka. Razem spacerowali po ulicach, a następnie udali się do tego samego domu. Czyżby młoda panna Weasley była tak zakochana, że nie zauważyła kolejnego romansu swojego chłopaka? – zacytował, po czym warknął – Zauważać to ty nie możesz swojej wielkiej dupy jak nie założysz okularów.

Hermiona westchnęła. Widocznie artykuł o Myrthle Dungass aka Rita Skeeter nie przyniósł spodziewanego efektu. Owszem, dziennikarka dała sobie spokój w drążeniu tematu na temat związku Hermiony i Draco, ale nie odpuściła tematu samego chłopaka. Co gorsza, jej artykuły zaczęły uderzać również w Ginny.

W kuchni pojawił się Blaise. Nalał sobie wcześniej zaparzonej czarnej kawy do kubka i przywitał parę skinieniem głowy.

\- Jak tam? – zapytał po paru łykach.

Draco podał mu gazetę. Blaise przejrzał artykuł Rity. Z każdym zdaniem robił się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

\- Czy ona nie może znaleźć sobie lepszego zajęcia? Robienie na drutach, na przykład.

\- Widocznie nie – powiedziała Hermiona.

Zapadła cisza. Wydanie Proroka Codziennego z tamtego lipcowego dnia dało wiele do myślenia szczególnie samemu Malfoy'owi. Gazeta niemal krzyczała do niego, że musi spotkać się z rodzicami, dać jakiś większy znak życia poza listem. Jednak najpierw musiał wymyślić jakąś dobrą wymówkę, która usprawiedliwiałaby jego nieobecność poza domem.

\- Powinnam odwiedzić swoich rodziców.

Draco spojrzał na Hermionę z zadowoleniem.

\- Czytasz mi w myślach, wiesz?

* * *

\- Tak, mamo. Jestem u siebie w domu, tak jak ci mówiłam. Nie, nie jestem sama. Harry, Ginny i jeszcze dwójka naszych przyjaciół tutaj jest. Tak, dobrze się czuję. Mamo? Mamo, posłuchaj mnie. Mogłabym zatrzymać się u was na kilka dni? Nie, nic się nie stało. Z nikim się pokłóciłam. Tak, przyjechałabym jutro. Chcę kogoś wam przedstawić. Dowiesz się jak przyjadę. Dzięki. To pa! Ucałuj tatę. Pa!

Hermiona odłożyła słuchawkę. Weszła po schodach do pokoju, gdzie Draco pakował walizkę od dobrej godziny, nie wiedząc, co zabrać. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się widząc jego nieudolne starania. Pomogła mu, a następnie sama spakowała siebie. Z samego rana mieli deportować się na dworzec, a stamtąd wziąć taksówkę. Draco wolał pokonać tę odległość jedynie przy pomocy deportacji, ale Hermiona wybiła mu ten pomysł z głowy, ponieważ jej rodzina mieszkała w typowo mugolskiej okolicy.

Blaise zdecydował przenieść się na czas ich nieobecności do Potterów, ponieważ, jak stwierdził, nie chciał zostać sam w tak dużym domu. Zadeklarował również opiekę nad Krzywołapem, dla którego ta opcja nie była zbyt korzystna, ponieważ oznaczała konfrontację oko w oko z ogromnym psem Harry'ego, który niczym nie przypominał małego szczeniaczka z Gwiazdki '99 roku.

Draco i Hermiona zjedli kolację, którą razem przygotowali. Był to pierwszy tak romantyczny wieczór we dwoje. Cieszyli się swoją obecnością przez cały czas. W nocy usnęli niemal jednocześnie w swoich objęciach.

Rano ich uszy podrażnił budzik z metalowymi blaszkami. Draco zerwał się z łóżka jak oparzony, nigdy wcześniej nie korzystał z tego typu urządzenia.

\- Już wiem, dlaczego mugole zachowują się jak wariaci. Gdyby codziennie budziło mnie takie ustrojstwo, też bym zdziczał.

\- Przesadzasz – powiedziała łagodnie i pocałowała go.

Zjedli śniadanie i przebrali się, a następnie deportowali się na rzadko uczęszczaną uliczkę tuż przy dworcu Kings Cross w Londynie. Hermiona spojrzała na budynek z rozmarzeniem i wróciła myślami do ostatniego roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie.

Draco złapał taksówkę. Weszli do wnętrza czarnego samochodu zostawiając walizki kierowcy, który spakował je do bagażnika. Hermiona podała dokładny adres, a kierowca ruszył ulicami Londynu zmierzając do spokojnej dzielnicy zwanej London Borough of Brent.

* * *

Pogoda była idealna na urządzenie grilla na dworze. Tak też postanowili zrobić państwo Granger. Jean Granger wysłała męża z samego rana po świeże steki, sama z kolei zajęła się przygotowywaniem warzyw i napojów. Domyślała się, że Hermiona będzie chciała przedstawić im kogoś dla niej ważnego, dlatego też chciała zadbać, żeby ich pierwszy wspólny obiad wypadł idealnie. Naturalnie Paul Granger nie miał zielonego pojęcia o wszystkim. Był poinformowany jedynie o przyjeździe córki na kilka dni. Ta informacja bardzo go ucieszyła, więc bez zbędnego marudzenia udał się na zakupy. Kiedy wrócił pomógł żonie w przygotowywaniu obiadu oraz rozkładaniu stołu w ogródku. Narzucił na niego czerwono-biały obrus w kratę. W komplecie ze stołem były również drewniane pomalowane białą farbą krzesła, na których poukładał poduchy obite materiałem, z którego był wykonany obrus. Pani domu nakryła do stołu i dopięła wszystko na ostatni guzik. Dodatki i mięso czekało tylko na przyjazd córki z tajemniczym gościem.

Tymczasem tajemniczy gość ze swoją partnerką dojeżdżali już pod jej stary adres zamieszkania. Kiedy samochód się zatrzymał, zapłacili i odebrali od kierowcy bagaże. Taksówka odjechała tak szybko, jak szybko się pojawiła. Hermiona weszła po trzech stopniach na podwyższenie umożliwiające dojście do drzwi. Już chciała wcisnąć dzwonek, kiedy Draco zatrzymał jej rękę.

\- Błagam, daj mi chwilę.

Popatrzyła na niego pytająco.

\- Przecież nie będę cię obściskiwał w twoim domu, skoro twoi rodzice nie wiedzą nawet o naszych planach.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i zarzuciła ręce na szyję. Chłopak wplótł palce w jej włosy i zaczął ją gorąco całować. W końcu musieli wyrobić normę na co najmniej trzy dni. Tak bardzo poddali się chwili, że Draco niechcący popchnął dziewczynę na ścianę, w którą wmontowany był dzwonek. Ku ich przerażeniu za ścianą rozległ się niemal alarm. Para oderwała się od siebie natychmiast. Hermiona zaczęła ścierać swoją szminkę z ust i policzków chłopaka, chichocząc przy tym niemiłosiernie.

\- Jesteś okrutna, wiesz?

\- Wiem.

I dokładnie w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się, a oczom Draco po raz pierwszy ukazała się jego przyszła teściowa. Była ubrana na sportowo, ale schludnie. Swoje brązowe włosy, które Hermiona ewidentnie odziedziczyła po niej, spięła w luźny kucyk.

\- Cześć kochanie! – powitała radośnie córkę – Wejdźcie, proszę.

Kiedy wpakowali się do przedpokoju, Hermiona wskazała na chłopaka i przedstawiła go. Draco ujął dłoń pani Granger i ucałował ją szarmancko.

\- Enchanté – przywitał ją po francusku, co jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiło matkę Hermiony.

Po chwili w przedpokoju pojawił się Paul Granger, który ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na, stojącego obok jego jedynej córki, mężczyznę. Żeby załagodzić niezbyt ciekawą sytuację, Hermiona rzuciła się w ramiona ojca i przytuliła go. Ten ucałował ją w czoło. Dopiero wtedy zwrócił się w stronę nieznajomego.

\- A pan to?

\- Tato, to Draco. Jest moim…

\- Bliskim przyjacielem – dokończył za nią chłopak i podszedł do ojca Hermiony.

Podali sobie rękę. Draco starał się za wszelką cenę wyglądać na pewnego siebie, ale w głębi duszy był zestresowany i spięty jak jeszcze nigdy. Niezmiernie zależało mu na dobrych relacjach z Grangerami, bo miałby wtedy pewność, że chociaż Hermiona zachowa normalną rodzinę po ich małżeństwie.

Paul Granger zmierzył go niepewnym wzrokiem, ale żona spojrzała na niego ostrzegawczo, ponieważ wyczuła, że ich gość zwyczajnie się boi, chociaż stara się tego po sobie nie pokazywać. Można to było nazwać spaczeniem zawodowym psychologa albo zwykłą matczyną intuicją.

\- Zapraszam was na obiad. Przygotowaliśmy grilla.

Draco przestawił walizki, żeby nie stały w przejściu, a następnie ruszył za Grangerami. Idąc przez ich dom nawet się nie rozglądał, bo w jego mózgu coś podpowiadało mu, że to dopiero początek gry o Hermionę.


	38. Rozdział 37

**ROZDZIAŁ 37: "Raz kolejny kochaliśmy, nie dotrwawszy do końca"**

 **O** biad jedli w błyskawicznym tempie i niemal w milczeniu. Hermiona nerwowo zerkała na swojego ojca, którego wzrok usilnie próbował dorwać Draco. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że gdyby nie czujne spojrzenie matki, Paul Granger rzuciłby się na niego za niestaranne jedzenie steka bądź dziwne nabijanie ogórków z sałatki na widelec. Kiedy ostatnia osoba odłożyła sztućce, pani Granger zerwała się z siedzenia i zaprosiła wszystkich do salonu na kawę. Dyskretnie spojrzała na Hermionę dając jej znak, że to ona przejmuje na chwilę obecną dowodzenie i wszystkie szkody w mieniu wywołane bójką obu panów będą jej winą. Kobieta skierowała się do kuchni, zostawiając córkę z ojcem i Draco.  
\- Siadajcie – powiedział Paul Granger, wskazując swoją ręką na kanapę.  
Sam usiadł na swoim ulubionym fotelu i westchnął. Hermiona mruknęła coś pod nosem, po czym zaczęła stukać kolanem o kolano jak mała dziewczynka. Draco nie był wcale bardziej rozluźniony od niej.  
\- Także tego… - wydukał chłopak.  
\- Jak się poznaliście? – zapytał w końcu pan Granger, choć przyszło mu to z niemałym trudem.  
Hermiona spojrzała na Draco, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby to on odpowiedział na to pytanie. W końcu nie nad nią wisiała groźba śmierci z rąk dentysty.  
\- Więc… Więc znamy się ze szkoły. Należałem do Slytherinu, Hermiona do Gryffindoru, co jest oczywiste, i… Cóż, po wojnie nasze drogi jakoś się spotkały. Dużo zależało od polepszenia moich relacji z Harrym Potterem… - zaczął Draco, ale kiedy zdążył się rozkręcić, ojciec Hermiony przerwał mu w niezbyt grzeczny sposób.  
\- Polepszenia… Czy powiedziałeś, że należałeś do Slytherinu?  
\- Tak…  
\- Mógłbyś powtórzyć swoje imię?  
\- Draco. Draco Malfoy.  
W tym momencie Paul Granger wstał nagle z fotela i udał się do kuchni. Draco natomiast spojrzał na Hermionę lekko zdziwiony i wystraszony reakcją jej ojca.  
\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak?  
\- Obawiam się, że niestety tak… – powiedziała Hermiona, zakładając niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho i lekko podnosząc się, by sprawdzić, czy spokojnie może kontynuować swoją wypowiedź – Trzeba było od razu przyznać, że jesteś moim narzeczonym, a nie bawić się w przyjaciół i chowanie pierścionka.  
\- Wygląda na to, że najbliższe noce spędzę na kanapie, przyjaciółko – mruknął chłopak i bez żadnej zapowiedzi pocałował Hermionę w szyję.  
Ta odskoczyła od niego z piskiem, nie spodziewając się tego gestu. Na domiar złego do pokoju ponownie wszedł starszy mężczyzna, tym razem z żoną. Kobieta położyła tacę z kawą na stole i uśmiechnęła się do córki. Zajęła miejsce na drugim fotelu. Draco zmieszał się nieco obawiając się, że mogli zauważyć chwilowy przejaw czułości wobec dziewczyny. Zaplótł palce w koszyczek i zaczął bawić się nerwowo kciukami, uciekając wzrokiem w stronę zdjęć rodzinnych Grangerów.  
\- A więc, Draco… Mogę ci tak mówić? – zaczęła Jean Granger.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Widzę, że po wojnie wszyscy się zmieniliście. Byłam ciekawa, z kim Hermiona spędza tak dużo czasu w szkole. Cóż Ron skarżył się, że ich kontakty nieco się osłabiły…  
\- Tak, posprzeczaliśmy się trochę z tego powodu, ale teraz wszystko wróciło do normy – powiedział chłopak, lekko się rozluźniając – Teraz Hermiona ma dwóch, niekłócących się przyjaciół.  
\- Cieszę się, że doszliście do wspólnego porozumienia.  
Paul siedział niewzruszony na fotelu z lekko naburmuszoną miną. Jedynie palce wbijające się w oparcie fotela zdradzały, jak bardzo dość ma dzisiejszego dnia.  
\- Co zdecydowałeś robić się po Hogwarcie? Znalazłeś już pracę, mieszkanie, kobietę życia? – zapytała znów matka dziewczyny, ignorując pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie Hermiony.  
\- Mamo! – jęknęła zażenowana – Myślę, że są to prywatne sprawy Dracona, a my rozmawiamy, a nie prowadzimy przesłuchanie – prychnęła zirytowana.  
\- Nie, nie. Nie szkodzi. Cóż, pracy na razie szukam… Myślałem nad zawodem magomedyka lub też pracy w ministerstwie. Póki co, nie potrafię się na ten temat wypowiedzieć. Mam również posiadłość w górach, w Lake District. Co do kobiety życia… Powiedzmy, że mam już pewne plany – odpowiedział z czarującym uśmiechem.  
\- Niektórzy zupełnie się nie zmieniają, prawda, Malfoy?  
Trzy pary oczu spojrzały na głowę rodziny. Hermiona błagała w duchu, żeby to, co przed chwilą usłyszała, było jedynie przesłyszeniem.  
\- Przepraszam? – Draco lekko zmarszczył brwi.  
Chłopak momentalnie przeistoczył się w urażonego rycerza, któremu ktoś rzucił rękawicę. W tym momencie jego dziewczyna ponownie błagała, tym razem o to, żeby rękawica nie została przez niego przyjęta.  
\- Przeprosiny przyjęte – powiedział jadowicie Paul.  
Draco zerwał się na równe nogi. W tym samym momencie w powietrze wyskoczyła Hermiona. Złapała go za rękę chcąc, żeby nieco się uspokoił.  
\- Pokażę ci pokój gościnny – powiedziała i pociągnęła go w stronę schodów.  
Chłopak po drodze złapał walizki. Chwilę później słychać było jedynie odgłosy butów uderzających o drewniane schody.

* * *

\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego twój ojczulek mnie tak nie znosi?! – warknął, kiedy zamknęła za nimi drzwi.  
Hermiona zrezygnowana, usiadła na łóżku z cichym westchnięciem.  
\- Och, Draco… To normalne. Czego się spodziewałeś? Parady i pokazu fajerwerków na twoją cześć, bo wreszcie zabierasz córkę od rodziców?  
\- Nie. Ludzkiego traktowania.  
Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.  
\- Moja mama stara się przyjąć cię ciepło. To, że jest ciekawa, przez co trochę jej to nie wychodzi, to druga sprawa – prychnęła.  
\- A tatuś?  
\- Tata jest zazdrosny, jak każdy ojciec o córkę. Założę się, że jak my będziemy mieli córkę, a ta któregoś dnia przyprowadzi do nas jej narzeczonego albo chłopaka, będziesz reagował tak samo.  
\- To jest jakieś piekło.  
\- To jest mój dom rodzinny. Piekło, przypuszczam, będzie u ciebie.  
\- Nie przypuszczaj, a przygotuj się na nie. Ojciec nas chyba zabije.  
\- Trzeba było wysłać im po prostu zaproszenie na ślub.  
\- Wylać na nich kubeł zimnej wody? Och tak, z pewnością to ukoi mojego rozgorączkowanego ojca – zironizował.  
\- Z teoretycznego punktu widzenia zimna woda ochła…  
\- TO BYŁA PRZENOŚNIA, HERMIONO! – krzyknął, powoli tracąc nad sobą panowanie – Trzeba było zostać w domu…  
\- Tak czy inaczej, kiedyś musiałeś tu przyjechać. Na pewno kiedyś się polubicie.  
\- Jakoś w to wątpię.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na Draco z lekkim smutkiem i bez słowa wyszła z pokoju. Zeszła po schodach i skierowała się do kuchni. Stał tam jej ojciec, który dopiero teraz sięgnął po kawę, przygotowaną przez jego żona.  
\- Dlaczego byłeś dla niego taki zgryźliwy? – zapytała.  
\- Po co go tu przyprowadziłaś? – odbił piłeczkę.  
\- Bo jest dla mnie kimś ważnym. Chciałam żebyście go poznali.  
\- To znaczy?  
Hermiona mruknęła coś pod nosem wściekła jak naprawdę rzadko. Sięgnęła do kieszeni jeansów i wyciągnęła pierścionek z brylantem. Wcisnęła go w dłoń ojcu.  
\- Tak ważnym – powiedziała i wyszła.

* * *

Tonks wylegiwała się na kanapie w salonie domu przyszłych państwa Potterów. Pan Potter znajdował się niedaleko, w półleżącej pozycji oglądając telewizję. Przyszła pani Potter nakrywała stół. Pomagał jej pan Zabini, który był jedynym elementem psującym kompozycję idealnej pary z własnym psem.  
\- Harry, chodź. Gotowe – zawołała Ruda.  
Nigdy nie była dobrą kucharką. Od małej dziewczynki, czas wolała spędzać na podwórku bawiąc się z braćmi niż w domu pomagać mamie. Jedynym daniem, które wyniosła z domu, to zupa ogonowa. Właściwie nie wiedziała, dlaczego akurat ten przepis zapadł jej w pamięci, skoro nienawidziła tego dania.  
Blaise był jej całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Jego matka bardziej przejmowała się swoimi romansami i majątkiem niż własnym synem, więc potrzeba jedzenia ciepłych posiłków zmusiła go do gotowania już od najmłodszych lat. Z czasem polubił przebywanie w kuchni, a dobrze przygotowane danie było dla niego o wiele cenniejsze niż najdroższe dzieła sztuki.  
\- Kaczka w sosie śliwkowym. Mam nadzieję, że będzie smakować – powiedział nakładając na talerze.  
Ginny delektowała się daniem tak samo jak Blaise. Podziwiała go za tak wielkie samozaparcie i chęć do tworzenia czegoś, czym może dzielić się z innymi. Harry natomiast dźgał kaczkę jakby postać, którą przyjmowała na jego talerzu była jeszcze opierzona i żywa.  
\- Co jest Potter? Nie smakuje? – zapytał Zabini, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela.  
\- Powiedzmy, że jestem umiarkowanym fanem ptaków.  
\- Mi bardzo smakuje – wtrąciła Ruda – Jak zrobiłeś ten sos?  
\- Cały jego sekret tkwi w połączeniu śliwek z cukrem palmowym. To on dodaje tej specyficznej słodkości. Cynamon też jest ważną partią sosu.  
Chłopak zaczął tłumaczyć przyjaciółce całą procedurę przygotowywania tego dania, a ta wpatrywała się w niego jak w obrazek. Harry obserwował tę scenkę z niezbyt zadowoloną miną. Kiedy Blaise złapał Ginny za rękę, żywo gestykulując, Potter nie wytrzymał, podniósł się energicznie, przesuwając głośno krzesło. Zwrócił tym uwagę przyjaciela, dziewczyny i nawet wybudzonego ze snu psa.  
\- Idę na spacer – powiedział i złapał za smycz.  
Gwizdnął na Tonks i oboje wyszli z domu. Blaise spojrzał na Ginny lekko zakłopotany. Ta wbiła wzrok w talerz i ponownie zaczęła jeść. Po chwili jednak rzuciła sztućcami o stół i zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Z jej oczu poleciały pierwsze łzy.  
\- Przepraszam Ginny. Powinienem wynieść się do Lake District na te kilka dni. Pomiędzy tobą a Harrym nie jest dobrze, a ja tylko pogarszam sytuację.  
\- Przepraszam cię, ale chyba pójdę na chwilę do siebie – powiedziała i wstała od stołu.  
Ruszyła w kierunku schodów, ale rozmyśliła się. Zawróciła i podeszła do chłopaka. Nachyliła się nad nim i pocałowała go w policzek.  
\- Dziękuję za pyszny obiad.

* * *

Hermiona leżała w swoim ciepłym łóżku przykryta po nos. Było jej niesamowicie zimno, choć nie wiedziała, z jakiego powodu. Początkowo spała przy otwartym oknie i stwierdziła, że to może być wynikiem tego chłodu w pokoju. Kiedy okno zostało zamknięte, a pokój odzyskał swoją dawną temperaturę, nie rozumiała, dlaczego nadal jest jej tak zimno. Dopiero później przyszło jej do głowy, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna śpi, a raczej spać powinna, sama. Jej ciało przyzwyczaiło się już do miłego ciepła, którym dzielił się z nią Malfoy. Po kilkunastu minut rozważania za i przeciw, wstała i przeszła dwa pokoje dalej, gdzie spał Draco. Był rozwalony na całej szerokości łóżka, co tylko dodawało mu uroku. Hermiona, z niemałym trudem, przesunęła go nieco i wślizgnęła się na wolne miejsce. Ułożyła się wygodnie, kładąc głowę na torsie chłopaka. Jego bliskość pozwoliła jej od razu zasnąć, a noc przeleciała spokojnie.  
Rano obudziła się wtulona w poduszkę, którą zabrała ze sobą z pokoju. Podniosła się, a jej oczom ukazał się jej osobisty Bóg, leżący na brzuchu i wpatrujący się w nią uważnie. Miał cudownie zmierzwione włosy i szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. Widocznie, kiedy zauważył, że Hermiona się przebudza, przerwał ubieranie się, bo miał na sobie tylko ciemnoniebieskie jeansy.  
\- Dzień dobry – mruknął słodko.  
\- Długo mnie obserwujesz? – zapytała i przeciągnęła się.  
\- Mniej więcej od piętnastu minut. Było ci zimno, dlatego przyszłaś?  
\- Tak. Skąd wiedziałeś?  
\- Miałem to samo – zaśmiał się – Ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie mam własne sposoby, żeby się rozgrzać.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Jesteś zboczony.  
\- A czy ja powiedziałem coś zboczonego? To ty masz nieczyste myśli, Granger – zaczął się śmiać w niebogłosy – Czy wymiana kołdry na grubszą, jest czymś zboczonym?  
\- Nie – odpowiedziała i zarumieniła się uroczo.  
Przybliżył się i pocałował ją, wplatając palce w jej włosy. Ona objęła go ramionami, dając się porwać tej cudownej chwili. Kochała jego bliskość, te chwile tylko dla nich. W końcu puścił ją, spojrzał w jej piękne oczy i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy zalśniły w nich błyszczące iskierki.  
\- Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? – zapytała.  
Draco nie odpowiedział. Wciąż z uśmiechem wpatrywał się w jej oczy. Po chwili milczenia, powiedział:  
\- Dobra, Hermiś. Wstajemy. Wyglądasz jak pudel przed ondulacją. Trzeba rozczesać tę szopę.  
Złapała za najbliższą poduszkę i zdzieliła go nią po głowie.  
\- Tak, wiem, że mnie kochasz! Ja też cię kocham! – powiedział, broniąc się przed kolejnymi ciosami zadawanymi przez dziewczynę.  
\- Znacznie lepiej – zachichotała i wstała z łóżka.

* * *

\- Dolina Godryka przypomina mi nieco Hogsmeade. Czuję się tu tak, jakbym miał za chwilę znaleźć się w Hogwarcie i uczyć się eliksirów – powiedział Blaise.  
Spacerowali razem z Ginny po okolicy od śniadania. Dochodziła dwunasta, a ludzie powoli pojawiali się na ulicach. Zahaczyli o bar należący do starej czarownicy, chcąc zjeść porcję lodów z alkoholem. W środku spotkali Syriusza, który czytając Proroka Codziennego, zajadał się amerykańską wersją naleśników. Na stoliku miał również czarną kawę, która już dawno wystygła.  
\- Tak zdradzać własne państwo, jedząc wytwór amerykanów? Nieładnie Syriuszu – zażartował chłopak – Możemy się dosiąść?  
Syriusz podniósł wzrok znad gazety i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Ginny, Blaise. Oczywiście, siadajcie.  
Ruda zajęła miejsce na wolnym krześle, a Diabeł zadeklarował się, że pójdzie złożyć zamówienie. Kiedy chłopak odszedł, mina Syriusza straciła przyjemny wyraz.  
\- Ginny, dlaczego non stop widuję cię z Blaisem? – zapytał ostro, nie siląc się na zachowanie jakiejkolwiek uprzejmości w głosie.  
\- Przeżywam trudny okres z Harrym, a Blaise…  
\- Myślisz, że przebywanie z Zabinim wszystko załatwi między tobą a Harrym, tak?  
\- Syriuszu, przyjaźnię się z nim, więc dlaczego nie mamy spędzać razem czasu?  
\- Spójrz na serdeczny palec lewej dłoni i powtórz to pytanie.  
Przerwali tę wymianę zdań, ponieważ do stolika wrócił Blaise, trzymając dwa pucharki lodów śmietankowych z ajerkoniakiem. Syriusz pożegnał się i odniósł talerz na ladę. Przed wyjściem spojrzał na Ginny, chcąc, by nie zapomniała o ich rozmowie. Dziewczyna lekko zmieszana wlepiła wzrok w lody i zaczęła je dłubać aż do chwili, kiedy ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego nie opuścił lokalu.  
\- O czym rozmawialiście? – zapytał, zatapiając łyżkę w śmietankowej masie.  
\- Typowa pogaduszka. Co tam u nas, co u niego. I tak dalej – odpowiedziała, ale bez większego przekonania w głosie.  
\- I co? Tak po prostu powiedziałaś, że się kłócicie?  
Nie odpowiedziała. On złapał ją za rękę i pogładził delikatnie kciukiem wierzch jej dłoni. Spojrzała na niego smutnymi oczami. Uśmiechnął się, starając ją jakoś pocieszyć. Mimo to Ginny powróciła do dłubania w lodach.  
\- Wcinaj – powiedział, próbując ją zachęcić.  
Po kilku minutach smutku, zły humor po prostu uleciał, a Ruda zaczęła pałaszować prawie całkowicie roztopione lody. Płynną resztkę dokładnie wymieszała z alkoholem i wypiła duszkiem. Kiedy opuściła pucharek, spojrzała na Zabiniego z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ten roześmiał się na cały bar, zwracając na siebie uwagę dwóch pozostałych przebywających w nim osób.  
\- A co to jakaś moda na wąsy, Wiewióro? – zapytał, ocierając łzy rozweselenia.  
Gin złapała za metalowy stojak na serwetki i przejrzała się w nim. Nad ustami widniał szlaczek utworzony z lodów śmietankowych z ajerkoniakiem, tworząc lodowe wąsy. Również się roześmiała. Sięgnęła po serwetkę w tym samym czasie co Blaise. Odsunęła rękę.  
\- Daj, wytrę ci te wąsy.  
Przejechał delikatnie serwetką po jej twarzy. Ponownie zerknęła w prowizoryczne lusterko. Po chwili przybrała pobłażliwą minę i spojrzała na chłopaka z politowaniem.  
\- Serio? Czy ja ci przypominam Hitlera, żeby dorabiać mi takie wąsy?  
\- Gdyby cię przefarbować i zmienić fryzurę… - zaczął gdybać, po czym się roześmiał.  
Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem i wstała, by odnieść puste pucharki do okienka zwrotu naczyń. Blaise zaczekał na nią przy drzwiach, a następnie puścił ją pierwszą. Postanowili powoli wracać do domu, żeby nie zmuszać Harry'ego do samodzielnych eksperymentów w kuchni. Oboje uznali, że w najlepszym razie skończyłoby się to pożarem domu.  
Po kilkunastu minutach spaceru znaleźli się pod domem Harry'ego. Ginny zaczęła wchodzić po schodkach na malutkie wzniesienie, by otworzyć drzwi, ale Zabini złapał ją za rękę. Odwróciła się nieco zdziwiona jego zachowaniem. Pociągnął ją w stronę bramki prowadzącej do ogrodu od zewnętrznej strony domu. Znaleźli się na tyłach domu. Chłopak wciąż nie puszczał jej ręki. W końcu schowali się w gęstych krzewach należących do posesji. Blaise przyparł ją do siatki, której nieprzyjemne wbijanie się w plecy czułaby zapewne, gdyby nie niebezpiecznie szybkie kołatanie serca. Rude włosy zmierzwiły się całkowicie, zaczepiając się o druty siatki. W końcu stało się to, czego bardzo chciała i czekała na to bardzo długo, choć nie potrafiła się do tego przyznać przed samą sobą.  
Usta jej i Blaise'a połączyły się po raz pierwszy. Chłopak całował zupełnie inaczej niż Harry. Był delikatny i czuły, ale jednocześnie pełen miłości, której Ruda do tej pory nie posmakowała. Ten pocałunek był najlepszym w jej całym życiu. Pozwoliła poddać się duszą i ciałem tej cudownej chwili zapomnienia. Czuła się tak idealnie, że spoglądała wtedy na swoje życie w zupełnie innych barwach. Dopiero wtedy poznała jego słodką stronę.  
\- Blaise? Czemu tulisz się do krzewu? – zapytał głupkowato Harry.  
Dziewczyna wróciła do realnego świata. Odepchnęła od siebie Blaise'a i spojrzała na Pottera. Stał jak słup soli, wciąż nie rozumiejąc tego, co przed chwilą zobaczył.  
\- Ginny? – powiedział, wciąż nie wierząc własnym oczom.  
Ruda spuściła wzrok. Blaise oparł się o siatkę, powoli biorąc głęboki wdech. Harry wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, chcąc zrozumieć, co się wydarzyło. Oczekiwał jakichś wyjaśnień, chciał, żeby ktokolwiek powiedział mu, co właśnie się stało. W końcu jednak przez warstwę zdumienia do jego świadomości dotarła brutalna prawda.  
\- Dlaczego…? – zapytał łamiącym się głosem.  
Cisza, która zapadła po jego słowach ciążyła całej trójce. Z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz gorsza do zniesienia. Z oczu Ginny powoli zaczęły płynąć łzy, które swój początek miały w poczuciu winy, że czuła się lepiej w ramionach Zabiniego niż Pottera.  
\- Harry, mogę na słowo? – zapytał Blaise, nie mogąc patrzeć na płaczącą dziewczynę.  
\- Tak, to chyba dobry pomysł – odpowiedział, wciąż wpatrując się w Rudą i czekając na jakiekolwiek słowo z jej ust.  
Weszli do domu przez taras zostawiając Ginny w ogrodzie samą. Blaise zamknął drzwi. Oboje przeszli do kuchni. Zabini wszedł pierwszy. Kiedy odwracał się, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego, ten wymierzył mu cios w twarz. Zdezorientowany chłopak zatoczył się lekko, ale podniósł głowę i spojrzał chłopakowi swojej wymarzonej dziewczyny w oczy.  
\- Śmiało. Uderz jeszcze raz. Zasłużyłem. Tylko proszę. Nie rób nic Ginny. To moja wina.  
Harry ponownie wymierzył mu cios, a chłopak, tak ja za pierwszym razem, chwilę później spojrzał mu w oczy i powiedział:  
\- Tylko wiesz co? Nie żałuję tego. Zależy mi na niej, Potter. I z niej nie zrezygnuję.  
\- To mamy kłopot – wysyczał Harry – Bo ja też nie.


	39. Rozdział 38

**ROZDZIAŁ 38: "Pozostawiam osobę, którą byłem dla tej, którą jesteś ty..."**

 **C** ały tydzień Ginny była zasypywana niespodziankami, nagłymi pocałunkami i wszelkiego rodzaju prezentami. Zdecydowanie przodował w nich Harry. Największym zdziwieniem było dla niej to, że raz zrobił śniadanie do łóżka, które nie tylko było zjadliwe, ale i pyszne. Natomiast Blaise, w jej oczach, chyba zaczął sobie poważnie odpuszczać. Zasmuciło ją to.

Mimo to, Ruda wiedziała, że wybieranie partnera w takim wyścigu szczurów nie miało sensu. Dobrze wiedziała z kim jej było lepiej i nie miało sensu trzymanie ich w niepewności. Kiedy chciała powiadomić ich o swojej decyzji, zdarzyło się coś niespodziewanego.

\- Ginny… - usłyszała w rogu pokoju.

Wstała z kanapy i podeszła, do źródła głosu. Blaise stał zaraz przy wejściu do kuchni. Ruda podeszła do niego i przytuliła się. Chłopak ze zdziwieniem, ale i radością przyjął ten gest. Kiedy się odsunęła założył jej włosy za ucho.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział uśmiechając się.

Spojrzała na niego i odwzajemniła uśmiech. Podała mu rękę i pozwoliła, by zabrał ją tam gdzie chciał. Po chwili, zniknęli z cichym trzaskiem.

* * *

\- Draco! Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać!

Blondyn zamarł z walizkami na schodach, ale po ułamku sekundy opanował się i zszedł po nich do końca. Położył bagaże przy wyjściu i ruszył za panem Granger. Wyszli na taras. Mężczyzna zamknął za nimi drzwi.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał Draco – Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Ojciec Hermiony wziął głęboki wdech i powoli wypuścił powietrze.

\- Chciałbym cię przeprosić – powiedział w końcu – Za wszystko. Głównie za pierwsze dni, kiedy byłem nie do zniesienia. Po prostu nie jestem w stanie zaakceptować, że Hermiona już dorosła.

Draco przytaknął, nie mówiąc nic.

\- Proszę cię, zaopiekuj się nią. Bądź dla niej dobry. Ona…

\- Ona na to zasługuje, proszę pana – przerwał mu chłopak.

Wtedy Paul Granger zrozumiał, że nie ma się o co martwić, a jego jedyna córka jest w dobrych rękach. Klepnął przyszłego zięcia w ramię i wyciągnął rękę na zgodę. Malfoy przyjął ją z uśmiechem na twarzy. Razem wrócili do domu, gdzie Hermiona żegnała się z mamą.

\- Nie bój się, kochanie. Myślę, że trochę przesadzasz z tą straszliwością przyszłych teściów. Myślę, że nie są aż tacy źli.

\- Nie, proszę pani. Oni są okropni – powiedział Draco – Nie wybierałaby pani przyszłego męża dla Hermiony kierując się tylko jego nazwiskiem i zasobnością skarbca, prawda?

\- Nigdy.

\- Moi rodzice chcieli mnie tak urządzić. Akurat wtedy, kiedy znalazłem szczęście razem z Hermioną – powiedział i objął narzeczoną w pasie – Więc sądzę, że ta wizyta będzie więcej niż ciekawa.

* * *

Jechali pociągiem w dal. Wracali do domu. Hermiona postawiła na swoim i przekonała narzeczonego do powrotu mugolskim środkiem transportu. Chciała ponownie poczuć się jak dziecko nieznające magii. Siedziała przy oknie wpatrując się w zmieniający się krajobraz. Stukała palcami w szybę i wspominała całe swoje życie. Od zawsze było idealne. Kochająca rodzina, a potem jeszcze wiadomość o niezwykłej szansie, którą dostała. Hogwart był jej drugim domem. Poznała tam przyjaciół, którzy zostaną z nią na zawsze. Jednocześnie pozostawiła w tej szkole cząstkę swojej duszy, stworzyła nierzeczywistego horkruksa, który sprawiał, że nie ona będzie żyła w tej szkole wiecznie, lecz Hogwart będzie żył w niej.

Nagle, ktoś przytulił ją od tyłu. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pocałowała Draco. Ten zaśmiał się i usiadł obok niej. Przywołał do nich ciepły koc i przykrył nim Hermionę.

Jej życie było idealne i nie spodziewała się, że może być jeszcze lepsze. Ale to właśnie on uczynił ją szczęśliwą w każdym calu. Kochała go nad życie, tym czym ją obdarował. A przecież to nie było nic materialnego. Dał jej tylko miłość. Dał jej aż miłość.

* * *

Zbliżał się pierwszy sierpnia, a państwo Malfoy od końca ostatniego roku swojego syna w Hogwarcie, nie spotkali go ani razu. Wysłał do nich jeden list, w którym nie wyjaśniał nic. Narcyza chodziła poddenerwowana i kilka razy prosiła już męża o wysłanie listu do gazety o tym, że ich syn zaginął. Lucjusz wydawał się wcale nie zainteresowany sytuacją i za każdym razem zbywał żonę.

Matka Draco była na skraju załamania nerwowego. Wszystko zmieniło się trzydziestego lipca, kiedy przez otwarte na oścież okno w salonie dworu Malfoy'ów wleciała płomykówka ich syna. Narcyza rzuciła wszystkie zajęcia i podbiegła do ptaka, czym prędzej odwiązując list od jego nóżki. Otworzyła kopertę szybkim ruchem i zaczęła czytać.

„ _Kochana matko,_

 _Wybacz, że nie odzywałem się tak długo, że nie widzieliście mnie od ferii. Nie byłem jednak w stanie wrócić do domu, w którym czekała na mnie kolejna wybrana przez was narzeczona. Tradycja tak nakazuje, ale ktoś, kiedyś ją stworzył. Była kiedyś nowa. Dlatego i ja chciałbym stworzyć nową tradycję._

 _Piszę do ciebie, żebyś przygotowała ojca do wizyty mnie i mojej przyszłej żony, waszej synowej. Nie mamy zamiaru być jednak w domu, jeżeli będziemy się w nim źle czuć. Mamy zamiar stworzyć ciepłą rodzinę. Jeżeli nie chcecie nam w tym pomóc, trudno, jednak nie oczekujcie wtedy zbyt częstych wizyt z naszej strony._

 _Twój syn,_

 _Draco_

 _PS Pojawimy się przed bramą dworu pierwszego sierpnia, punktualnie o godzinie dwudziestej._ "

Narcyza upuściła list na ziemię i upadła kolanami na zimną, marmurową posadzkę.

* * *

Ginny podjęła ostateczną decyzję. Wyszła z domu do ogrodu, gdzie Harry bawił się z Tonks. Popatrzyła jak w tamtej chwili był szczęśliwy i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do siebie.

\- Harry! – zawołała i podeszła do niego.

Odwrócił się do niej i puścił sznur, którym bawił się z psem. Wciąż się uśmiechał, a Ginny posmutniała. Z ciężkim sercem chwyciła pierścionek, który jej dał i powoli zaczęła zsuwać go z palca. Harry w końcu zrozumiał co robi i uśmiech momentalnie zszedł z jego twarzy. Chwyciła go za rękę i położyła na niej pierścionek zaręczynowy.

\- Przepraszam Harry… Ale to nie miało prawa wyjść – powiedziała i zamknęła jego dłoń.

Cmoknęła go w policzek i odwróciła się. Po policzkach poleciały jej pierwsze łzy.

\- Zabrałam już swoje rzeczy. Do zobaczenia na ślubie Pansy – powiedziała.

Rozległ się trzask i zniknęła. A Harry dopiero wtedy zrozumiał jak bardzo będzie mu jej brakować.

* * *

Hermiona ubrała srebrną suknię, którą dostała od rodziców na święta. Wreszcie mogła ją wykorzystać. Wyprostowała brązowe włosy, zrobiła wieczorowy makijaż i odnalazła w kuferku na biżuterię eleganckie kolczyki. Nałożyła również naszyjnik, który podarował jej Draco. Wygrawerowane litery, o dziwo, były bardziej widoczne niż kiedyś. Mogła bez problemu odczytać wyróżniający się na tle krwi jednorożca napis „Her Draco". Ten fakt bardzo ją zdziwił, więc podeszła do narzeczonego i powiedziała mu o tym. On tylko się uśmiechnął i wyjaśnił jej całą tajemnicę związaną z tym naszyjnikiem.

\- Ten napis nie wygrawerowałem tak po prostu. On został stworzony, żebyś mogła zawsze wiedzieć kim jestem. Jestem twój.

Objął ją od tyłu i obrócił się z nią razem do lustra. Dotknął ręką naszyjnika.

\- Napis będzie stawał się coraz bardziej widoczny, kiedy ty będziesz coraz bardziej moja. Teraz znika, gdy nie dotyka twojej skóry.

Odpiął biżuterię i oddalił ją w stronę lustra. Napis zniknął. Można było go odczytać tylko po spojrzeniu pod światło, tak jak dawniej. Z powrotem założył naszyjnik na szyję Hermiony. Szare litery ponownie były widoczne.

\- Zostanie na zawsze, kiedy ty będziesz moja na zawsze… - powiedział i obrócił ją twarzą do siebie.

Odgarnął z jej czoła kosmyk włosów i ujął jej twarz w dłonie, by na końcu delikatnie ją pocałować. W tamtym momencie Hermiona przestała bać się wizyty u Malfoy'ów. Czuła się z nim nie tylko wyjątkowa i niepowtarzalna, ale i bezpieczna.

* * *

Powóz zaprzęgnięty w piękne konie wjechał na teren dworu Malfoy'ów. Hermiona zapamiętała to miejsce zupełnie inaczej. Wtedy było straszne i budziło grozę, teraz było dostojne, ale chłodne. Dokładnie jak jego rodzina. Po obszernych ogrodach spacerowały pawie. Gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec bogato zdobione fontanny i równo przycięte żywopłoty.

\- Przykro mi, że musisz wracać do domu, w którym przydarzyły ci się takie straszne rzeczy – powiedział Draco z troską w głosie.

Miał na myśli torturowanie przez jego ciotkę i bliznę, która miała zostać Hermionie na całe życie. Paskudne słowo „szlama", które niegdyś nadużywał. Tak jak jemu miał pozostać Mroczny Znak.

\- Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiedziała.

Powóz zatrzymał się. Woźnica odsłonił dach, by parze łatwiej było wysiąść. Draco zrobił to jako pierwszy, a następnie pomógł Hermionie. Zapłacili mężczyźnie. Do domu mieli wracać przy użyciu deportacji.

\- Zostajemy tylko na kolację. Nie martw się – powiedział chłopak, a następnie zapukał ogromną gałką w drzwi dworu.

Otworzył im jeden ze skrzatów Malfoy'a. Hermionie nie przypadł ten fakt do gustu, ale nie miała zamiaru się oszukiwać, skrzaty u wysoko postawionych rodzin czarodziejów były na porządku dziennym.

Sługa zaprowadził ich w stronę salonu, gdzie stał bogato zastawiony stół z ogromną liczbą potraw. Niektóre z nich Hermiona widziała po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Witamy w naszych skromnych progach – rozległ się donośny głos Lucjusza Malfoy'a, który skłonił parę do odwrócenia głów w jego stronę.

Schodził po, wyłożonych zielonym dywanem, marmurowych schodach z czarną laską w jednej ręce i kieliszkiem brandy w drugiej. Odłożył kieliszek na gzyms ogromnego kominka i podszedł do syna wraz z jego narzeczoną.

Po chwili, u jego boku, pojawiła się również jego żona. Narcyza Malfoy bez zastanowienia podbiegła do syna i uściskała go mocno. Draco uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ciesząc się, że swoim zniknięciem wydobył z matki ludzkie uczucia.

Hermiona nie odezwała się ani razu. Lucjusz podszedł do niej i ucałował jej dłoń. Dziewczynę przeszedł dreszcz przerażenia. Ojciec Dracona nie rozpoznał jej. Hermiona uściskała dłoń jego matki, która spojrzała na nią wnikliwie i lekko zmarszczyła czoło, lecz nie odezwała się ani słowem.

\- Synu, może przedstawisz nam swoją urodziwą narzeczoną? – zapytał Lucjusz.

Hermiona bała się jego reakcji, ale wiedziała, że i tak kiedyś muszą to zrobić. Podeszła do Dracona, który objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął ją jak najbliżej siebie.

\- To ojcze, jest Hermiona Granger, którą mieliście już okazji gościć w naszych „skromnych progach". Myślę jednak, że ta gościna nie była aż tak starannie przygotowana, jak ta tego wieczoru – powiedział jadowicie, po czym mocno ścisnął lewą rękę Hermiony, gdzie widniała jej blizna.

Słowo „szlama" wygrawerowane na jej delikatnym ciele zalśniło w świetle lamp dworu. Lucjusz oniemiał. Oburzenie momentalnie wstąpiło na jego twarz wraz z obrzydzeniem zarówno dla syna jak i jego wybranki.

\- Tyle lat… Tyle lat poświęciliśmy z twoją matką, żeby nasz ród przetrwał nienaruszony brudną krwią, a ty chcesz to nagle zaprzepaścić?! – krzyknął w końcu – Ty niewdzięczny…!

Sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, lecz Draco był szybszy. Wytrącił mu ją z ręki zaklęciem niewerbalnym.

\- Ojcze, przyszliśmy jedynie się przedstawić i spokojnie porozmawiać. Chyba nie chcemy, by doszło dziś do jakiegoś niespodziewanego wypadku, prawda? – zapytał spokojnym tonem, choć w środku bał się całym sobą o Hermionę.

\- Spokojnie porozmawiać ze szlamą w naszych progach?!

\- Hermiono, wyjdź proszę – powiedział spokojnie Draco, a dziewczyna nie czekała na nic więcej.

Opuściła dwór, a za nią z salonu wyszła również matka chłopaka.

\- Nie chcę rozpoczynać wojny, do której mnie zmuszasz, ojcze!

\- To ty zmuszasz mnie. Zamiast poślubić Juliettę Moore…

\- JULIE MNIE NIE KOCHA! – wybuchnął Draco i cisnął kieliszkiem znajdującym się na kominku o podłogę.

Szkło roztrzaskało się, a bursztynowy płyn rozlał się po podłodze.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie możesz zrozumieć faktu, że chcę być z kimś dlatego, że go kocham. To, że ty nie miałeś odwagi, by sprzeciwić się rodzinie, kiedy powiedzieli ci o ślubie z matką, nie znaczy, że ja również będę kulić ogon jak tchórzliwy kundel, którym jesteś! – krzyknął ponownie i rzucił różdżką ojca o balustradę marmurowych schodów.

Podzieliła los kieliszka. Roztrzaskane drewno upadło na podłogę, a srebrne zdobienie przy trzonku sturlało się po schodach z głuchymi uderzeniami.

Draco ruszył gwałtownie w stronę drzwi. Pchnął je mocno i podszedł do płaczącej na schodach Hermiony. Usiadł obok niej i pozwolił, by zaczęła płakać w jego koszulę.

\- Prze-przepraszam – wychlipała – Gdyby nie ja…

\- Nie byłbym najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi – powiedział i pocałował ją we włosy.

Usłyszeli otwieranie drzwi. Draco szybko odwrócił głowę. Spodziewał się tam Lucjusza, który przyszedł gnębić ich kolejnymi obelgami, ale zobaczył tam matkę. Kiedy usłyszała, że Hermiona szlocha, wyczarowała piękną białą chusteczkę haftowaną czerwono złotymi nićmi. Kobieta podała ją zapłakanej dziewczynie, która uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

\- Synu – kobieta zwróciła się do Draco – Nie odtrącaj mnie. Ojciec… Musi to zaakceptować. Prędzej czy później tak się stanie. Proszę cię jednak o to, żebyś nie urywał kontaktu ze mną. Chociaż ze mną. Sądzę, że skoro kochasz Hermionę i jesteś pewien swoich zamiarów… To powinieneś z nią być. Życzę wam szczęścia.

Chłopak rzucił się w ramiona matki ciesząc się z jej słów jak małe dziecko. Nie tracił ani jej, ani Hermiony. Nigdy ich nie odda.

\- Dziękuję, mamo – powiedział i ucałował ją w policzek.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się ciepło do kochającej się dwójki.

\- A ty, moja droga, nie płacz. To nie twoja wina – powiedziała delikatnie.

Hermiona wstała ze schodów i objęła matkę Draco. Narcyza przyjęła to mile zaskoczona.

\- Masz moją całkowitą akceptację – powiedziała pani Malfoy – Do widzenia.

Dziewczyna ujęła dłoń narzeczonego i zeszli po schodach na żwirową uliczkę. W połowie drogi do bramy, teleportowali się z trzaskiem.


	40. Rozdział 39

**ROZDZIAŁ 39: Zapomnijmy o przeszłości**

 **P** iękny dwór należący do Parkinsonów wydawał się tego dnia jeszcze bielszy, a jego szmaragdowe elementy jeszcze bardziej wyeksponowane. Słońce grzało jakby mocniej, wiatr był lżejszy niż w poprzednich dniach. Nawet ptaki piękniej śpiewały. Przynajmniej takie było zdanie panny młodej.

\- Nie kręć się – zaśmiała się Tracey, upinając Pansy włosy.

Dziewczyna przyjechała do Wielkiej Brytanii ze względu na ślub przyjaciółki. Nie cieszyła się jednak na spotkanie z Blaisem. Nie chciała go spotykać po tym jak bardzo go zraniła. Szybko odpędziła od siebie czarne myśli i zabrała się za wpinanie welonu i ozdobnej tiary w idealnie ułożone włosy panny młodej.

\- Wiesz, że wyglądasz pięknie?

Pansy spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Po raz kolejny przejrzała się w lustrze i przejechała ręką po idealnie dopasowanym do ciała materiale. Delikatne marszczenia i ogon sprawiały, że sukienka była niepowtarzalna. Odwróciła się do Tracey i zeszła z podestu, na którym stała ułatwiając pracę skrzatów, a następnie przyjaciółki. Położyła jej rękę na ramieniu i spojrzała w oczy. Tracey była zmartwiona, bardzo zmartwiona. I obie znały powód tego zmartwienia.

\- Kiedy mu powiesz? – zapytała.

\- Sam się domyśli – odpowiedziała Tracey, ocierając łzę, która nie powinna spłynąć po jej policzku.

* * *

Poprzedniego dnia Draco był w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Obudził się w pięknym domu obok pięknej narzeczonej pięknego dnia i o pięknej godzinie. Wstał cicho i na palcach zszedł do kuchni. Zrobił śniadanie i nałożył je na tacę. Wszedł bezszelestnie do pokoju i położył jedzenie na etażerce, tuż obok łóżka. Nachylił się nad Hermioną i pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Kochanie…

Dziewczyna zaczęła się powoli wybudzać. Otworzyła oczy i z uśmiechem spojrzała na chłopaka, który siedział na skraju łóżka.

\- Zrobiłeś mi śniadanie – zauważyła – Dziękuję, to miłe z twojej strony.

\- Jak mi na czymś zależy to potrafię być miły – powiedział żartobliwie.

Hermiona podniosła się i złapała go za dłonie. Wtuliła się w jego ciało i zaczęła głaskać go delikatnie od palców aż po łokcie. Jednak coś jej w tej scenie nie pasowało.

\- Dlaczego wciąż nosisz takie bluzki, koszule? – zapytała, odsuwając się od Draco.

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

\- A mam chodzić z czymś takim na ręce? – żachnął się i uniósł lewy rękaw.

Wyblakły, lecz wciąż widoczny, Mroczny Znak sprawił, że z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Dopiero po kilku chwilach doznała olśnienia.

\- Ty… Ty do tej pory nie otworzyłeś mojego prezentu!

Draco spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Jednak po krótkim zastanowieniu musiał przyznać jej rację. Wytłumaczył, że to widocznie przez emocje związane z zaręczynami. Kiedy chciał ją pocałować odsunęła go ze śmiechem i powiedziała:

\- Nie próbuj się mi podlizywać tylko powiedz, gdzie wpakowałeś to pudełko, kretynie.

Poświęcili pół godziny na poszukiwanie zapomnianego prezentu. W końcu odnalazł się w pudłach, do których wrzucili rzeczy, które mieli w swoich hogwarckich kufrach. Wciąż był zapakowany w śliczny zielony papier prezentowy. Jedynie czerwona kokarda z błyszczącej wstążki nieco się pogniotła.

\- Czyli mam otworzyć? – zapytał.

\- Nie. Postaw to sobie na biurku i podpisz „Nigdy nieotwarty prezent". Świetny pomysł – powiedziała ironicznie Hermiona.

Parsknął krótkim śmiechem. Zdarł powierzchnię papieru. W środku było pudełeczko. Otworzył jego wieczko i wyjął ze środka, zapakowaną w papierowe wiórki, fiolkę z niebieską substancją. Była ciekła i nie wyglądała na typową miksturę. Przypominała zabarwioną wodę.

\- Co to jest? – spytał, czując wzrastającą w nim ciekawość.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tylko delikatnie. Złapała Draco za rękę i poprowadziła go z powrotem do sypialni. Usiedli na łóżku. Podwinęła jego lewy rękaw.

\- Chciałbyś zapomnieć o przeszłości, prawda?

Spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony i kiwnął głową. Bez słowa odkręciła buteleczkę i wypełniła zakraplacz, przymocowany do zakrętki, całą jej zawartością. Niebieskiej cieczy było mniej niż można było się tego spodziewać. Gdyby przelać ją na łyżkę stołową, eliksir zająłby jedynie połowę jej powierzchni.

\- Jesteś tego pewien?

Domyślał się co za chwilę się zdarzy i nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego co robi. Kiwnął głową ponownie, tym razem śmielej. Pierwsze krople niebieskiego eliksiru skapnęły na tatuaż bezlitośnie przypominający o przeszłości. Pod jego wpływem, okropna czaszka z wielkim wężem wychodzącym z jej ust straciła oczodoły. Następne krople rozpuściły całą czaszkę, a na końcu ogromnego gada. Skóra na lewym przedramieniu Draco nie różniła się już niczym od skóry na reszcie jego ciała.

Zapadło milczenie. Po chwili Hermiona zakręciła buteleczkę i odstawiła ją na etażerkę. Draco nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Zakrył jedną z dłoni usta i trwał tak przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu wstał i skierował się w stronę schodów. Przy wyjściu z pokoju przystanął na chwilę i odwrócił głowę w stronę swojej narzeczonej.

\- No i przeze mnie wystygły ci naleśniki – powiedział cicho i wyszedł.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Kiedy powiedział to banalne i głupie zdanie, w jego oczach zaświeciły się łzy wzruszenia. W tamtym momencie była całkowicie pewna, że nigdy nie zrobiła i już nie zrobi mu piękniejszego prezentu. Pokazała jak naprawdę go kocha.

* * *

\- Teraz to chyba sobie żartujesz – zaśmiała się Hermiona, kiedy wyszła z domu.

Na podjeździe stał samochód. Nie byle jaki samochód. Czerwony kabriolet Porsche 911. Podeszła do pojazdu i delikatnie pogładziła pachnącą nowością kierownicę.

\- Ty w ogóle potrafisz tym jeździć?

\- Powiedzmy, że wprowadziłem kilka magicznych poprawek – zaśmiał się.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i wsiadła do samochodu. Chwilę później zrobił to Draco. Chłopak położył ręce na kierownicy i zastukał w nią palcami.

\- Raz kozie śmierć – powiedział.

Spojrzała na niego przerażona.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie mówisz tego na serio.

Draco zaśmiał się tylko. Włożył swoje przeciwsłoneczne okulary i ruszył z piskiem opon. Nowiuteńki kabriolet wyjechał z Doliny Godryka w mniej niż trzydzieści sekund. Po tym czasie, chłopak nacisnął jakiś guzik przy kierownicy. Samochód zabłyszczał i… Właściwie nic więcej się nie stało.

\- Mogę się dowiedzieć co właśnie zrobiłeś?

\- Zastosowałem starą technologię pana Weasley'a zwaną generator niewidzialności, czy jakoś tak. W sumie to całe te ulepszenia to jego robota.

\- Kiedy kupiłeś ten samochód?

\- Dwa tygodnie temu. Nie powiem, żeby Weasley'owie spodziewali się mojej wizyty, ale ciepło mnie przyjęli. Akurat trafiłem na wizytę Ginny i Blaise'a, więc podwójnie mi się upiekło.

\- Widziałeś się z Ronem albo z Julie? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

\- Jeszcze zwiedzali świat – powiedział spokojnie i odwrócił się w kierunku Hermiony – W sumie to jestem ciekawy co zdążyli zobaczyć przed tyle czasu…

\- DRACO, PATRZ NA DROGĘ! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna.

\- Dobrze, dobrze – westchnął leniwie, a potem wrzasnął dokładnie tak jak Hermiona – O CHOLERA JASNA!

W ostatniej chwili udało mu się ominąć wielką ciężarówkę. Zjechał na właściwy pas i wbił się w fotel.

\- Może jednak nie będziesz prowadził? – zapytała dziewczyna z przerażeniem.

\- Chyba jednak dam radę – odpowiedział, kurczowo trzymając kierownicę.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Powiedziałem „chyba"!

* * *

Czerwony samochód podjechał pod same schody prowadzące do wejścia do dworku z piskiem opon, który wypełnił całe podwórze. Zanim Hermiona i Draco zdążyli opuścić pojazd, obok nich pojawiła się Pansy ubrana w najzwyklejsze jeansowe spodnie i prosty t-shirt. Nikt nie spodziewałby się po niej, że jutro wychodzi za mąż, gdyby nie w połowie upięte włosy i czerwona szminka na połowie twarzy.

\- Pan, nie musiałaś się tak spieszyć, żeby nas przywitać – zaśmiał się Draco i wziął przyjaciółkę w objęcia.

Podniósł ją kilka centymetrów nad ziemię i okręcił w powietrzu. Pansy zaczęła się śmiać, a następnie podeszła do Hermiony i również ją uściskała. Miona uśmiechnęła się i wskazała na policzek koleżanki.

\- A ty kreujesz jakiś nowy trend w modzie? – zapytała.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Nie ważne. Zrozumiesz jak zobaczysz się w lustrze – powiedziała powstrzymując chichot.

Weszły do dworku, uprzednio śmiejąc się z Draco, który ostentacyjnie zamknął kluczykiem swój nowy nabytek z dziedziny motoryzacji. Dwójka nowoprzybyłych przywitała się z rodzinami przyszłej panny i pana młodych. W całym domu trwały przygotowania. Pani Nott wraz z panią Parkinson ostatecznie zatwierdzały zastawy i kwiaty, które miały pojawić się na uroczystości ślubnej. Pan Parkinson zajmował się próbowaniem sosów do potraw weselnych, a pan Nott objaśniał jednemu ze skrzatów, gdzie dokładnie ma mieścić się ołtarz ślubny.

\- Gdzie Nott? – zapytał Draco.

\- Na górze. Próbuję się odstresować. Oboje jesteśmy podekscytowani, ale znerwicowani jak cholera – powiedziała Pansy.

Weszli na górę, gdzie pani domu pokazała im ich pokój, w którym mieli przenocować.

\- Cieszę się, że przyjechaliście dzień wcześniej. Hermiono, jak tylko odpoczniesz po podróży, przyjdź do mnie do pokoju.

\- Prowadź – powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem, nie czując ani grama zmęczenia.

Pansy pociągnęła ją za rękę i poprowadziła ją przez długi korytarz. Weszły do pokoju, który na co dzień służył jako prywatny salon dziewczyny. Tego specjalnego dnia był raczej garderobą. Wypełniony był sukienkami dla druhen, różnego rodzaju biżuterią i kilkudziesięcioma bukietami zaczarowanych kwiatów. Tysiące zapachów perfum uderzyły w nozdrza Hermiony powodując, że zrobiło jej się nieco słabo. Jej koleżanka zauważyła to i powiedziała:

\- Masz rację, wypadałoby otworzyć okno.

Jak powiedziała, tak zrobiła. Świeże, sierpniowe powietrze wypełniło całe pomieszczenie. Pansy zaprowadziła ją do toaletki, gdzie poleciła jej usiąść. Sama przyciągnęła sobie drugie krzesło. Dopiero wtedy zobaczyła swoje odbicie w lustrze. Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać w niebogłosy.

\- Nie mogliście mi tego powiedzieć wcześniej? – zapytała z udawanym oburzeniem, zmywając szminkę z twarzy.

\- Tak było zabawniej – powiedziała spokojnie Hermiona, patrząc jak Pansy szoruje policzek – W czym mam ci pomóc?

Dziewczyna wyjęła katalog fryzur ślubnych i pokazała jej kilka wariantów. Umówiły się, że wypróbują każdy z nich. Kiedy Hermiona plotła Pansy warkocz z jej pięknych gęstych włosów, drzwi otworzyły się nagle, a obie dziewczyny spojrzały w ich kierunku.

\- Nie jest dobrze, Pansy! Pod wejściem stoi jakiś czerwony samochód! A co jeśli to Bla…

Tracey urwała, kiedy zobaczyła, że w pokoju jest o jedną osobę za dużo. Hermiona zamarła widząc Davis ponownie. Była pewna, że już nigdy się nie zobaczą. Lecz jej przerażenie nie brało się z samego faktu, że ją widzi, lecz w jakim stanie ją widzi. Tracey zakryła twarz dłońmi i zaczęła głośno szlochać.

\- Błagam, nie mów nikomu! – powiedziała przez łzy.

* * *

\- Hej, Tracey… Nie martw się – powiedziała Pansy, ocierając łzy przyjaciółki – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Dziękuję, że jednak zdecydowałaś się tu pojawić. Wiem ile to cię kosztowało.

Davis spojrzała na pannę młodą i uśmiechnęła się przez łzy. Otarła słone krople chusteczką i ponownie wróciła do asystowania Pansy. Ostatni raz poprawiła jej suknię i zarzuciła welon na twarz.

\- Pansy, już czas – usłyszały od Hermiony, która wychyliła swoją głowę przez drzwi i szybko wróciła do gości weselnych.

Przyjaciółki przytuliły się, a następnie wyszły z salonu i zeszły po schodach. Przez wyjście na taras było widać już tłum gości i piękny, przyozdobiony białymi różami ołtarz. Pierwsza wyszła Tracey. Pansy przygładziła sukienkę i wzięła głęboki wdech. Przeszła przez drzwi z świadomością, że po raz ostatni przekracza próg swojego domu jako panna Parkinson.

Zeszła marmurowymi schodkami na szmaragdowy dywan ciągnący się przez całą długość ław, na których siedzieli goście. U jego końca widziała Teodora, który jeszcze nie mógł jej dostrzec. Pansy złapała swojego ojca pod rękę i odebrała od Tracey bukiet białych róż. Przeszli przez szklarnię wypełnioną kwiatami. Przechodząc jej próg, zaczęła kroczyć swoją ostatnią drogą panieństwa.

Kiedy puściła ojcowskie ramię i dotknęła jego dłoni, była pewna. Była całkowicie pewna, że Teodor jest dla niej odpowiednią osobą. Spojrzała w jego ciemne oczy, a on uśmiechnął się tylko.

\- Kocham cię – powiedziała bezgłośnie.

\- Kocham cię – zawtórował jej.

* * *

\- Kiedy jedno życie się kończy, drugie zaczyna. Jest tak zawsze, gdy wyjeżdżamy, odchodzimy, znikamy bez śladu – mówił Blaise patrząc na Pansy i jej męża – Jednak dzieje się tak również w wypadku, gdy wychodzimy za mąż. Kończymy życie, by zacząć je od początku, z ukochaną osobą. Dlatego chciałbym wznieść toast za jedną z piękniejszych par jakie widziałem w całym swoim życiu. Za państwa Nott!

\- Za państwa Nott! – zawtórowali mu goście.

Chłopak zszedł ze sceny i usiadł na miejscu obok Ginny. Weasley'ówna złapała go za rękę i zaczęła delikatnie gładzić. Spojrzał na nią z czułością i pocałował ją w policzek. Nie mógł jednak opędzić się od wrażenia, że jest obserwowany. Nie wiedział przez kogo, ale miał zamiar się tego dowiedzieć.

\- Orientujesz się, gdzie siedzi Harry? – zapytał Ginny, niemal nie poruszając ustami.

Dziewczyna wskazała dyskretnie Pottera, który siedział dwa stoliki dalej od nich. Jednak to nie on ich obserwował, Wybraniec wykazywał wyraźne zainteresowanie mowami zebranych. Blaise odetchnął z ulgą. Przynajmniej to zapewniało mu brak jakichkolwiek kłótni dzisiejszego dnia. Jednak wrażenie zostawało i z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz bardziej uciążliwe.

Mowy przeminęły. Ginny i Blaise podeszli do Draco i Hermiony, którzy po raz kolejny gratulowali parze młodej. Pansy wyglądała przepięknie w białej sukni z welonem. Liczył, że kiedyś Ginny i on będą na miejscu nowożeńców.

\- Ile emocji – powiedziała Hermiona ocierając łzy wzruszenia – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już nie będę mogła mówić do niej zgryźliwie Parkinson.

Ginny zachichotała. Chwilę później zainteresowała się sukienką, którą miała na sobie Hermiona.

\- Wyglądasz w niej znakomicie. Baskinka ładnie na tobie leży – powiedziała – I jeszcze ta piękna bransoletka. Draco robi ci takie wspaniałe prezenty. Jestem ciekawa, kiedy Blaise podaruje mi jakiś.

Wszyscy rozmawiali luźno. O weselu, o tym jak mijały im wakacje. Hermiona wypatrzyła w tłumie Neville'a z Luną i Rona z Julie. Mimo protestów Draco, pociągnęła go w ich stronę, żegnając się tymczasowo z Zabinim i przyjaciółką.

\- Za chwilę będzie pierwszy taniec – powiedziała Ginny przytulając się do ramienia swojego chłopaka – Dołączymy się, prawda?

Zanim jednak odpowiedział na to pytanie, stało się coś czego nie przewidział.

\- Blaise?

Odwrócił się, a to co zobaczył, odjęło mu mowę. Stała przed nim Tracey ubrana w przepiękną błękitną sukienkę. Co ważniejsze, była w zaawansowanej ciąży. Jeden z niesfornych kosmyków wyplątał się z jej długiego warkocza. Szybko założyła go za ucho.

\- Wróciłaś... – powiedział cicho.

Ginny poczuła się nieswojo. Blaise poświęcał całą uwagę Tracey, tak jakby Ruda nie stała tuż koło niego, trzymając go za rękę. Poczuła jakby… On nadal ją kochał.

\- Zostawię was – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem i odeszła, czując napływające do jej oczu, ciężkie łzy.

Tracey nie miała pojęcia o tym, że Blaise się z kimś związał. O nowym związku Diabła wiedziały tylko osoby bezpośrednio w to zamieszane oraz Hermiona. Dziewczyna spojrzała nieśmiało na byłego chłopaka, a następnie położyła rękę na brzuchu.

\- Od kiedy jesteś w ciąży? – zapytał lekko smutnym głosem.

Tracey nabrała powietrza w płuca, próbując się jakoś uspokoić. Bała się powiedzieć całą prawdę, lecz wiedziała, że tylko to pozwoli jej normalnie żyć.

\- Od grudnia. Blaise, nie usuwałam ciąży. Nie mam tam nikogo. Ja…

Chłopak nie rozumiał co się działo. Nie rozumiał ani zachowania Davis, ani jej słów. Czuł jakby dzieliła ich jakaś bariera, albo ona mówiła w innym języku.

\- To twoje dziecko, Blaise – powiedziała w końcu.

Zabini zakrył ręką usta, próbując uporządkować myśli.

\- Dlaczego wyjechałaś? Dlaczego to przede mną ukryłaś! – wybuchnął, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia niektórych gości.

\- Ja nie… Nie wiedziałam czy… Czy będziesz mnie chciał, czy… – urwała.

\- Więc dlaczego wróciłaś?

\- Nie chciałam tak żyć. W kłamstwie. Liczyłam, że się pogodzimy i…

\- I co? – przerwał jej ostro – Wrócimy do siebie?

Kiwnęła głową i zaczęła cichutko szlochać. Blaise nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Z jednej strony wciąż kochał Tracey i chciał do niej wrócić, po tym czego się dowiedział. Z drugiej zaś strony, teraz miał Ginny. Nie mógł jej tak zostawić.

Kiedy bił się z myślami, Ginny stała przy jednym z bufetów trzymając kieliszek czerwonego wina. Co chwilę przywoływała skrzata, by dolewał jej trunku. Scenka z płaczącą Davis wzbudzała w niej obrzydzenie. Jakby chciała usilnie brać go na litość. Wracała z Ameryki, pewnie opowiadając, że to dziecko jednak należy do Zabiniego, a jej chłopak, kiedy się o tym dowiedział, wyrzucił ją. Wróciła i, o ironio, Blaise poukładał sobie życie. Nie chciała jej tu widzieć. Jej, ani jej dziecka, które z pewnością niedługo przyjdzie na świat. To skomplikowałoby wszystko. Po raz kolejny skinęła na skrzata i zaczęła opróżniać kieliszek.

\- Ginny, wesele się jeszcze nie zaczęło, a ty już chcesz się upić?

Odwróciła głowę. Obok niej stał Harry. Najzwyczajniej w świecie podszedł do niej i zaczął rozmowę. Jego wzrok był jednak wlepiony w parę Blaise-Tracey.

\- Czułem, że do siebie wrócą, wiesz? – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku z niezbyt idyllicznego obrazka, malującego się przed ich oczami.

\- Oni do siebie nie wrócili! – warknęła Ginny i odwróciła się do Harry'ego.

Chłopak zrobił to samo.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że zostawi ją samą z JEGO dzieckiem?

\- On mnie kocha, Harry.

\- Ja też cię kocham – powiedział i ponownie spojrzał w stronę Davis i Zabiniego.

Ginny również odwróciła głowę w ich stronę, a to co zobaczyła sprawiło, że omal nie upadła na kolana. Blaise obejmował Tracey i całował ją. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Upuściła kieliszek z winem na ziemię. Roztrzaskał się. Nie zważając na nic, puściła się pędem przed siebie. Łzy leciały jej po policzkach. Wpadła na całującą się parę. Blaise momentalnie puścił Tracey i pobiegł za dziewczyną.

\- Ginny, zaczekaj! – krzyknął i złapał ją za rękę – To nie tak!

\- Puszczaj!

Wyrwała się i pobiegła w stronę szklarni. Blaise odpuścił. Zatrzymał się w miejscu i patrzył jak Ruda ucieka. Schowała się za krzakami róż i szlochała.

* * *

Rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki fortepianu. Pansy i Teodor wyszli na środek parkietu. Towarzyszyły im wiwaty gości. Kiedy wokalista zaczął śpiewać, oni rozpoczęli swój pierwszy taniec.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Piękny walc wiedeński pochłonął ich ciała. W końcu, do młodej pary dołączyli się goście. Jako pierwsi, odważyli się wyjść Draco i Hermiona. Następnie wyszli rodzice obu państwa młodych. W końcu wszyscy goście tańczyli do pięknej melodii.

 _And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

 _And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

Harry i Tracey stali pod ścianą. Oboje nie mieli zamiaru tańczyć. Harry był prędzej zdolny do morderstwa na Zabinim, a Tracey z kolei chciała go przeprosić, że zaistniała sytuacja popsuła mu relacje z obecną dziewczyną.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

Ginny zerwała główkę jednego z kwiatów róży. Pokłuła przy tym mocno palce, z których zaczęła cieknąć krew. Wyssała jej znaczną część i wróciła do kwiatu. Zaczęła rwać jego płatki w myślach powtarzając jak mała dziewczynka „kocha, nie kocha". Wiedziała, że głupia róża nie pomoże jej w odgadnięciu uczuć ukochanego, ale tylko to jej zostało. Przetarła oczy, rozmazując sobie misternie przygotowywany makijaż.

\- Ginny? – usłyszała głos, zrywając przedostatni z płatków.

\- Nie kocha – wyszeptała upuszczając go na ziemię.

\- Ginny, wiem, że tu jesteś.

Blaise znalazł ją zapłakaną przy jednej z doniczek. Patrzyła na niego brązowymi oczami pełnymi bólu i smutku. Wyglądała żałośnie.

\- Jesteś tu – stwierdziła – Po co?

\- To nie było tak jak myślisz.

Ginny kiwnęła głową teatralnie.

\- Coś masz tam jeszcze na ręce zapisane czy nauczyłeś się na pamięć? – zironizowała.

\- Ona mnie o to poprosiła. Ostatni raz.

Ruda milczała.

\- Zapomnijmy o przeszłości – poprosił ją.

Wstała. Nie wytrzymując tego napięcia, po prostu rzuciła mu się na szyję.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would've followed you_

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you  
_ _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _Say something_

\- Dobrze – odpowiedziała.

Tym razem róża się nie myliła. Jej ostatni płatek wyraźnie mówił „kocha".


	41. Rozdział 40

**ROZDZIAŁ 40: "A ja spróbuję cię naprawić"**

 **H** ermiona wymachiwała ręką przyjaciółki jak mała dziewczynka na podwórku. Ruda, ze śmiechem i udawaną irytacją, znosiła infantylną zabawę Miony. Szły tak przez ulicę Pokątną przyciągając wiele spojrzeń. Tak naprawdę, żadną z nich nie obchodziło, że prawdopodobnie w następnym wydaniu Czarownicy znajdą swoje zdjęcie z absurdalnym podpisem. Obie były w świetnych humorach i nic nie miało prawa tego popsuć.

Weszły do sklepu Madame Malkin, która powitała je szerokim uśmiechem. Oczekiwała ich, na stoliku leżała już gorąca herbata i kruche ciasteczka. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na widok zastawy, którą wybrała znana projektantka. Porcelanowe talerzyki i filiżanki były przyozdobione ręcznie malowanymi sercami, które w były w połowie szkarłatne i w połowie szmaragdowe. Zza serc rozchodziły się pozwijane serpentyny w kolorach złota i srebra, które poruszały się co chwilę.

\- Ten wzór jest bardzo modny w tym sezonie – wyjaśniła kobieta i zniknęła za ladą.

Ginevra parsknęła śmiechem. Zarobiła cios od przyjaciółki, prosto pomiędzy żebra. Jęknęła z bólu. Projektantka wróciła z trzema albumami. Wyglądały na bardzo ciężkie, miała niemały problem z ich utrzymaniem. W końcu, położyła je na stoliku obok ciastek i herbaty. Kobiety zaczęły je przeglądać.

\- Myślę, że w pani wypadku, rozsądnie będzie postawić na klasyczną biel. Co prawda, wyglądałaby pani również olśniewająco w écru. Delikatny błękit również byłby…

\- Draco i ja zdecydowaliśmy się na tradycyjny kolor – ucięła Hermiona, bojąc się, że Madame zagłębi się w podróże kolorystyczne.

\- A więc biel! – powiedziała i klasnęła w ręce.

Przekartkowała album i zatrzymała się mniej więcej na środku. Podała go Hermionie, która zaczęła oglądać projekty. Ginny również zawiesiła oko na kilku sukniach.

\- Interesuje panią raczej klasyczny krój, empire, a może syrenka? – zapytała projektantka.

Hermiona zamyśliła się. Zamknęła oczy i spróbowała wyobrazić sobie ten dzień. Zawsze marzyła jej się piękna, bogata w tiul suknia, która sprawiłaby, że przez ten jeden dzień czułaby się jak prawdziwa księżniczka.

\- Za syrenę podziękuję, nie jest w moim guście. Myślałam o czymś eleganckim, ale…

\- To może empire? Długie, lejące się suknie z aksamitnego materiału. Są niezwykle szykowne i proste.

\- Właśnie nie. Chodziłoby mi bardziej o coś… Księżniczkowatego?

Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem. Madame spojrzała na nią nieco zdziwiona, ale ścigająca Harpii z Holyhead nie przejęła się tym zbytnio.

\- Niech pani jej da coś, co ma w sobie więcej niż pięć warstw tiulu – powiedziała rozbawiona.

Kobieta skinęła głową i machnęła różdżką. Do pomieszczenia wleciała jedna z sukien. Była przepiękna. Dekolt był wycięty w serce, góra zdobiona jedynie haftem. Dół również był pohaftowany, lecz jedynie miejscami.

\- Jak panie widzą, nie ma trenu, więc jest bardzo wygodna do poruszania się i mamy stuprocentową pewność, że nikt na nas nie nadepnie podczas wesela – powiedziała i zaśmiała się, jakby opowiadała wyśmienity żart.

Hermiona chwyciła za suknię i zniknęła w jednej z przymierzalni. Trochę zajęło jej dostanie się do środka, ale kiedy zapinała boczny zamek, stwierdziła, że sukienka leży jak ulał. Wyszła i stanęła na podwyższeniu, gdzie wprowadza się poprawki. Jeden ruch różdżki wystarczył, by pojawiły się przed nią trzy, długie do ziemi, lustra.

\- Wyglądasz ślicznie, Hermiono! – powiedziała Ginny, zrywając się z miejsca.

Przyszła panna młoda zakręciła się na podeście obserwując ruch sukni. Zachwiała się, a spod sukni wyszedł jeden z trampków, które miała na nogach. Zaśmiała się.

\- Idealnie pasuje do zniszczonych trampek – powiedziała.

\- Buty dopasowuje się do sukni. Skupmy się najpierw na niej – wyjaśniła projektantka – Jak się pani w niej czuje?

Hermiona ponownie się okręciła. Pogładziła materiał. Wyglądała ślicznie, ale to nie było to. Czuła się w niej jak manekin. Zdecydowanie nie była to sukienka dla niej.

\- To nie to. Proszę przysłać następną – powiedziała i weszła do przymierzalni.

Historia powtórzyła się drugi raz. Suknia była podobna, lecz nie była zdobiona haftem, a kryształkami. Miała długi tren i to właśnie on ją wykluczył.

\- To trzech razy sztuka – zaśmiała się, czekając aż Madame poda jej kolejną suknię ślubną.

Kiedy wyczuła materiał w ręce, wciągnęła suknię do środka przymierzalni. Zaparło jej dech w piersiach. To była ta sukienka.

* * *

Szedł ulicą Pokątną i beztrosko oglądał się po ludziach. Niektórzy wskazywali go palcami. Nie dziwiło go to. Wszyscy wyczekiwali jego ślubu od chwili, kiedy oficjalnie ogłosił to prasie. Naczekali się całkiem długo, aż kilka miesięcy. Teraz, na początku lipca, wszyscy wyczekiwali jedynie dnia dwudziestego czwartego sierpnia, nie myśląc zupełnie o spędzaniu wakacji w inny sposób niż śledzenie jego ślubnych poczynań.

Zatrzymał się dopiero przy banku Gringotta. Nie miał zamiaru wypłacać galeonów, miał przy sobie pełną sakiewkę. Zaciekawiła go kobieta, która handlowała przy wejściu pięknymi kwiatami. Postanowił sprawić narzeczonej niespodziankę. Zaczął przeglądać bukiety. Były i róże, i tulipany, a nawet słoneczniki, ale on zwrócił uwagę na kwiat przypominający swoją budową wrzos.

\- Poproszę bukiecik – powiedział wskazując na intensywnie niebieskie kwiaty.

\- Ile sztuk?

\- A ile pani się weźmie – powiedział niedbale.

Kobieta wzięła siedem kwiatów i związała je fioletową wstążką. Policzyła za nie dziesięć galeonów. Draco nie zważał na ich cenę. Były przepiękne, a ich zapach oszałamiał. Wiedział jak bardzo Hermiona lubi kwiaty, więc nie żałował na ten piękny bukiet ani knuta. Uśmiechnął się do kobiety i ruszył w kierunku sklepu Madame Malkin.

Draco cenił swoją zapobiegawczość. Jak się spodziewał, pod pracownią projektantki zgromadziło się kilku gapiów i jeden reporter. Odmówił wywiadu i wszedł do środka.

Stała na podwyższeniu i przymierzała białą suknię. Śmiała się do lustra i kręciła, umyślnie utrudniając swojej przyjaciółce wpięcie w jej włosy wymyślnej, srebrnej tiary i welonu, który za grosz nie pasował do sukienki. Podszedł do niej i wręczył jej bukiet. Obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Wiesz, że widok panny młodej przed ślubem przynosi pecha? – zapytała, wciągając cudowny zapach szafirków, które jej wręczył.

\- Sugerujesz separację na miesiąc? – zaśmiał się.

\- Oczywiście. Nie widać, że mam cię dość? – powiedziała grobowym tonem – Nic tylko ciągasz mnie po sklepach, żeby jakieś ślubne rzeczy kupować, a na koniec wynajmujesz całą pracownię Madame Malkin na dzień, żebym mogła w spokoju poprzymierzać sukienki.

\- I co tam znajduje? – Ginny włączyła się do udawanej kłótni – Porcelanę z gryfońsko-ślizgońskim motywem!

Cała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Madame pojawiła się z plecioną srebrną opaską. Malfoy uśmiechnął się. Kobieta spełniła jego zamówienie. Dodatek, który zamówił kilka tygodni temu pasował idealnie do sukni, którą wybrała Hermiona.

Dekolt wycięty w serce był bardzo prosty. Dół sukni był oddzielony pasem wykonanym z zaplecionego w warkocz ogona jednorożca. Po lewej stronie, zaraz obok biodra, przymocowane były białe róże. Tiul był pozwijany w ruloniki, tworząc piękną całość. Suknia była niepowtarzalna i niezwykła. Tak jak i jego narzeczona.

\- Podoba ci się? – zapytała Hermiona i okręciła się po raz dziesiąty tamtego dnia.

Kiwnął głową z przekonaniem.

\- Jest to jeden z droższych modeli, lecz wart swej ceny – powiedziała Madame.

\- Cena nie gra roli. Proszę przysłać suknię i wystawić rachunek. Zaraz go ureguluję – powiedział mężczyzna.

Po wszystkich formalnościach, wrócili do domu. Wiele się zmieniło. Opuścili dom Hermiony. Co dziwniejsze, pomysł przeprowadzki wyszedł od niej samej. Zamieszkali w Lake District, w domu Draco przy ogromnym jeziorze.

Domek w Dolinie Godryka oddali tymczasowo Tracey, która postanowiła wrócić do kraju na stałe wraz z córką, którą urodziła w Londynie. Przepiękna dziewczynka o oliwkowej cerze, ciemnych włosach i oczach otrzymała imię Lara. Było to zdrobnienie od imienia Laranya, wywodzącego się z hindi, oznaczającego _pełna wdzięku_.

Mimo szczęścia, które dawała jej córeczka, nie potrafiła cieszyć się życiem. Rodzina się od niej odwróciła, co zmusiło ją do przyjęcia pomocy od przyjaciół. Nie chciała nikogo wykorzystywać i żyć na czyjś koszt, ale oni nalegali. Częstym gościem w Dolinie Godryka stał się Blaise. Przez kilka tygodni Tracey łudziła się, że ponownie będą razem, że Lara będzie miała ojca. Jednak Zabini wyraźnie zaznaczył, że nie chce do niej wrócić po tym co mu zrobiła. Chciał być natomiast częścią życia Lary. Davis zgodziła się na to, ciesząc się, że nadal będą się widywać, a jej córka pozna swojego biologicznego ojca.

Kilka domków dalej, Harry wciąż mieszkał sam. Nie starał się o Ginny, bo widział, że nie miał najmniejszych szans. Postanowił żyć sam, czekając na kogoś, z kim spędzi resztę życia.

Ginevra opanowała emocje tuż po ślubie Teodora i Pansy. Nie potrafiła po prostu zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił Blaise. Starała się przezwyciężyć obawy, lecz bezskutecznie. Dopiero kariera zawodowa przyniosła jej ukojenie. W pracy wyładowywała wszystkie złe emocje, powoli dochodząc do siebie. Z dnia na dzień widziała coraz większe światełko w tunelu.

Jej były chłopak nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać. Zależało mu na Weasley'ównie i przysiągł sobie, że będzie się o nią starać do końca. Kiedy zrozumiał, że ona również chce do niego wrócić, dał jej przestrzeń i czas. Czekał. Czekał aż będzie gotowa do niego wrócić.

Ron i Julie podróżowali po świecie. Byli wspaniałą parą. Rodziny obu stron były niezmiernie szczęśliwe z ich związku. Radości nie było końca, gdy Ronald oświadczył się pannie Moore podczas podróży po Francji. Zaraz po niej pojechali do Chile, gdzie postanowili zostać na święta Bożego Narodzenia, które spędzili razem z Nevillem i Luną. Cała czwórka obiecała, w miarę możliwości, przyjechać na ślub Draco i Hermiony. Ponieważ Longbottom był studentem, nie mógł nic obiecywać. W głębi duszy, mieli nadzieję, że zobaczą przyjaciół w tym wyjątkowym dniu.

Święta Bożego Narodzenia pod koniec roku 2000 były szczególne dla Draco i Hermiony. Spędzili je tylko we dwoje. Na Sylwestra zaprosili do siebie Ginny i Blaise'a. Pomiędzy byłą parą nie było żadnych zgrzytów, co oznaczało, że byli na dobrej drodze do pogodzenia się.

Draco i Hermiona otrzymali posady w Ministerstwie Magii. Oboje pracowali w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Przyszłej pani Malfoy przyszło kierować własnym partnerem, jako szefowi Departamentu.

Wszystko wydawało się być piękne i bajkowe do czasu, gdy ukochany kot Hermiony zachorował. Krzywołap miał swoje lata, więc prędzej czy później musiała się z nim pożegnać. Uznała, że nie będzie go usypiać dopóki nie będzie widziała, że kot nie pociągnie dłużej ani chwili. Postanowiła walczyć o jego zdrowie i jak najdłuższe życie.

\- Nie martw się. Staruszek wytrzyma i zobaczy cię w białej sukni – powiedział Draco, kiedy we dwójkę weszli na balkon.

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Mam taką nadzieję.

* * *

Z lipca zrobił się sierpień, a wkrótce i on dobiegał końca. Słońce grzało niemiłosiernie, ale osoby znajdujące się blisko jeziora nie odczuwały nieznośnej temperatury. Delikatny wiaterek przywiewał zimne powietrze znad wody.

Hermiona stała na piaszczystym brzegu i moczyła nogi. Podciągnęła białą letnią sukienkę do góry i weszła głębiej. Woda przyjemnie obijała się o jej kolana. Przeszła się plażą. Musiała uspokoić skołatane od rana nerwy. Dzisiejszy dzień wzbudzał w niej emocje większe od każdych, które do tej pory doświadczyła.

Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała za siebie. Przygotowania do ślubu trwały pełną parą. Wszyscy pracowali na najwyższych obrotach chcąc zdążyć przed zachodem słońca. Tą symboliczną porę dnia wybrała ona sama. Nie od dziś wiedziała, że zachód słońca za górami jest jednym z najpiękniejszych widoków na świecie. Widziała go codziennie z okien domu i, kiedyś, Hogwartu.

Pod białymi namiotami krył się ogromny parkiet i miejsce dla orkiestry. Draco i Hermiona zgodnie stwierdzili, że wystarczy im klasyczny fortepian, gitara akustyczna, kilka smyczków i względnie saksofon. Miejsce nad brzegiem było przygotowane do przyjęcia dokładnie trzystu gości, w tym kilkadziesiąt miejsc dla prasy.

Robili tak jak radziła Ginny, z pompą i przepychem, lecz zachowując własne marzenia dotyczące tego dnia. Kilka kroków od namiotu znajdował się piękny łuk ślubny. Był bardzo podobny do łuku, którego używała Pansy podczas jej ślubu. Różnił się jedynie niebieskimi wstążkami, które wystawały gdzieniegdzie z kwiatów dodając im uroku.

Słońce wskazywało, że dobiega południe. Hermiona wyszła z wody i założyła japonki. Piasek nieprzyjemnie gryzł ją w stopy. Dopiero, gdy weszła na trawę, pozbyła się jego większej części. Źdźbła trawy delikatnie łaskotały ją po nogach. Ponownie założyła buty i ruszyła kamienną ścieżką do domu. Weszła po drewnianych schodach pod drzwi i weszła do domu. W środku unosił się zapach czegoś pysznego.

Weszła po schodach i skierowała się do kuchni. Draco stał przy piekarniku i coś przy nim majstrował. Był bez koszulki. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i jednocześnie ucieszyła się, że już nie musi się wstydzić swojego ciała. Czasami okazywał to w naprawdę absurdalny sposób.

\- Co tam pichcisz? – zapytała i usiadła na jednym z barowych krzeseł przy wyspie kuchennej.

\- Wzięło mnie na muffinki – odpowiedział.

\- Znajdę w nich obrączkę?

\- Tym razem tylko kawałki czekolady – powiedział i włożył rękawicę kuchenną.

Wyjął babeczki z piekarnika i ostrożnie zaczął wyjmować je z foremek. Pięknie wyrosły, a ich zapach wypełnił w tamtej chwili dokładnie każdy zakamarek domu. Hermiona sięgnęła po jedną i natychmiast upuściła ją na kratkę. Zaczęła dmuchać na poparzone palce.

\- Tak to jest jak się kradnie – zaśmiał się i sięgnął łyżką po jakąś czekoladową masę – Budyń. Chcesz?

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta. Draco nie mógł przegapić chwili na wygłupy i zaczął udawać, że łyżka z budyniem jest samolotem lądującym w ustach Hermiony. Kiedy ta zaczęła się śmiać, stwierdził, że do łyżki bardziej pasuje pociąg. Dziewczyna straciła cierpliwość i wyrwała mu sztuciec.

\- Czasami jesteś okrutny – powiedziała, oblizując się – A tak w ogóle, od kiedy ty pieczesz?

\- Ja nie. Blaise tak.

\- Diabeł już jest? – zapytała zdziwiona – Przecież jeszcze kilka godzin!

Draco złapał za łyżkę i opróżnioną miskę po budyniu. Wstawił je do zmywarki i przysiadł się do dziewczyny. Dopiero po wykonaniu tych czynności odpowiedział:

\- Mówił, że chce pogadać z Wiewiórką. Nie wiem, z czym chce wyskoczyć, ale mam nadzieję, że z niczym głupim.

Hermiona zamyśliła się.

\- Załatwiłeś wszystkie formalności związane z obecnością mojej babci i Margaret na ślubie? – zapytała, zmieniając temat.

Kiwnął głową potwierdzająco.

\- Spokojnie mogą dowiedzieć się o naszym świecie. Gdyby coś było nie tak, amnezjatorzy spokojnie się nimi zajmą.

Miona pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Dziękuję, że się tym zająłeś.

\- Nie ma za co – powiedział, uśmiechając się – Leć na górę. Ginny zrobiła z naszej sypialni wybieg dla modelek.

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem i poszła schodami na górę. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi i przeszła obok łazienki i garderoby, omal nie poznała własnego pokoju. Był przepełniony różnego rodzaju kosmetykami, dodatkami, niebieskimi wstążkami i najróżniejszą biżuterią. Po środku tego chaosu stała Ginny i manekin, na który ubrana była suknia ślubna Hermiony.

Weasley'ówna machała różdżką, a po pokoju latały najróżniejsze przedmioty. Dziewczyna przymierzała je na manekinie, przygotowując różne zestawienia dodatków i makijażu. W końcu, biała plastikowa twarz zmieniła swój kolor na pomarańczowy.

\- Ginny, może trochę za dużo pudru? – zachichotała przyszła panna młoda.

\- Może troszeczkę – przyznała – Powiedz mi, który zestaw…

\- Ja już wybrałam. Wiem, w czym chcę iść.

Ruda zamilkła.

\- Prosiłabym cię o pomoc w przymiarce tego wszystkiego po raz ostatni.

\- Jasne!

* * *

Ginny była gotowa. Ubrana w bladoniebieską sukienkę latała koło Hermiony ostatecznie poprawiając jej suknię. Pani Granger zakładała córce na głowę opaskę i welon. Dziewczyna starała się nie rozpłakać. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że chwila, na którą tak długo czekała niedługo nadejdzie.

Obejrzała się w lustrze. Wyglądała przepięknie. Jak marzyła. Jak prawdziwa księżniczka. Piękny naszyjnik, który otrzymała od Draco idealnie pasował do jej kreacji. Matka i przyjaciółka opuściły pokój. Wkrótce zrobiła to również Hermiona.

Przeszła przez dom. Przy wyjściu spotkała swojego ojca, który z dumą patrzył na swoją małą córeczkę. Wspólnie okrążyli dom. Kurczowo ściskała rękę ojca. Brakowało jej tchu. Bała się. Byli u kresu kamiennych schodków prowadzących w stronę jeziora. Zaczęła grać muzyka. Wszyscy wstali i spojrzeli w jej stronę. Zrobiło jej się słabo.

\- Nie daj się – szepnął do niej ojciec.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado. Spojrzała przed siebie i ujrzała jego. Stał i czekał na nią. Mimowolnie dotknęła ręką srebrnego naszyjnika. Już się nie bała. Już wiedziała, co ma robić. Ruszyli przez aksamitne płatki róż.

Nowa opaska w jej kasztanowych włosach, stare kolczyki babci Rose, pożyczona wsuwka Ginny i niebieska wstążka, którą związany był bukiet stanowiły spełnienie przesądu. Szła pewna siebie i patrzyła na kres swej drogi.

Zatrzymali się. Dotarli do celu. Ojciec puścił jej rękę i ucałował ją w czoło. Hermiona stanęła naprzeciw Draco. Spojrzał na nią, a jego oczy przepełnione były miłością. Oboje nie wierzyli, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

Duchowny rozpoczął ceremonię, a młodzi kochankowie nie potrafili oderwać od siebie wzroku. Dla nich świat nie istniał. Byli tylko oni. Tylko to się liczyło.

\- Ja Draco, biorę Ciebie, Hermiono, za żonę i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że Cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.

W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy szczęścia.

\- Ja Hermiona, biorę sobie Ciebie, Draco, za męża i ślubuję Ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że Cię nie opuszczę aż do śmierci.

Jego marzenie się spełniło.

\- Hermiono, przyjmij tę obrączkę jako znak mojej miłości i wierności.

\- Draco, przyjmij tę obrączkę jako znak mojej miłości i wierności.

Ja palcach obu kochanków połyskiwały obrączki z białego złota.

\- Co czas złączył, człowiek niech nie rozłącza – powiedział duchowny i zakończył ceremonię słowami – Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną.

Naszyjnik Hermiony zabłysnął. Napis miał pozostać już na nim na zawsze.

* * *

Tańczyli w rytm przepięknej ballady, którą napisała specjalnie na tą okazję Julie. Siedziała przy fortepianie i śpiewała wraz wokalistą Fatalnych Jędz. Delikatne uderzenia o klawisze i jej anielski głos sprawiały, że ta chwila była magiczna.

 _When you try your best but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_

 _When the tears come streaming down your face_

 _When you lose something you can't replace_

 _When you love someone but it goes to waste_

 _Could it be worse?_

Wirowała w objęciach mężczyzny, którego pokochała, choć nic na to nie wskazywało. Patrzyła głęboko w jego szare oczy i pozwalała, by prowadził ją w przepięknym, pierwszym tańcu.

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _and ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

 _High up above or down below_

 _when you' re too in love to let it go_

 _But if you never try you'll never know_

 _Just what you're worth_

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _and ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

Jego przepiękna żona znajdowała się tak blisko niego, że aż wydawało się to nierealne. Wielokrotnie z nią rozdzielany, przed chwilą złączył się z nią ostatecznie. Jej orzechowe oczy nie spuszczały z niego wzroku, a on czuł w nich jej miłość. Miłość, która otaczała ich swoimi ciepłymi ramionami i zapewniała, że już zawsze będzie wszystko dobrze.

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _When you lose something you cannot replace_

 _Tears stream down your face and I…_

 _Tears stream down your face_

 _I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

 _Tears stream down your face and I…_

Że już zawsze będą razem i nikt tego nie zmieni.

 _Lights will guide you home_

 _and ignite your bones_

 _And I will try to fix you_

* * *

Ginny stała w pierwszym rzędzie osób, które obserwowały taniec nowożeńców. Była tak szczęśliwa, kiedy widziała tą parę razem. Byli idealnie dobrani. Nigdy nie wierzyła w magię miłości… Aż do tamtej chwili. Widziała ją w nich.

\- Mogę przeszkodzić?

Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła obok siebie Blaise'a. Był ubrany w elegancki czarny garnitur i muchę. Musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że jest niezwykle przystojny.

\- Pamiętasz, co obiecałem ci rok temu? – zapytał.

Uniosła brew i pokiwała głową przecząco.

\- Że zatańczymy razem z młodą parą.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Nie sądziła, że zapamięta taką błahostkę.

\- Przepraszam cię. Nie wiem, co mam jeszcze zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczyła. Kocham cię.

Złapała go za rękę i delikatnie pociągnęła w stronę parkietu. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Wiedział, co to oznacza. Wybaczyła mu. Raz na zawsze.

\- Ja też cię kocham – powiedziała, kiedy zaczęli tańczyć obok Draco i Hermiony.

* * *

W połowie pierwszego tańca, Harry wpadł na jednego z gości. Fart chciał, że potrącona osoba upadła niezbyt fortunnie. Momentalnie nachylił się nad poszkodowaną.

\- Przepraszam bardzo. Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

Jego ofiara spojrzała na przyczynę swojego upadku. Dla Harry'ego, czas stanął w miejscu. Ujrzał najpiękniejszą istotę na świecie, którą ujrzał pierwszy raz w życiu. Pomógł wstać dziewczynie z drewnianej podłogi.

Wygładziła sukienkę. Była krótka, w kremowym kolorze. Brązowe włosy były splecione w kłosa. Miała skromne, perełkowe kolczyki i dopasowaną do nich bransoletkę.

\- Nic się nie stało. Dzięki za troskę – powiedziała spokojnie – Hermiona wygląda przepięknie w tej sukni. Trudno uwierzyć, że jest czarownicą.

Harry spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony. Była mugolką.

\- Nie każda czarownica musi mieć haczykowaty nos. Czarodziej z resztą też nie – zaśmiał się – Przy okazji, mam na imię Harry.

Podał jej rękę. Przyjęła gest. Uścisnęli dłonie, a dziewczyna odpowiedziała:

\- Margaret.

\- Miło cię poznać.

Posłała Harry'emu delikatny uśmiech, pod którego wpływem zmiękły mu kolana.

* * *

Stary, schorowany kocur przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu od dłuższej chwili. Widział jak jego właścicielka wpatruje się z miłością w wybranka serca. Widział ich szczęście. Cieszył się.

Nareszcie zmądrzała, tak myślał. Zmądrzała i stała się odważniejsza niż niejedna Gryfonka. Znalazła w sobie odwagę, by podążać za marzeniami i miłością. Już nic nie mogło stanąć im na drodze.

 _Już wszystko będzie dobrze_ , pomyślał i wziął ostatni wdech, by opuścić ten świat.


	42. Epilog

**EPILOG**

 **S** ą historie, które bez względu na przeciwności losu kończą się szczęśliwie. Taką historią z pewnością było życie Hermiony Granger. Jej historia układała się w idealną bajkę od początku, ale prawdziwy smak życia poznała dopiero w ostatniej klasie w Hogwarcie. Dopiero wtedy przekonała się, że wrodzy mogą zmienić się w przyjaciół, a nawet w kogoś bliższego sercu.

Siedzieli w domu, jedząc kolację. Tylko we dwoje. Obchodzili właśnie piątą rocznicę ślubu. Księżyc wpadał przez okno do eleganckiej jadalni, oświetlając ich twarze. Cieszyli się swoją obecnością i przede wszystkim spokojem. Opieka nad dwuletnim dzieckiem wymagała cierpliwości i kreatywności. Gdyby ktokolwiek, przed narodzinami Rose, powiedział im, że bycie rodzicem jest cięższe od pracy w Ministerstwie po nocach, wyśmialiby go. Dopiero teraz zauważyli, że pilnowanie dziecka jest pracą na pełen etat. Mimo że była to ciężka praca, nie była gorsza od tej zawodowej. Mała Rosie codziennie dostarczała im tyle radości, że zapominali o wszelkich trudnościach.

Hermiona zaśmiała się nagle.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytał upijając łyk czerwonego wina.

\- O nic. Śmieję się z nas – odpowiedziała.

\- Dlaczego?

Ginny planowała ślub z Blaise'm na zimę. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego wybrali tę porę roku. W gronie przyjaciół pojawiały się plotki, że Weasley'ówna zrobiła to specjalnie, by umilić ten zimny czas swojemu narzeczonego, który niekoniecznie lubił śnieg i chłód.

Harry i Margaret mieli się razem świetnie. Po śmierci babci Hermiony, Margaret dostała pracę u Madame Malkin. Projektantka była zaskoczona, że dziewczyna potrafi szyć tak niesamowite stroje bez użycia magii. Po kilku miesiącach, zdobyła popularność, aż otworzyła własny dom mody, który nazwała „Pod Różą" na cześć swojej mentorki. Harry był szanowanym aurorem w Ministerstwie Magii i, mimo ciągłych obowiązków, często zabierał swoją dziewczynę na niespodziewane wyjazdy. Każdy oczekiwał, kiedy Margaret stanie się panią Potter, ale para nie miała zamiaru się spieszyć.

Ron i Julie pobrali się w 2003 roku. Trzy lata później, w styczniu, pani Weasley zaszła w ciążę. Małżeństwo wspólnie zadecydowało o imionach. Dla chłopca wybrali Fred Harry, dla dziewczynki Hermiona Ginevra. Miona była bardzo zaskoczona tym postanowieniem, ale Julie szybko ucięła dyskusję mówiąc, że nigdy nie byłaby z Ronem, gdyby nie determinacja Hermiony, by wyrwać Draco z zaaranżowanego małżeństwa.

Luna i Neville postanowili zostać w Chile. Państwo Longbottom, bo można było mówić na nich tak od 2002, mieszkali w niewielkim domku, gdzie Neville miał swoją pracownię. Zajmował się tworzeniem nowych gatunków roślin i wynajdywał różne eliksiry. Dzięki niemu, nurt medycyny alternatywnej stawał się coraz bardziej popularny, a on sam stał się znaną osobistością, nie tylko w Chile, lecz na całym świecie. Luna zajęła się smokologią. Odkryła kilka nowych gatunków. Jej największym osiągnięciem było uratowanie od wyginięcia Długoszpona Chilijskiego. Założyli specjalny rezerwat dla tego gatunku. To zdarzenie obiegło cały świat i spowodowało, że oboje państwo Longbottom cieszyli się popularnością na całym globie. Pytani o dzieci, Luna zawsze odpowiadała z uśmiechem, że wystarczą im smoki.

Narcyza Malfoy była częstym gościem w domu Draco i Hermiony. Uwielbiała swoją wnuczkę i była niesamowicie wzruszona, kiedy dowiedziała się o drugim imieniu dziewczynki – Narcyza. Akceptacja małżeństwa Dracona ciężko przychodziła Lucjuszowi, ale coraz częściej dostrzegał dobre strony Hermiony, która chodziła na rzęsach, by przypodobać się teściowi. Jean i Paul Granger opiekowali się córką i swoim zięciem, zakochali się w Rosie, a z rodzicami Draco utrzymywali ciepłe relacje.

\- Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi dziesięć lat temu, że się w tobie zakocham i kiedyś będziemy, jak gdyby nigdy nic, siedzieć i jeść wspólnie rocznicową kolację, a w pokoju obok będzie spać nasza córka to… - urwała.

\- Nie uwierzyłabyś, co? – zapytał z uśmiechem.

\- Nie.

\- No proszę, a jednak – powiedział i położył rękę na brzuchu Hermiony, gdzie znajdowało się ich drugie dziecko.


	43. S(m)entymenty

**B** oże, to już naprawdę koniec.

Cholera wie dlaczego użyłam tego powiększenia i pogrubienia litery na początku Sentymentów. To chyba przez epilog.

Wiecie co? Większość autorów w notce pożegnalnej pisze jakieś smenty. Że nie wyobraża sobie życia bez historii, którą napisali, i że teraz nic nie będzie takie samo. Nic tylko wpaść w depresję i strzelić sobie w łeb, albo, co gorsza, obrabować Biedronkę z całego arsenału chusteczek higienicznych.

Ja taka nie będę.

Dokładnie. Powiem Wam, że cieszę się, że ta historia dobiegła końca. To mój sukces, skończyłam ją. Więc proponuję, urządźmy drugiego Sylwestra. Cieszmy się tym dniem. Nie porzuciłam Her Draco, bo znaczyło i nadal znaczy dla mnie bardzo wiele. Te kilka miesięcy, które spędziłam nad pisaniem tego bloga z pewnością mnie zmieniło. Poznałam wiele ciekawych osób, a Wasze komentarze były dla mnie odskocznią od prawdziwego życia. W życiu nie lubiło mnie tyle co tyle tu, jako Princess Expecto.

Przeżyłam z Wami niesamowitą przygodę, za którą Wam dziękuję.

 _Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened._

 **Her Draco**

15.06.13-01.01.14

* * *

Powyższe pożegnanie było oryginalnym, które ukazało się trzy lata temu na blogu. Tutaj chcę napisać coś od siebie dla tych, którzy czytali to opowiadanie na . Wiem, że Her Draco jest dalekie ideału, co dokładnie widzę teraz, umieszczając je ponownie. Jest w nim masa błędów, dziur fabularnych, czy niewyobrażalnego idiotyzmu bohaterów. Jednak mimo wszystko mam sentyment do tej historii. Jest to pierwsze "coś", które opublikowałam. Jest to pierwsze "coś", które pisałam na podstawie Harry'ego Pottera. Jest to pierwsze "coś", które spodobało się tylu ludziom.

I wiecie co?

Lubię to "coś". I cieszę się, że wy też.

Dziękuję,

E.


End file.
